Flights Of Fancy
by Ramica
Summary: The turtles have joined with a group of fantasy characters on another world. They have a quest to complete to save not only the world they have stumbled on but Earth as well. With lots of trouble inbetween. Complete
1. Prologue

                                              Flights Of Fancy

Disclaimer: I deny any ownership of any adult or adolescent transformed shadow warrior chelonians. Nor do I own Renet.

Rating – PG 13 for some swearing and possible violence.

**Prologue:**

" I'm bored, sooo bored" Mike complained rolling his eyes as he leaned against the back of their battered couch.

" Mike if you say that one more time…" Raph growled in irritation, he was flipping distractedly through the channels on TV.

Mike glanced at his brother recognizing well, the threat hidden in that warning, he arched his eye ridge in amusement " Bored, bored, **BORED!" **he stressed.

" That is it you are dead!" Raph yelled tossing the remote aside and leaping off the couch after his brother.

Leo groaned and returned to cleaning his katanas it was always like this when they had gone from a period of intense fighting with the Foot to a period of almost no action at all. Such swings seemed to do things to their normal battle readiness.

Splinter hearing Raph's angry shouts and Mike's yelling emerged from his room and headed towards the living room to see what could possibly be amiss now. Mike in his hurry to escape Raph almost bowled his Master over as he went to dive around the rat towards the dojo with Raph coming up fast.

" Come back here you little…" Raph yelled catching sight of the revered master Raph slammed on his brakes and quickly swallowed what ever else he was going to say.

Splinter piercing narrowed gaze grabbed hold of his angry son, the Master's long tail switching in irritation at being interrupted yet again.

" Michelangelo, Raphael what is the meaning of this?" Splinter demanded sharply.

" Raph wants to kill me because he is bored" Mike replied innocently.

" No I want to kill ya to shut ya up," Raph corrected.

Splinter raised his walking stick and struck the floor of the concrete pipe hard narrowing his eyes even further casting a hard baleful stare at both of his sons " I suggest you find something to occupy yourself with quietly before I decide to put you to work" Splinter declared.

Mike gulped he knew that meant extra practices or long sessions of meditation and enlightenment and while he was bored he wasn't quite **that** bored at least not yet at any rate.

" Sure Sensei it won't happen again" he hastened to assure the ninja Master.

" See that it doesn't I have had quite enough of such interruptions" Splinter replied before returning back to his room.

" Now what?" Raph demanded.

Leo smiled " Well we could…"

" If you say practice or training run Leo" Raph cut in.

" No I was going to say we might as well use this quiet time to our advantage and maybe get some well earned rest."

" Like head out to the farm Leo?" Mike asked cheerfully.

" Something like that I guess" Leo agreed.

At that moment they heard a surprised yell coming from Don's lab and they rushed over that way to see what was up.

" What happened?" Leo inquired hoping it might be something interesting, if only to break up the monotonous day, but well expecting Don to tell them that he had finally finished his latest invention or had some new idea to work on, which  with Don was far more likely of the two.

" This appeared out of nowhere on my counter with a note from Renet" Don answered holding up a small cube that had many small buttons sit into and around on each of its six sides.

" Oh no not another one" Mike muttered, recalling the last cube Renet had sent them and they had decided to try it out. That cube had sent them traveling to various points through time, often changing certain parts of them to coincide with the time period they were in.

When the cube took them to the days of pirates they had peg legs, rotten teeth, and eye patches. When the cube took them back to their omelet days they actually had part of an eggshell over their bodies with only little legs sticking out and a hole in the shell to peek out of.

Raph had wanted to fight any thing they came across which included the alligator that wanted to eat the little eggs on feet causing Raph to demand " Come off it Leo we can take this guy. I mean what kind of eggs are we turtle or chickens?"

Leo's reply had been a simple " Shut up and dive Raph."

Now after recalling those adventures Mike heaved a sigh " I don't think I need a vacation that badly."

" I'm with Mike." Raph said.

Don was reading the note and the instructions " Renet says, Hi guys. I knew you were thinking of taking a break at this time space, and thought you might enjoy something truly different. Time Mistress Renet."

" Do we dare?" Leo wondered.

Sure Renet had given them some pretty interesting adventures in the past and it was definitely one way of livening up another wise dreary day but there was also the possibility of getting into things they might do better to leave alone.

" Come on we have nothing better todo then sit around and get on each other's nerves for the moment and according to the instructions she sent it is fairly easy to use" Don pleaded, he had actually enjoyed their previous adventures that were courtesy of Renet and was eager to see what lay in store with this one.

After all being the Time Mistress Renet had many devices that could look into or even take you to different times.

" Are you sure you can get us back though Don?" Leo asked.

" Sure no problem like I said the instructions are very straightforward I bet Mike could even do it" Don replied cracking a grin.

" All right we'll go."

" No we aren't Leo we don't even know what it is or does for that matter. We don't know what we are getting into," Raph snapped.

" It is called Fantasim teleporoal synchronous" Don replied glancing at the notes in his hand.

" Which means what?" Raph demanded.

" It has to do with time and teleporting the fantasim is what I'm not sure of exactly," Don said.

" Look Raph either we stay here and drive one another crazy and then have Splinter giving us hours of practice or we can go take a break and maybe test our skills a little" Leo offered the choice.

" What about the farm?" Mike protested.

" This will be more interesting" Leo smiled encouraging his brothers.

" That is one way of putting it," Raph agreed as he crossed his arms over his plastron.

" Aw, why not we really don't have anything better to do and it might be fun" Mike gave in.

" Come on Raph have a little faith in Renet and in me" Don pleaded.

" What do you say Raph are you in or not?" Leo inquired.

Raph glared hard at each of his brothers having a strange feeling that this was going to be a very big mistake no matter what " Fine I'll go someone will have to bail you out of this mess" he reluctantly replied.

A few minutes later after suiting up and meeting back at the lab Don began to push some of the buttons and the next moment the familiar lair and the sewers of New York disappeared.

TBC

Author's Note: Renet is a character that showed up now and again in the TMNT original comics by Eastman and Laird. The time cube adventure was actually from comic 33 and called Turtles Take Time.  I should have chapter one up after dinner some time but don't be afraid to R and R now. Thanks Ramica


	2. Better Than Ninja

                                        Flights Of Fancy

Disclaimer: I deny any ownership of any adult or adolescent transformed shadow warrior chelonians.

**Chapter One – Better Than Ninja.**

Raph groaned as he sat up very slowly spitting some pine needles from out of his mouth he glanced cautiously around and saw that he was in the midst of some dark forest large trees pressed close together blocking out the sky above. There were some familiar looking trees such as pine, hemlock, spruce and others that looked very recognizable and then there were also the trees that he had never seen before and there was a rather wide assortment of those too.

He stood up and looked around not seeing any sign of his brothers " Leo, Mike, Donny!" he called out. " I knew this trip was a bad idea. Any thing Renet sends ought to be enough of a warning for us to keep our mitts to ourselves" Raph grumped to himself as he called and searched frantically for his missing brothers but to no avail.

How could he possibly get home now?

He let loose a long string of curse words and grumbling under his breath decided that his best option was to find his brothers, especially Donatello and use the cube to get back home and fast!

His brothers might hopefully be somewhere in the same general area just out of range of his yells and vision.   
Raph climbed to the top of a pine tree to get an idea of what lay around and maybe a possibility of what direction he ought to head in the forest stretched in every direction for some miles but Raph was pretty sure that he saw a large body of water like an ocean or sea off to the east, there were mountains to the north and what looked like a clearing some days travel to the south.

The clearing looked to be the closest of those points so Raph determined to head southward and leave a trail that ought to be fairly easy for his brothers to follow it if they came this way looking for him.

He made his way back down and out of the tree and headed on his way a sai in his right hand to mark tree trunks every few feet as a signal of his being here and the way he was heading. He noted as he walked that the forest was strangely quiet, there was not a single bird calling and he thought that was rather odd because in a forest of this size he would be expecting to hear some noise of animals, even if it was only birds singing or smaller creatures moving around in the undergrowth, yet his keen ninja instincts detected nothing.

Raph walked on making a note of the area he was in and possible landmarks just in case, his eyes noting the landscape as he walked silently on he felt comfortable and more at ease when he saw plants and trees that were familiar to him but there were just as many strange plants that made him uncomfortable.

He had never seen such a wide variety of plants before and some of the truly bizarre ones made him wonder if they were even on a prehistoric earth.

There was a small tree that had large spikes instead of branches and small pink round leaves that trembled and shook in spite of the fact there was no wind. A group of gnarled twisted and bent trees that looked as if they grew around tortured souls with long dangling vines instead of branches that for some reason gave Raph the shudders just looking at the twisted trees. Then there was the tree that had stood in the center of a small island a puddle of water all around it; it had plenty of golden yellowish leaves that continually dripped water down each leaf into the puddle below.

There were many more such plants all equally strange in some way and Raph took great pains to avoid them as, he wasn't too sure in his own mind how safe these trees, and bushes were. He often had to make large detours to get around some of these specimens of plant life but he preferred to do that to perhaps ending up sick or dead from getting near a highly toxic plant. It wasn't worth risking his life over.

The eerie silence of the forest continued and Raph was starting to feel more then a little thirsty with his walking and fighting his way through the bush but he hadn't found any thing that might lead him to a stream or creek so he used his ninja training to push such things aside as he continued to walk on.

Raph felt a strange prickling near the back of his neck, his senses and every instinct was running on high alert and he was quite sure that some one or something was following him. There was no doubt about it he was being watched but he wasn't sure by who.

He stopped and scanned the woods hoping to catch a glimpse of the person that followed him but he saw and heard nothing.

" This place is starting to give me the creeps," he muttered to himself before he turned to continue his walk.

This time he stayed aware his eyes scanning the woods all around him yet still he didn't see any thing to be worried about. Heck he hadn't seen so much as a bug or a snail for that matter and that seemed to put him all the more on edge.

His ninja instincts were telling him that he was in deed being followed and Raph wasn't about to ignore those warning bells that were ringing loud and clear for him. Try as he might though to catch sight of his mysterious tracker, or trackers, as the case may be, he hadn't been able to see a thing.

This only added to the strange feelings that seemed to fill the woods, and Raph both with an unwelcoming, uneasiness. Raph sincerely wished that he were somewhere else at the moment anywhere else would be just fine, as long as it wasn't in these creepy foreboding gloomy woods.

" I just want to get the hell out of here" Raph whispered to himself.

Still with every step he took he was very aware that something was hunting him and he didn't care for the knowledge of continuing to walk on while he knew he was being stalked and possible attacked at any given moment.

Nor could he run for that could very well invite an attack from whatever concealed itself in the woods waiting and watching him.

This was wearing on Raph's nerves and his patience as well he took a couple of steps then paused glancing all around, looking over his shoulder still he saw and heard absolutely nothing, and yet the whole experience was keeping Raph very much on edge.

After about the millionth time of checking his surroundings and finding zip Raph yelled into the woods " If you are playing some kind of game you'll live to regret it, I'm not going to be your dinner or play thing! Come on step out right now and show yourself!" he yelled in fury.

No one answered his challenge and his angry yell was swallowed up by the darkness of the encroaching bush. No one came forth to put his mind at ease, or even to laugh at him.

 " Mike if that is you so help me" Raph growled realizing it could very well be his fun loving brother playing a practical joke on him. If Raph was to find out that was the case then Mike was going pay for this joke dearly.

" I hate this place," Raph grumbled.

He knew full well that the woods and their eerie silence was starting to get to him and at the moment he would have preferred a straight fight over this unnerving feeling of being hunted by some unknown hunter.

Raph stood his eyes scanning the darkness around the trees, his every sense running high and his heart starting to hammer under his plastron as he stood his ground with baited breath waiting and hoping for something to happen if only to ease the tension building up in his body.

If Mike were here he'd be having a field day over this and would never let Raph live it down giving Raph a bad time about his tough brother's sudden lack of nerves.

" Just one word, one snigger Mikey and you are so _dead!_" Raph hissed. " This is really stupid here I am a trained ninja and I'm jumping at shadows," he muttered to himself.

He gave a rueful shake of his head before turning and walking off into the woods.

Some where off in the distance he heard a low long mournful howl, the first noise to break the stillness of the woods other then his own voice did a great deal to ease Raph's anxieties.

After all that howl meant that some animals obviously did live in these woods, most of them just might be in hiding at this point, and the howl was far enough off that he knew the owner of it didn't pose a threat to him.

He relaxed a bit as he began to think of many reasons why he hadn't heard or seen any thing up to this point and all of these things helped reassure him, however they didn't ease that lingering haunting feeling of being watched and followed.

Raph whipped around at one point only to see a dark large shape disappearing into the shadows around the trees.

It wasn't human though it had been fairly large, it had a bushy tail and that was about all that Raph had been able to see of the beast before it seemed to vanish right before his eyes into the surrounding woods.

One animal, maybe it was just passing by, or was it the creature that had been hunting him? If it was, could the animal be alone or traveling with others of its kind?

The way it had moved so silently and disappeared so quickly caused Raph to shudder involuntarily.

" Things are worse then a bloody ninja" Raph remarked softly to himself as he went over to the spot he had last seen the beast.

The comparison did little to help him relax in fact it had quite the opposite effect on him. As he scanned the ground he found one paw print alone and he sucked in a sharp breath as he realized that paw print was as large as his hand.

**_' That thing is huge!'_**

Raph gulped nervously suddenly wishing he could trade in his trusty sais for something a little more lethal like a rifle perhaps.

He moved on even more jumpy then before and felling uneasier with every step that he took, he wanted very much to be out of this forest before nightfall for then the dark woods would grow darker.

To think that he was a ninja and was becoming frightened of the shadows that were closing in all around him.

He heard a yelp off to his left and turned in time to see a large shaggy animal get up off the ground and shake itself off, it turned a large broad head to look over it's shoulder, and it was then Raph noticed the sharp small curved horn on the forehead of the beast, and the gleaming white teeth displayed past its wrinkled black lips.

It looked almost like a wolf, except for that horn of course, and it was also larger then what Raph expected any wolf to look like. It gave a deep rumbling growl its lip curling to further reveal the sharp teeth. Before it turned and bounded easily, effortlessly and silently into the woods.

" What the hell kinda dog is that?" Raph asked aloud.

Suddenly from almost all points around him he heard an angry savage roar, from the shadows stepped a whole pack of these creatures.

One was a battle scarred veteran, with half an ear missing, teeth showing slightly yellowed, it's amber eyes sunken into its broad head, scars on its muzzle and legs, it's thick grey coat bristling.

The black one was at its side a splash of white on its chest, two white ones one smaller more feminine looking and older, two young greys and the last member of the pack was a reddish coloured creature with front legs turned slightly inwards towards its chest.

All of them stood in a circle around Raph sharp pointed ears laid back, hackles raised, hair bristling, angry snarls escaping from sharp pointed muzzles that showed gleaming pointed teeth.

Raph knew without a doubt that there was no way he could fight and kill all of them. He had a feeling these creatures would literally rip him to pieces before he got the chance.

This then is what had been silently stalking him through these woods and now that the large pack of wolf/dog creatures had surrounded him they seemed quite content to sit and snarl at him waiting for him to make his next move.

" Come on then" Raph egged them on " I'll take the whole lot of ya on!" Raph declared he knew he was going to die but he would go down fighting and he planned on taking a few of these creatures with him.

The black creature gave a short sharp almost barking laugh and growled low as if amused that its prey was willing to fight and challenge them in its daring way.

Raph took a deep quick breath he knew he would have to come up with something fast if he was going to survive this battle.

TBC


	3. Here there be dragons

Flights Of Fancy

Disclaimer: I deny any ownership of any adult or adolescent transformed shadow warrior chelonians. I do own just about every thing else in the story from here on in.

**Chapter Two: Here there be dragons.**

Don's head ached as he slowly tried to pry open his eyes, the ground underneath him felt very cold, hard and unforgiving.

' _I think it is waking up.'_

The voice rang inside his mind, making his all ready pounding headache all the more. He reached up one hand and gently massaged his temples and forehead groaning wearily. He felt a sudden warm wind blowing across him but the wind carried the scent of sulpher and carrion, a combination that caused Don's stomach to lurch violently as he eased into a sitting position.

He finally managed to open his eyes, which immediately grew large and round before he shut them again in frantic desperation before he reopened them again to see if the view had changed any.

" I'm hallucinating, this is **not** real. It cannot be real because it defies all logic" Don intoned.

_' Is this some sort of spell?'_ came the voice again pounding into his mind.

_' I doubt it. A pretty inept wizard if it is'_ came a deeper tone in the same fashion as the first.

Don gazed in bafflement staring unabashedly at the hallucination before his eyes, he knew for a fact that it had to be an illusion, or some other similar trick of the mind because dragons just didn't exist.

Dragons were fantasy creatures found only in storybooks or movies or in some fantasy type drawings but they were not real creatures that lived, breathed, bled or died. Yet in spite of what Don logically knew his eyes were telling him that he was seeing two such creatures now.

The larger of the two looked at least twelve feet in length though if it stretched its neck and tail fully out it might be closer to fourteen feet. It scales were mostly reddish orange, with a yellow underbelly and dark green spikes that ran from the top of the head to the tip of the tail growing larger as it traveled down the creatures back before growing smaller as it neared the tail. Its eyes were yellow with reptilian black bands, the head was large and triangular shape, large reddish bat style looking wings were folded up over the dragons back, it was thick body and stood around the size of an elephant in height, it had powerful shoulders and sturdy legs that tapered down into large feet with five digits on each foot, each toe ended in a long sharp black talon.

The second dragon was a bit smaller and was varying shades of green.

Don noticed the first dragon glance at the first and he swore that they communicated, with one another before the smaller of the two bobbed its head and headed out of the cave dropping off the edge and disappearing from sight.

The larger dragon then turned his attention on Don who was sitting up watching all of this in shock, while his logical mind insisted it jut couldn't be and he wasn't really seeing what he thought he was.

_' Well you are awake and what manner of beast might you be?'_ the dragon wondered as it turned to face Don.

Don gulped uneasily as he realized the dragon's head alone was bigger then his whole body, nervously he reached for his staff, and then realized rather belatedly that it wouldn't do him much good against a beast of this size.

This creature, Don refused to call it dragon he wasn't going accept what his eyes were telling him. He knew for a fact that dragons didn't really exist, looked like it could easily turn his trusty weapon into kindling if it wanted to.

" I'm a ninja turtle" Don stammered.

_' A What?'_ came the response pounding into his head.

Don reached up and placed his hands on either side of his head feeling that his brain just might explode from the force of those words breaking in his mind. He thought he saw a thin wisp of smoke curling up from a nostril and dismissed it as yet another trick of his mind.

" Could you tone that down a bit?" Don pleaded, " I said I'm a ninja turtle Donatello by name though my brothers call me Don."

_' There are more of you?'_ the voice came again thankfully much softer and easier to take.

" Yeah, weren't they with me?" Don asked suddenly worried.

_' Goshen only found you this afternoon on the outer hills of our valley.'_

Don scowled wondering if Goshen had been the smaller of the two beasts " Um, ah no offense but what are you?"

_' I am one of the great worms. I am of the scaly race as are you; you must be a distant relative of some kind. I am a dragon.'_ Came the rumbling reply.

" Okay I have got to be dreaming this" Don muttered.

_' I assure you that you are quite awake. How many brothers are there?'_

" Three" Don replied absently " Look dragons don't exist" he finally snapped voicing the matter that continued to irritate him to no end.

The dragon laid down on the cave floor facing Don it's long serpentine neck tucked close to his chest and it stared at Don out of one yellow eye.

' _Then how do you explain me or Aly?' _it wondered its tone sounding slightly curious and amused at the same time.

" I can't explain you other then you are a hallucination" Don replied firmly.

_' Perhaps I'm not acting ferocious enough for you to believe that I'm a dragon.'_ The creature yawned a bit releasing a stench that assaulted Don's nostrils. Don looked into the cavernous jaws armed with sharp teeth that hooked backwards and a yellow forked tongue that lay beyond the lethal teeth.

_' What exactly is a ninja turtle?_'

" A fighter who uses shadows to his advantage skilled in combat, trained originally to spy and kill" Don answered keeping the definition some what simplified.

The dragon, if that was indeed what it was, narrowed its eyes and let out a loud angry hiss its forked tongue flickered out of its jaws and small tendrils of smoke rose from both nostrils.

_' You were sent to spy on us!'_ the creatures accusatory statement was edged in anger and the long tail began to thump the rock floor in extreme agitation.

Don gulped realizing that he had angered this beast and that probably wasn't the wisest thing to do nomatter what the creature was, he still wasn't going to call it a dragon, but the fact of the matter was his ninja training would be of little use to him against a beast of this size.

" I wasn't sent to spy" Don hastened to assure the creature " My brothers and I just came to be here. A friend of ours sort of gave us the means to travel here from our world," he explained.

The dragon, though Don absolutely refused to think of it as such, glared at him and Don noted that even his Master's piercing gaze was nothing compared to the hostile and sinister look this creature now had.

" Our father taught us ninjitsu to help keep us safe and he trained us under the ninja code of honour and integrity. We help those who need our help" Don declared he knew he was probably only rambling and not making much sense at this point but he was hoping something that he said would get the obviously enraged creature to calm down. **_'If it stays this angry it could be worse then Raph when he gets in one of his moods.'_** Don mused to himself.

" Look do you have a name?" Don wondered.

_' Gimodaptor though what few friends I have usually call me Gimod.'_ The creature replied.

At least he now had a name to go on " Gimod believe me we don't even kill unless it is absolutely necessary."

Trying his best to show what little threat he was and compared to Gimod, well that was like an elephant being scared of a fly, Don entreated the creature " Just look at my weapon it is nothing more than a stick."

'_Wizards use sticks to perform magic as well'_ Gimod retorted not willing to be won over by such a defense.

" Magic doesn't exist though. All magic is, is simple parlour tricks and deception" Don grumbled, " it is all illusion."

_' Illusion?' _Gimod queried.

" That which isn't real but the mind fools you into believing is real," Don explained starting to become a little exasperated in spite of the fact of the creature before him.

'_Like us dragons and unicorns I suppose.'_

Don couldn't help but to sputter a bit at those words " Unicorns are fantasy creatures along with dragons and various other creatures I can mention yes, like basilisks, griffins, harpies, fairies and more." Don gave a disparaging snort " they exist only in the realm of imagination."

The dragon, though Don still wouldn't call it such, flicked its tail and a large smile grew on its face _' You must have a very good imagination then.'_

" Not this good" Don corrected, "I believe in science, facts, reality so I happen to know that such creatures don't exist" Don announced hoping by doing so this figment before him would vanish once and for all.

' _There are those who find their way here and cannot return from whence they came because they refuse to accept that what is real in one place is not necessarily so in another_.' Gimod winked at Don ' _You might have to change your reality Don. Are you hungry_? _I could get you something_.'

Don wondered what Gimod's idea of food was, most likely raw meat of some kind but that wasn't exactly Don's thing, though he had to admit that he was rather hungry.

" Well actually I am" Don confessed after all he was pretty sure he could find some way to cook the meat. He wasn't totally incompetent.

' _Are you a herbivore or a carnivore_?' Gimod asked almost pleasantly.

" I'm an omnivore actually eating both meat and fruits."

' _Ah, I see that makes it much easier,_' Gimod murmured as he rose and turned easily in spite of the bulk and made his way to the front of the cave and the wide opening.

" Gimod" Don called out.

The dragon, and Don still wasn't going to call it that politely turned its head on its long neck and gave Don a questioning look.

" Just what exactly are you planning to do with me?"

' _Well that all depends if I decide your a friend or a foe. If your a friend you will be treated as such and no harm will come to you_.' Gimod paused a bit before continuing ' _If Idecide you are an enemy Iwill have you for lunch, or maybe more of a snack as your not enough for a full meal_.'

Don gulped nervously as he watched Gimod spring off the ledge and drop a bit before he came gliding up on thermals of air, wings unfolded and his body glistening a rainbow of colourful iridescent.

**' _That settles it I have got to get out of here!_**' Don told himself quickly he wasn't going wait around for Gimod to decide he was worth eating shell and all.

Don hustled over to the cave opening and looked down there was a sheer drop off down the mountainside, and it looked like a mighty steep and treacherous way down hill to the valley floor that was far below. It would be suicide to try and climb down the mountain.

Don glanced up and around at the surrounding mountain cliffs all riddled with similar caves, some with wide ledges others with hardly any ledge at all.

There were similar creatures basking in the late afternoon sun, others gliding on thin almost transparent wings around the large valley.

Don knew there was no possible way physically at least that the wings of these creatures ought to be supporting the weight and bulk of their bodies it simply defied all logic and reason. Yet he was seeing these beast taking off landing, and gliding all around all of them soaring with ease.

Don's mind hastened to reassure him that this was not possible and there was a perfectly reasonable explanation for it all, yet his mind was drawing a blank on what the explanation could possible be.

Don realized then two horrible facts that he was just going have to accept.

One he could only escape if he could fly out of here. And two maybe, just maybe there was such a thing, as dragons after all in spite of what he might actually believe as true.

" Here there be dragons" Don whispered as he accepted that fact to that extent.

He sighed " I'm in big trouble" Don stated for he knew he now had the almost impossible task of convincing Gimod that he was a friend before he became a bite size snack for his host.

TBC


	4. Birds and cat

Flights Of Fancy

Disclaimer: I deny any ownership of any adolescent transformed shadow warrior chelonians.

Chapter Three: Birds and Cat.

Mike was stunned, this had to be one of the nicest places he had ever seen, granted he had never been able to go very far living his life under the sewers of New York but he was willing to include places he had even seen on television and that brought things up quite a bit from that point.

Long green grasses waved ever so slightly in a light cool breeze, wild meadow flowers added a hint of colour to the varied shades of green in the grass. Small bushes and shrubs some bright with their own flowers also dotted the landscape.

Small birds darted in and out through the grass and the bush calling and singing to one another their voices mixing, with the low humming buzz of small insects.

Mike could not detect anything that was dangerous or threatening in any way in fact most of the animals he did spot were smaller harmless looking creatures that disappeared quickly when they saw him. He was pretty sure he had seen some deer and a few rabbits, though the creatures Mike had seen were not quite that ordinary his mind had only accepted the Ramda as deer and the puffarins as rabbits because of the similarities in size and for the most parts looks.

He had searched around for his brothers on first waking up in the meadow but hadn't found them and seeing only grass as far as he could see headed out in a direction in search of them leaving a very obvious trail through the meadow grasses insuring they bent and flattened down as he passed.

Mike wasn't too worried about his brothers just yet after all there didn't seem a great deal here that could harm a ninja turtle.

" I am just so Zen right now, the only thing that could make this better is a pizza, no wait two pizzas." Mike said, he paused for a moment " Man I'm starved I got to get me some grub!"

He found a berry bush and tentatively sampled a few small berries and waited for any adverse effects to show themselves, other then being very sweet and juicy they had no other bad effects like a tingling in the mouth or stomach twisting outcome. So Mike after some waiting ate a bit more before continuing his search.

He came across a boggy marsh area in one lower area of the meadow and climbed up the grassy fields that lead away from it to find a stream, he kneeled taking a long drink the water was cold and was so fresh and pure tasting that Mike felt he could very well live on this stuff alone.

He had always felt that water was plain and boring but this was anything but. Mike decided to follow the stream for a bit to see where it would take him.

Far off in the distance he thought he heard a raucous calling of a large flock of crows, Don once told him a large group of crows was called a murder, though Mike had failed to see the connection.

He ignored the sounds and continued on noting how the sounds seemed to be drawing closer rather quickly not only that but the meadow creatures who had been calling and showing themselves were now strangely silent and still as if the occupants of the meadow sensed danger.

Mike glanced up and shaded his eyes from the late afternoon sun all he could see was a massive black cloud that moved swiftly undulating as if of it's own accord. The noise coming from the mass assured Mike that this was the murder of crows.

He wanted to shrug it off and ignore the birds but his ninja instincts prickled at him and he found his hands edging close to his belt and his trusty nunchuks.

Even from a distance the birds must have spotted him for suddenly they were heading unerringly in his direction. Coming as fast as they could flap their wings.

Mike drew both chucks and had them swinging even before he got a look at the closing in birds.

When he saw the first bird he was so startled by its looks that he stopped swinging his chucks " You're the ugliest, dirtiest looking bird I ever saw."

As if to verify the opinion the bird opened it's mouth and let off a stream of obscenities that could put Raph to shame.

The birds were really not much larger then a small hawk, boasting human heads with scraggly hair and beaks instead of noses or mouth, all of them seemed to have small breast hidden under dirty oily looking brown feathers, the noises that erupted from their foul beaks seemed part human screech, and part crow call mixed here and there with obscenities.

Yellow bird feet were extended showing their filthy talons on each toe, as they swooped in close for the attack.

Mike barely warded off the first wave of the odd birds with a swing from both chucks he forced some of the birds back, managed to actually kill two of the beast with the blow but the other birds pressed in on him realizing the battle was on.

" What I wouldn't give to have my brothers here right now, hell I'd settle for just Raph" Mike said as he smacked at a couple more birds the blows striking the creatures to the ground, where they tried to scratch and peck at his feet.

Mike swung his left chuck down to dispatch the birds at his feet not wanting to get marked by these filthy disgusting looking creatures, while the right hand chuck warded off the incoming predators.

He saw sharp brown cunning small eyes in the next bird he sent spinning off with his chuck and then one bird managed to slip past his defenses scratching a long and deep furrow in his upper arm and right shoulder.

Mike felt an instant burning pain and winced from the strike as if it had been acid, as he flung one end of his chuck over his shoulder smashing the bird to the ground with the strike.

The more he dispatched the more seemed to take the fallen birds place as if now the birds had found prey they wouldn't quit until they had dispatched it.

The noise was starting to grate on Mike's ears as if they wanted to deafen him with their squawking. He was also starting to feel decidedly ill and his right arm wasn't moving as well as it had even moments before.

He turned to look at the wound and saw the red around the wound on his arm, it already looked swollen and instead of blood coming from the wound it was a thick yellowish pus. Mike knew that the wound was infected but he was shocked that it had gotten to be that way so quickly, and the extent of it was also rather a surprise.

Still in spite of feeling weak he continued to stand his ground. One against an army his chucks moving as fast as he could striking more and more to the ground around him but in his current state the birds too were able to get past his guard more and cause more wounds on his arms and legs.

Mike was starting to feel decidedly faint when he thought he saw a white shining blur come from nowhere striking down many of the birds at once.

' _Harpies go you have no buisness this close to our territory. I won't allow you to harm innocents who travel through our meadow_!'

Mike turned and staggered the poison in the wounds was finally taking over and he moved drunkenly his eyes only semi focused on the white creature that moved with speed striking at the birds.

Mike finally fell to the ground unable to keep his feet under him a moment longer. It was all right though for even in his disconnected state he realized the birds were with drawing and through half opened eyes he saw a white horse with a long spiral horn on it's forehead.

" A unicorn" he murmured before darkness enveloped him.

Leo had found himself on a very small sandy island that bore only a few tropical looking trees, it hadn't taken Leo very long at all to realize that none of his brothers were with him on this island.

Leo didn't even know if any of his brothers were on the same world as he was.

_" Perhaps,"_ he reflected, _" we should have left Renet's cube alone."_

Brilliant understatement that it was Leo knew it was a little late.

His problem was he had no idea where the mainland was, that is if there even was one around here and while he could swim he knew that not knowing, which direction to swim too could be hazardous in its own way.

All he could see for land was the tiny spit of an island he was on at the moment, while beyond it was only water.

" Water, water everywhere but not a drop to drink" he quoted the line from the ancient mariner.

He felt an odd feeling and peered up into one of the trees high up in a branch was a creature staring down at him.

It looked like a green and white kitten with large yellow eyes and gossamer wings on it's back it was staring down at Leo with curiosity.

" I've never heard of a flying cat before" Leo whispered to himself.

The cat must have had excellent hearing for it remarked " And I've never heard of talking turtles" then with deliberation the cat turned around so its back was facing Leo and began to concentrate on washing its face as if this was the most important thing at the present time, and deserved nothing but the utmost concentration.

Leo realized that he must have insulted the creature " I'm sorry" he apologized contritely.

The cat ignored him not even flicking an ear or twitching a tail to show it had heard him.

Leo scowled he realized that this cat if it could talk and could fly, might be able to at least tell him where land was and that since it was the only living thing he had spotted on the island he might do better to act friendly and gain some useful information if he could.

" Forgive me, I didn't mean to cause you any offense it is just that I am a stranger here and unused to your people or ways" Leo explained as he gave a low bow.

The cat felt mollified after being treated so respectfully, for it was the only way to make an impression on any cat alive was to treat it like it was better then you, and to a cat that was exactly how things were.

So an ear moved slightly and she turned her head to look over her shoulder at him.

" My name is Leonardo."

The cat flapped her wings a few times before lifting off the branch and flying down to the ground close to rest a few feet away from Leo on the sand.

" I'm Marina I am a catafly."

" I'm afraid I have never heard of cataflys before" Leo replied politely.

" Well you have heard of fuzzy catapillers haven't you?"

" Yes" Leo permitted, " though where I am from caterpillars don't look like cats."

" Then they can't be catapillers now can they?" Marina admonished " All cataflys start life as catapillers and then they enter a catcoon when they emerge they are truly beautiful and stunning creatures." She explained speaking as if she was only telling the truth and not being horrendously vain, she began to strut along the beach her tail in the air, her head up acting proud as could be. She sat down slowly and carefully her long tail curled about her haunches and feet.

" Where am I?" Leo wondered.

Marina squeezed her eyes shut and a smug smile crossed her face as she lifted one paw to lick it clean with deliberate strokes of a tiny pink tongue.

" You really do need help don't you?"

" Yes, I do and if you could help me I'd greatly appreciate it" Leo replied.

" Such a pity, that you have mistaken me for something other then a catafly" she retorted as she sprang from the ground shooting up and back for the trees spraying Leo with grains of sand as she did so " cataflys help themselves you know."

" That is rather one sided don't you think what if you were to get in trouble who would help you?"

Marina stuck her nose into the air and flicked her tail " Luckily that is only your opinion and it only shows your ignorance. Cataflys might cause trouble but they don't get into it." She began to purr as she sprawled on the branch " besides our opinion is the only one that matters."

" Can't you at least tell me where I am?" Leo inquired.

" On Necron" Marina replied sensing it wasn't that important to Leo but refusing to give him too much information. Cataflys were supposed to be beautiful and mysterious after all.

It was part of their nature just as hunting or playing at hunting was, and at the moment she was enjoying the game she had going with this turtle.

Though it was also true that Cataflys were curious creatures by nature and they couldn't help NOT knowing about something, so cataflys spent a great deal of time learning a great deal if only to satisfy their hunger for knowledge. Once they had satisfied their curiosity they had a wealth of information that could be useful to anyone but getting them to divulge this information was something else again.

" Marina could you tell me how to get to land from here?"

" I can if I wanted to but whether I want to or not is the question." She answered; she flicked her tail a bit " I really don't think that I want to."

Leo sighed trying not to let his irritation show this thing could be more frustrating then Mike when he got in the ' I've got a secret I won't tell' moods where he would drop hints and pester like crazy but never give up the secret he was taunting you with.

Marina smiled and fluttered her wings " Nice talking to you but I must go and find other interesting things."

She took a leap and flew off towards the water, Leo watched her figuring the cat might actually head towards land obviously she would have to land somewhere and the water might not be her domain.

However all he saw was Marina playing at chasing the waves the water formed she stayed out of reach of the water perhaps only getting the bottom of her feet wet if that.

Leo sighed wearily obviously Marina wasn't going be much help so he might as well consider the other options available to him for he desperately wanted to go find his brothers.

Then some large creature shot out of the water, its body was long and thick looking like a snake only with fins on its back and sides and there was a large black head. The thing broke the surface propelling itself into the air.

Marina whipped about yowling " Kraken!"

The mouth opened and grabbed one hind foot as the beast plunged back towards the water Marina yowled in fear.

" **Merouch!"**

Leo didn't pause to consider the danger, he only acted as he had been trained to do he hit the water and swam hard and fast out towards the creature, that was snapping its head about trying to get the struggling Marina under control.

Leo neared the serpentine body and treaded water drawing out one of his katana and giving it a hard swing at the body, the sword bit in deep and black blood flowed from the wound.

The Kraken roared in pain releasing Marina and with incredible speed dove straight towards Leo.

Leo barely managed to swim to one side to avoid the head long plunge and he dived under water hoping to lose the creature somewhere below the surface.

The kraken moved with great speed and agility it followed Leo as he lead the beast on evasive tactics through the water's murky depths always staying just seconds behind him.

Leo realized that it wasn't working at this rate he would run out of air soon and have to head to the surface. He knew he could hold his breath for a long time, even longer when in a restful state but still the Kraken had noticeable gills, which meant it would easily outlast him.

Leo knew that he had to face the kraken head on and with that knowledge he turned to face the brute his katana still at hand.

The Kraken opened its mouth to inhale Leo and water on the spot only as the Kraken drew near Leo thrust his sword in and upward in the creature's mouth. The water slowing down some of the sword's momentum but still Leo had the strength to do a good bit of damage.

Instantly the kraken began to thrash trying to dislodge the sword from its mouth and Leo not wanting to let go was taken for quite a ride as the beast churned the water, and wrapped its tail around Leo's body.

Leo felt the squeeze from the Kraken's lower body around his as he finally managed to pull his katana loose and used it to cut at the kraken again.

The kraken at this point had decided it had enough and released Leo diving for the depths of the ocean. Leo meanwhile longing for air headed the opposite direction and breaking the surface gasping for fresh air, filling his lungs with the wonderful stuff.

He noted Marina sodden, and miserable looking struggle to paddle for shore and then start to sink he quickly reached her and grabbed her before she had sunk too far, he scooped her upside down letting water come from out of her mouth then put her on his shoulders across the back of his neck so his hands were free to swim.

Once back on the island Marina moved wearily onto the sandy beach and rolled in the gritty sand while Leo lay plastron down to rest for a moment.

The catafly gave a scowling look at her sodden wings before turning to Leo pressing her tiny pink nose up to his face her curiosity running on high.

" Why did you help me?" She demanded.

" I was taught to help those who need it" Leo explained, " Why didn't you fly off once the Kraken released you?"

" I got wet. Water tends to weigh cataflys down so it is harder to fly and when our wings get soaked they become weak. I'll be all right once I dry off though." She answered.

Marina sat down in the sand too tired to even wash herself after the harrowing experience of almost becoming Kraken lunch.

She realized she had never met any thing quite like Leo before and his helping her had caused her to become extremely curious about him.

While cataflys normally didn't help others, they would offer their help to satisfy their curiosity about something and they were always willing to give it when you didn't want it at all.

So Marina then and there informed Leo " I want to help you Leonardo."

Leo smiled, he might not have the best guide with Marina, but even he had to admit that any help was better than no help and he did need help if he was going to find his brothers.

TBC


	5. Up A Tree

Flights of Fancy

Disclaimer: I deny any ownership of any adolescent transformed shadow warrior chelonians.

Chapter Four – Up A Tree

Raph glared at the beasts that had surrounded him, he couldn't possibly have heard right the black wolf creature, couldn't have laughed at him and yet it had sounded very much like it to him.

Raph quickly looked up at the trees overhead and leaped as high as he could from a standpoint and grabbed a low hanging branch swinging effortlessly up on to it before turning to jeer at the creatures below.

" Bakas, pity you mutts can't climb trees."

The battle scarred veteran narrowed its eyes and crouched springing up into the air and snapping its teeth just under the branch Raph was on.

The other creatures milled around at the base of the tree whining and looking plaintively up at their vanishing prey one of the smaller grey creatures stood up on its hind legs with its forepaws resting against the tree trunk it turned it's head in a questioning pose and gave a few short barks, as if to say " Now where is our dinner going?"

The old grey veteran finally sank down to his haunches and let loose a long wailing eerie drawn out howl that sent shivers up Raph's back.

Raph laughed " Dumb mutts can't get me up here."

The old grey growled and leaped again this time his teeth closed on the underside of the branch Raph was standing on and the rest of the pack suddenly began to take turns leaping up and trying to grab a hold of Raph.

" Oh crap remind me to keep my big mouth shut" Raph muttered as he hastily began to climb the tree to get away from the leaping snapping beast below.

While Raph climbed he considered his options and he felt that the one sure way of escaping these creatures was to make like a monkey and jump from tree to tree he could quickly get past this tree and down while the mongrels were still focused on this one.

It was a good plan though he knew that he had to be careful not to jump to an unknown and unfamiliar tree like some of the odd species he had seen thus far, and he would also have to make sure that he was only jumping to branches that could support his weight other then that it really shouldn't be that different from jumping rooftops back home.

However Raph learned on his first jump there was a lot more to take into consideration then there was in rooftop jumping where one only had to gauge the distance between the two.

He could only walk out so far on the branches that could support his weight and in the thick undergrowth of the forest there was still a plethora of smaller branches and sticks to interfere with his jump, also while he was only jumping to what he felt were safe branches he didn't always end up near a strong point in that branch and had to grab at whatever he could or plummet to the ground below.

It was slow going and even worse was the fact that the pack of wolf like creatures seemed to still be following him he heard their excited shrill yips and barks some where under him every time he did fall even a little, as if the creatures below anticipated his plunge to their open and welcoming mouths.

Raph knew night had to be closing in for while the woods were natural dark even the dim light that penetrated the woods seemed to be growing fainter and Raph realized that he wouldn't be able to continue in the dark.

He was quite accustomed to seeing in the dark but he didn't want to risk miscalculating a jump and end up on tonight's dinner menu.

Raph peered down at the forest floor and saw one of the shaggy beasts following close behind him " Why don't you mutts just go home all ready?" Raph yelled.

The only response was a savage growl.

Raph paused and made one more jump typically he ended up coming up short and not quite reaching the thickest part of the branch he was aiming for, his fingers grabbed hold and the branch bowed under his sudden weight there was a loud audible snap.

" Aw crap," Raph fumed, " this is not my day."

With that said the branch broke off and Raph was sent falling and twisting doing his best to grab hold of a branch that would hold him and stop his fall while the wolf like animals below him let loose a volley of wild howls in anticipation.

" I am not going to end up as dog food" Raph hissed as his fingers managed to snare a possible branch, his arms jerked suddenly as his momentum was slowed and the branch bent bouncing a bit with the movement.

With aching throbbing arms that hurt from fingertip all the way up to his shoulder joint Raph wearily heaved himself up and to safety heading higher up into the tree to find a spot to rest for the night. He found a likely place where a few branches divided and settled back to try and rest ignoring the rumble of his stomach and his driving thirst he yawned closing his eyes to sleep.

Raph quickly learned that wanting to sleep in a tree and actually sleeping in said tree were two different things for the branches made it almost impossible to get comfortable no matter how he positioned himself some branch was poking or sticking into him and the rough bark against his skin felt prickly and irritating.

Raph spent most of the night awake and looking up at the few strange stars that he could see through the treetops.

He wondered where, his brothers were and if they were even on this world. He hoped that the creatures that had hunted him so persistently would grow bored and decide to hunt elsewhere.

By morning he was feeling far more irritable and exhausted then he had before and he was ready to get out of the tree and start traveling on foot again but as he descended he noted the canine shapes that were lazing around at the base of the tree, some of them just starting to get up and stretch and yawn, the black one scratching at it's neck with a hind leg.

The sight did little to improve upon Raph's mood and he let out a long string of curses that drew the attention of a few of the beast below.

Raph grudgingly headed back up the tree " I can't stay up here forever. Why the hell can't those dumb mutts just move out of here?"

" Because this just happens to be their home and the toshe do not care to be insulted in their home" came a voice off to Raph's left.

The voice startled Raph so much he almost slipped off the branch that he was sitting on " Who said that?" he barked looking around startled for while he heard a voice he didn't see anything near that could be speaking to him.

" I spoke" came the same calm voice as a large owl winged easily through the branches and came to rest on a nearby branch.

" No flippin way birds can't talk!" Raph insisted sharply.

" Perhaps that is so where you-hoo come from but on Necron most the animals, at least those who-hoo possess magic are capable of speech in some form or another" the owl replied opening and closing it's beak in time with the words it spoke and ruffling it's brown feathers. " Some creatures are telepathic like the unicorns and dragons, others like myself and the cataflys can make their normal sounds understandable to-hoo anyone they speak to-hoo through magic." The owl explained " But even the creatures like the toshe and the ramda can make themselves understood though they lack magic of any kind."

Raph stared in awe of the bird it was huge for an owl, and it had two small horns that protruded from either side of its head.  
" Toshe?" Raph asked puzzled because it was the second time the bird had said that particular word.

The owl sat up straighter " Toshe a relative of the canine family known for its cunning and high intelligence, its vicious anger and venomous bite. Has a small curved horn on the forehead and hates to be called a dog or anything similar." It informed him in a very schoolteacher like way.

Raph grunted, " It's related to em though" he protested.

" A dog will serve man a toshe would never stoop to such things." The owl stated as it turned to preen the feathers under one large wing.

" Great if that is what they are what the heck are you?" Raph wondered.

" I'm the great horned owl known as Merlin and am one of the oldest inhabitants of Necron." The bird declared giving Raph a piercing gaze from out of red eyes. " You-hoo need wisdom and guidance ought not to-hoo go chasing it away."

Raph snorted contemptuously " You're trying to tell me those things don't want to make a meal out of me, or that you are so smart for a bird brain I shouldn't go chasing you off?"

Merlin blinked a few times and seemed set to take off but Raph reconsidered his position and decided that the bird since it could talk just might know something of value that is if it wasn't full of hot air. Either way it couldn't hurt to hear it out.

" Look I'm sorry just a little out of sorts here" he apologized quickly.

Merlin beat the air with his wings a few times and lifted off the branch hovering for a moment or two before settling down on the branch and turning his head to fix a strange glassy eyed stare on Raph.

The look of the glowing eyes, and the turned head seemed very unsettling and Raph suddenly had a sinking feeling that Merlin might be far more than an average bird brained bird, in fact the wisdom of the ages seemed to shine in Merlin's eyes.

" You-hoo and your brothers are strangers here and each of you-hoo are exactly where he needs to-hoo be at this time."

Raph inhaled sharply " You know about my brothers? Can you tell me where they are? I have to find them," Raph demanded quickly.

" The way home is longer then you think

Like to Like the guides you must seek

Follow your guide true or in danger you'll sink

Dangers great will bar the gate demanding your retreat

True guides one and all follow their call

To unite four in faith, yet not alone

For stronger you'll stand

With your guide at hand

Then challenge the dark wall

With the strength of all

Then the four

May pass through the door

Their journeys end." Merlin let out a loud screech and then blinked a few times " Dark times are near."

Raph wasn't impressed by the nonsense rhyme the bird had spoken he considered just killing the bird and sending it down to the pack of creatures below hoping to satisfy their hunger.

Merlin turned his head all the way around and screeched glaring at Raph until the turtle thought better of it.

" That was a nice bit of poetry too bad it doesn't do me a damn bit of good." He commented.

" You-hoo must find your guide before you-hoo seek your brothers or you-hoo will surely perish. Fool that you-hoo are I suggest you-hoo seek something strong and powerful. One who-hoo can work as a team or work alone as well."

" That's just great and where might you suggest I start looking? Never mind why I should waste precious time looking for this guide instead of my brothers" Raph snapped sarcastically.

Merlin gave Raph the sharp penetrating stare " You-hoo might start at where you-hoo are."

Raph snorted in disgust if the bird thought that he was going to guide Raph, Raph himself had a few choice words to say about that!

However before he could even voice one of them Merlin the great horned owl took flight leaving Raph alone.

" Ah good riddance to bad rubbish" Raph decided " Crazy bird didn't know what it was talking about."

Raph sighed a guide on this world though, might not be such a bad thing especially as he really had no knowledge of this world or the dangers that might inhabit it.

Merlin had mentioned a guide with power and strength that could work alone or in a team.

" Yeah right and you gonna believe every word that birdbrain said, hell Leo makes more sense then that" Raph grumbled.

Still he couldn't help but think of the wolf like creatures below they knew how to work in a pack displaying teamwork on a hunt but Raph was pretty sure any one of them would be fairly efficient on its own as well.

Raph had all ready seen the intelligence these toshe had displayed while hunting him, stalking him silently, fading easily into the shadows of the trees. Raph hadn't seen any thing yet of their anger that Merlin spoke of, nor had he seen any thing to prove they had a venomous bite but that was one thing Raph really wasn't in a hurry to test out.

Raph shook his head " No damn way am I going down there to let them rip me a part."

Far below at the base of the tree the pack set up its long mournful howl as if to remind Raph that they were still there and still waiting for him.

Raph gave a low animalistic growl of his own as he realized that he couldn't stay up in the tree for the rest of his life.

" What are you a ninja or a worm?" he asked himself.

He had faced many dangers and perils, he had lost many battles and won more than he lost and in the end he was too stubborn to ignore a fight not even one that would probably lead to his inevitable death. He was a ninja and if he was going die here he might as well do it fighting a pack of toshe then starving up in a tree.

Worse comes to worse he was going make this pack pay dearly for their meal of turtle and Raph was ready to give them a taste of his sai along with a good dose of ninja justice.

With that decision made Raph began his way down the tree towards the pack.

It was time to face these beasts and just see who was left standing when all was over and done.

TBC


	6. Heading into Trouble

Flights Of Fancy

Disclaimer: I deny any ownership of any adolescent transformed shadow warrior chelonians.

Chapter Five: Heading Into Trouble

Marina had lead Leo straight to the mainland as soon as she was well rested and capable of flying. Once she was on the mainland she lead Leo towards the cataflys home, which just happened to be holes in the ground some feet off the long sandy beach well out of reach of the high waves.

Leo noted a large range of mountains that looked only a few miles from the grassy fields and bushes near the beach.

" We cataflys need homes out of reach of our many enemies so we live in catacombs" Marina explained to Leo.

" Why not up high in those mountains?" Leo inquired curiously. It seemed to him that it would be a safer place for the cataflys to live.

" The little fuzzy catapillars can't fly so they would be easy pickings in mountain caves" Marina replied, " besides that is the wyrms domain." She gave a disparaging sniff " It is a good thing I found you. You don't know anything."

Leo gave a small secretive smile at Marina's last comment " Of course, and since you know so much perhaps you can tell me which, direction I might head in to hopefully find my brothers."

" Head. As in you plan to go alone?" Marina asked her large eyes growing even larger " No that would not be a good thing for no matter what you must go through the wyrms territory."

" Wyrm, where is a wyrm? I didn't see a wyrm?" a dark blue catafly demanded nervously glancing uneasily skyward as if expecting a dragon to appear in the sky above them.

" Leo wants to go hunt wyrms" Marina replied greatly exaggerating Leo's true mission.

" Well if he wants to so be it. He isn't one of us rather see him turn to a crispy critter than us. The shell on him out to give the wyrm's some pause."

" Wyrms don't have paws, just long icky claws." Marina retorted quickly, " besides Leo helped me from a Kraken" she boasted as she landed near the blue catafly she flicked her tail in a saucy way and raised her head " he obviously recognizes my superior quality and intelligence."

Leo looked around carefully without making it seem too obvious he saw all types of cataflys darting about in the sky all of them were fairly small in size and bright colours of blues, pinks, purples, greens, orange, reds and yellows. He also noted small tiny creatures in the openings of some holes that were browns, blacks and greys. They were fairly small about the size of a rat. Those he reasoned must be the catapillars.

" Mrow!" the blue catafly howled taking a swipe at Marina with one paw " If you were half as good as you think you are, you wouldn't even bother with the likes of him."

Marina bristled slightly " Skye you are so ignorant you don't even know the meaning of the word" she growled.

" Ignorant! Ha! You are the one just out of the catcoon" Skye retorted through angry howls.

Leo scowled " Look there is no need to get into a fight about this."

Marina and Skye didn't pay any attention to him they were far too busy trading insults back and forth as their bodies became more fuzzed up with every passing second.

Suddenly the two beasts took to the air flying and dive-bombing one another kicking and biting at each other whenever they got close to one another.

Leo shook his head in disgust as he realized the cataflys were now totally ignoring him. He gave a rueful sigh at least Marina hadn't gotten distracted this easily on her way into land.

His main concern and worry though was for his brothers and since he was now on the mainland he was determined to go find them. He wasn't quite sure what the worm talk had been about and the danger that he might just be heading into.

Still even the knowledge that the cataflys seemed nervous about the worms wasn't enough to deter him from his own search. He knew he would have to walk around the catafly's home he didn't want to risk stepping on one and injuring the catafly or worse yet kill them.

He hadn't gone far however when Marina came flying up to him flapping all about him and flapping all around and about him " Just where are you going? Did I say you could leave?" she demanded sharply " You are worse then little catapillars."

" I have to find my brothers Marina it was partly my fault that we have been separated if I have to travel through worm territory to find her then so be it" Leo explained firmly " though I do appreciate your help Marina there is no way you need to accompany me."

" Leo I swear you have no more sense then a grain of sand. It is just as well we met" Marina retorted landing lightly on Leo's shoulder's without even having to dig in her claws. " Do you even know what a wyrm is?"

" No but I am not about to let it keep me from finding my family. Besides you seemed far more interested in Skye."

Marina yowled and swiped a paw at the side of Leo's head taking off quickly enough to scratch his shoulders " Just see if I tell you any thing about the wyrm then." She declared, " You deserved to be flamed by the whole lot of them" Marina huffed furiously acting like she was going to take off.

" Do you even know anything about them?" Leo inquired.

Marina ignored him for Leo had hurt her feelings with his remark about Skye and very few people could get away with hurting a cat's feelings. She took off ignoring Leo's shouts and calls.

Skye landed near Leo " If you want to hazard the wyrms that is all one to me. We don't bother them and the chaos usually leaves us alone as well," he stated matter of factly " But I will give you a word of advice for snubbing the stuck up pain. If you are determined to face them best head South East from here. The wyrms that way are said to be smaller and not as bad as the great wyrms."  
" My thanks but what is a worm?"

Skye chuckled " Dragons. Fire breathing, flame throwing, mouths full of acid. Cunning ferocious brutes the group of them aren't called a chaos for nothing."

" Dragons are real?" a befuddled Leo paused to ask.

" Yes and if you don't know that then you truly need the help and the luck of a catafly" Skye growled a bit " I've all ready been overly generous with information but I will give you one bit more find Tira." Skye advised before departing.

" Find Tira but who is Tira and where do I find her?" Leo called out after Skye.

Skye hovered a bit in the air as he turned back to Leo with a smirk " Well that is for you to find out now isn't it?"

Leo snorted not much amused by the cataflys behaviour or reply but he realized that probably wouldn't be getting much more out of the cataflys so he might as well be moving on. Hopefully he would come across someone on his journey who might be a little more useful with information then what he had received thus far from these fickle beasts.

Mike slowly opened his eyes " ooh, my aching head" he moaned wearily.

_'Its to be expected'_ came a soft reply, ' _you ought to consider yourself lucky that I was even near by, or you wouldn't even have a head to ache at this moment.'_

Mike looked at the legs in front of him they were white and slender with long hair around the back of the legs near the top of the split hoof. He slowly let his eyes travel upward to a well muscled shoulder, a short back, a long arched neck, a fine delicate dished face with small pointed ears, large nostrils and a long flowing white mane and tail.

" Man I don't know what hit me but it sent me for a definite loop. I must still be feeling the after effects of whatever it was" Mike muttered, " I mean for a moment I thought you were a unicorn and you could talk."

_'I am a unicorn. But I can't talk not really, I just sort of pick up and relay thoughts'_ the animal replied, bowing its head a bit and Mike could see the spiralled horn rising from the forehead. _'My name is Shanza.'_

Mike gaped in disbelief his eyes growing large and round and his jaw dropping " A unicorn why…you really are one" he exclaimed quickly, then realized he hadn't introduced himself " Oh, ah sorry, my name is Mike, which is short for Michelangelo."

Shanza tossed her head _'Hello Mike, I thought you did quite well against the harpies. Still their poison did enter you so I just sort of took care of it.'_

" Thanks I appreciate that Shanza. You haven't by chance seen anyone like myself have you?" Mike asked, " I've kind of lost track of my brothers" Mike admitted a little embarrassed.

_' I have seen no one like you on Necron before'._ Shanza replied kindly as she could shifting nervously '_as you are a stranger here it might be wise for you to be careful there are many creatures of darkness on our world, and while there are those who are of the light and will help they may not always be near when you need it.'_ Shanza stressed.

" You are kind of like my brothers and I then Shanza if you go helping out those who need your assistance."

_' Then you fight those of the dark as well?' _Shanza asked eagerly her ears perking up even further and giving a nicker of excitement.

" Yeah, in a way I guess you could call it that" Mike agreed amiably far too amazed by the fact that there was even a unicorn here to worry about much else.

'_How do you do this?'_ Shanza asked curiously.

" Well we are ninja. We study the art of ninjitsu and the ninja uses shadows to hide in and sneak around." Mike paused wondering how one explained ninja to a creature like Shanza.

_'Go on remember I can pick up your thoughts and it helps along with what you say.'_ Shanza encouraged Mike

" Well Ninja use these skill to sneak into enemy camps and learn things. Enemies of the ninja fear ninjas because he seems to be a bit of a magician appearing, and disappearing doing things that just don't seem possible."

Shanza laid back here ears tossing her head upward and flicking her tail in irritation _'A magician are you?' _she demanded eyeing him warily as she backed up a few steps and lowered her horn.

" No way not like that" Mike laughed a bit, " no magic spells just cunning trickery and deception. I didn't confuse you with that magician word did I?"

Shanza tossed her head slightly '_Then you aren't a magician but your enemies might see you as such?'_ she wondered.

" That is the way of it Shanza" Mike agreed enthusiastically, " the ninja seemed to be everywhere all at once and capable of doing things that didn't seem natural so his enemies would often attribute magical powers to the ninja."

Shanza blew out she felt he was telling the truth and being fully open and honest with her, and that was just as well for unicorns can sense a lie faster then any other animal. If Shanza was to feel that Mike might actually be hiding something she might consider him an enemy.

It would be a pity to kill him after sparing his life. It wouldn't be right and would go against all that unicorns believed in.

" Listen Shanza I appreciate your helping me and if all I have heard about unicorns is true then you have saved me twice" Mike stated formally recalling the manners Splinter had drilled into him " Which means that I am doubly in your debt. If there is any way I can repay your kindness I'd love the chance to do so." He concluded as he stood up on shaky legs and bowed slightly towards the unicorn.

_'I do not know if you can assist me or not but if you choose you can join me on my present mission' _Shanza stated, '_I have been asked by the leader to seek out friends who might assist us in the coming battle.'_

" A battle against who or what?" Mike asked.

_' The darker aspects of Necron are forever trying to overthrow the light. They have come across a series of dark spells and the means to carry them out, that will in the end give them what they seek.'_ Shanza explained worriedly.

" A series of spells so it might take time for them to do it?"

'_A month and the sorceress says we of the light can not waste time if we are to stop them.'_

Mike paused this sounded serious to Mike " Are you sure these dark powers of Necron have the means of carrying out this series of spells?"

'_The herds and the sorceress are sure for the first spell was cast just days ago with the new phase of the moon.'_ Shanza began she paused and half reared suddenly giving a long sad call '_besides there is but only one dark spell that calls for a young alicorn and that is what the dark ones are using.'_

Mike scowled " An alicorn? I don't think I have ever heard of those," he muttered.

_'An alicorn is the offspring of a unicorn mare and a pegasian stallion they are very rare even on places like Necron, as are most hybrids' _Shanza admitted_ ' You see worlds like Necron have beings who hold magic for the most part, in one form or another and any hybrids end up having the powers of both parents but also a magic that is uniquely their own.' _Shanza explained.

" Well I guess that is sort of to be expected" Mike said.

_' The hybrid must learn from each parent how to use the magic that is inherited but then they are on their own to control and learn of their new magic, but the new magic mixed with the other magic makes it hard for the young hybrid to control'_ Shanza explained further, '_the young might accidentally end up in an area or situation that is out of his abilities to handle. Due to that fact cross species mating is usually discouraged'_ Shanza bowed her head and pawed the ground a bit ' _few hybrids make it to adulthood.'_

" They can't control their magic and I suppose because they have magic the adults don't have it is harder for the parents to find them then huh?" Mike inquired sympathetically.

'_Yes unfortunately. That is how the young alicorn was captured a few days before the spell was cast.'_

" Are you sure that the enemies have this alicorn and he isn't somewhere else?" Mike wondered.

'_The enemies needed an alicorn hair from mane and tail to cast the first part of the spell, which happened to be a wildfire in a place on Necron which is impervious to fires.'_ Shanza declared firmly, '_the enchanted woods have never been touched by a fire for thousands of years, and the magic that should be there has disappeared.' _Shanza bowed her head in sorrow at all the misery that had passed in the last few days. She backed up a little '_I have wasted enough time and I really must be going. I wish you luck in finding your brothers.'_

" Wait Shanza let me come with you. I can search for my brothers just as easily that way and I might be able to pay off my debt to you as we travel" Mike offered. " Besides if we find Leo well, my bro is great for planning strategy."

Shanza squealed rearing up '_You mean it Mike?'_

" Well sure why not and even if I have to put off looking for my brothers helping get that alicorn back seems just a bit more important." Mike grinned, " I don't know if I can be of much use to you but it won't be for lack of trying."

" Very well then Mike we will travel together but we must hurry for my son might sacrifice his life to destroy us all.'

" Your son?" Mike echoed.

' _Yes if he can't be saved then we are all doomed. Can you hurry Mike?'_

" I can hurry and I am fast for a turtle but I don't know if I could keep up to a unicorn." Mike confessed.

Shanza laughed a bit '_Then hop upon my back then and hold tight for I might not have the wings of my mate but I can still fly in my own way.'_

Mike soon found out what Shanza meant by those words for he found the unicorn travelling at such amazing speed that the wind was causing his eyes to tear and the scenery seemed to blur around them as Shanza raced on in her desperate bid to save her son.

TBC


	7. Between Life and Death

Flights Of Fancy

Disclaimer: I deny any ownership of any adolescent transformed shadow warrior chelonians.

Chapter Six: Between Life and Death

Don glanced up at his host, the dragon had been questioning him about many things, sometimes using a rapid fire technique and snarling viciously whenever he felt Don was to slow in answering him. At other times Gimodaptor took on an almost conversational tone.

Gimod had brought him some fruit and a hunk of smoking charred meat from some hapless animal and had allowed Don to eat his fill before starting the interrogation. Don wisely hadn't eaten much simply because he knew that some of the fruit might not agree with him, besides what the dragon classified as eatable wasn't necessarily true for him.

In spite of his caution however Don still found the food he had eaten sitting like a lead weight in the pit of his stomach and he still wasn't quite sure how one went about dealing with a dragon.

Splinter had never taught them ninja tactics against real dragons, about the only thing Don was sure of at this moment was that he hadn't done enough to irritate Gimod into eating him as of yet.

As the dragon continued though Don was feeling that his odds of surviving this were growing slimmer by the moment.

' _So just whose side are you on_?' Gimod demanded sharply.

" I'm neutral. I refuse to pick sides as I do not live here and have insufficient information to determine that." Don answered uneasily his eyes quickly scanning the dragon for any tell tale sign that the answer he had given wasn't the best. Don did his best to keep his rising irritation from out of his voice but he couldn't quite disguise all of it.

Gimod growled loudly the rumble echoing and resounding in the cave he thumped his tail against the wall and some small rocks and dirt rolled to the cave floor, ' _I wouldn't be so flippant if I were you, your life hangs by a thread and I am ready to flame that thread to nothing_.'

Don scowled he had, had quite enough of Gimod's questions and threats. If Gimod was going to kill him he certainly could do so quickly enough whenever he chose to do so. Besides Don was still a warrior a ninja and he was tired of playing what ever game that Gimod seemed so interested in playing " Look Gimod, I don't know what answers you want or are even looking for. I know nothing about dragons and their motives and I have no intention of lying to you" Don snapped, striding forward and casting a baleful glare up at the huge head " If you are going to kill me just get it over with then!" He challenged.

Gimod lowered his head and let loose a volley of flame just mere inches over Don's head he could feel the heat and he backed away cautiously wondering if his outburst had been the final straw.

'_What good is giving you the answers I want to hear? I want you shook up so that when you answer you might revel more than you know.'_

" I don't see what shaking me up will get you unless…" Don considered that realizing that someone who was riled up might accidentally slip out some inside information " what ever you fear, you got it all wrong I'm a stranger here" Don protested.

'_Dragons fear nothing but all of Necron fears the mighty wyrms. We could rule all of Necron if we chose to.' _Gimod huffed, '_Besides do you truly believe that being a stranger here will grant you leniency? If you truly are a stranger then how else am I to get to know you and your intentions?'_

Don shook his head in frustration if he wasn't going be granted leniency for being a strange then there was no reason for Gimod to get to know him " Your logic is rather hard to follow" Don accused.

_' No one ever said dragons were logical'_ Gimod countered.

Don raised a left hand to rub at his aching temple so far the question period seemed to be going like this a few steps forward and numerous steps back. Logic being disputed by the most inane counter logic, which might only make sense if you were something the size of a dragon.

Gimod watched his guest through narrowed eyes. It was dragon nature to take a grain of truth and twist it about to see if the one hearing it could perceive the truth in the lie.

It was the way that many wyrms were capable of trapping unicorns for the corns knew truth when they heard it, even when it was warped and the unicorn felt that if there was some truth and goodness in the dragon then maybe it could be saved in some way.

In reality the unicorn became lost in the dragon's truth and ended up slowly losing all of the light and glory that it carried in side itself slowly perishing.

There was only one way the unicorn could save itself it had to realize what the dragon was doing and then it had to act, but even in acting it could perish for the unicorn must think of things so dark and evil in that moment so against its very nature that it could become lost in the darkness.

The unicorn could not hate or fear, for in fear the unicorn would despair and die as well for a unicorn without hope was as lost as one that was filled with hatred and anger. Only love of the purest kind, only the type that unicorns had, could be used and if the unicorn drew upon that and struck the dragon with its horn then the wyrm would perish.

It was also dragon nature to become irritated quickly and to find any type of destruction amusing. A group of dragons were not known as a chaos for nothing after all.

So Gimod while he turned and twisted things to his own advantage, while seeking answers that weren't fully pleasing to him, was inwardly amused by Don's confusion and fears.

_' Perhaps I might be able to get the truth from you in another way. Want to go flying?' _Gimod asked abruptly.

" Ah, not really flying isn't my thing" Don muttered.

Actually he wasn't worried in the least about flying, his concern was that Gimod just might see fit to drop him from some great height. Flying didn't scare Don, but falling and, even more so that sudden stop at the bottom concerned Don a great deal.

Gimod smiled a slow sinister smile as he lowered his head until it was mere inches in front of Don's face curling his lip upward to show Don the impressive jagged rows of gleaming teeth beyond.

_' I suggest you start being a little more cooperative then before you end up going on a trip you won't like'_ Gimod warned.

Don smelled the rank carrion smell on the dragon's breath and he couldn't help backing up nervously, the smell was enough to cause his stomach to twist and for him to gag. He wondered silently to himself if it was at all possible to turn the dragon into an ally.

" Gimod look,"

Gimod cut Don off _' Look at what? All I see is a quivering snack!'_

" I am not your **snack!"** Don yelled sharply steeling himself to stand up straighter and to cross his arms in a defiant pose. It might not be easy facing a dragon in fact it was extremely difficult thing to do, but Don recalled that in his world it was the ninja who was often feared and he tried to gain what strength he could from that.

Gimod could take his life, Gimod could do many horrible and unspeakable things to him of that fact, Don had no doubts, but Gimod could not take from him the training and heritage his Master had given to him.

In spite of the fact Don was very much afraid and had no idea how he was to get out of this mess, he was not about to reveal to Gimod his fear.

" I am not quivering or shaking maybe the people of Necron might act like that in front of you but I won't" Don declared firmly.

_' You will be doing both when I take you flying. You might even start to beg me to spare your pathetic life as well.'_ Gimod hissed sharply, he could easily sense Don's fear._ 'When I return I'll be expecting some real answers.'_

With that Gimod turned around and lashed out at Don, with his huge tail.

Don saw the swinging tail coming his way and easily leaped over the tail as it swung both towards him and then back again in a quick whipping move.

Don knew he could have dropped to the cave floor allowing the muscular appendage to swing over him but once on the ground the dragon might decide to thump his tail down hard and that might be harder to avoid.

With that passing blow Gimod stormed off to the entrance of the cave leaving Don with his ultimatum.

( ) ( ) ( )

Raph leaped from the tree to the forest floor and pulled his sais keeping his back to the trunk of the tree as it offered a minimum amount of protection and would cut rear attacks down. At the moment, that was of utmost importance to Raph.

The toshe leaped to their feet and quickly formed a circle around Raph and the tree leaving only a few feet between them and the toshe on either side of them open.

Raph narrowed his eyes and crouched down low a snarl on his face " You want a piece of me you better come and get it boys! Let me tell ya somethin' this is one meal that bites back" he growled.

The old battle scarred veteran entered the circle pacing out of range of Raph his eyes watching the turtle for any movement. He gave a low growl of his own in response a sharp cunning crafty look coming to his canine face.

Suddenly without warning or any preparation the old toshe launched at Raph twisting its body in the air.

Raph for some reason wasn't willing to kill the brute just yet maybe all it would take was a warning so he kept the points from cutting into the toshe but still punched hard the creature ducked its head a bit and its teeth cut off the wrist band around Raph's right wrist though it didn't draw blood.

The toshe landed barely hitting the ground before he whirled around and struck Raph again moving almost faster then Raph could turn to face him.

Raph finished his turn and caught the toshe again this time he used a sai tip to cut a scratch along the toshe's left foreleg, and driving a knee into the soft underbelly.

Raph had no intention of throwing his sais if he did that he might manage to kill one of these beasts but he might also lose his weapon and at the moment he needed the advantage that his sais gave him.

The toshe hardly seemed to feel the blow with its thick coat it twisted around again as agile as a cat and almost as silent.

The other toshe raised their heads and began to howl, letting loose a chorus of yips, yaps and most of all that unnerving drawn out wailing call.

Raph glanced up warily for a moment distracted by the noise wondering if they were now closing in to help the leader finish the prey. He almost missed the leader's next strike but years of ninja training and his own warrior instincts warned him at the last minute before it was too late.

The veteran was coming in low going for his legs, Raph dropped to a crouch and offered his sai tips towards the beast it veered off snarling at him.

Something was bothering Raph, he couldn't quite make sense of it but somehow he had the oddest feeling that he was in some sort of odd sparring match. After all so far neither of them had really caused serious injury to the other but they were learning about the abilities of their opponent.

Not only that but it really wouldn't take much for the whole pack to kill him if that was what they wanted to do.

Of course it was possible that the toshe leader would have to strike blood first before the rest of the pack came in to finish the job. Raph shrugged off that notion he really didn't want to dwell on such things at this particular moment in time.

Raph used his sais for defence doing his best not to seriously harm the toshe and he all ready knew, that if he had to get serious and fast he would need to use a hard strike to get through the coat and cause intensive damage.

Raph had a feeling that killing the leader might provoke an attack from the rest of the pack so he continued in this strange dance that he entered into, of strike, attack withdraw, feint counterattack that seemed to be like the ritual of sparring.

The old toshe darted in and out a few times with a low growl rising in strength and tone the whole time suddenly he launched off the ground with an ear splitting roar.

Raph sneered he had felt that all these fake runs had been leading up to something and so was not thrown off by the tactics used now, he waited to the last possible moment.

As the toshe closed in Raph shot one arm out around the neck and flung the toshe to the ground as hard as he could, he dropped down by the creature and pressed his left hand sai near the throat of the toshe.

In an instant the animal grew limp and still only a low plaintive whine escaping his mouth.

Raph glanced warily at the surrounding pack they stood watching him with narrowed eyes and bodies tensed, heads lowered and hair bristling.

Raph wasn't too sure of what his next move should be, he wasn't too sure that killing the defeated toshe was the right way to go, then again letting it go might not be that smart of a move either.

He recalled his brief thought of the battle being nothing more than a sparring match and he knew that one didn't normally kill their sparring partners. It seemed he was in for it no matter which way he went.

Surely if he killed it the others would attack, if he let it go he still might be attacked this battle hadn't won or lost him anything that he could see.

Slowly cautiously he backed away releasing the leader. The old grey lost no time what so ever in getting away from Raph and back to the pack.

The black and white toshe wagged its tail as if he approved of Raph's decision. The white male turned and paced off a few feet into the trees nose and ears twitching while the rest of the pack watched Raph warily as if waiting for his next move.

The white male gave a few short sharp barks that caused the others to quickly gather around him their own ears, and noses moving to pick up whatever scent the white male had caught.

A sudden air of excitement and anticipation seemed to fill them and the younger toshe yipped and pranced a bit eagerly bouncing around and whining. The veteran glanced over his pack and cast one final glance at Raph over his shoulder before giving a commanding bark and loping off after whatever had caught their interest.

The young pups headed back towards Raph their movements and antics seeming to be far more suited to playful dogs then a creature about to attack and by jostling and pushing him they made it quite clear that he was to stay with them.

Raph tested this theory by trying to break loose and going his own way only to be met by vicious growls and angry snarls.

" All right all ready I get the idea" Raph grumped irritably, " but I don't see why I'm your prisoner."

Still not having much of a choice he allowed himself to be herded along by the young pups. Grumbling, and cussing under his breath about how humiliating it all was to be treated in this fashion by nothing more then a few dogs.

The pups let Raph know in no uncertain terms that he was making far too much noise for their liking and was to be quieter and move faster.

After a time they caught up with the adults who had slowed down and seemed to be showing signs of stalking some other form of prey that had entered into these woods. Raph looked around wondering what sort of game a pack of creatures like this would eat.

He didn't see much at all other then a large white flashing light that seemed to wind around and about the trees as if they didn't even exist.

Whatever it was it had to be as strange as the toshe themselves and possibly even more dangerous and yet it was clear to Raph that the pack was clearly hunting whatever was moving through the woods.

TBC


	8. Threatening Reunions

Flights Of Fancy

Disclaimer: I deny any ownership of any adolescent transformed shadow warrior chelonians.

**Chapter Seven: Threatening Reunions.**

Mike found that Shanza's words of flying were truer then he first expected, for she seemed to cover a great deal of distance with every leap that she took. In fact it hardly seemed that her feet touched the ground.

Mike spent most of his time leaning forward with his arms around Shanza's upraised neck, the unicorn was finally forced to slow when she entered a forest that was so thick with trees it was almost impossible to wind around them at a slow pace, never mind trying to get around them at the speed Shanza had been traveling.

Mike realized that Shanza could probably use the rest slid off of her back to walk by her side, she was blowing sharply and her breathing was faster then normal but otherwise seemed all right.

Mike glanced towards the trees his eyes catching sight of familiar trees, mostly pine and spruce trees but also trees that seemed strange to him. Shanza moved forward to graze on a small shrub with bright orange long leaves and as she chewed the leaves up a faint scent of cinnamon could be detected.

Mike cautiously scanned the shadows around the trees and bushes feeling very uneasy, he automatically heightened his senses in an effort to detect anything that might be the cause of his discomfort, but still he detected nothing out of the ordinary. Still he couldn't escape the uneasy feeling that he was being watched.

' _There is a stream nearby we can rest there for a while'_ she informed him.

" Does anything even live in these woods Shanza? It seems so quiet. Almost too quiet." Mike asked in a whisper.

_' There are many creatures and beings all over Necron, in fact it is almost impossible to do any thing without someone seeing or knowing about it. The woods and meadows an even the rocks and water have protective beings watching over them.' _Shanza replied jerking her head slightly up and down as she ate and stomping a hind foot to rid herself of a small insect.

Shanza twitched her ear and turned pivoting on hind legs as she caught scent of something strong. She snorted and pawed the ground lowering her neck, while wrinkling her muzzle to show her teeth.

Mike noticed her stiffened posture a dramatic change from her relaxed grazing mode of seconds before and his hands instinctively reached for his chucks tucked into his belt.

" What is it?" he wondered his eyes scanning the forest.

' _I'm not sure just a quick scent of_…' 

Shanza didn't finish her sentence for a large dog like animal suddenly burst from the bushes behind her it leaped at her hind legs. Shanza bucked out missing the creature as it twisted and landed on the ground avoiding the next kick she tossed in its direction by diving nimbly out of the way.

Another creature dove for her side between the front and hind legs, but Mike's chuck caught it in mid leap hitting the creature down and back at the same time.

Shanza swung her horn left to right and made slashing movements with it in the air, she stomped her hooves in a threatening fashion as a huge lean black wolf like creature came forward, its long tongue lolling out of its mouth and its eyes narrowed as it scanned the unicorn mare.

A brown creature leaped at Mike this time his chucks found their target on the head, bashing the beast to the forest floor to lay there stunned and panting heavily.

The lean black animal cocked his head glaring at the unicorn and her companion a low dark snarl escaped its throat.

Mike wondered about what these creatures were but he made a mental note to ask Shanza about it later as it was far more important to focus on where or when the next attack was coming from. He saw how lean and gaunt the creature was and knew that hunger was probably making the animal desperate and, while Mike could sympathize with the creature's need for a meal he didn't exactly plan on being the meal.

The snarl the black beast had given must have been some sort of command for out of almost every possible direction came other creatures similar in size and just as hungry looking, they let loose an eerie howl that sent shivers up and down Mike's back.

Somewhere came an answering call and Shanza raised her head up letting out a whinny.

The black beast lunged then straight at Shanza and she lowered her horn swinging it like a bat sending the black wolf creature tumbling in the other direction and hitting into a tree.

The black creature sat up slowly, clearly stunned by the impact and before it could gain its legs the rest of the pack swarmed around him tearing the fallen leader to shreds.

Mike felt sickened and went to run but Shanza he saw stood her ground, pawing with one fore hoof relentlessly tearing up the ground under her. In spite of his misgivings Mike could not leave Shanza to stand alone against these creatures so he steeled his nerve and drew upon his ninjitsu training.

_' Run and they will give chase. It is better to stand ground where toshe are involved. Pack leadership is now open to whoever kills one of us first. Don't let them draw blood!'_ Shanza warned him in a hurry.

Mike nodded grateful for the information and also to have Shanza by his side. Strange as it seemed he felt safer by her, he felt almost as if Leo himself were here.

In one ill timed charge the pack of toshe lunged for Shanza and Mike.

Shanza went up on hind legs just far enough to come crashing down striking one toshe under each fore hoof. Her horn swung to the left sweeping away the toshe who were closing in on that side. While Mike kept his chucks whipping and hitting into the beast from her right.

Meanwhile as Shanza's fore feet touched ground she bucked out with her hind legs trying to strike the toshe who were hoping to attack from the rear.

Moving swiftly through the trees a new pack appeared and each of the new toshe unerringly picked out one member of the other pack that hadn't yet been taken down the air was filled with loud barks and angry growls as the two packs clashed.

Every once in awhile one of the toshe would break loose and lunge for the unicorn and Shanza or Mike would send them toppling back, or kill them.

Mike could see easily that the newer pack though maybe not as strong in numbers was stronger in strength and was also well fed looking it didn't take long for the weaker pack to give way to the stronger pack.

The other pack had been desperate from hunger but this pack looked far more dangerous to Mike and he braced himself for a long battle, for it was clear to him that this pack had just won rights to the meal and all they had to do now was kill it.

Leo looked towards the mountain range that he was drawing near after almost a day of travel, the grass he'd been using for camouflage was starting to thin, in fact there wasn't much vegetation of any type that he could see near the base of the mountain range.

He had headed to the south eastern direction feeling that Skye might have had the right and crossing through the smaller worm territory would be far better then passing through the larger of the territories.

He had seen that the mountain range to the South East was closer to the water but in the opposite direction it jutted quickly inland, while he still hadn't seen any thing that he could remotely even call a dragon, he had seen numerous large birds soaring high up in the sky.

It was getting hotter and drier the closer he got to the mountain range as well and he often had to stop to wipe his brow from sweat. He paused and found a rock that might be useful to sharpen his swords.

He decided that he might need his swords sharp so sat down to tend to the matter immediately while considering a few things.

Skye had informed him to look for Tira, though he had not told him who or what Tira was, or even where he might find Tira. Either way it seemed he would have to go over this mountain range to find his brothers or Tira for that matter.

He licked his lips and swallowed a bit as he sharpened his katanas wondering where the closest drinking water might be found. Once he was satisfied with the job he had done on his weapons he once again started to travel towards the mountain base.

He reached the base his eye looking at the loose dirt and shale that would slip easily under every footstep. He shaded his eyes against the late sun and glanced upward trying to see if the treacherous footing at the base continued but from where he stood and the light, it was difficult to tell. Carefully he began the climb using his ninja skills and training to be light on his feet and move quickly.

The rocks that did break loose under his feet didn't have time to pull Leo with them. Leo concentrated and focused one step at a time until he gained a small ledge where there was just enough room for him to stand and take a breather before continuing the arduous climb.

Suddenly he thought he felt a gust of wind close to his back and carefully turned to see a large dragon, or it certainly seemed large to Leo, since he had never seen a dragon of any size before this, almost hovering near by smoke rising from its nostrils and a long forked tongue flickering in agitation as it took deep breaths.

Leo stared at the creature, so far it seemed to be figuring out if perhaps he was a part of the rock or not, Leo knew the slightest movement could betray the truth and seeing the size of the creature and recalling the words of the cataflys about how destructive dragons could be, Leo carefully and very slowly reached over his shoulders to draw his swords.

The dragon saw the gleam of the katana as they were brought to the front and he let loose a mighty roar suddenly shooting upward on its leathery wings, the tail swung at the ledge as if to knock Leo off.

Leo ducked trying to dive out of the way of the tail he had to leave the ledge his sudden movement sending rocks and dirt tumbling below Leo instantly dived back to the ledge knowing he couldn't protect himself on the loose footing of the mountainside.

He stood in a defensive posture his back to the wall of the mountain, katanas at the ready to strike if the dragon drew near enough to allow him a blow.

The dragon swung back around coming in from the left and spat something out of its mouth. Leo not knowing what it was sheathed his katana, and made to climb while holding on to the other one, he moved out of reach just as the acid hit the ledge he'd been standing on, the acid ate the rock away leaving behind only loose shale and dirt.

The dragon roared a bugling call of frustration and anger, that its prey had eluded him yet again.

Leo wondered how he could stand his ground and fight a creature who could easily avoid his weapons, and could also use abilities that he had no way of defending himself against. It was harder climbing in a hurry while holding his katana but Leo knew that it might be the only thing to stop the dragon, if it drew close enough that is, besides Leo wasn't going be easy pickings for the creature.

The dragon shot upward then barrel rolled close to the mountain about five feet above Leo, he thumped its tail into the mountainside sending a cascade of loose rocks and dirt tumbling down straight at the ninja.

As the rocks slipped and bounced down the mountain they sent other rocks and dirt tumbling in a landslide where the slightest bit of shifting would cause a chain reaction.

Leo had no way to avoid it, he couldn't get out of its way for the dragon was making another swing by insuring that the landslide covered too much of a radius near and around Leo for him to avoid it.

The dragon roared his victory as it watched the turtle get swept off his feet and taken down the mountainside, dust and grit rose in the air as the dragon made one final pass over the destruction it had caused.

The dragon lowered itself to the ground as the rocks startled to settle and with one taloned hind foot he reached under a pile of rocks and dirt and hauled out the battered, unconscious Leo before returning to his home.

Marina had been following Leo and with the instincts that every cat is born with she knew right down to the moment when Leo would turn or look in her direction and she was able to avoid him seeing her.

For cats can be very sneaky and secretive, as well as curious creatures, and while Leo might think that Marina wanted nothing more to do with her after his insult, and rightly he ought to.

No one insulted a cat and got away with it, after all!

That didn't mean she couldn't follow him and keep out of his sight to let him know how punished he was. Once she felt that he had truly been punished she could go forward and he would be even more impressed with her cat abilities. Then she could make him beg her and every cat loves to see a human beg. Then to finalize things she could scratch him for no particular reason what so ever and so her revenge would be complete!

Marina watched helplessly as the wyrm and Leo battled furiously and then she mewed in distress as it backed Leo off.

That wyrm was going ruin all her plans! Really how inconvenient could wyrms get? She wondered to herself.

She took to the air on her light wings her eyes blazing, and her back fuzzed up and arched as she hissed and spit in fury at the dragon's retreating back.

Don glanced out the cave opening and saw Gimod returning, a sight that didn't exactly fill the passive turtle to any mood of enjoyment. He could tell even from this distance that Gimod was, if any thing, in a more violent mood then when he had left. Don also thought he saw something clutched in one of the hind talons. As Gimod drew closer Don could make out what the dragon held.

" **Leo!"**

Gimod hurled Leo's still form into the back of the cavern and Don hurried over to check his brother over, he noticed that Leo was missing his belt and his katanas.

_You and your brothers happen to be dragon slayers. You've come to destroy **us!'**_ he accused darkly hissing in a threatening fashion.

" No, you've got it all wrong" Don refuted sharply.

_' Don't bother lying to me. You were merely a diversion while he was to sneak in and destroy as many of us as he could'_ Gimod insisted.

" That isn't the truth of the matter. Leo wouldn't hurt you unless you proved a threat to him first!" Don was angry at the dragon for speculating and for possibly harming Leo.

_' Really now? Then tell me **why** did he have a dragon slayers weapon on him and draw it before I did a thing to him. What I did was only because he had proven what he was!'_ Gimod rumbled,_ ' now I know the truth and when he wakes you and him will both die a dragon slayers death.'_

Don glanced up at the angered dragon not knowing how to respond or to help his fallen brother. All he knew was that things had suddenly gotten much worse.

Shanza lowered her horn as the old grey toshe stalked towards her.

Suddenly Mike saw a familiar three pronged dagger fly through the air and land between the toshe and the unicorn.

Shanza reared to full height screaming a challenge before coming down in a charge heading straight towards Raph. The younger members of the toshe pack got in front of Raph lowering their heads, hair bristling and growling ominously.

Mike realizing he had to act fast sprang to action using his training to jump up and over the ring of young toshe landing in front of Raph he pushed his brother back before spinning around to face the unicorn.

Shanza's had halted her charge but her horn rested right by Mike's throat. Mike gulped a little before explaining, " He is my brother Shanza. Please I beg of you don't hurt him."

TBC


	9. Crossroads

Flights Of Fancy

Disclaimer: I deny any ownership of any adolescent transformed shadow warrior chelonians.

Chapter Eight: Crossroads

Shanza stood with her horn lowered near Mike's throat, her body tensed, an ear flicked ever so slightly. She had been hard pressed to stop her charge and not injure Mike, when her target had been Raphael. ' _If he is your brother why does he seek to harm me?' _She demanded.

" Raph wasn't trying to hurt you Shanza, he was trying to protect you from those" Mike gestured at the toshe who were stalking around growling slightly, with hair bristling " **things!"** Mike concluded.

The pack snarled at the insinuation Mike had put into that one word. Raph knowing a bit from his own experience with the pack leaned forward to whisper into Mike's ear " They aren't things Mike."

Shanza seemed to scowl a bit though it was almost impossible for an equine to do so, she did give enough of a feeling that it was her expression, '_Then was he trying to harm the toshe?'_

Mike considered that question " It isn't like Raph to miss what he aims at" he admitted, " so I would guess that he wasn't trying to hurt anyone."

Shanza pawed the ground sensing the truth in his words, she turned her head to stare into Raph's dark intent eyes, noting his stance and easily detecting his emotions. She considered her options before rolling one eye a bit so it fell on the leader of the pack, she silently directed a thought towards just him and waited patiently for the response.

The old grey toshe gave a low growl, followed by an ominous whine and a very subtle wag of his tail.

Mike shifted toying nervously with his chucks, at the moment they were at a stalemate but he had a feeling the fighting might resume at any given moment. " Please Shanza Raph, really didn't mean any harm and they" Mike scowled as he glowered at the pack " I thought they were like, your enemies because the others sure wanted to kill you."

Shanza snorted and nuzzled Mike's shoulder a bit affectionately before turning her attention back to Raphael '_What have you to say for your self?'_

Raph for the first time felt the wave of the gentle soft words within his head, he had thought that Mike was just talking and not really being understood by the animal he called Shanza, Raph was so surprised by this turn of events he simply forgot any smart alec comments and responded simply " I didn't want the toshe here hurting my brother. So I just tossed my weapon to distract everyone involved."

Shanza let out a large puff of air as she turned away from Raph '_ Do you not understand the toshe? If not then we have a misunderstanding here.'_

" Understand them, why the hell should I understand their growls and snarls they don't exactly pop thoughts into my head the way you do" Raph snapped in irritation.

_' Then perhaps I better explain.'_

" Well somebody better and since the toshe don't speak our language, you best be spillin' it" Raph declared quickly.

Shanza stomped one hind leg and gave Raph a sharp glare '_ Consider your self lucky that both the pack and your brother seeks to protect you.'_ Shanza admonished him,_ ' Or you would be in serious trouble right now!'_

Raph snorted in contempt and rolled his eyes as he crossed his arms over his plastron " Yeah I wouldn't want any of that right about now." He turned to Mike " that beast you found deserves to be et' Mike, she acts more perfect and holier then thou then Leo does, and I didn't think that was possible."

Mike shrugged " Shanza saved my life Raph, she is a good fighter and a friend who might have need of our help." He stated casually, " Besides I hate to say it but I think I would trust her sooner then I would these, creatures."

Mike glanced over to Shanza and noted that the grey toshe was once again drawing close to the unicorn but Shanza bowed her head allowing, him to lick her muzzle.

_' Lobo's pack and I have helped each other before. The only time his pack has ever hunted to kill a unicorn was if the unicorn was already badly hurt. Lobo is wise enough to know hunting an uninjured unicorn could only mean death to his family.' _Shanza explained, '_Allow me to use my magic so that their thoughts are more clear to you as you have problems understanding them.'_

" Magic, sure right" Raph scoffed, " thoughts clear, what could they be thinking that I would want to understand?"

" RAPH!" Mike protested quickly.

" He is a bit slow but I think he can learn given time, and proper training that is." The old grey toshe remarked as he stepped forward. " Allow me to introduce my pack."

Raph's jaw dropped in shock his eyes growing large " It talks!" he sputtered.

Shanza laughed a bit '_My magic only makes it seem like he talks much as some of the other creatures can talk on Necron. This way you will better understand each other. Lobo seems to think you have some promise at any rate.'_

Lobo gave a short sharp bark that came out sounding clearly like the words " Attention please" then waited until Mike and Raph were both listening before continuing " I am Lobo, this here" he pointed with his muzzle towards the smaller white female " Is my sister Trina, her mate was killed and I have helped care for her pups. Sheatarean is the all white male. Trabajak…"

" Call me Traba" the black and white toshe said quickly interrupting Lobo " I happen to be Lobo's son."

" You won't catch me admitting to it though" Lobo muttered in response before going on " the two grey pups are Noharn and Nomac" Lobo sat by each in turn as he said their names, " And the last pup is Dawny."

" Hi" Dawny the red pup said shyly and gave a small wag of his tail.

" Wow you guys have a Donny too" Mike grinned.

" It is short my full name is Dahawnty meaning the morning of red death." Dawny stated.

Mike shuddered at the translation " I think I like just Dawny better." He mumbled.

Raph grinned; he personally kind of liked that translation.

Mike sighed as he walked over to Shanza " I don't get it Shanza, I mean you are a herbivore, and the toshe they ought to be interested in eating you for dinner because they eat meat. I mean even if they do know you could kill a few of them …It just doesn't make sense."

Lobo gave a wolfish grin " Actually we toshe will eat some fruit and vegetation, it is just we prefer red fresh meat." He licked his lips as if anticipating such a meal.

Shanza looked at the two turtles, she had sensed Raph's natural aggressive emotions and she had a feeling he was a fighter, vicious and cunning. She did not understand it, any more then she could fully fathom why the toshe had an almost similar nature. Still she knew that it was possible to be friends and some times a meat eater could be a powerful ally.

Meanwhile Mike, Raph's brother seemed nothing like him, she could relate to Mike much easier.

As she considered this though she felt a ripple along her skin that traveled from her shoulder down to her haunches. There was something about the appearance of these two turtles and the disappearance of her son of that she was sure. Her instincts told her that it was far more then mere coincidence.

A slight soft nicker escaped her lips '_Perhaps I best let both of you know a bit about Necron's past.' _Shanza stated as she looked at the two ninja brothers.

" What about your son though?" Mike wondered.

Raph scowled and smacked Mike on the arm " If she wants to give us some background on this place let her, after all we need all the information we can get if we are going find Leo and Don."

Shanza tossed her head a bit _' My son can wait it is, I think far more important that you know this now. Come sit down make yourself comfortable. Unicorn mares are the story tellers the colts and stallions do the great deeds but sometimes things change.'_ Shanza began, _' Watch carefully while I tell the story of my past and watch the story unfold.'_

The turtles came to rest nearby while the toshe pack laid down on the hard ground in a circle and waited. A sharp cold wind suddenly blew and Shanza's horn started to glow, suddenly images appeared in the centre of the circle.

**Shanza's Story:**

_Long ago when our world was new, the dark forces and the light forces fought separately. They were simple battles, minor clashes and the evil ones could not gain their desires.' Shanza paused a bit, ' The dark ones sought to control all of Necron, and because our world is magical it often borders on other worlds during those times beings from either world can travel to another space. So the evil beings knew if they could gain control and power of Necron they could also damage the worlds Necron borders.'_

The image shifted showing many beings of both the dark and light as they fought here or there. Then it switched to something far more sinister.

' It took many years before the dark forces decided to band together to use their combined powers to destroy the light forces once and for all. The unicorns are the most powerful of the light forces. So the dark ones decided to rid Necron of all unicorns and thus gain their deed.'

The images showed unicorns being hunted by dragons and griffins, the griffins slaughtered the unicorns but, the dragons worked at herding the corns to a well guarded place.

' The dark ones wanted to steal some of the unicorns magic and they had a spell that could achieve that, thus by stealing the magic and turning it to evil, they could be even more powerful then they were all ready. Only problem is for the magic to work the unicorns had to give up all hope.'

The image turned to a grassy field and a small herd of unicorn and someone dressed all in white and a cape pulled up and around them so it was quite impossible to see who the being might be.

' A corn stallion opted to allow one of Necron's greatest sorceress to perform a spell on his and his mate new born foal. She was disguised and sent away to one of the border world so the magicians and evil beings of Necron would not find or know about her.'

Mike sighed a bit as he watched the story unfold.

_' Years past and with the passing of time many unicorns began to lose faith as more and more were captured, and they didn't even hold out much hope for the one member of their kind who was not even a unicorn at that time.'_

Raph pulled out a sai growing bored with this story. He had been hoping to hear something of importance not a fairy tale.

' Lobo's pack sought out the last unicorn and guided her to the sorceress so she could once again be a unicorn, but the problem was the dark ones knew of her return to Necron and they knew if they could catch or kill her then they would achieve their goal.'

Mike glanced up at Shanza " You were the unicorn" he said, " that is how you became friends with Lobo's pack."

' Yes they helped protect me, fought with me went through many dangers until I alone was forced to face the last danger alone.'

The image showed battles that the pack and Shanza had faced, then it shifted to show a giant dragon in some subterranean lair.

_' I was forced to face Tilamat, the mother of all dragons. Dragons are the unicorns most powerful enemies and she was extremely cunning. I almost lost the battle more than once, and in the end I am still not sure how I defeated her. I killed her and she killed me.'_

Raph gave Shanza a sceptical look " Come again? If she killed you what are you doing alive here, and now?"

_' When I killed Tilamat the unicorns gained such hope and courage they could no longer be held back and they burst free as they passed me they returned me to life using their magic, but they could not relieve me of the scars on my body that would forever testify of my battle with a dragon.' _Shanza finished.

" That is a great bit of history but what has that to do with us." Raph demanded sharply.

" Wait the dark forces are at it again, this time using your son and if they achieve what they want Necron and other worlds may be in danger." Mike replied quickly.

'_Yes Mike, Our world and others hang in the balance.' _Shanza confessed.

" That is real nice only it really has nothing to do with us" Raph insisted firmly, " we can just find our brothers and get the heck out of here."

Shanza looked at him '_You think so? What world do you call home Raphael?'_

" Earth, which I am sure is a long way from here." Raph retorted smugly.

Traba gave a barking laugh " Not as far as you think, Earth is one of the worlds that Necron is known to border. In fact that is where Shanza grew up."

Raph gulped at that news " He's kidding right?"

Shanza shook here head '_ I'm afraid not. I grew up in a small mountain town called Hope, my foster parents owned a small farm that way and my name was Kaitlin then.' _

" Why did you feel you had to tell us all this now?" Raph grouched.

'_What is that old Earth saying, those who do not know the past are doomed to repeat it. I am not trying to force you to stay, it is not my way after all. I'm just saying that it is far better for you to know what has happened before.'_ Shanza explained sadly '_So you would know what you might expect when you return home to your world.'_

" Sure our choice" Raph grumped, " she just has to guilt trip us into staying and offering her a hand."

'_You seek your brothers perhaps all it will take is a little help on your part while you search, either way I feel we have come to a crossroads. You either travel and help us while we help you, or you seek your own path. I doubt you would want to follow us to our next destination.'_

Raph scowled knowing he was being put on the spot and not liking it one bit, he looked at Mike.

" Come on Raph what else are we supposed to do?"

Raph knew that he had to get his priorities straight and right now that meant finding his missing brothers " Forget it Mike. It doesn't matter let's go."

" Raph didn't you hear what Shanza said?" Mike demanded.

Lobo looked like he was about to protest Raph's decision as well but Shanza shook her head warningly at him so he gave a low whine instead.

" Yeah I heard, what ever happens doesn't really concern us."

" What about when it comes to Earth?"

" If and when it does then we worry about it. Don't buy into trouble that might not happen." Raph informed Mike, " Now lets go."

Mike glanced between Shanza and Raph, he wanted to stay and help the unicorn. But he didn't know if he should stay with her now that he was with Raph, after all maybe Raph was right, and the others needed them. Mike always had problems with decisions of this nature.

Shanza bobbed her head '_Go on Mike go with him he might need you, and perhaps there is time for you to convince him to turn back yet.' _She encouraged.

Mike nodded understanding " Sorry Shanza." He said before going after Raph who was all ready heading deep into the woods.

TBC


	10. No reasoning!

Flights Of Fancy

Disclaimer: I deny any ownership of any adolescent transformed shadow warrior chelonians.

**Chapter Nine – No reasoning!**

" Leo come on wake up" Don muttered frantically as he shook his brother, he glanced now and again over his shoulder as if expecting Gimod's return at any moment.

The dragon had left in a clearly irritable mood, to finish his hunting trip that had been cancelled when he had battled with Leo, considering the temper of the creature, it was also quite possible that it had gone off to destroy some nearby village just to take the edge off of its uncharitable feelings.

No matter what their scaly host was up to, Don realized that they really didn't have much time to get out, and escape was very high on Don's priority list at the moment, considering that Gimod had pretty much decided that he wasn't about to let the turtles live.

Don also knew that it would be hard enough to escape the dragon's home without having to try and pack his unconscious brother with him.

Don had noted the numerous scratches and bruises that had been caused in the small landslide, but he detected no broken bones at least, '_something is going in my favour. Now if I could just rouse Leo.'_ Don mused to himself as he slapped the leader a few times.

Silently treading ever so carefully, Marina slunk up behind Don she was keeping to the rocks along the cave wall to hide in and to move around with great care, her ears swivelling and her whiskers twitching as she moved.

She sat down and eyed Don's meagre attempts at waking the sleeping Leonardo; she shook her head as if she consider it all quite pathetic. She smirked to herself and decided she might be able to get some retribution on Leo after all.

As the other turtle worked on the upper half of Leo's body, Marina opted to take the lower half. Keeping her senses alert for either the dragon's return, or Don catching her, something she wanted to avoid at all costs, Marina edged closer to Leo.

Moving as quickly as she could she positioned herself behind a rock near one of Leo's legs, then she peeked around the rock to insure Don was occupied. Then she acted she bit Leo's toe quite hard between her small white teeth.

" Yeowch!" Leo yelled bolting up so fast he bowled Don over.

Don only grinned with relief " Glad you finally woke up Leo. Come on we have to get out of here now!" Don insisted as he got to his feet.

Leo was stunned as he looked around the rocky cave, a scowl crossed his face and deep puzzled furrows creased his brow. " Don your all right but where are the others?" Leo began then he recalled what had happened before " I was attacked by a dragon."

Don nodded understanding Leo's confusion but more concerned with how to make good with the vanishing act " Yes, I know the dragon found me too. He thinks we want to harm him so he intends to beat us to it." Don explained, " I don't know where the others happen to be at the moment. I just hope they are better off then we are."

Don headed to the front of the cave looking outside again, seeing no changes from his last search. It would not be easy to leave but they would have to risk it.

" Don hold on" Leo began checking his slightly throbbing toe, he noted bite marks but no blood, so he stood up and dusted himself off " Just slow down and tell me what is going on here?"

Don heaved a heavy sigh, he knew his brothers looked to him for answers whenever they were stumped. Don grimaced and shrugged " Truth is Leo I don't really know what is going on" Don admitted reluctantly. " However I can tell you this. The dragon that brought you here has been my host, though not a very gracious one. He thinks we are a threat to him." Don shook his head as if even he couldn't begin to believe that two ninja turtles really posed a threat to something like Gimodaptor. " He is going kill us when he gets back but he can't kill what he can't find." Don concluded.

Don turned to see Leo checking and looking around the rocks as if he hadn't heard him. Don frowned a bit wondering if Leo might have injured his head in some way. " Are you feeling okay Leo?"

" I was just looking for Marina."

At the sound of her name Marina jumped onto a rock and began to wash her coat " Don't you bathe? Your toe taste awful," She groaned, " I might never get the taste out of my mouth." Then she sat up very primly with her head held high and a disdainful look in her eye " Just what sort of dragon slayer are you fighting a wyrm on its own hillside."

" I am not a dragon slayer" Leo corrected the catafly sharply.

Don looked at the creature, Marina noting his penetrating gaze stood on the rock and held her tail high clearly posing for him " Aren't I just so perfect in every way? Don't you wish you could be as stunning?" she inquired batting her eyes at him, she shook a bit fluffing up her hair as she pranced about on the rock fluttering her wings so Don could better appreciate her.

Don grinned, " Perhaps Leo, your friend might be able to help us…" Don began.

Leo already used to the mercurial behaviour of the catafly informed Don with a simple " Don't count on it."

Marina took offence to Don's words arched her back, her hair bristled and she laid back her ears " Help! Oh! You are more of an oaf then he is!" she fumed, " You both deserve to be dragon food." She snarled as she swiped at the air with a paw that had claws unsheathed.

In her anger at the turtles for their attitude, she jumped into a run slipping like lightning past the ninja and out the cave without even looking back.

" Just what did I say?" Don asked uncertainly.

Leo smiled " Don't worry about it Don. Marina is of service only when she chooses to be. She is quite emotional and easily offended on top of it." Leo strolled over to the front of the cave to take a look outside. He paused drawing back and whistling softly as he noted the treacherous way down to the ground.

Leo then looked up ward and smiled " If we use our climbing claws we might be able to go up instead of down. We could work our way over the mountainside and hopefully find enough niches in the rocks to hide in to avoid the dragon catching us again." He decided.

Don nodded " What about avoiding the other dragons Leo? I've been keeping track there has to be around twenty living in this general area" Don informed the leader.

" We have to do what we can Don." Leo replied trying to put confidence into his tone, a confidence that even Leo, wasn't too sure of after the way Gimod had defeated him. " Either we take our chances out there. Or in here." He pointed out.

Don gave a weak grin " Lets go for a climb then."

In moments with the climbing claws attached to foot and hand the two turtles had made their way out of the cave and started the slow journey upwards. Both of the ninja kept every sense alert for the dragons that were living in the valley as they made use of whatever shadows the mountain face afforded them.

Gimod's home actually seemed far closer to the upper regions of the mountain face then it did to the ground, so, Don reasoned there would probably be a far better chance of being caught if they had moved down hill instead.

Suddenly there was a warm puff of air at their backs and both brother's turned to see a large burgundy coloured dragon hovering near by with an inquisitive look on its face.

_' Going somewhere? You wouldn't be thinking of leaving us now would you?'_

Don yelped, " How did you do that? There wasn't even a dragon in sight a couple of seconds ago" He ranted quickly his voice edging near panic.

_' None the less it was done. I've been watching you and I know your intent. Let me tell you it is not allowed!'_ The dragon informed them, the tone going from slightly amused, to displeasure almost instantly. The dragon reached out its two front limbs and snatched a turtle in each, before taking one mighty flap of its leathery wings.

It folded the wings near the scaly hide and dived at incredible speed, snapping its body around as it neared the entrance to Gimod's cave. The dragon flipped both turtles out of its hand sending the ninja rolling towards the back of the cave.

'_Your apperance __and allegiance is doubtful_. _Now your intent proves suspicious at best_.' The creature rumbled smoke starting to curl from the large nostrils as it talked. 

Leo had managed to stand up first using the momentum of the roll to do so, now he walked carefully back towards the dragon with hands upraised in hopes of placating the beast. " Obviously we have a misunderstanding here. Perhaps if I explained things we could reach common ground." Leo explained, hoping silently that he could negotiate with a creature such as a dragon. So far the only other creature he had seen on Necron didn't seem open to discussion or reason.

The burgundy dragon flickered its long forked tongue _' If you wished to explain things you wouldn't have tried to leave.'_

" We were only going to look for our brothers." Leo insisted.

Don sat at the back of the cave shaking his head mumbling how " Itisn'tgoingto work." He'd seen enough of Gimod's logic to know that dragons just didn't think the way others did. Then again Leo often had a better way with words. Don knew he had a tendency to get bogged down by explaining things in ways that often needed a further explanation. He tended to forget that not everyone understood what he was talking about.

_'You are hoping that **I **can be reasonable_' 

Leo nodded " Exactly. I am sure we are both reasonable beings."

The dragon huffed suddenly in fury _' If you want reason talk to a unicorn. We dragons live by our own rules and reason has very little to do with** them!'**_

Don had been expecting this outcome " Trying to reason with these creatures is like trying to reason with Raph when he gets into one of his moods." He grouched a bit, " in other words there is just no reasoning with them Leo."

The burgundy dragon seemed to smile slowly, a look that made it seem truly sinister, _' You must wait here for Gimod's return. Then he will decide what to do about you. In the meantime I think I will just stay here and keep you both out of trouble.'_

…..

Mike hurried after his brother they had been walking for some time and the forest trees were starting to thin out making it easier to move. Mike who really hadn't any desire or wish to leave Shanza was complaining to Raph about his brother's decision.

" You don't know where we are, you have no idea where Leo or Don happen to be, you don't even know where we are going but…"

Raph whirled shooting a truly venomous glare at his brother who was almost toe to toe with him " Just shut yer yap already" Raph ordered.

Mike shrugged " I was just saying..." Mike began but got no further.

Raph slashed out with one hand " I've had enough of yer griping and belly achin' Mikey. So try just shutting up for once in your life" Raph growled before turning to stomp off around some of the trees.

Mike rolled his eyes and threw his hands up in frustration " I just think…"

Raph chuckled a bit and sneered, " No. You don't think" he corrected. He turned and lightly rapped Mike on his domed head " Huh. Just as I thought, hollow. It would echo in there if I yelled in your ear. There is no room for any thought," Raph teased.

Mike grinned slightly, perhaps now Raph , just, **might** listen to him. " Yeah and we all know the only reason your head rattles is because of all the rocks in it. You are the one not thinking bro." Mike retorted, " After all Shanza and those toshe she knew, had a better idea about this world and the dangers we could run into." Mike couldn't help pointing out that fact.

" We can handle any problems on our own Mike" Raph declared.

" Sure but **they **could have helped us steer clear of some situations too Raph." Mike pleaded, " I fought these creatures called Harpies I did my best using the skills we were trained on" Mike explained, " But they still got me. Shanza saved my life because the harpies scratches infected quickly and might have even killed me."

" Look Mike sure we travel with them and get all the help and whatever to find the others then what?" Raph wondered.

" I dunno" Mike admitted scuffing his foot slightly in the dirt, " maybe help them."

" Didn't you hear what they were talking about? They are gearing up for war. Shanza doesn't have time to help us find the others and we have to find them before we end up dead." Raph insisted in a firm way. " Or they do." Raph finished with a heavy sigh. " Our best bet is to find the others and get out of here hopefully while the getting is good. Sides if they did bother to help us find Don and Leo, we'd owe them by ninja code of honour, which means we'd be stuck here fighting a war that could go on for who knows how long."

" If the wrong ones win this coming war though Raph we could still end up fighting the battle. Shanza said if the darker powers of Necron gain the upper hand they will end up crossing into the worlds Necron borders." Mike recalled.

" Fine but **if** that happens we fight on **our **turf Mike." Raph pointed out simply, " Now our job and only job is to find the others and get home. No more, no less. Got it?" Raph asked gritting his teeth his brother's naiveté meant that Mike often felt that certain things just had to be done that weren't really necessary to the task at hand. Raph liked the compassion Mike showed but he also got irritated when Mike felt that he had to go help every down on his luck bum, or stray he came across.

Mike glowered at Raph's back infuriated with his bone headed brother's attitude _' There is just no reasoning with him.'_ Mike mused _' I could reason with a brick wall better. When Raph's mind is made up there is just no changing it.'_

" Raph!" Mike yelled in exasperation.

" NO!" Raph roared, " The toshe guarded the unicorn before and they won the last match. They'll manage. Now shut up or I am going shut ya up!" Raph threatened.

Mike gave up defeated he would have to follow along and hope that together they could manage whatever danger or threats Necron threw their way. " Well, while you are leading us can you find us something to drink I'm thirsty." Mike caved in smiling at Raph.

Raph nodded he knew Mike would give in once he saw reason that is.

Ten minutes later they finally broke out of the trees into a clearing and not far from the woods was a stream, the water bubbling and trickling lightly over and around the rocks, the water looked clear and refreshing.

Raph smiled " See told ya, we can manage bro" he gloated as he headed for the stream.

Suddenly a large black blur interceded bolting in front of Raph and pushing him back. The move caught Raph so unawares that he almost landed on his rear end.

" **Don't touch!** That water is dangerous"

Mike looked in surprise at the black and white toshe Traba, who had obviously followed them instead of staying with his pack. " It looks all right" Mike protested, just staring at the water made him feel like his tongue was swollen and his mouth had turned to instant desert.

" Pay no mind and walk away. One touch is all you need you don't even have to drink it, though drinking it makes it much worse." Traba bunted and pushed at the two turtles " That water is enchanted it would make you forget who you are and turn you into something not natural."

" We ain't natural to begin with." Raph said.

" You want to turn into a rock, all the rocks in that stream came to be there from drinking. You become a rock when you lose all sense of yourself. I'm thirsty too, it lures you." Traba whined, " Come. I'll show you good water."

Raph felt like opposing the lone toshe for he'd never heard such silliness in his life and he was extremely thirsty. Raph paused as he realized that a few minutes ago he'd been wanting a drink, but not like this, not to the point he longed to just drink until he had his fill.

" Lead on" Raph agreed as he grabbed Mike's arm.

Mike had all ready come to the same conclusion and the two ninja quickly used their training to block off the sudden desire for water, it was just as well they had for otherwise they might have both ignored Traba's desperate but gentle warnings to them.

Mike shot Raph a withering stare " Maybe now you'll realize that being with them war or not makes a lot of sense." He muttered to his brother. It was quite clear to Mike, if not to Raph that this world clearly held dangers they hadn't even begun to consider.

….

Gimod returned in a far more aggravated mood then when he had left he blinked as he spotted the burgundy dragon _' Goshen what are you doing here?'_

Donstartled a bit as herealized this burgundy dragon must have been the one to have spotted him, when he arrived on this crazy mixed up world to begin with. He also noted that Gimod was in such a temper, that he wasn't bothering to hide his thoughts from the turtles.

_' They tried to escape only I caught them making their way up the mountain side.'_ Goshen explained quickly bowing his head in slight submission to Gimod.

Gimod rumbled deep in his throat as large amounts of smoke began to rise from his nostrils and out the corners of his wide mouth. _" It is time to rid ourselves of these two interlopers and I have decided that they ought to be displayed as a warning to all!'_

Leo gulped as he sensed the dragon's wrath along with the harsh words that did not bode well for Don or himself.

Goshen though seemed quite agreeable _' Good idea Gimod, one at each entrance I suppose.'_

Gimod nodded, _' Exactly a sign for all dragon slayers, or wizards, or whatever these things are, to stay away!'_ Gimod declared quickly_ ' Tell you what Goshen since you are here. You take one I'll take the other. Do anything you want but don't flame them. Flame is too quick and it tends to wipe out other warning signs.'_

Goshen slapped his tail in pleasure _' I understand torture well and long, leaving all signs so the warning is clear.'_

_' That is the plan'_ Gimod affirmed.

Don cast a quick worried glance towards Leo wondering if his brother had any bright ideas. Leo looked ill at ease and Don could tell that he seemed very much out of his depth with what to do.

Don grimaced slightly wishing not for the first time, though quite possibly one of the last times how to fight a dragon, because reasoning with them was totally out of the question.

TBC


	11. Playing Fool

Flights Of Fancy

Disclaimer: I deny any ownership of any adolescent transformed shadow warrior chelonians.

Chapter Ten- Playing Fool. 

Traba had lead the way to a small pond, the water looked quite dark and a bit mucky and Raph stared at the pond with a great deal of disgust.

" You really expect us to drink that?" he wondered, " I hate to say it but the other stuff looked a great deal clearer."

Traba snorted, " Sure and it was enchanted on top of all that. You can bet this won't turn you into anything and the water isn't too bad for drinking either" the toshe lowered his muzzle to the waters and took a long drink to prove it wasn't dangerous.

After wards he turned back to look at the two turtles his bottom jaw dripping with small droplets of water.

" You know it **always** amuses me how complete strangers totally disregard the hazards of Necron simply because of sheer ignorance, what surprises me even more is how many time strangers decide they know so much more then the inhabitants of Necron who try to warn them of hazards." The toshe's voice was slightly amused though it bordered on a touch of interest.

" It was thick shell's idea to leave" Mike muttered as he came forward to drink keeping a wary eye on the toshe, while Shanza had trusted these creatures, he still wasn't so sure.

Raph came up behind Mike and thumped him hard on the back of the carapace as Mike knelt to drink, the blow caused Mike to almost land face first in the water.

Traba cocked his head to one side as his brow furrowed a bit as if contemplating something " Still I am a fool, that is well known but even I refuse to walk some paths for the dangers I smell down them."

" Maybe that's so Traba" Raph agreed, " But our brothers are missing somewhere on this world and they might need our help." Raph explained, " They could be down one of those paths of danger." He grinned at the toshe " From what I gathered you lot have your own stuff to attend to. You can't take time to help us and **we** may not have time to waste." Raph turned and finished his drink before wiping wet hands on Mike's bandanna.

Mike snatched one of Raph's sais " Want to go fetch boy?" he threatened as he drew back his arm.

Raph glowered " Try it and I'm pitching you in after it and not letting you out until you bring it back." He snapped.

Traba nodded " I understand your concern, after all the pack is stronger together then it is scattered. A toshe alone is a threat but a pack in full force is something to be reckoned with" Traba admitted boastfully, as he puffed out his chest.

Suddenly Traba received a maddening itch in the middle of his back and he dropped his posturing as he tried to get at the itch, when his teeth failed to reach the spot the toshe gave up and began to chase his tail around in circles.

Mike watching all of this couldn't help but laugh at the toshe's antics. Traba stopped at the sound of Mike's sudden raucous outburst, he seemed to shrug a bit as he gave a panting smile before sitting down in some of the small sparse grass that grew around the rocky ground around the lake.

" Alright, that makes sense I suppose and you do have good intentions or seem too, in spite of your looks."

" What do our looks have to do with anything?" Raph snapped narrowing his eyes as he sat down near Traba.

" I mean that you look a bit like a mahun and smell a bit like a dragon. Two of the most dangerous species you will ever find on Necron." Traba began doing his very best to keep a very serious air as he informed the turtles of the situation, as he saw it, of course. " Naturally you spark suspicion. Even more so though with things turning so unsettled here with the recent events. However the two of you have passed the test."

" Test? What…" Raph started, " So that fight was just a test of some sort" he realized.

" Well of course it was" Traba rolled his eyes " Shanza also trust your brother Mike. So he must have passed his test with her too."

" I don't think she did test me," Mike disputed.

" Trust me to allow you to travel with her, even to the point of carrying you then she did test you somehow, whether you were aware of it or not." Traba insisted, " As for us we were trying to figure out your brother. He is a quick thinker that is for sure," Traba seemed pleased about it. " Of course we had to figure out if he was a threat to us or not so we kept an eye on him for a bit. Then when we were pretty sure of things we got him to battle to determine his worth." Traba explained, " We were all sort of curious about those weapons they aren't what we normally see here."

" So the match with Lobo was just to see how well I could fight or what?" Raph wondered.

" That and to see a few other things. You had the right to kill Lobo if you had we would have left the match but you would not be held in high regard by us, because we knew Lobo's intent wasn't to harm you." Traba replied as he sprawled on the ground.

" I didn't want to hurt you. I just didn't want to be your next meal" Raph stated.

Traba rolled over a few times as he gave his barking laugh, " Come now if we wanted to make a meal of you we would have killed you long ago. After all the toshe doesn't have a venomous bite for nothing and if we came at you in full pack what chances would you stand?" Traba pointed out almost smirking as he sat up.

Mike grimaced recalling the pack numbers sure Raph alone might be able to fight off and kill a number of the pack but, the toshe's deadly bite would see to it that in the end the battle would be nothing and the true victors would be the toshe.

Raph nodded, " I all ready figured it out. I also had an idea that you guys weren't that dumb either to have kept such tabs on me, no matter what I did." Raph confessed.

Traba let his tongue loll out as he panted a bit " No toshe aren't dumb, any toshe who is dumb no longer breathes." He agreed, " You obviously have some brains to figure that out as well, which makes me wonder why you feel that searching Necron on your own is now your best course of action. I mean you can get yourself killed while you search for your brothers."

" Yeah I know the risks, but as I said before seems to me you and Shanza there have other fish to fry." Raph replied shrugging as he stood up.

" I don't care for fish myself but I do get a meal of fish I wouldn't bother" the toshe wrinkled his nose. "_Frying _it. You could spend a long time wandering looking for your brothers and running into all sorts of problems" Traba pointed out kindly, " then where are you? You won't be doing your brothers any good."

Raph grinned, " We have ways of knowing where one another are. We'll find them" Raph said this in such a way as if to assure the canine that nothing short of finding his brothers would stop him either.

Raph knew that while he and Mike both didn't care much for the meditative techniques of ninjitsu they both could and would meditate when they had to. Plus their mental skills and training would be all they needed to find their brothers.

Raph smiled inwardly as he realized that no matter where Leo was on this crazy world he was most likely doing the same thing, meditating to find the others. Leo being the leader, had always felt strongly responsible for the others even though they were by no means weaker then he was or even needed his protection.

This was something Leo often lost track of, but the fact of the matter was they had all been trained the same and they could all stand on their own. Splinter wouldn't of had it any other way. For their mentor knew the weakest link of a chain could break the entire chain making it useless, therefore none of their team was allowed to be weaker then another in battle skills, they all had to be able to hold their own. It was part of the reason they made the formidable team they were.

Traba picked up a paw and pulled back his head as if startled to hear this "Good strong instincts to help you find each other. Good!" he barked quickly as he gave a furious wag of his tail. " We of course howl when we are separated and wish to get back together. Lobo of course won't be looking for me he knows where I am at."

Raph allowed a slow grin to travel across his face " That so?" he drawled, " Cause I got this feeling he doesn't know where you are at."

Traba yipped clearly startled by Raph's casual remark, the toshe's eyes grew round and white as he backed up a step or two. Mike sniggered a bit as he realized the toshe was suddenly not so at ease. It made Mike feel as if they were now on even ground, especially as the fact of toshe's bite was so deadly, it seemed to even the odds.

" What gives you that idea?" Traba growled a bit too late to cover his initial reaction.

Raph chuckled a bit " Well for one there was the fact you didn't look at us when you said that, then there was the way your body was positioned, you all of a sudden tucked your tail between your legs a bit. Then there was the tone, it dropped became low but hurried." Raph ticked off the points.

Traba shook himself a bit then stalked towards Raph " Okay. You caught me. Lobo doesn't know where I am or care that much I'm sure. I often slip off on my own from time to time." Traba admitted, " So Lobo won't look for me for awhile because of it."

" In other words you let yourself get distracted," Raph corrected.

The toshe bristled and snarled something unintelligible. " Whatever!"

Mike listened to this silent battle of wits, in actuality he thought that Raph and Traba weren't so different after all, both of them seemed to want to do their own thing. " When Lobo was introducing you he said something about not wanting to admit to you being his son." He recalled.

Traba nodded as he turned to look at the other turtle " True. I can be a fool at times and Lobo as the leader feels my antics could lead the pack into danger." Traba admitted.

" So that is why he is glad when you are out of his hair" Raph decided.

" Yes and no" Traba insisted, " When I am alone I am responsible for myself and can't rely on the pack to save me" Traba countered.

Mike stood up and looked at his brother quickly he ducked his head. Raph too could go on his own and act in ways that might lead the rest of them into trouble, simply because he allowed his anger to get the better of him, but they would always come to Raph's aid. He was their brother. To lose Raph when they could have prevented it would be far worse then letting Raph try to bail himself out.

" While I am in the pack then I must toe the line and submit to Lobo's rules." Traba explained giving a knowing wink " While Lobo does not encourage my foolishness in any way, I like to feel it is his fault" the toshe smirked. " After all **he** named me Trabajak in the first place."

" So what does it mean?" Mike asked.

" My name?" Traba wondered.

Mike nodded his curiosity plain on his face.

" Clown Prince or Prince of Fools" Traba admitted readily. " Fool though I might be, it is said on Necron that a toshe who survives to his fifth year isn't a fool. I am well past my fifth year and I happen to know others who are far more foolish then myself." He concluded as he gave a knowing look towards Raph frisking quickly to one side as he did so.

Raph snarled, " You calling me a fool?" he fumed.

" Well, you know how it is, and does seem to suit. After all consider Shanza only has one or two more stops to make and then she can rest a bit."

" So?" Raph demanded curtly.

" So unicorns and dragons have the most powerful magic of all beings on Necron, they are though polar opposites, they do share some of the same abilities and one of them is the chance to travel great distances in a very short time." Traba began slowly slipping away " Shanza also can use her magic to find your brothers with time being of importance you would think that it would be wiser to throw away time now to spare it for later" Traba slunk behind a larger rock that was about halfway to the forest and the pond, " However a fool might easily waste time thinking he is saving it and sparing trouble besides!"

Mike gasped Shanza could get them to their brothers faster then they could find them on foot. " You hear that Raph?" he snapped. " I knew we should have stayed with her." He hurried over to look behind the rock but found Traba had already vanished, _' Probably he has hightailed it back to the woods, and our odds of finding her are slim to nothing!'_

Raph hurried over to Mike " Mike it isn't my fault" he snapped irritably.

Mike glowered for a moment at his brother wanting to argue the fact, but he also knew Raph really didn't like to make mistakes and he tended to beat himself up about things when he had erred quite badly.

" I had no idea that unicorns were capable of that Mike" Raph grumbled. " Come on Traba can't be too far ahead of us. We can track him down and find Shanza." Raph decided, hoping silently that the time that had been wasted wouldn't cost him a brother.

Mike grinned " Good idea he has to join the others again sometime."

As they neared the woods they saw that hunting for Traba wouldn't be necessary for the toshe was sitting at the edge of the woods as if waiting for them to arrive. The black toshe gave a wide grin " Joining us are you then, at least for now?"

Raph nodded " Can you take us to Shanza?" Mike asked hopefully.

" Sure can. I know exactly where she is going. Follow me" Traba yipped gleefully as he headed back into the woods they had left recently.

….

Gimod almost flung Don to Goshen _' You can have him since you found him while I…'_Gimod paused for a moment then glanced hurriedly at the other dragon '_Something is up. Stay here and guard them both until you hear from me._' Gimod suddenly ordered, as he lunged for the sky that beckoned at the opening of his cave.

Goshen blew out black smoke in frustration '_I hate unexpected guests'_ the dragon muttered as he squeezed Don slightly in his talons.

Gimod meanwhile had flown up and over the mountain tops and down on the other side of the dragon's valley stood a lone unicorn.

Gimod folded his wings along his back diving for attack upon the animal below.

The unicorn flared its nostrils, aware of the dragon but allowing it to draw closer. It waited patiently knowing to move too soon or too slow would be death. At the right moment the unicorn reared up pointing its horn right at the plummeting dragon.

Gimod had an advantage over his larger kin, making him far more manuverable he barrel rolled, snapping his body to one side and grasping the sharp horn in an outstretched hind talons.

The dragon began to lift the unicorn off the ground, but the horn suddenly seemed to burn at the dragon's feet making it almost uncomfortable to hold onto his prey, so Gimod dropped the unicorn letting it plummet to the sharp and deadly rocks below.

The unicorn seemed to disappear in midair and land lightly on its feet below him with in an instant, the corn tossed its head eyeing the dragon warily as it prepared for the next attack.

Gimod let out a burst of angry flame in response before heading once more for the unicorn, this time he managed a quick bite on the neck but before he could avoid the horn, it scratched his tender nose.

Gimod went to fly upward when he was interrupted by a gentle voice.

_' Really, haven't you had enough of this game Gimmy?_'

'_Never Shanza_' Gimod replied as he gave in landing lightly by the unicorn greeting her with a friendly nip as the pack burst out of hiding spots greeting the dragon.

Shanza reared up and nip his nose ever so softly _' It is good to see you my friend, though I wish the circumstances of our meeting could have been different.'_

Gimod huffed slightly as he looked at the unicorn and the pack who were barking their own greetings. _' I personally wish you could have waited a bit longer Shanza, I had business to attend to that would not appeal to your delicate nature.'_ The dragon rumbled.

Shanza shook her whole body from nose tip to tail tip and curled her nose _' Why is it dragons insist on being dragons, no matter their size?'_ She asked, while she did consider the smaller dragons less dangerous then the larger ones there just seemed no way to get around a dragon's desire to act so much like overbearing, bloodthirsty, treacherous creatures.

_' It is the nature of the beast Shanza'_ Gimod rumbled, _' Just as it is for most unicorns to be complete idiots who deserve to die.'_

'_Present company excepted of course' _Shanza laughed, '_So what business wouldn't appeal to me?'_

_' Planting warnings by killing the two creatures who have questionable intentions.'_ Gimod answered, _' It might be wiser to kill them now then worry about it later.'_

Shanza flicked her tail as Lobo laughed, " Seems to me wyrm I once thought that way." Lobo reminded Gimod.

Shanza however jerked her head up and back a bit '_Unknown creatures? Tell me what do they look like Gimod?'_ She asked urgently.

Gimod sensed her strong desire to know, he knew that unicorns, even ones as good as Shanza, tended to be rather fickle beasts and he had no idea why these creatures would hold any interest to the unicorn mare he called friend.

Gimod considered his options to that question. As he had already resolved in his own mind the danger the two turtles posed to them and he felt that Shanza might, due to her nature, wish to buy them a reprieve that would only back fire on them later.

TBC


	12. Allies

Flights Of Fancy

Disclaimer: I deny any ownership of any adolescent transformed shadow warrior chelonians.

Chapter Eleven – Allies 

Gimod considered Shanza's request, _' I truly believe that these beings are connected to Wizards, at least in some way, and they ought to be dealt with accordingly.'_

Shanza bobbed her head then snorted softly _' If they are evil in any way I will know it quickly. Then if you are right about them they can be dealt with. If you are wrong then there will be no reason to regret it later.'_ Shanza replied sweetly.

Gimod rumbled deep in his throat as he blew out a small tendril of smoke _' Fool 'corn.'_

_' Stubborn wyrm.' _Shanza teased.

Gimod chuckled, _' Very well I have asked Goshen to bring them down here.'_

Goshen appeared a few minutes later with the two humanoid chelonians grasped tightly in clenched taloned hands. Goshen dropped the turtles from about five feet in the air between Gimod and Shanza , before the dragon set to hovering directly over head to ensure the turtles didn't try to escape.

Shanza seeing Don and Leo knew instantly who they were and she squealed with delight rearing up in sheer joy, the toshe also yipped with excitement their tails wagging furiously as they caught both sight and scent of the turtles.

Gimod and Goshen were both perplexed but Gimod waited until Shanza had seemed to gather control of her excitable behaviour before passing the mare a questioning look.

Shanza blew out sharply with sheer pleasurebefore deigning to reply to the unasked inquiry from the dragon. _' I do not know these two personally,'_ She confessed,_ ' however, both the pack and I have run into two others that are similar. Their brothers were good beings and both Lobo and I were willing to trust them.'_ Shanza explained, '_So I feel that we will gain no harm from these two.'_ Shanza concluded as she pranced on the spot in a perfect piaffe.

Don gaped open mouth his eyes and senses quickly taking in not only the two dragons, which he knew wanted to kill him but also the unicorn and the pack of toshe who were sitting in a circle around Gimod and the unicorn. Don was so shook up at the recent events he hadn't even registered Shanza's words though Shanza had allowed her thoughts to travel to all her friends as well as the turtles.

" Here I thought things looked bad with **just** the dragons." He muttered, " Now it looks like it just got worse."

Leo smiled " No Don didn't you hear the…" Leo scowled not quite sure of what sort of beast Shanza was, mythical creatures were not exactly one of Leo's areas. " A unicorn I think." Leo continued arching an eye ridge.

Shanza bowed her long neck in agreement _' Yes I am a unicorn.'_

" She said something about seeing Mike and Raph and we could be trusted because we knew them." Leo said. At the moment Leo was quite willing to throw in with the unicorn and the pack of strange dogs if only in hopes of escaping Gimod.

Still it was hard to miss the fact that the unicorn and dragon seemed to be associated and not exactly opponents, at least not from the looks of things.

Shanza craned her neck out nuzzling Leo's shoulder her horn seemed to glow for a moment or two. _' He is one who values honour and has integrity. He believes in championing those who needs it. He has seen great horrors and they have taken his innocence but he is no threat to us.'_ Shanza declared simply, before sniffing at Don touching him lightly with her horn.

Don suddenly felt a great wave of deep serenity almost wrap itself around him and he relaxed in the soothing comfort that he found feeling tension and stress evaporate almost instantly.

_' Do not be afraid. Gimod won't hurt you know. He has to be very careful you know.' _Shanza whispered voice barely seemed to touch his mind.

_' This one is wise but gentle and he truly wishes to harm no one.'_ Shanza turned her attention back to Don _' You two must be Mike and…' _She paused trying to recall the other brother's name.

" Raph!" Lobo barked sharply.

_' Yes Raph's brothers.'_

" We are." Leo admitted, " Did you see them recently? Do you know where they are now?" he asked frantically.

Shanza flicked her tail as she straightened up _' Yes we have seen them they are most likely a day away, two at the most.'_ Shanza hedged, _' It seems that Raph wasn't interested in travelling with us. He went his own way. Mike wanted to stay but I didn't like Raph going alone on Necron and told Mike to stay near his brother.'_

Leo's face grew hard with concern as he realized how close they could have been to being reunited, if only Raph hadn't acted so much like Raph. Now who knew how long he and Don would have to travel before finding their two brothers. Grumbling under his breath at Raph's irresponsibility, Leo could only hope for the best.

Lobo whined " Don't worry Traba is missing knowing that foolish toshe he went off after them just to keep tabs on him. He might even convince them to come back." Lobo wagged his tail, " I have a feeling if anyone could convince him Traba would be the one. Either way they will be easy to find."

Leo breathed a sigh of relief at those words.

Don grinned too at hearing those words " Sounds like everything is cleared up except for the fact that Gimod earlier seemed so, full of anger about unicorns that this relationship" Don gesture with one arm towards Shanza then to Gimod " Is rather mystifying to say the least. It just doesn't seem to make sense." Don's tone was slightly irritated because things that didn't make sense had always irked him enough that he would do his best to solve the mystery. Sometimes he would lock himself away for days hardly appearing for food or anything else while trying to solve the problem.

Shanza laughed, tossing her head up and down a few times _' Perhaps after introductions Gimod will explain. It is more his story.'_

Don looked warily at the dragon uncertain how far the beast could be trusted especially after all Gimod's recent threats and aggressive tendencies. Don would sooner of heard it from any one other then Gimod. Considering how testy and irritable Gimod had proven to be Don wasn't sure if they'd get much of an answer from him.

Still they were soon introducing themselves to the pack and the unicorn who responded in a formal, but friendly fashion.

Leo of course bowed to each of the toshe and Shanza as they gave their names.

_' Well before I begin you everyone best make themselves comfortable.'_ Gimod warned as he lowered his head near Leo and Don _' I hope you can forgive my behaviour towards you. We dragons are naturally suspicious and our ability to discern truth is non- existent at best'_ Gimod explained,_ ' I also need to be very cautious about any strangers who come here. Hopefully you will understand why when I finish my tale.'_

Leo turned and sent a very silent and subtle message to Don before turning to face Gimod " That is understandable and we forgive you. There was no lasting harm done." He offered magnanimously.

Don sat down and whispered out of the corner of his mouth " I'd hate to see where we would stand with him if we **didn't **forgive him."

Gimod heard the exchange and tossed his head back laughing, a sound that truly was bizarre it was so eerie that it only caused the two brothers more unease.

Gimod finally managed to settle down enough to remark _' Your pretty funny Don.'_

Don gave a weak grin and a shrug " If you say so, but if you think that just wait until you meet Mike."

" I really am intrigued to find out how a dragon and unicorn have become friends." Leo declared as he made himself comfortable by dropping cross- legged on the ground.

Don sat down between Leo and Gimod eager to hear the story himself especially after all Gimod's disparaging remarks about unicorns.

_' It started a few years ago now.'_

" A few?" Lobo asked startled by those words.

_' We dragons are long lived. What other creatures insist is a life time we dragons consider no more then a few seconds'_ Gimod huffed,_ ' You ought to be used to that dealing with creature's like unicorns.'_

Trina, Lobo's sister wagged her tail " Of course we know the age of the immortals, called that because they never seem to die. We toshe know that all the mythical beings can die though." She retorted, " I think it is unicorn magic that has helped us stay so young and youthful since our journey to help free the other unicorns."

Shanza snorted and struck one fore hoof down on the ground _' Please allow Gimod to speak or this will take years off all of us.'_ She implored.

Gimod smirked as Trina ducked her head gave a plaintive whine and slunk back to her place. _' Thank you Shanza.'_

**Gimod's Story:**

_' When I first met Shanza, she was travelling with Lobo's pack, searching for the missing unicorns who had been taken captive. Their journey took them directly through one of the many dragon breeding grounds.'_ Gimod chuckled a bit, _' Luckily, for them, it was past the season for having and raising young or they would have never left the valley.'_ A low rumble escaped Gimod's throat.

_' My egg must have been kicked out of the nest as a dud, because I was not hatched in a nest and I came rather late in the season. By the time I came into the world no dragon was around. I found out later that, my late hatching was in my favour.'_ Gimod's tongue flickered momentarily before turning a warm gentle gaze on Shanza.

' I was alone for what felt like a very long time when I finally came across Shanza and the toshe. The toshe figured I was a dragon and like my kin I could not be trusted. They feared I would kill Shanza.'

" We had a right to fear it too." Lobo snarled.

' Shanza felt I wasn't much of a threat and didn't want the pack killing me in spite of the fact the pack warned her of how dangerous I would be when I earned my dragon heritage.'

Leo scowled at those words, Gimod noted his expressions and gave a low grunt.

' Dragon heritage, so you know is when a dragon hatchling is able to flame, fly and then to kill prey while on wing. Many hatchlings fail to earn this heritage and the hatchlings, are then torn to pieces by others in the area. When I earned my heritage at an unprecedented rate it unnerved the toshe greatly.'

Lobo stood up and stalked forward snapping at one of the dragon's toes " It unnerved us for good reason. Wyrms can not be trusted, especially as they have always been the greatest enemy of the unicorn and Shanza was the sole free corn at that time."

_' Really?'_ Gimod mocked sarcastically. Then he puffed smoke into Lobo's face.

_' He does have a point though. It is dragon nature after all, and the pack could only assume that I would act in the true wyrm like fashion.' _Gimod admitted.

_' We travelled together for awhile and shortly after earning my dragon heritage some wizards conceived a plan to trap Shanza. Their plan worked quite well. During the stunt the wizards made it seem as if I was a part of this plot.'_ Gimod explained, _' I left the pack and went in search of Shanza. I thought the only way to prove I wasn't a part of the whole scheme was to free Shanza myself. This I was able to do and the toshe finally realized that I was not like other dragons.'_

Don frowned slightly " Perhaps a different species."

_' A dragon is a dragon.' _Gimod insisted. _' Any way we travelled on facing many dangers and battles before we found where the unicorns were being kept. Shanza had to enter the subterranean caves to find the unicorns to free them. What she didn't know was Tilamat the mother of all dragons waited for her as well.'_

Shanza pawed the ground nervously and backed up a few steps as Gimod unfurled a wing and wrapped it almost protectively over the unicorn.

_' Tilamat used one of the oldest tricks known to dragon kind. They take the smallest hint of truth and twist it. The unicorn knows the dragon has spoken some thing truth and while they try to unravel it,'_ Gimod gave a dark almost sinister grin_ ' The unicorn believes that if a dragon can speak some truth there is good in it somewhere. Yet a dragon knows that it can trap a unicorn that way and drain it of all its magic.'_

Gimod paused briefly, _' So Shanza was trapped by Tilamat. I sensed what the old one was up to and sent a warning to Shanza. Tilamat became enraged because then Shanza became free of her spell.'_

Gimod hung his head and he seemed to become a bit melancholy _' Tilamat cursed my intrusion telling me that runt dragons were not meant to live. Worse yet I had done the unthinkable by being true to my word and even more despicable _becoming_ friends with a unicorn, no less.' _Gimod's tone was thick with scorn,_ ' She cursed me then commanding that any dragon who found me was to kill me.'_

Gimod sighed as he let these words sink in _' I knew I could not live my life alone and with dragons out to destroy me I could use allies. It made sense, or seemed to at any rate, to ally myself with those the dragons considered enemies.'_

" That makes a great deal of sense," Leo acknowledged.

' Later I learned all runt dragons are killed when they are born and I am indeed a runt. I will never grow as large as normal dragons of Necron. I decided to risk my very life to see if I could spare a few other runt dragons.'

Don nodded, as he reflected on that. It made sense self preservation was a powerful instinct but matched with, self preservation, was the strong desire to mate. Gimod might be able to survive alone but to mate he would need to be with or around other dragons.

' I soon learned that all runt wyrms seemed to have the qualities of being true to their word. Hence the runt dragons are known as the noble wyrms of Necron.'

Shanza raised her long neck upward as she gazed up at the dragon _' I never knew when I spared his life that he would become such a worthy friend.'_

Don grinned, " That explains everything except, why it is that he still insults unicorns." Don decided.

Shanza laughed tossing her head _' There are some things in wyrms that remain constant no matter their size.'_ She replied her eyes twinkling.

_' Most unicorns practically ask to be eaten, like that horned donkey sire of yours.'_ Gimod rumbled, _' If I had met any other unicorn first I probably would have eaten them!'_

Don flopped back onto the grass staring up at the blue sky " You know Leo I'm starting to like this place." He announced as he heaved a sigh of relief.

" I agree Don but I will feel a lot better when we are back with Raph and Mike." Leo replied as his gaze travelled to the surrounding area. Hoping to catch sight or even a sense of the missing two drawing near, but he felt nothing.

TBC


	13. All together

Flights Of Fancy

Disclaimer: How often must I say this? I do not now, or ever will I, own the adolescent transformed shadow warrior chelonians.

Chapter Twelve – All Together 

" So where exactly is Shanza now?" Mike asked huffing a bit as he bent to dodge yet another thick group of branches.

Traba seemed to be enjoying dragging them under and through the densest of underbrush, the toshe being lower to the ground had no problem pushing through small holes, and the like that the larger turtles could not fit through, as he determinedly travelled on little used if totally non existent paths.

The turtles being far more vertical ended up having to use their weapons to smash at or push back on the undergrowth as they tried to follow their guide, a great number of the branches had all ready caused numerous small scratches on the brother's arms and legs.

" She like all the unicorns is trying to rally the forces for the coming battle, so naturally she will be talking to Gimod." Traba replied simply as if this was common sense.

" Gimod?" Mike wondered.

" The leader of the noble wyrms of Necron" Traba answered with a touch of exasperation, he whirled around his brows puckering and he rolled his eyes " Can't you two hurry it up? We do have a great deal of ground to cover and I have no real intention of making it there only to find out we have missed them."

Raph snarled a bit as his sai smashed down some more branches in his path " Hey you are the one who had to pick the path with the densest of bush to beat back." He grunted.

" You call this dense? Strangle vines are much worse and I wouldn't think of taking you through them." Traba retorted.

Mike wiped some sweat from his forehead " I don't think I want to know what a strangle vine is."

" A strangle vine is one of the worst weeds on Necron it grows up and around trees totally strangling the tree itself over time, as the vines grow thicker and denser the tree gets no nutrition and ends up dying but the vines can continue to live." Traba began his explanation.

" Oh well that doesn't sound too bad I guess." Mike decided.

" So you think?" Traba mocked, " Except for the fact strangle vines eat meat."

Raph considered this new information " Sort of like the Venus fly trap back home."

" Strangle vines eat more then flies. They will eat any thing that gets ensnared in the vines. They eat large portions of meat." Traba informed them.

" Like Little Shop of Horrors." Mike offered, he rather liked that show. " The plant ate people."

" That is right big eating. So if I wanted to take you through thick growth I'd lead you through them, then you'd have something to complain about" Traba growled, " I am only trying to find the quickest path here." Traba felt rather miffed at Raph's ungrateful attitude and behaviour. Especially after he had kept the turtle from being enchanted into a rock. _'Maybe I should have let him become a rock. It would have suited him.'_

Mike sensing a battle about to come between Raph and the toshe quickly stepped in to try and smooth things over " We know you are doing your best Traba, and I guess going back and finding an easier path would defeat our purpose somewhat. Raph and I can handle this though," He soothed, " It is just we are tired and we could probably both use a bit of a rest as this is harder going on us then it is on you." Mike explained with his usual disarming grin.

" Up ahead a bit further the trees thin out a little not much but we can take a break there, for a short time" Traba agreed sufficiently mollified. Then the toshe hung his head and gave a small but weak grin, "I'm awful sorry about that. I forgot you two are taller and would find it more difficult not being low to the ground like me" he muttered his apology. " When we start off again I'll do better." He vowed with a wag of his tail.

Raph fumed grumbling under his breath " If I thought for one moment that he was enjoying this. I'll kill him."

…

Marina was watching the events below with extreme curiosity, never before, not in all her life or any other cataflys life had she ever heard of a dragon that permitted a unicorn to live, without some large battle between the two first.

She leaned over the branch she was presently perched on digging in her claws to allow for a firmer grip, her eyes large with fascination and her small body almost twitching all over with excitement of what she saw unfolding below. Her tail, however twitched in frustration because she was far enough away that even her keen ears could not pick up a single word that was spoken by the group.

Suddenly and without much warning five other dragons appeared and Marina instantly made herself as small and flat as possible on the branch doing her utmost best to conceal herself _' You don't see me I'm not even here.'_ She whispered to herself wishing it were true. Some times it would work and danger would pass without catching on that she was nearby other times it didn't, but making oneself invisible in the face of danger was never easy.

As the other dragons departed Marina breathed a sigh of relief that her invisible stunt had worked so well yet again, proving the superiority of a cat over any other animal on Necron. These thoughts were shattered almost instantly as she heard a voice nearby.

_' Gimod I think we have a spy.'_

Marina turned on her branch to see the sharp nose of a dragon who had various shades of blue colours on its scaly hide. The dragon reached out and grasped Marina quickly with one sharp taloned front foot.

Marina howled in fury and embarrassment as she swiped wildly out at the dragon with her claws unsheathed, hissing and spitting in anger. The dragon seemed amused by the cats antics for it only laughed at the catafly, which of course did nothing to improve Marina's temper.

_'Shian let the poor thing go. There isn't even enough meat on that thing to be called a snack. Go see about finding Traba and the other two turtles.'_ Gimod admonished kindly.

Shian released the catafly allowing the startled Marina to drop. Marina finding herself falling free all of a sudden and not hearing Gimod's command to the blue dragon felt that she had done this all by herself and in her sudden sense of victory almost forgot to fly.

Marina, suddenly, recalled what was happening, and almost instinctively her wings began to flap, to allow her enough lift to slow her speed and permit her to land graceful where she choose, which just happened to be on Leo's shoulder's.

" Did you see how I handled that dragon? You just have to show a wyrm who is boss." She purred in his ear.

" Yes I saw how you handled that" Leo replied not willing to offend the catafly anymore then necessary.

Gimod lowered his head to take a closer look at the diminutive animal Marina arched her back and hissed loudly in protest raising a single paw as if in defence. As the dragon snout drew nearer though the catafly opted to abandon her perch for a safer one and leaped over onto Shanza's back.

" You scaly brute I'm not afraid of you." Marina ranted from where she now rested. She then gave the dragon a smug look and she switched her tail in sheer pleasure.

Lobo grunted, " Only a blasted cat would act so familiar as to sit on a unicorn's back without their permission."

Marina stuck her nose up in the air " We cataflys don't need permission to do what we want." She declared " That is because we are much better looking then you." She paused and smirked a bit " Dogs!" She concluded hurling the insult.

Lobo bared his teeth, his hair bristling as he growled savagely at the remark.

" Plus we are more intelligent, cleaner, more graceful and…"

Shanza turned her head and nudged the catafly gently with her horn _' Enough boasting little one for pride comes before the fall.'_

Marina sat back on Shanza letting her tail curl about her legs as she squeezed her eyes shut, a small smile on her face as she began to purr.

Shanza blew out the warm breath ruffling the fur along Marina's tail _' Cataflys really aren't that bad of creatures.'_

" Yeah, if you can forget the fact that they are selfish vain and their curiosity leads them into more trouble…" Shea growled softly to the other young toshe in the pack. Noharn and Nomac the two smaller white toshe laughed at their larger brothers words. " Curiosity is the leading cause of death in cataflys or so I've heard" Shea concluded.

Marina gave them a disdainful glare as she turned her back on them beginning to bather herself quickly and with a great deal of efficiency.

Shanza seemed amused by the cataflys antics _' I think her bravery ought to be rewarded by satisfying her curiosity.'_

_' Do that and she is bound to follow after expecting more information that she would never give to another. To cataflys it is not using what you know it is just in the knowing that is important'_ Gimod stated, _'while she may follow us you can be sure she will be of no use to us no matter what you tell her. These bothersome things would go anywhere that would give them some scrap of information another of their kind may not know.'_

Leo withdrew his lone katana, ensuring that it had received no damage since the battle with Gimod, his other one had been lost somewhere in the landslide that Gimod had caused in the battle and he doubted he would get it back. _' It is probably well and truly buried, which means I must take good care of this one until I can get home.' _He mused to himself.

Marina seeing Leo checking and cleaning his sword remarked casually " I know where the other one is. I saw it the other day, or the reflection of the sun shining on it at any rate."

Leo looked up at her words " Really?" he brightened a bit at that news " Maybe I can go over and get it then. I thought it would be lost and I don't want to waste too much time looking for it. In spite of the fact that the sword is the soul of the samurai I know I can be without it" Leo smiled a bit almost reflectively " For I am ninja and the ninjas most powerful weapons are his body and his mind. Still it would be good to have the set together just in case of trouble later on."

Gimod glanced at Marina who was getting all the details from Shanza the unicorn was willing to offer _' Perhaps you would show me where the weapon is, since Shanza gave you information that she didn't have to give you.'_

Marina seemed to consider the dragon's words, she sensed she had something the dragon wanted and she could hold it over the beast, but Marina also knew that dragons were not creatures to get angry at you, so she had to think of the best possible way to respond to him.

" Oh very well I suppose I **could** do that for much for you. However you will owe me wyrm because we cataflys don't normally give favours you know so you ought to feel extremely honoured that I will even bother."

_' **Owe you?' **_Gimod roared not able to believe the gall of the creature.

" Of course it is only right after all," Marina declared, " Now you either agree or I won't show you."

Gimod blew smoke rings his eyes narrowed _' Faugh! Very well cat you have a deal.' _Gimod then turned his head to gaze at Leo _' It was my fault you lost it so it is only right I get it back for you, but being indebted to her is something I may regret.'_ Gimod smiled slightly _' Course I could always just char her to a crisp and be done with it, and that might be a favour to everyone.'_

Leo did his best to hide his laughter, schooling his features and emotions to not give away one iota of what Gimod had just said, for he realized it was only dragon humour, but he had a feeling Marina would be very offended by it.

It was only a few minutes after Gimod and Marina returned with the katana that Shian also returned from her search, on the five foot female dragon's back was Traba, Raph and Mike.

Mike cheered as he saw the others gathered below " Whoa dudes, now this is what I call travelling in style." He leaned over waving and shouting " Donny, Leo."

Just then Shian dived and Mike almost fell off only Raph who was sitting behind his brother caught him by the belt and held him firm.

" Watch it Mike or you are going find the ground the hard way. You idjit" Raph snapped freeing one hand to smack his brother hard on the shoulder.

Only seconds later they were all safe back on the ground and the four brothers were hugging, pummelling and greeting one another amidst a few disjointed sentences, and interruptions as they played catch up.

Raph finally broke in " Don tell me you still have that time device Renet sent us?" Raph demanded to know after some of the general stuff had been cared for.

" Of course I still have it Raph" Don confirmed, " it is right here in my belt pouch."

" It hasn't been damaged in any way has it?" Raph asked knowing that even a small amount of damage might effect how they got home or even if they did.

" No it is perfectly fine Raph." Don assured his brother, he had checked the device a few times while with Gimod had even been tempted to use it but had feared if he did so he would never find his brothers again. Don reached into his belt pouch that held the cube to verify to one and all that there means of getting home was still at hand, but a look of sudden disbelief crossed Don's face. " I don't believe it" Don wailed, " Its gone but it can't be."

Raph grumbled and curse loudly at this turn of events " Great! Just great now we are stuck here on this world because **you** had to lose our only damn way home!" Raph fumed glaring darkly at his brother.

Shanza used her horn to push Raph away from Don as she sensed his volatile nature.

" I didn't lose it Raph. Hard as it might seem to believe it is just gone," Don insisted firmly not budging from his conviction in that simple statement.

_' He speaks the truth and I have a very strong feeling that the very fact the toshe, Gimod, and I myself, perhaps even Marina here came upon one brother each is more then just mere coincidence alone.'_ Shanza raised her head standing suddenly tall and proud, a regal gaze in her whole body and posture, at that moment she looked every inch a unicorn. _' Perhaps we may only fully understand this with Tira's or Merlin's help.'_

" Tira?" Leo repeated the name.

" Merlin you mean that crazed owl?" Raph demanded at the same time.

All the creatures suddenly sat up straighter eyes locked on the two turtles who had spoken. Shanza's body quivered as she gazed deep into Leo's eyes.

_' How do you know Tira's name?'_

" Skye one of the cataflys suggested I seek Tira though he didn't tell me who or what Tira was or where I might find her" Leo replied.

Marina smiled " Tira is a great sorceress, one of the most powerful of all." She offered the information almost cheerfully but the truth was she was so bursting with excitement she could not contain the information to tease Leo with it. So far, from every thing she had heard, there was some exciting things going on, and Marina had to satisfy her burning curiosity to know what was going happen next.

_' And you have heard of Merlin I take it?'_ Shanza asked Raph.

" Heard of him. Hell he spent some time talkin' to me in a tree the toshe here had me pinned in. Spouted some bit of poetry and a bunch of nonsense." Raph scoffed.

_' What you call poetry and nonsense might offer a clue to how you may get home again. So I hope you remember his words.'_ Shanza declared,_ ' On worlds like Necron it is always wise to follow the advice of people or beings who mean well and seek only the best to those they speak to.'_

Mike nodded as if this was common knowledge " Sure that is how it goes in fairy tales so many people think they know better and yet it only brings them grief."

Shanza bobbed her head _'Precisely so.'_

Gimod considered all of what he had heard _' Then it seems before they can get home they must talk to Tira at least for she will want to know what Merlin had to say.'_

Lobo panted his tongue lolling out of his mouth " Hopefully it might also provide a clue for our coming battle. That is if he can remember especially the poem for that is the real clue."

Raph sighed it seemed they were stuck there for a little while longer at any rate, " Of course I remember what he said. Doesn't mean I put much stock in it. No one tells me what to do."

Leo crossed his arms over his plastron and glared at Raph.

Shanza gazed into Raph's dark brooding eyes _' I hope you do recall his words for if you don't it could mean we are all, and that includes your world too, doomed.'_

TBC.


	14. Prophecy

Flights of Fancy

Disclaimer: I only own my own characters, which happens to be everyone other then the TMNT and Renet.

Chapter 13 – Prophecy 

It seemed to Leo that they had hardly agreed to seeing, the sorceress, Tira when they all of a sudden appeared on the edge of a very large meadow. The meadow was full of long grass and multi-coloured wild flowers that bent and swayed in a cool breeze.

Leo could hear the unmistakable sound of running water coming from somewhere in the meadow and he often thought he saw a slight reflection of an, as yet, unknown object that was hidden from their view point on the edge of a wood.

The meadow seemed full with a wide assortment of strange creatures and beings, which often required the four turtle brothers to cast a second or third glance at the inhabitants still in a bit of shock that they were not exactly the strangest things to walk the world of Necron.

Don turned his head spotting easily five varied species " What the…." He couldn't quite finish his sentence as he stared slack jawed at the creatures, which his rational mind told him just didn't exist.

Mike however seemed fully in his element, like he was a young child on his birthday or Christmas overjoyed by all that he saw. He pointed to a willowy looking creature that walked by wearing a dress of yellow gold leaves, its skin was brown " That has got to be a dryad or tree spirit." He exclaimed.

_' The young willow tree.'_ Shanza agreed.

Mike grinned " And look over there I think that is a flower fairy." He gestured to a creature that rose up from out of the wild rose bush then darted down into another flower, " And a wood nymph." Mike gushed pointing out yet another creature.

A sudden shadow passed over top of them and Mike looked upward to spot a blue coloured horse with dark blue wings "**A Pegasus!"** he yelled.

Raph grimaced and ducked " Bad enough with birds that fly." He muttered thinking of the missiles that a winged horse might drop on unsuspecting beings below.

Shanza laughed, _' All the large winged beast are careful when they must leave things behind them._' She stated simply _' And Mike it is Pegasian not Pegasus.'_

Mike gave an embarrassed laugh and a small grin " Sorry."

_' It is all right a natural enough mistake for those who come from your world.'_ Shanza replied, she rather liked his enthusiasm.

Don turned " How can you know about all these creatures Mike when I have never even heard of half of them?" He arched an eye ridge as it was usually his place in the team to tell his brothers important facts.

Raph snorted, " You know Mikey always reading his comic books, watchin' movies, and reading fantasy type stuff."

Don nodded " Yeah that is right. Its just I always thought that kind of thing was all" Don glanced around at the creatures near him trying to find a delicate way of saying they didn't exist, " Just someone's imagination is all."

Gimod rumbled _' I'm a very large figment don't you think?'_

_' My foster mother used to say that not every thing in life can be explained,'_ Shanza spoke sincerely, _' There are many things we do not know or accept and so we miss half of the magic that is our world to be found.'_ She paused and gave Don a deep look_ ' Many people in your world used to believe in the creatures you see here and lived at one with them. There are others who still believe perhaps they see what you do not.' _She blew out a breath of air and gave an affectionate glance to Mike_ ' He is innocent and pure of heart. Never letting the darkness keep him down you are very lucky to have him.'_

" Lucky for Mike he is a goof up" Raph scoffed shaking his head, " I mean you don't know what it is like, hardly has enough brains to come in out of the rain."

Mike shrugged " I like the rain."

Raph grinned a little " See what I mean?"

Gimod lowered his head so he could stare Raph in the eyes _' Innocence does not mean lack of intelligence. For those who are innocent hold a great wealth of wisdom of their own.'_

Raph guffawed at that, he slapped a hand on his leg " Then Mike ought to be a gold mine of untapped intelligence" Raph paused his laughter dying suddenly, " Guys suddenly I'm very afraid," he confessed.

There was the sudden sound of pounding hooves and a dark streak raced by them something flicked across Raph's face.

" What the devil?" Raph wondered as he spat a bit.

Suddenly the streak slowed a few feet away showing the powerful hindquarters of a dark chestnut horse, with a long brown and white mane and tail. The horse spun around on its hind legs revealing the upper half of its body to be human.

Raph stepped back gaping at the creature, for while it had a horse's body right up to the forelegs and chest, the human torso from waist on up, including human arms, was most definitely feminine, she had two pert equine ears at the top of her head.

" I am not a devil or demon of the underworld, nor would I try to bring one to me by calling for it. Then again perhaps you can get away with it" the creature remarked giving Raph a scathing look as she shook her long hair and folded her arms over her chest " As you seem to be one of their legion." She snorted.

Lobo moved forward getting between Raph and the speaker " Forgive him female centaur he meant no insult. However if you have taken offence you may take it up with me and my pack."

She cocked her head and twitched an ear, shifting her hindquarters slightly under her before tossing her head slightly sending her hair rippling all the way from the top of her head down to her waist " It seems you were at least smart enough to acquire the right friends."

Lobo growled once and the centaur gave a look Shanza's way before rearing up on hind legs and cantering off with her tail switching from side to side.

Traba inhaled some air his lip curling as he did so " That mare seems to be nearing her heat." He remarked with a roll of his eyes.

Gimod gave a strange laugh _' Centaurs are known for two things archery and love and they never miss what they aim for.'_

Shanza snorted sharply and struck out with one hoof towards Gimod _' Centaurs hold the promise of new life breaking free of turmoil thus they are symbols of fertility and power.'_ She corrected.

Gimod arched his own eye ridges _' Like I said…'_

Mike watched the centaur leave " I thought centaurs were always male" he mumbled.

Shanza almost smiled though it was physically impossible for her to do so _' In the other worlds centaurs are almost always depicted as male however they are not like the phoenix who is the only bird of it's kind.'_

" I guess I never thought about baby centaurs or where they might come from." Mike admitted.

Shanza bunted Mike with her nose _' Come we should find Tira she ought to be somewhere near the castle. I can always introduce you to Symbia later she seemed to be in a hurry.'_

Shanza stepped out into the long grass and glanced behind to ensure the others were close. _' Watch your step.'_ She cautioned.

Raph nose told him at least one good reason to watch his footing as they headed into the meadow, the other reason soon became apparent as often they were warned or yelled at by little beings that they had almost trod upon accidentally.

So the boys started to use ninja skills to warn them of others nearby to avoid stepping on one of the fairy folk.

As they moved through the meadow many of the creatures called out to Shanza and Gimod but none of those that called got in the way of the group.

Marina leaped from her vantage point on Leo's shoulder where she had been riding to now sit on Shanza's back with her head in the air, the catafly was clearly basking in the glory and attention the other beasts paid towards Shanza.

Shanza had clearly said castle in reference to Tira's home and yet as they peered over a hill top the turtles could all clearly see that there was no castle in sight. Not even anything that looked like a castle for that matter.

" So where is this castle?" Leo asked suspiciously wondering if perhaps it was a small castle for the fairy folk themselves.

" Right there" Lobo barked gesturing with a toss of his head to the only human home in the meadow area, it was a log cabin looking like it consisted of two floors, and a large windmill made mostly of stone, wood and cloth on the East side of the cabin that was placed near the stream.

Outside the cabin was a congregation of pegasians, unicorns and centaurs all gathered around and conversing with a small woman dressed in a simple white gown.

As Shanza drew closer to the group, the other creatures parted and the woman came forward to greet the group.

She moved surprisingly quickly and with great grace, her hands and face were slightly wrinkled and her hair was white, and she had eyes of blue.

Marina sat up straighter " That is Tira!" she exclaimed quickly before settling back in a sitting position on Shanza and purring loudly for all to hear.

Don gazed at the sorceress they had heard so much about, and while they had to be very aware and observant of so many things that he could almost always guess a persons age to within a few years of their correct age, he found that this woman's age eluded him.  
Don sidled up to Leo's side and whispered very softly " How old do you think she is?"

Leo shrugged in reply shaking his head " I'm not sure Don. She could be any where from her thirties to her nineties or older." Leo was just as perplexed as Don was on that count and he didn't bother hiding it either.

" Well at least I'm not alone." Don replied with relief.

Leo nodded " Yeah, I thought for sure everything Splinter had taught us had just failed me."

Don rested a hand on Leo's shoulder as Tira came up to them and gave them all a warm comforting smile.

" It is good to see you are all safe, Gimod old friend glad you and your wyrms are ready to aid us again."

_' I am always willing to help you Tira for you gave me hope when I had none.'_ Gimod responded.

Tira bowed slightly " We haven't heard from Demon Wing yet Shanza but he should be along shortly." She then turned to look at each of the turtles " Now I have never seen the likes of your kind on Necron before, so you four must be from one of the worlds Necron borders."

Don nudged Leo though, his brother needed no such encouragement from Don to respond to the silent questions Tira was asking.

" Permit me to introduce my brothers and myself." As Leo introduced his brothers they all bowed before Tira.

" We are all from the world of Earth, which our friends here" Leo gestured to the pack, Shanza, Marina and Gimod " Assure us is one of the worlds that borders your world now and again. However we were brought here through a form of magic, a friend of ours Renet, uses."

Tira grinned " I am familiar with Renet a nice lady, very strange but very nice."

" Until she sends you on wild goose chases" Raph grouched.

" My brothers and I ended up being split up and meeting with the various inhabitants we are travelling with and they felt you might be able to help us." Leo concluded.

" Perhaps I can, however if Renet sent you here there must be a reason." Tira decided.

" If you say one thing about us helping you in this coming war" Raph said sharply.

" I don't know if you would be of much use to us being as you have no magic of your own or do you?" Tira wondered as she scowled puzzling over the information.

" None of us have magic but we do know…" Mike began but Raph came up and clamped a hand over Mike's mouth.

" We've known Renet for sometime and let me tell ya while she is a nice girl she is a bit scatterbrained. She probably didn't realize that this war was coming on. On our world we gotta hide because people might not accept us you know, so Renet wanted to just give us a treat by letting us roam a world where people might accept us more."

Gimod rumbled in amusement _' Seems they are figments too.'_

Tira grimaced " I suppose that is possible but…it doesn't make much sense for I doubt Renet would use her magic to bring you here when she might be endangering you."

Lobo came forward and lowered his upper body slightly to the ground " Tira, Raph here mentioned earlier that he talked to Merlin and the owl sprouted poetry" the toshe hinted wagging his tail.

Tira looked up the scowl vanishing as her face brightened visibly " Do you recall what Merlin said?" she asked eagerly " If you can tell us his words **exactly **it could mean all the difference to saving Shanza's son and both of our worlds."

Raph knew the words but he didn't like or care for the way Tira had almost pounced on him upon hearing about it. He crossed his arms over his plastron and glowered at Lobo darkly " Just what is so blasted important about what the bird says?" he demanded. " First these guys get excited that his words might hold a clue. Now you get all excited. How the hell do we even know that the information is meant for you or that you are the right people?" Raph insisted.

" **Raph!"** Leo snapped in irritation, " If you know something to help you could tell them at the very least what you know. Near as I can sense they aren't hiding any thing from us."

Lobo growled, " Have you all ready forgotten that if the dark forces of Necron gain the upper hand that even your world will suffer?" The toshe's hair bristled " Besides who ever heard of a unicorn who fought for darkness or evil."

Marina nodded her head and jumped nimbly over to Raph " Don't listen to them, especially the dumb dog you are making the right move you know," she assured him " Cataflys always say knowing is better then telling."

Mike looked at the others " You know what I think Raph forgot what the bird said. Probably didn't even pay attention to it" Mike looked at Leo and Don " Come on you know what Raph is like."

In the outburst that Raph's declaration had caused, Raph quite clearly heard Mike's goading and resented it immensely. " I remember all of it I just don't want to encourage any stupidity."

Leo glanced Mike's way giving him a slight nod, before turning to smile at Don the two brother's knew that Mike would be able to get the information from Raph , that was if anyone could.

" Sure you remember it Raph" Mike replied agreeably " The same way you recall all of Splinter's lectures."

" There is nothing wrong with my memory" Raph fumed. " I knew I should have killed that blasted bird when I had the chance."

Gimod narrowed his eyes _' Allow me to hurry this along **we **don't have that much time to waste.'_ Gimod slashed his neck out and scooped Raph up into his mouth his teeth holding Raph very still, the dragon's hot breath blowing against Raph so there was no escaping the stench from the dragon's mouth.

Marina escaping Raph's shoulders, in the nick of time giving a frightened howl as she leapt to safety before the dragon jaws snatched her up as well.

_' Now listen here. We dragons are not known for our patience, so I would advise you to tell us what you know **now! **Or else I will have to make you very uncomfortable until you do tell us Merlin's prophecy.'_

Raph hadn't heard Gimod's last remark about hurrying things along but he could see his brothers were worried, and watching the dragon anxiously and Mike looked nervous in spite of the fact Shanza was standing and grazing as if totally disinterested.

" Prophecy?" Raph managed.

Tira called out from where she stood " Merlin's poetry is always a form of prophecy of things to come that is why it is so important that we know exactly what he said, so hopefully it may be worked to our favour."

Raph grunted, his stomach heaving from the smell that assaulted his nostrils but he realized he couldn't fight the dragon while locked securely in its massive jaws, so with a great deal of reluctance Raph agreed to tell " Put only if you put me down you overgrown snake!"

Marina looked dejected " Humph!" she snorted and flicked her tail in the air " I suppose I really shouldn't have expected better of him considering the company" at this she wrinkled her nose, " he keeps."

Traba barked once a the cat before falling silent and starting to plot his revenge against this catafly that acted so superior.

Gimod lowered Raph to the ground standing him on his feet, then the dragon raised one foreleg and draped his hand on Raph's back the front fingers splayed so that they were placed on Raph's shoulders the lethal talons barely pricking at Raph's scaly hide.

Raph gritted his teeth and even though it caused him a bit of pain to do so he drew one sai and bent his elbow pointing the weapon over his left shoulder.

Gimod sensing the thoughts in Raph's mind let loose a loud bellowing roar, thrashing his tail hard on the ground, the noise was enough to cause some of the creatures in the meadow to break into a panicked run.

" Listen you will do a lot more roaring if this weapon hits ya" Raph cautioned he had gripped his sai tighter, and his ears were still ringing from the roar Gimod had let loose, but Raph refused to back down or give in to the dragon.

Gimod knew that Raph meant it, and while the weapon the turtle handled was not as imposing as the sword, the little dragon was still very much aware that it could be dangerous.

Gimod laughed a bit _' Ah the mosquito can indeed threaten the dog. Very well, I will let you go because you have proven that you are either very brave or very stupid.'_ With that the dragon lowered its front foot to the ground _' Either way I think I like you so you best talk fast now before I find out you are the latter.'_

Raph turned and bowed slowly to Gimod " I still say it means trouble for all of us. I know what that bird said and if I'm right it means we are stuck here till the war is done."

Leo shifted at those words not sure if they could afford being away that long. What would Splinter think about their disappearance.

" Please go on, perhaps you misread his words it is possible." She urged making it sound like an urgent plea, without making it sound like she was begging for the information.

Raph sighed, not in the least comforted by Tira's words he took a breath and repeated what he had heard.

" He said the way home is longer then you think. Like to like guides you must seek. Follow your guides true or in danger you'll sink." Raph paused as he reflected on that part and the next bit in his own mind, " Dangers great will bar the gate demanding your retreat. True guides one and all follow their call. To unite four in faith, yet not alone for stronger you'll stand with your guide at hand." Raph took another breath before concluding, " Challenge the dark wall with the strength of all. Then the four may pass through the door their journey's end."

Raph couldn't help but heave a heavy sigh it seemed there was no going home for them until he and his brothers took on the dark forces of Necron and Raph had to wonder if ninjitsu would be enough.

TBC


	15. Like to Like

Flights of Fancy

Disclaimer: I deny any ownership of any adult or adolescent transformed shadow warrior chelonians.

Chapter Fourteen – Like to like 

Tira reflected on the words Raph had spoken " It seems that you four were sent here by Renet to help us, in our time of need. You won't be able to return back to your home until the right time."

" You mean after we have helped you guys first, that is if we don't die" Raph huffed bitterly, " What makes you think that Renet sent us here specifically that travel thing of hers could have sent us just about anywhere."

Tira gave a coy smile " On Necron it is very rare for things to happen merely by coincidence. Great trouble is a foot and suddenly four strangers appear here that Merlin warns can't go home." Tira gave a light laugh, " Not to mention that if you wanted to return home you would have by now."

" Trust me I'm all for it 'cept Donny lost our only means of getting home" Raph complained.

" I didn't lose it Raph." Don protested.

" Things just don't disappear either" Raph countered.

" Actually on Necron things often disappear frequently" Tira stated cheerfully, " So your brother may be telling the truth. The sudden absence of this item, though makes it clear to me that you are meant to stay," Tira pointed out very tactfully " Besides you won't be alone you will be with your guides."

" So exactly who or what is our guides that we have to seek?" Leo inquired. " The poem or prophecy seemed to make it quite clear that we'd need them with us if we are to prevail."

" Leo tell me we aren't really going to do this" Raph moaned, wondering why he had agreed to this trip.

" I don't think we have much of a choice Raph. Besides Splinter taught us to use our skills to help out others, where ever we may be" Leo reminded Raph, " they quite obviously need our help and if, by chance, we are unable to find the travel cube Renet sent us we may have to rely on our new friends to get us home," Leo pointed out that fact as delicately as he could. " Besides I don't care for the idea of leaving trouble behind us that might end up looking for us."

_' He has a point there turtle. For if the dark forces head into your world then there will be little of the light forces to prevent it. They will bring utter chaos with them.'_ Gimod informed Raph.

" Fine, but will someone please tell me what magical creatures, who can do the kind of things we've seen them all do so far, need a bunch of ninja's help for?"

Leo smirked " Even you know Raph that to the common person the ninja was magical, capable of transforming himself into animals, to read minds, to influence others thoughts, or even appearing and disappearing at whim." Leo stood up straighter as he spoke his voice full of pride " Besides Raph I always thought that you were the one who was always ready for action. The sooner we move the better."

Shanza bobbed her head _' Indeed for we have less then a month to find my son. The more time that passes the more spells can be cast and the next spell we might not be able to prevent'_ Shanza fretted uneasily raising her head and nickering sadly.

A few other unicorns answered her forlorn call offering hope and comfort but Shanza could take little from their reassurance, she would not be at peace until her son was home by her side.

Raph shrugged " All right I'll go but I'm not going like this and I have a bad feeling about the whole thing." He confessed in a low tone.

Leo narrowed his eyes at Raph's words, he knew his brother's usual pessimistic, volatile nature. But Leo was also aware that Raph had fairly good instincts and if he felt that uneasy about helping the inhabitants of Necron then it was best to take note of the fact now and be careful on the days ahead.

Don meanwhile had been puzzling over Leo's question as to who their guides might be " The prophecy mentioned like to like your guides you must seek. Meaning that whoever our guides must be they must share certain similarities with us." Don concluded. He paused shrugging " I am just not sure what sort of comparisons that we have to match to find them" Don apologized.

Leo frowned that meant they could waste more time " Raph did Merlin tell you any thing else?"

Raph nodded " Sure he said something about seeking my guide at the bottom of the tree" Raph flashed a grin " the toshe were at the bottom of the tree at the time."

Tira arched an eyebrow in surprise " You are aggressive, bloodthirsty?" She asked puzzled, naming the two traits that came to any one's mind where toshe were concerned.

Mike laughed " Oh yeah" he nodded his head in agreement, " that is my bro all right. Also bad tempered, spoils for a fight, easily insulted."

Raph had heard enough of this went over and thumped Mike.

Mike grinned " See what I mean, and he is actually in a fairly good mood at the moment." Mike gave a little shrug " Raph is also pretty smart and cunning when he wants to be and he never lets you down."

Raph smiled slightly " Merlin also mentioned that my guides were good in a pack or on their own."

Mike smirked " That is my brother, the lone wolf!"

Raph gave a mock growl in response.

" Seems Merlin was correct like to like, it is your natures that must be connected to your guides." She declared firmly " Raphael's guide must be the toshe pack." She paused looking towards Mike " What are your qualities or nature?"

Raph eager to get Mike back jumped right in " He's young goofy and stupid."

Don shook his head " Mike is naïve, gentle hearted. He likes to make people laugh and just enjoy life." Don considered for a moment " He is very empathic."

Mike drew back a bit a hurt look on his face " That isn't a nice thing to say Don."

Don tried not to laugh, " Empathic means you relate well to others feelings." He explained.

Mike chuckled " I take it back."

Don did laugh a little " What did you think it meant Mike?"

Mike ducked his head " I'm not saying." He muttered.

Leo smiled " Mike has a good heart and a fair fighter when he needs to be."

Tira nodded understanding " Then Shanza must be his guide. Unicorns are full of love, laughter, and gentleness they do not wish to fight but prefer to use their horns to help, however they are fierce fighters when they need to be." Tira glanced at Shanza " Nothing is more pure of heart and soul then a unicorn or a newborn."

Mike beamed as he heard that news " Shanza my guide? Really?" He glanced at the unicorn " I like that."

Shanza blew out a puff of air _' I like it too, besides I am going on this mission one way or another might as well be matched up.'_

" Now you Don?" Tria gave him a questioning look and the turtle shrugged looking away.

" He knows all sorts of stuff. A real brain and very handy." Raph admitted.

" Donny knows stuff I've forgotten" Mike claimed.

Raph scoffed " Everyone knows stuff you have forgotten Mike."

Don didn't care to talk much about himself it just wasn't his way and while his brothers spoke of what he was like he had an urge to hide away from the attention.

Leo noticed his brother's embarrassment " Don spends a great deal of his time alone working on projects or learning about things but there are times he will join us. He doesn't care to fight but he is a good ninja." Leo continued.

" He's shy too, look at him blushing!" Mike interjected.

" I am not!" Don disputed as he glanced the other way scuffing his foot in the dirt, while wishing for a hole or some other place to hole up in.

Tira scowled no creature she could think of seemed to match the qualities of this turtle. Tira spent a great deal of her time helping many of the creatures of Necron in exchange for small favours from them, so out of all inhabitants of Necron she would probably know of the guides needed.

Tira cast her gaze out over the meadow when she spotted Marina, who had grown bored of the talk and was at present, stalking the fairies in the meadow grass and having a great time rolling in some catnip, which the fairies kept leading her to. It was hard to say who was enjoying the game more.

Tira silently reviewed what she knew about cataflys, they were suppose to be one of the most knowledgeable creatures on Necron, while they lived in large groups they were, for the most part, solitary seeking company once in a while. Cataflys were small enough that they hardly seemed a threat, and yet, when they were cornered they could be quite ferocious, or so it was said. They seemed to be unassuming beast easily missed, and yet when they wanted attention, they made sure the spotlight was on them.

" I think that Don's guide could very well be the catafly you brought with you" Tira announced.

" Marina?" Leo asked uncertainly. He shook his head " I don't know somehow it just doesn't seem right to me."

Tira gave a firm nod of her head " I am sure they are one of the most intelligent creatures to be found on Necron."

" Yes but she also seems to be fairly fickle, self centered and highly unreliable and Don is not like that" Leo declared backing his brother up.

Tira gave a small smile " I have a few questions for you then Don, tell me when you get curious about something will you try to learn everything you can about it? Does that object consume you, if the answers you receive seem to lead you directly into danger or harm's way will you stop to preserve your own skin?"

Don smiled and gave a negative shake of his head " I have gone days without food or sleep when something grabs my attention. I will stop at nothing and do everything I can to figure it out" He admitted, " You might say I become obsessive about it."

Tira gave a satisfied look " Catafly it is then for they are truly the same way. The need to know in them is so strong they will follow it anywhere until they are fully satisfied. She followed you into dragon territory a place that most cataflys avoid because they fear dragons." Tira explained " Haven't you heard that old saying curiosity killed the cat, information brought it back? Cataflys live that."

Don glanced over to watch the playful Marina fluttering about racing and playing with the fairies. He thought a bit of how brave she had been when facing the dragons, Marina had not shown an ounce of fear as she smartly told Gimod he owed her a favour, and she had tried to battle the one dragon who had spotted her in the first place.

" I don't mind having a catafly for a guide" Don said reflectively, truthfully he rather liked the fact she wasn't so big and overpowering or dangerous as some of the creatures he had seen thus far. " But can I trust her?"

The toshe snickered " Trust a catafly that is a joke" Traba howled rolling over in his mirth.

Tira glowered at the pack for their enjoyment " Don't mind them toshe feel any cat is fairly useless." She informed Don.

" Only because it is the truth" Shea remarked with a wag of his tail.

" As long as she is curious she may follow you anywhere and try to help you out of trouble if only to learn what she wants to learn from you" Tira advised " You would do well to hold back on things she wants and dish it out slowly."

Leo scowled " I still don't think she is going be that trustworthy and we are going to need help of all our guides according to what Raph told us."

Tira looked at the turtle in blue " I understand your concern Leonardo, You said you met Marina on an island off the mainland, she wasn't going help you until you spared her from a kraken." Tira reviewed what they had told her, " That started her up because in her experience no animal or person on Necron would bother to help a catafly. Then when you headed into dragon country she came after you. You really have her curiosity up but I have a feeling Don with his knowledge can maintain that level of curiosity and then some" Tira replied sweetly, " Thereby keeping her by you. She may prove useful when you least expect it. Of course you will have to convince her to join you for no one can make a catafly do anything it doesn't want to do."

Don grinned, " Leave that to me I have an idea."

" If she is truly your guide then you will be able to do it better then any one else." Tira affirmed, she then turned her gaze on Leonardo " Now how about you Leo?"

" He is Mr. Perfect, the perfect son, our great and noble leader" Raph had been waiting for this " Teacher's pet."

Leo scowled his brothers way " Enough of those bothersome nick names Raph you know I don't like them."

" Our fearless leader" Mike suggested earning a glare of his own.

" A leader of your brothers then" Tira said glancing his way.

" Well yes" Leo admitted, " and when our father can no longer be leader I will take his place."

Tira smiled slightly " Leaders can not always afford to make mistakes, and so they learn quickly. A leader can not afford the luxury of fear so they must hide it. I have a feeling due to your position that you are the best of your brothers in battle" Tira stated, " And your enemies are a little afraid of you."

" A little, no way most our enemies won't dare face Leo alone" Mike insisted his voice full of pride.

" Intelligent, crafty dependable" Tira murmured.

Leo nodded slight agreement while his brothers added their input or comments to her words.

Shanza pranced her eyes glowing brightly as she tossed her head _' Only another leader could relate to a leader.'_

Gimod sat up on his haunches using his long tail to balance, he unfurled his wings and raised his head to the sky letting out a low bellowing roar. When he came down he lowered his head to gaze into Leo's face _' Looks like you and I are to be together for a while.'_

Tira nodded " You are suited like to like" She said simply.

Leo stared into the yellow reptilian eyes wondering silently if there was any way he could deny this match that the others had all ready approved.

Gimod gave a low growl that ended in a loud snort as he picked up on Leo's thoughts _'There is a great deal at stake we do not have the time nor the luxury to fight against what must be. If we do that we lose sight of the true battle.'_ Gimod declared to Leo alone.

Those words gave Leo a great deal of assurance, for Splinter had told him years ago, during his training, just such a statement, perhaps not phrased the same way, but fairly close to it. Besides he often used the same sort of words, to encourage his brothers in certain situations where they often, began to lack the focus and bickered amongst them selves instead of focusing on what needed to be done.

Leo smiled at Gimod bowing towards the dragon " I'd be honoured for your help."

Gimod bowed his head in return a pleasant rumble coming from his throat telling the others, the dragon was quite pleased.

Leo turned back to Tira " I suppose the next things we need to know for this mission is where we are going and how we get there?"

Tira scowled sighing heavily " We don't know where the dark forces have hidden Shanza's son as of yet. When the other sorceress and sorcerers arrive we can try to find out." She shrugged, " It won't be easy but with the unicorns help we ought to be able to find out the area on which they may be. As for getting there you might be able to teleport close to the area, but will have to walk the rest of the way as the dark magic will prevent you from going right in."

" Can we take others with us or expect help from any one along the way?" Leo wondered.

" Any of the light forces will help you, but beware those of the dark can be very deceptive." Tira paused " Demon wing Shanza's mate and the sire will join you in your search for he knows the abilities of Pegasians and I doubt he'd be willing to stay behind. Symbia might also be of some use to you as centaurs are helpful during time of chaos."

The centaur female pawed the ground and half reared " I'll help them where I can Tira" she vowed.

Tira gave all of them a wistful smile " I suggest you take the chance to rest and recuperate now for you won't get many chances after you leave here."

Leo knew that it was wise advice and a suggestion that he was more then willing to follow for he had a feeling that Tira was right.

TBC


	16. Chapter Fifteen: Challenges

Flights of fancy

Disclaimer: I deny any ownership of any adult or adolescent transformed shadow warriors, I only own every OC in this story and that is quite enough thank you.

**Chapter fifteen – Challenges.**

Leo decided to use the opportunity, while they were waiting any ways, to get in some practice after all once this mission started they might not get many chances to spar, though they would most likely see plenty of battles. Still Leo preferred to keep his skills well honed and ready for use at a moment's notice, that plus he never missed a chance to fit in extra practice.

" Why don't we do a work out?" he suggested quickly to his brothers.

" I'm for it" Raph agreed practically jumping at the chance. He was always ready to blow off steam and the added misgivings about the coming mission meant he was in an antsy mood, and he liked the chance to whip Leo's butt when ever he could, if only to prove the perfect son wasn't so perfect after all.

Don shook his head " I would Leo, but it might take some time to convince Marina to join us so I think I better start working on her now" he apologized.

Leo looked at Don, he was aware that Don normally missed out on occasional practices at home, especially when he became involved with some project that he would get wrapped up in, but he also knew that Don was very efficient with his bo staff, and would often practice for a few minutes here or there on his own, that plus he had a better knowledge of Marina's fickle behaviour meant that he was quite willing to excuse his brother.

" Knowing Marina you have quite a challenge just getting her to come, no one makes cats do anything they don't want to." Leo admitted.

Don grinned, " For he will do what he do, do and there is nothing you can do about that."

" Precisely only Marina is a female." Leo corrected.

" It is a line from T.S Elliot's book Old Possum's book of cats. I think it was about the rum tum tugger." Don informed his brother. With that Don turned and headed into the meadow in search of a one particular cat.

Leo turned to Mike " Come on Mike."

" Aw but Leo, do I hafta?" Mike moaned sounding far more like a two year old who didn't want to take a nap. " I'd rather get to know more about the inhabitants of Necron."

" We have plenty of time for that later Mike, we will be travelling for awhile on this world." Leo reminded him, " Come on what do you say of two against one with me being the one" Leo coaxed.

" We can take him Mikey" Raph urged liking the odds all ready.

The toshe growled agreement.

Mike grinned, " All right" he gave in pulling his weapons from his belt " lets get it started!" he whooped.

The toshe growled further agreement, if only because the toshe loved battles of any kind, even if they were mock battles they were still worth watching by their standard.

Raph and Mike never one for the preliminaries charged Leo but their brother was ready for their combined attack.

While they started slow at first the boys soon stepped up the tempo they began moving at faster speeds darting in slashing for quick sudden attacks, leaping or flipping out of the way of counter attacks. Striking hard and fading into the long grass around them.

The only sound that could be heard was the faint sound of metal up against metal, no other noise could be heard, it was as if everything else had stilled for this match alone. They fought in silence and their moves were made faster then a striking snake.

At first few creatures, other then the toshe who were obviously enjoying the match by their pleased yips and growls of pleasure, paid much attention to the sparring match, but slowly one after another a few would wander over and watch only to be mesmerized by what they saw. Soon there was a large circle around the brothers who seemed oblivious to the spectators and their comments.

In fact a strong current of electricity seemed to ripple through the spectators, they all seemed to come alive their eyes glowing with alertness suddenly they saw before them was that possibly the grim dark impossibility of saving their world might not be as difficult as they once assumed.

The match ended with Leo disarming first Mike then Raph, in such a relaxed way it almost seemed to the spectators that he had only been waiting for the right time to offer up the coup de gras.

Leo stood balanced in a graceful nekoashi dachi, or cat stance, his katana raised and at the ready, his chest heaving ever so slightly from the exertion.

Only then did the creatures surrounding the three brothers give voice to wild cheers expressed in what ever way was acceptable for their species. In other words the toshe howled, the unicorns, pegasians, centaurs all stomped their hooves and neighed loudly, Gimod bugled and the fairies flitted, swirled and danced about Leo.

A dwarf came forward bowing to Leonardo " You know the handling of swords I can tell by the way you worked in this match. My people would be privileged, if you would take with you on your quest, the finest sword that we have ever crafted." He spoke in the gruff roughened way that all dwarves seemed to have and yet, it was clear that he was serious about his offer.

Leo returned the dwarf's bow " I am afraid I must decline your most gracious offer. I am used to handling many assorted weapons and can use any that was at hand worse comes to worse, but I am sure you are also aware that one does not go into battle while taking weapons they are unfamiliar with" Leo replied politely, he didn't wish to offend the dwarf so he was keeping to the best manners that Splinter had instilled into all of them in their youth, " Considering the circumstances we may be facing soon I might not have time to get used to the sword you have crafted and it may throw me off in battle."

Gimod rumbled ever so softly _' You do have a valid point, but much as you tried to avoid it you have still offended the dwarf, for he feels that you consider their craftsmanship unworthy.'_

_I don't mean any offence,_ Leo replied to the dragon in his thoughts.

_' I know but dwarves can be so touchy when it comes to their skills.' _Gimod said.

_Maybe I ought to change my mind and accept the offer after all. _Leo considered.

_' No that will cause further offence'_ Gimod informed Leo telepathically, the last thing he wanted was for the turtle to make matters worse by his good intentions._ ' The dwarf knows you are not from Necron and will excuse your first offence, as long as you don't mention it or go back on what you have said. You do either and he will feel you were aware of the fact and said such a thing to insult him making the offence twice as bad, and this time unpardonable.'_

Leo sighed heavily realizing how much they had to get used to by just being in this strange world. From now on he best check with Gimod before opening his mouth and that way he wouldn't offend any one.

_Why didn't you speak up sooner?_ He accused the dragon.

_'I thought you would know enough to accept what is offered by a well meaning friend. I can only do so much, I can't protect you from putting your foot in your mouth all the time. Besides I told you the offence is forgiven.'_ Gimod retorted abruptly.

A unicorn stallion stepped into the ring standing slightly behind and to the right of the dwarf, the stallion had a fine features set into his face, a long white beard dangled from off his chin, and while he didn't have that daintiness the mares all seemed to have, he did have powerful chest and hindquarters the muscles rippling under the ivory hair as he moved with graceful ease, the stallion had eyes such a light blue in colour that they seemed pale.

_' I Zar offer you a challenge swordsman. If I win the challenge you must carry the dwarves' sword on the quest. If I lose to you, then you may carry whatever weapon you desire.'_ Zar blew out sharply and raised his head slightly before lowering it, there was a long two meter length spiral horn on his forehead _' Be warned we unicorns are born knowing the art of swordplay.'_

Leo wondered silently about the challenge, true the unicorn might be very effective with the horn, it had to know how to use such a weapon, Leo reasoned, but he was smaller and could move far quicker then a unicorn who might not be able to do much damage to him. Still there was something about the stallion's looks and bravado that made Leo reflect that looks could be deceiving.

_Gimod what do you suggest?_ Leo asked.

_' I suggest you accept the offer Leonardo. I personally hope that you put that horned mule into his place. However win or lose the dwarf will feel justified as the horned idiot has taken up his cause'_ Gimod smiled_ ' No matter which sword you end up using I promise you that you won't lose anything. So accepting is your best course of action'_ Gimod blew a puff of smoke and thumped his tail _' Decline and you will look like a coward, and **I** refuse to be stuck with a coward!'_

Leo turned back to Zar " I assume this match is to be one where no harm comes to the other? And I suppose we go until one is put into a killing position?"

Zar bobbed his head _'Quite so.'_

" Then" Leo declared, " I accept your challenge and the conditions of our match."

Gimod gave a secretive smile as the two squared off against one another, he was fairly sure of how the match was going to end. He noted that some of the inhabitants who loved gambling on such sports were all ready taking wagers on the outcome and the dragon couldn't resist offering a bet of his own.

…

Don found Marina lying in the meadow in a warm sunny spot, the catafly was sprawled out enjoying the warm rays but as she saw Don she sat up and stretched slowly, fluttering her wings slightly.

" This is a truly beautiful place you know. I think I will stay here. No other catafly could ever find such an exceptional home, best of all with the unicorns around here I wouldn't have to worry about enemies." She sneezed a bit " Even better there is a large patch of catnip in this meadow that I have found and no other cat can use it because it is **all mine!**" she gloated.

Don knew that Mike's cat Klunk always had a thing for catnip and it was clear that the effects of the plant on cataflys were much the same as they were on the average cat. In other words Marina was utterly relaxed and calm after her brief stint of euphoria from inhaling or rolling in her catnip patch.

" Do cataflys usually go this far from home? Don asked curiously as he sat down a few feet away from Marina.

" It isn't normal, a lot of danger you know" Marina confessed the cat drug making her far more willing to talk then under normal circumstances. " But some really brave cataflys will venture out quite far, though I don't believe any have made it to the corn meadows, at least not from our catacombs" Marina stated as she licked her front paw in a lazy fashion.

" Well I all ready know how extremely brave and courageous you are Marina, when you go home all the other cataflys will envy you because you have knowledge they don't" Don said casually as he propped his hands on the ground slightly behind him and leaned back shutting his eyes.

" I do?" Marina wondered her eyes growing wide at the thought.

" Well of course you do travel is one of the best experiences you can find because you can learn more about people and places after you have been there and seen it for your self." Don explained simply, " Though I am sure an animal as smart as you are already aware of that."

" Well of course I know I just wanted to make sure we were of the same mind you know." Marina declared pertly.

" I understand intelligent conversation is hard to find at times. My brother's really don't understand me I feel that you might though" Don paused and gazed at the small cat she had moved closer to him and now rubbed against his leg affectionately. " I suppose though if you are staying here we will never find out how alike we truly are."

" Well why not aren't you staying here?" Marina demanded.

" No" Don sighed, " We have to go off and help find Shanza's son. I don't mind so much I know I can handle it, I know my brother's might need my help but" He pulled some air in through gritted teeth " It is all the fights we might run into between here and there so to speak. I don't care to fight and I really don't want to. I just want to be left alone."

" Aren't you independent can't you do what you want?" Marina asked.

" I suppose I could stay here Marina it would be a nice place to learn things, but I happen to know if I go with my brothers I will learn so much more then I could learn by staying here." Don shook his head, " the thought of all the stuff I could be learning but turning my back on that is just, I just can't do it" Don confessed and shrugged, " I know I am heading into danger but to think I could learn about the life of an alicorn, and what sort of magic an alicorn really has. According to Shanza her son is the first of his kind, there has never been another like him. There might be a place better then the unicorn meadows that is safe and suitable for living, or wonders and sights I've never seen" Don beamed as he let his imagination and the possibility take him away for a moment or two " After all before I came here I never knew creatures such as dragons, unicorns and beings like you Marina the brave catafly ever existed, now that I do know well I want to know more." Don declared.

Marina jumped onto Don's plastron and went over to smell his breath and rub under his chin, or the closest thing Don had to a chin at any rate. She purred loudly at his words, Don was not a native of Necron for most of them would never lump a catafly in with dragons, or unicorns but the fact he had accorded her almost the same respect made her feel incredibly wonderful. Most important he hadn't bothered to mention the pesky dogs.

" I think we have a great deal in common it sounds that way to me…um, what is your name again?"

" My name is Don Marina" Don replied simply. " You won't know though because I doubt you want to venture even further from your home and join us."

" Maybe I do and maybe I don't. Who else is going on the search?" Marina wondered, the effects of the catnip were finally wearing off and she was getting extremely curious about Don and all the things he might see and learn that she wouldn't!

The very nerve that he might actually learn something about Necron when he didn't live there was far too much for her to accept. But she wasn't about to jump into anything either.

" Well my brothers, Shanza, her mate, a centaur, and Gimod." Don began listing the others off. " You know with Shanza and Gimod I really don't think we will have much to worry about battle wise that is. This could be a very enjoyable and educational trip." Don brightened at that thought " Oh and the toshe pack."

" **Those dogs?"** Marina wrinkled her nose and laid back her ears.

" I don't care for the fact they are so aggressive and bloodthirsty but they might come in useful if we do run into any trouble which I doubt" Don remarked gently as he removed Marina and stood up " I don't know when we will be leaving but it was nice knowing you Marina too bad you won't be coming with us." With that Don started to walk away.

Marina sat there before she took off flying after him she landed on his shoulders and patted his cheek with one paw " Now an intelligent fellow like you can't possibly be trusting his life to a pack of uncouth dogs, they are highly irresponsible you know."

" I am sure they are" Don agreed smiling inwardly, the idea was to get her curiosity working so that the desire to go was far stronger then the delight of staying.

Marina pranced on his shoulders purring loudly in his ears "Well if I go you know even the most independent of cataflys would have to respect me because I would be smarter then all the rest."

Don nodded " That very well could be true" he said sincerely.

" Not only that but I would get to learn about you and so many other creatures. I have a feeling that I could like you Don, far better then I like any other catafly but I'm not quite sure about that yet" she babbled on.

" I thought you wanted to stay here though Marina?" Don exclaimed suddenly.

" No it is far more important to go with you. I have made up my mind on that count and when a catafly makes up their mind there is no changing it. Some one has to look out for you while I gather information for us to discuss."

" I don't know if the others will want you" Don mumbled.

" I don't care what others think I do what I want" Marina declared.

Don had to swallow his laughter, she might do what she want but a little ego stroking and working her curiosity up then to ignore her or deny her the right to learn had made Marina part of the team.

Don silently made a note to find the cat nip patch to collect some of the herb before they left it might help them when Marina learned how dangerous things might get.

TBC


	17. Chapter sixteen: Contest

Flights Of Fancy

Disclaimer: I deny any ownership of any adolescent transformed shadow warriors. My house is crowded enough with all my OC's.

Author's Note: Some of the moves Zar uses on Leo, are possible even by some horses of today. The Spanish riding school in Europe uses Lipizzaner horses to perform what they call ' The Airs above the ground'. I feel the Airs give that magical touch. Ramica.

**Chapter Sixteen – Contest**

In all interest of being fair Zar allowed a twenty minute break before they squared off against one another, for Zar felt that by heading straight into the contest after the boy's practice session would be dishonourable and not a true measure of skill.

A large circle of spectators had gathered around the meadow to watch the up coming match take place, for the spectators wanted to leave plenty of room for the two opponents to move freely about, but of course everyone wanted to be able to see every bit of the action as it took place.

At the moment everyone was settling into spots, tossing some comments, good natured banter and general teasing about who would best who, as they jostled for a suitable place to suit their needs.

Don came up behind Mike and Raph reached up and placed a hand on a shoulder of each brother " What is all the excitement about?" He asked curiously, " the tension is so thick you could cut it with a katana."

Raph turned to face his brother and saw Marina perched on Don's shoulder, he couldn't resist smirking as he inquired " So how is your little kitty cat?"

Marina flew up off of Don's shoulder flew at Raph and swiped out with a foot at Raph's face before darting away " get one thing straight I am not **his.** Rather he is mine!" she sneered a bit as she kept out of reach " Dogs have owners. Cats have staff."

Raph raised a hand to his cheek, pulling it away to reveal blood on his fingers, Raph's eyes narrowed " Why **you…"** he muttered a few words under his breath.

Traba nodded and curled his lip " A word of advice, one can't get a cat who stays out of reach but sooner or later all cats forget, what others remember."

Raph gripped a sai handle as he shot a venomous look up towards Marina "**I **can still get her."

Lobo growled softly " Perhaps you could, but there is a truce of sorts in the corn meadows, that there be no unnecessary killing or bloodletting," he huffed at the catafly, " a rule most species keep to even in times of war."

" I'm not da most patient guy, but I can wait if I have to." Raph admitted.

Traba wagged his tail " There you go and I can tell you some stuff you might find useful in dealing with the cat."

Don shook his head " Will you leave marina alone and tell me just what is going on here?" he demanded.

Mike flashed a grin " Zar the unicorn has challenged Leo to a sword match, or I guess it is a horn and sword match. While I must admire Leo, I am going have to go with Zar on this one."

Raph snorted " That big lug Mike, Leo could run circles around him" Raph disputed, " Size in a match doesn't matter, not if you can move fast and use the right leverage. What is your call on it all Don?"

Don scowled considering the matter reflectively " Well Leo has less mass so he has manoeuvrability and flexibility on his side, but if the unicorn's horn is long enough, and judging from what I've seen of the unicorns here almost all of them, could easily deflect anything from head on , to either the right or left without too much trouble." Don shrugged, " I don't know much about how unicorns battle to determine an outcome" he confessed. " But Leo might be out of his league for even from a rear assault he'd have to deal with the stallion's hooves."

" See Don is going with the unicorn" Mike insisted very amused with himself.

" I didn't say that Mike." Don protested.

Suddenly the voices dropped as an expectant hush filled the meadow, as Leo entered the ring from the west end Zar from the East for a moment they stood in their spots, staring at each other across the short distance.

Leo always one for ceremony raised his sword in salute to the unicorn stallion as he dropped the katana down he bowed low. Zar reared up to his full height, his horn raised to the sky, as he let loose a clear, resounding neigh, when his fore hooves touched the ground he pranced in place before striding out, using the same strides as the flowing moves of the trot in place. His neck arched his tail raised and blowing on the slight breeze he went forth.

Leo strode with confidence and gave off an aura of calmness; he kept up a meditative trance to enable him to be one with his opponent. Leo silently reminded himself of some of Splinter's teachings _' In battle one must be like the willow willing to bend, but hard and as unforgiving as the mountain that pushes one to their limits and often beyond.'_ Leo smiled a bit as he lightly gripped the one katana in his hand.

One sword was all he really needed, one of the greatest Samurai and swordsman of Japan had claimed that with one long sword you could beat ten men, but with strategy, it was possible for a single man to defeat much more.

Leo crossed his katana against Zar's horn as they met in the circle, they tapped their weapons together once, twice, then thrice to declare clearly to one and all that the challenge had been accepted and met.

Zar took advantage by lunging forward almost instantly, his head pushing up on Leo's sword arm causing him to give ground, the stallion's strength and muscle all ready coming into play.

Leo moved back quickly knowing he'd have to wait for a bit before launching an attack of his own, right now he had to work at defending himself against this move.

He slid his katana down the horn toward the base, with Zar's head raised upward the strength of his thrust were not as strong, as they might be to the side or in front of him.

Zar broke contact and swung his horn down, to knock Leo off balance by using his head and neck, as well as the long horn.

Leo dropped to the ground in an instant allowing the horn to pass harmlessly over him. Once out of harm's way he moved to a point where hopefully he could score the first strike, keeping in mind that neither of them were to harm the other.

Zar snorted drawing up quickly, he blew out once sharply as if shocked by the move. Like all herbivores Zar's eye placement meant he could see in a wider range then what a carnivore was capable of, but he did have his blind spots as well, where vision wasn't so clear.

Zar bobbed his head up and down shaking it slightly and sending his long mane and forelock flapping about, as he took deep breaths in scenting his opponent, who had seemed to disappear.

The stallion spotted something move that seemed out of place to his right, Zar had no desire to rear up and expose his belly, instead he spun about on his legs just in time to use his horn tip to block a blow that Leo had been waiting for.

Leo scowled slightly, he had been in full ninja mode, and would have been almost undetectable to others, so he had been slightly shocked to see the stallion block his move. _' Then again'_ Leo mused, _' I don't often battle beings that have the sort of senses or skills that the creature's of Necron clearly posses.'_

For a time horn and sword struck a beat against one another, each of the opponents trying to throw the other off as they switched the beat, or tempo of their strikes.

Zar pushed forward, his head tucked down ever so slightly, neck arched. Leo didn't care to give ground to the stallion and his brute force, instead the turtle opted to sidestep while pushing his katana against the horn and staying in close.

Leo shifted his katana and grabbed the horn with his free hand, but the closer Leo got to the horn's base the more strength and power he could feel behind it and he knew he couldn't hold on much longer. At the moment it was Leo's own weight and hands to keep the horn from breaking free to score a hit upon him.

He took the katana and managed to draw a thin line across Zar's chest to mark that he had managed the first blow in their contest.

Zar feeling the katana tip reared up high, so that now Leo was far too close to the forelegs that were curled up. Zar struck out pushing Leonardo forcing the turtle to drop down in front of him.

Leo gaped wide mouthed as he saw the stallion's next move, before Leo had hit the ground the unicorn stallion was hopping on hind legs, in a move that just had to be impossible. No animal with that sort of mass could jump clearing the ground with ease with all four feet and land squarely on his feet again.

Leo, however wasn't so stunned by the unicorn stallion's move that he planned on staying where he was, he rolled quickly out of the way but not soon enough as one of Zar's fore hooves scraped his shoulder ever so lightly as he rolled out of the way.

The sound of unicorn's cheering was heard clearly at that move, as well as Don's astounded, " It has to be magic," which did very little to encourage Leo who was just now wondering how he managed to get himself into this predicament in the first place.

The unicorn's horn was swinging his way again and Leo raised his katana to block the blow as they squared off one more time.

Leonardo was slightly out of breath as he realized the challenge he was up against but he wasn't ready to concede the match just yet.

The unicorn kept his head low, but Leo had all ready learned that if Zar were to raise his head, then he Leo would be at a disadvantage, for the stallion stood taller then he was, and fighting a battle with your arms above the head could get tiring quickly. Leo tried to use his katana to keep the stallion's head lower to the ground, where the stallion had to rely on quick swings of his head, to block the moves.

At the moment he had scored one hit, Zar scored two but it seemed as if Zar was not willing to force the advantages of his height or greater strength against Leo too much, yes he was using them and he was entitled to but the unicorn seemed to be keeping it to sword play only.

_' In that case perhaps it is time to use more skill and higher trained kenpo strategy'_ Leo told himself. With that in mind Leo decided to apply some stickiness.

The turtle began to move with the stallion keeping their weapons locked and engaged as much as possible while staying firm and hard.

Zar jerked his head up slightly a gleam coming to his pale eyes, with his opponent so closely matched he knew there was a chance of wearing the turtle down and causing a collapse, an enemy who collapsed was an enemy defeated. Zar knew this from years of battle.

Zar started to move, keeping his hind legs planted, while his fore legs continued to circle around his hindquarters, the stallion circled faster and faster hoping to collapse Leo by causing him dizziness and disorientation.

Leo moved faster urging the stallion to continue circling trying to make him move at top speed, then when Leo felt he had Zar going as quickly as possible he gauged the speed, and leaped flipping up and over the stallion's back. Slashing a faint scratch over Zar's hindquarters before landing and vanishing into the grass.

_' If the unicorn can use magic I am entitled to use my ninja skills'_ Leo reasoned.

Zar curled his lip knowing the mark on his rump meant the turtle had somehow broken free of the circling trap. Instantly he halted and scented the air, knowing that he could not have taken much more of the circling himself.

Suddenly the stallion sensed something behind him, he pranced on the spot an ear turned back ever so slightly, then Zar leaped into the air so that he was about five foot parallel to the ground itself, as if going over an invisible jump, at the peak of his jump the stallion kicked out with his hind legs.

Leo ducked as a cloven hoof whistled by harmlessly though that blow could easily have killed him if it had hit with full strength.

Zar came down and Leonardo made his move using ninja skills to jump up astride the stallion's back.

Zar swung his horn to score a leg but Leo blocked the horn with his katana, Zar realizing that Leo was safe as long as he was on his back, threw himself up and backward, Leo jumped free at the last moment landing safe, while Zar's back hit the ground.

Zar regained his feet and whirled to face his opponent once again

Zar lunged and Leo met the attack using a parry that he hoped would be effective against a unicorn. He stood his ground raised his katana and blocked the strike, then ducked down for another blow to the chest.

Zar aware of that move reared up to avoid it, so that now Leo had to meet striking fore hooves, then Zar did a series of hops propelled by his hind legs, using his front hooves to knock Leo down and the hopping hindquarters to stomp on him if possible.

Leo moved to one side to avoid the strikes counted five jumps on hind legs before the stallion came down and whipped about jumping, this time, parallel to then ground to rejoin Leo.

_'This is all wrong' _Leo mused, _' A creature of this mass shouldn't be able to do what Zar is capable of.'_ Still Leo didn't have much of a chance to figure it out.

All he knew was the stallion was as quick witted, and dangerous with the horn as he was with his katana blade. Yet Leo had to acknowledge the stallion's fairness, in short he was a worthy opponent and was turning this match into a true challenge.

Zar was starting to sweat and he could tell the turtle was growing slightly tired it was time to finish the match before someone got hurt. As they strove harder to outdo one another it would be too easy to go too far and cause injury.

So Zar decided it was time to end this if he could, what Zar had said earlier was true unicorns were indeed born to the way of the sword and while a unicorn could disarm just about anyone who carried a sword, disarming a fellow unicorn was almost impossible. The unicorn stallion went for a tried and true method of disarming, that only another unicorn could hope of meeting without loss of weapon.

Leonardo skilled as he was, didn't know how to defend himself from the sudden attack, Zar's horn seemed every where at once, the tip flashing as it darted in and around Leo's hands. In the next instant Leo's sword was sent flying away and the unicorn placed his horn tip near Leo's chest just above the plastron.

_' I believe that is the killing point and I have won this match but you fought well and scored far more hits on me then many opponents would have managed' _Zar spoke kindly.

Leo stepped back " You have bested me and I will honour our agreement."

This was met with wild cheers and applause by everyone watching and the dwarf who had been so offended set about making arrangement to see the sword was brought to the meadow for Leo to carry with him.

Gimod crooned _' I must admit I am impressed, much as I don't care for that hay bellied donkey I didn't think you stood a chance of winning against him.'_ The dragon yawned and stretched, _' Still I had enough faith in you to feel you make him work for his victory so I win on both bets.'_ With that the dragon gave a smug smile.

Leo glowered at the dragon feeling very much offended by the fact the dragon had bet against him, but had encouraged him to take the challenge in the first place.

" You knew it!" He accused as his eyes narrowed to slits.

_'Of course as the jackass said, they are born to the art form. Just as dwarves make up the best weapons and armour'_ Gimod admitted, _' but you may find the dwarf sword very much to your liking for they do use magic in their weapons.'_

A few unicorns had gathered around Zar and they all turned as one looking towards Tira's castle _' Tira and the others come. Perhaps they have learned where your journey will take you from here.'_ Zar stated he glanced over his shoulder towards Shanza.

Leo sighed, it seemed they would soon be on the move again, hopefully though it would wait until morning. Leo turned to fetch his katana before the group drew near to offer whatever information had drawn them to the meadow to begin with.

Leo hoped that one of the unicorns would at least teach him that disarming technique and more importantly how to prevent it from happening.

TBC


	18. chapter Seventeen: Travel Preperations

Flights of Fancy

Disclaimer: I deny any ownership of any adolescent transformed shadow warrior chelonians.

**Chapter Seventeen – Travel Preparations.**

Tira came up to the group and Gimod turned to face her _' So where are we going?' _The dragon asked curiously.

" Near as we have found out Shanza's son Shaman is being held in the pit of Volcano Valley" Tira replied her brow furrowed ever so slightly with concern and her voice was serious.

" Volcano Valley? None of them active I hope?" Raph cut in uneasily.

_' Of course they are active. You will not find a place that is hotter, more desolate or dangerous then there.'_ Gimod cut in, _' But then again what can you expect for it is the birth place of Tilamat who gave birth to all dragons. It is said the fire and brimstone of all those volcanoes along with the intense heat caused the volcanoes to all erupt at once, when the lava and fire died down there was Tilamat curled in the pit of the valley guarding a large clutch of eggs.'_

Shanza squealed stomping a fore hoof in agitation _' What is it with the enemies that they always hold forces of light in such places?'_ she snorted.

Gimod smiled _' We know those of the light are afraid to walk in such places, therefore it is the best place.'_

Shanza curled her lip in disgust as her hindquarters shifted _' I don't care if I have to walk the depth of the netherworld itself to find Shaman I would do so.'_

Gimod bowed his head _' And I assure you that you won't have to walk alone.'_ He crooned in a comforting way.

Tira nodded " More then that we can not say but we know he is there, you may as well teleport as close to Volcano Valley as soon as you are ready."

Leo who had been listening in to the conversation now spoke up " So what is the closest and safest location to that area?" He inquired.

Shanza flicked an ear _' The closest we can get is near Griffin rock next to the sea's coast line. We will have to travel over the rocks and across the desert to Volcano Valley.'_

Leo considered these words for a moment in silence " Griffin? As in the mythical half eagle half lion cross?"

Lobo barked a reply " That's the one and if we survive that we have to travel the desert of the dead."

Marina fuzzed up a little as she whispered into Don's ear " We cataflys are distantly related to Griffins they come in different sizes, some Griffins are quite small but the ones around Griffin Rock are the size of a full grown lion or larger." Marina wrinkled her nose and fluttered her wings " It is just as well I'm going with you Griffins only listen to other cats you know, and you best keep those dogs away they'll be torn to shreds."

Don scowled at her words wondering how trust worthy this information was.

Tira gave a slow shake of her head " I wish we could learn more that might be of greater use to all of you, but you can't afford to wait here much longer."

_' Of course it is dangerous to wait and we must go, but if you learn of something later on you can'_ Shanza paused, _'Send a message if you feel it is of utmost importance. However we must wait here until Demon Wing returns, and the Dwarf Floran returns with the sword he is giving to Leonardo.'_

Symbia the centaur pranced " We ought to leave soon, no matter what. Demon Wing can catch up to us quickly."

Shanza balked laying back her ears in an obstinate way _' I wait for my mate!'_ She declared.

Gimod rumbled _' Shanza he may have fallen into trouble, the dark ones may have caught him. If we wait we may loose your son and the battle.'_ Gimod was aware how stubborn unicorns could be but he also knew what was at stake and while Shanza might not like the choice of picking her son over her mate, they all had to make sacrifices and think of the better good for all.

Shanza bowed her head, nickering a bit forlornly.

Mike came up and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, he knew how hard it was at times to make those crucial decisions when others were relying on you.

Shanza turned and nuzzled Mike before heaving a sigh _' Very well, I know you are right. I just don't care to think of such things.'_

Gimod bunted the unicorn ever so gently _' There is still time' _he replied cryptically.

_' We will leave in the morning that will give us time to prepare and also to get in one last night of rest in before we head out.' _Shanza decided, with that said she turned and left the group behind galloping towards the other unicorns, she skidded to a halt near the other corns and reared letting out a shrill call to the sky above.

Raph grinned, " Morning can't come soon enough for me. I want to get this mission over with and get home." He announced.

Leo smiled, he knew Raph was, typically, anxious for some action and sitting around the meadow wasn't providing his head strong brother with enough to keep him interested.

" Patience Raph I'm sure we will see plenty of action where we are going."

Raph smirked as he twirled a sai deftly in his hands " Bring it on, as far as I'm concerned it is time to get the party started."

There was a loud neigh from overhead as a reddish brown pegasian circled and came in for a landing, this pegasian had agreed to take the dwarf Floran to fetch the sword, and now the Pegasian was coming in for a landing near Leo.

Raph chuckled and rested a hand on Leo's shoulder " Look like your new toy has arrived Leo."

" You are enjoying this aren't you?" Leo accused.

" You better believe it" Raph agreed.

Leo gave his brother a half amused half disparaging look before going to see Florian who was slipping off the Pegasians sturdy back.

The dwarf seeing Leo approached bowed low and offered the sword in its scabbard across open hands " The finest sword we have ever forged."

Leo plucked the scabbard up from Floran's hands and saw that the scabbard was made of soft fine leather, with a gold design embossed on it.

Leo tried not to scowl as he realized that the weapon seemed very light even housed as it was in the scabbard. The ninja turtle did his best to hide his displeasure and doubt where the weapon was concerned, knowing that it would probably insult the dwarf, but the weapon seemed to have as much substance as a feather.

The dwarf looked up " Pull it free and feel its power and strength. Housed in the scabbard the sword is less then what you might expect" Floran coaxed.

Leo grabbed the hilt of the sword, knowing the hilt was just as important as the blade, but the blade had its own use and it was this that Leo desired to see.

He pulled it free from its home and heard a soft sound that told him the blade was well made though it was thin like a rapier's blade, or at least that was Leo's first observation, light and thin like small swords.

However the sword almost shivered in his hands as if it was alive.

It grew heavier in weight and substance, the blade thickening almost before Leo's eyes, as if it was shifting to his requirements and preference. Leo gasped as he saw the weapon he now held for it was now similar in style to a katana.

Leo lowered his arm gazing down the blade and saw no sign of warping, or buckling in the metal.

Floran chuckled " It was forged with rare blue steel, folded over many times, pounded to perfection by our hammers and our most skilled craftsman and after each time in the fire it was cooled in unicorn water."

" Unicorn water?" Leo repeated absently as he further admired the sword he held.

" Unicorn water makes swords strong and helps give them special magic. The magic varies from weapon to weapon because each unicorn has special elements that they give to water they purify" Floran explained, " Also the conditions and elements that each weapon is forged under often gives it added magic, but those things are rarely repeated so no two weapons ever have the same magic."

Leo knew the edge of the blade was sharp, he didn't need to test it he could see the glint in the soft blue metal. " What can you tell me about the magic this weapon holds?" Leo asked curiously.

Floran smiled, he knew that Leo respected the weapon he now held " I can tell you that it would take a great deal of pressure or strain to break that blade and it can withstand the heat of dragon fire."

**_' Really?'_** Gimod cut in, suddenly belching loose a large burst of flame that enveloped the blade. When the fire and heat died down the blade still stood straight as before. _' This is going come in useful where we are going for if it can withstand flame it ought to pierce dragon hide as well.'_

Floran coughed " It does kill wyrms of that I can assure you, but it may also have a few other properties that we are not aware of as of yet." He confessed a bit uneasily. " As we have not been able to test it under many situations. It could be most the magic is in shifting but it may have more that isn't known."

" I guess we may find out as we travel" Leo muttered as his gaze fell to the hilt of the weapon.

The hilt was made of a dark strong wood, a rearing unicorn carving done in gold with a ruby eye decorated the hilt.

Leo took a few practice swings before stepping away from the others as he moved through a few katas feeling the balance, the power that he seemed to get with each move, listening to the faint singing noise of the metal cutting air as it moved.

This was an expert weapon and Leo knew he had never had a chance to hold or handle a weapon of this calibre before. It was not going be a punishment packing it into battle on such an unfamiliar world, rather Leo found himself looking forward to it.

He turned to Floran " I should not have been so hasty when you first offered the weapon, I could have done you the service of at least looking at it before making a decision. I apologise for being so abrupt for this is truly the finest weapon I have ever seen or handled your people have done a superb job of crafting it" He complimented sincerely.

_' Nicely done. Such a compliment will ease any lasting hurt feelings, you have made a friend.' _Gimod rumbled softly.

Floran beamed widely well pleased at Leo's kind words.

" Hey Leo can I see it for a second please?" Mike begged eager to hold a real magic sword.

Leo handed it over with ease wondering what sword Mike would favour.

The weapon shivered then continued to do so, until it began to glow with a faint blue light. Leo scowled not knowing if this was natural or not, and not wanting the borrowed weapon to become damaged he snatched it from Mike's hands.

" What are you doing Mike?" Leo demanded.

" Oh sorry Leo I just couldn't decide what sort of sword I wanted" Mike confessed.

" That is it Mike you are not touching this weapon again" Leo ordered.

Mike gave an indifferent shrug to that comment but a gleam in his eye said that he just might try to touch the weapon at some point if only to prove that he could.

Tira tried to hide a smile " Come it is late, let us get something to eat and we will help pack some supplies for the trip."

" Food! Aw great I am starving!" Mike cheered.

Don groaned, " Mike you are always starving."

It was important that the travellers didn't take too much with them to be a burden, or slow them down but a few essentials were necessary. Shanza would be able to find or supply water for all of them, Gimod and the toshe could assist in bringing food to the travelers over the journey.

It was after dinner that Shanza's mate Demon Wing finally arrived in the meadow. Demon Wing was a solid black over his body, but he had a white mane and tail, while his wings were black with just the tips of each feather bearing white.

Shanza ran to meet him and they greeted one another with gentle knickers and nips, before the two walked off side by side their tails flicking in unison. Once in a while Demon Wing, who stood taller then Shanza would raise his head and nip Shanza ever so gently on the neck.

Leo seeing the pegasian smiled " Looks like we leave here full force after all."

Gimod nodded _' We may need all the help that we can get for we have a long way to go and it won't be easy.'_

Leo sighed a bit reflectively as he glanced up at the dragon " I don't know about you but that is nothing new to my brothers and I" he claimed.

Gimod thumped his tail and blew some smoke _' Perhaps so, but you are on a world of magic now and that might mean all the difference to all of us, especially as you have never dealt with such things before.' _He retorted.

Leo didn't reply to that for the turtle leader knew the dragon could be right, but he was also aware of all the things they had survived in to get to this point and he felt pretty confident in the skills they had to offer in this mission.

Leo knew in the end only time would tell just how difficult things were going to be.

TBC


	19. Chapter Eighteen: Creating suspicion

Flights Of Fancy

Disclaimer: I deny any ownership of any adolescent transformed shadow warrior chelonians.

**Chapter Eighteen - Casting Suspicion**

Early in the morning the group of travellers gathered in the unicorn meadows to teleport to the enchanted sea off of Griffin Rock, having teleported to the unicorn meadows to begin with the turtles at least had a better idea of what was about to happen.

They went from the grassy meadows of the valley, to a sandy beach studded with a few shells, and tiny pebbles. Overhead a few birds dived and called loudly to one another, though most of their feathered friends had to rouse themselves from hidden nests.

The sun still had to put in an appearance, and a cool breeze blew bending thin stalks of grass that sprouted in the sand in various spots. The morning sky was painted in light colours with just a hint of red, and the smell of the water and open air was both relaxing and energizing.

Don had just one problem with the whole picture, and that was the fact, that the sun looked no higher or lower in the sky then it had been at the unicorn meadows, he knew for a fact that they had travelled hundreds of miles by teleporting and the sun ought to be higher up then what it now appeared to be.

" Time doesn't stand still, and there is no possible way for this part of Necron to be under the same time zone" he muttered his brow furrowing as his two toed feet dug deep into the sand.

_'Relax its magic'_ Shanza informed him sweetly letting out a warm puff of air onto Don's shoulder, _' When we teleport we can choose time as well as place. It just made sense to teleport to early morning so we wouldn't lose travel time.'_ She explained.

Don scowled, what the unicorn said made sense but obviously there had to be some limits to the technique of travelling through time and space. He shook his head and sighed in exasperation, he didn't understand magic it only confused him.

He consoled himself with the knowledge that while magic might be hard to understand, it still was governed by certain rules to keep things reasonable.

_After all,_ Don mused, _magic can't be all that powerful or they would have been able to retrieve Shaman on their own._ He reflected for a moment on this idea and decided that he still preferred the logic he found in math or science over that found in magic.

Marina tugged on his purple bandanna by hooking a claw into it, Don turned his head and glanced at the inquisitive feline.

" Over to the East where you see the large rocks, well, That is where we are heading." She informed Don, " I think it might be wise to scout for any griffins in the area." Marina glanced at Gimod " Perhaps the dragon and I ought to tend to that."

Gimod smirked, a twisted smile of pleasure crossing his face, _' What ever would you need me for, your not afraid of a little pussy cat are you Marina?'_

Marina sat up very straight as she tossed her nose in the air and flicked her tail with disdain " Don't kid yourself wyrm, I am related to the griffins and I know how impressive a dragon is," she sniffed, " It is those mangy mutts who ought to be worried for they are not going please the griffins so we best make what impression we can, while we can." Marina declared as if this was only natural.

Lobo bristled taking offence to the catafly's words.

Traba the black toshe walked up to the leader and clicked his teeth quickly together " Just wait I'll snap that little know it all in half." Traba growled.

" Patience Traba" Lobo whined, " She will get hers when she least expects it, for the catafly will be on guard expecting some repercussion."

Symbia pranced up alongside Shanza and Demon Wing, the centaur had a bow over one arm and a quiver full of arrows harnessed to her back.

Demon Wing pawed the ground with a fore hoof _' The catafly is right about **one** thing, it is best to look for the Griffins before they spot us.'_ He curled his upper lip, _'Of course once they know about us we will have no peace until we head into the desert beyond.'_ He grunted in disgust flicking his tail before springing to the air.

Gimod nodded, knowing in such a battle even the toshe were fairly useless as the griffins could stay well out of range of the venomous teeth. _' Perhaps if we meet the Griffins first in battle then they will leave us alone.'_ The dragon suggested his eyes sparkled brightly and he could not hold back on the smoke that curled up from his mouth and nostrils in his eagerness.

Shanza reared up snorting in amusement and then sobering almost instantly _' I recall the last prock of Griffins I ran into.'_

" Vile beasts" Symbia muttered with distain tossing her long hair.

_' It was when Gimod first learned to flame he looked so comical'_ Shanza laughed, _'He even ended up choking on his own smoke.'_

_' How do you like your barbequed Griffin?' _Gimod asked arching an eye ridge, '_ best tell me now I'll make it to order.' _The dragon smiled, _' Come along then Demon let's go grab a lion by the tail.'_

Marina flew up and settled down on Gimod's back, she was unwilling to waste her own strength to fly when she could hitch a ride.

Mike, Don, Raph and Leo trudged along the sand, enjoying the fresh air and the freedom of walking out in the open for a change.

Mike cocked his head his brow furrowed slightly " Do you guys hear something?" he wondered.

Shanza flicked an ear _' It is only the sound of those who live in the sea. The merpeople, the sirens and the purposes.'_ She replied in a distracted manner as she watched her mate and Gimod flying towards the Griffin rock.

" Porpoises" Don corrected automatically, something he was used to doing with Raph and Mike when they tended to get a word wrong in conversation. Raph never took such corrections very well, insisted that Don knew what he meant.

_' No Purposes'_ Shanza declared firmly, _' They are purple and very large eels and their sole purpose is to guard the sea.'_

Raph whooped, " Imagine that Don is wrong and he don't know any more then the rest of us do here."

Don gave Raph a disparaging look, he figured that until the scouts returned they ought to stay close to the sea and as no one was making a move to head inland he settled down to strolling the beach. " Shanza I am curious how did you end up with Demon Wing?"

Shanza bowed her head for a moment to collect her thoughts.

Symbia glanced at her friend and unable to restrain herself jumped in " Demon had been kicked out of his herd and allied himself with the enemy."

Shanza snaked her head out quickly biting at Symbia's long hair and did a quick kick out toward the centaur mare.

_' Oh Symbia get over it!'_ Shanza huffed.

Raph paused feeling slightly uneasy " Is he some sort of troublemaker, can we trust him?" he snapped instantly suspicious of the pegasian.

Shanza stomped her feet in anger, _' He has paid the price for the crimes of the past. He isn't like that now.'_

Mike nodded " Everybody can make mistakes or do something wrong" he agreed, " If Demon has learned from it and wants to move on I don't know why it would be held against him" he muttered.

Shanza sighed, _' It takes time to regain trust and while there are many who have forgiven forgetting is another thing. Also there are those who would rather wait to see if he truly has changed before letting go.'_

Mike shook his head, " Pity so what did happen Shanza? That is if you don't mind my asking."

Shanza knew that Mike wasn't the sort to hold the past against Demon but she wondered how the other turtles would relate to her mate, still it was probably better for her to tell them then Symbia, who happened to be a bit of a gossip anyways.

_' Demon Wing was born on a night when supposedly the demons of the netherworld walk freely on Necron, sometimes, it is said the demons will mark a creature or person born at the darkest hour of those nights. That is why Demon is all black except for mane, tail and wingtips.'_ Shanza sighed softly,_ ' Marked with the demon colours he was named for the night and time he was born and in many ways that cursed him. For no mare would want to mate with Demon feeling he would not be a fit mate or husband.'_ She snorted sharply, _' Far too many superstitions.' _

Leo glanced over " I suppose the rejection lead to hard feelings, some general discontent, making him susceptible to the dark ones wishes?"

Shanza bobbed her head in agreement _' Exactly the dark ones of Necron offered him things he could never hope to have in a Pegasian herd, normal colours, a large harem of mares for him alone to cover and breed all in exchange for a gem.'_

" What kind of rock would the dark ones be willing to pay all that for?" Raph demanded sharply.

_' The rainbow gem is no ordinary rock for it has magical powers and it can be used to control or change the aspects of the present to a future of the owner's outcome. If the dark forces gained the rainbow gem they would see to it that the darkness would reign forever.'_ Shanza explained, _' Gimod needed the rainbow gem to know what his future might be and I agreed to help hunt it down. We met Demon Wing on the journey and he did help retrieve the gem.'_

" Yeah for his own means" Raph snorted.

' _The dark forces were waiting for us in a predetermined spot, then Demon stole the rainbow gem to give to the Wizards, the head wizard once he had the gem, laughed at Demon saying he had noi intention of keeping thier end of the bargain.'_

" So they duped him and every one blames him," Mike muttered.

' _When Demon realized the wizard's had gone back on their word he fought to regain the gem and return it to Gimod, where it would be safe and used for the good of Necron. Gimod opted to further discipline Demon by raking the Pegasian's side with dragon claws and burning his wings so Demon couldn't fly.'_

Don winced at the dragon's form of punishment to a creature who obviously had all ready realized it had made an error and done the best to correct it. It seemed a bit overboard to say the least.

_' When Demon's wing's grew back to normal and he could fly he returned to the unicorn meadows to personally ask my forgiveness. I liked Demon before, and I felt that he was truly contrite. I cared about him.' _Shanza explained, _' And still do.'_

Raph glanced at the toshe and was pleased to see none of the canines seemed to be buying into the sentimental crap " In other words Demon might just be setting up some other trap for us later?" he snapped gesturing sharply as he gritted his teeth.

Shanza lunged at him but Lobo stood in front of the red masked turtle, baring his teeth and letting loose a low threatening growl.

Shanza wrinkled her nose and gave Raph a disdainful look _' Demon has learned his lesson. He would not do it for he knows that the dark ones can **not** be trusted.'_ She stomped her slender forelegs _' Demon can be trusted now.'_

Raph looked like he was ready to tear down Shanza's declaration but a shake from Shea's head and the lightest of nips was enough of a deterrent to keep Raph from sprouting off his mouth any further.

" OW" Raph did his best not to yell as he whirled on the white male toshe.

Shea gave a panting grin.

Shanza laid back an ear and kicked out with a hind leg _' Demon would never harm my son or I for anything. A mate and offspring was all he ever desired.'_

Leo silently took in the unicorn's words he fully believed in forgiving and giving people a second chance, in many ways they had all been taught to do just that, however he also knew that trust once it had been broken was not an easy thing to replace or renew.

He wanted to believe that Shanza did have the right of it, that Demon had indeed learned from his lesson and wanted to move on, but he was also aware of the unicorn's trusting nature. Like Mike, the unicorn might be far more willing to forgive and forget trusting in the general good.

It was a pity that such innocence wasn't always repaid in the best way, Leo reflected, for many times those who were so naïve would be all to willing to overlook the signs that clearly pointed to trouble. It is just as well that the toshe and Raph are here to warn us of anything before we step into it. Leo thought to himself.

He didn't particularly like the idea that some one in their group might betray them in some way but he was glad to have this knowledge now, instead of finding it out when it was far too late to do anything about it.

_' Don't say any thing to Demon._' Shanza pleaded with them, _' He has a hard enough time with such **things'**_ She sniffed as she shot a sour look at Symbia and the toshe.

Marina came flying back under the power of her own wings she settled quickly onto Don's shoulder her eyes large with fright, her body fuzzed up and her tail sticking straight up in the air with every hair on end.

" None of the griffins are happy they won't listen to me. Right now they figure on dining on Pegasian and then come after the rest of us," she reported sounding out of wind.

" Where is Gimod?" Don demanded, he didn't really expect the catafly to stay with the others but if there was plenty of Griffins then Gimod might be Demon Wing's only chance.

" Trying to keep the Griffins from coming this way" Marina declared simply, " But you know I shouldn't have left it to that dragon because I don't think it is working."

" Look!" Mike pointed to the sky.

Where it had once been clear now one could see dark shapes that were clearly not clouds moving steadily in their direction, it reminded Mike far too much of the harpies he had battled before meeting Shanza.

All the turtles reached for their weapons simultaneously with Symbia swinging her bow into position and notching an arrow into place just seconds behind them, the toshe spread out, growling in a menacing way as Shanza stood her ground, her body tensed and the cloud mover closer.

TBC


	20. Chapter Nineteen: Big cats, little cat

Flights Of Fancy

Disclaimer: I deny any ownership of any adult or adolescent transformed shadow warrior chelonians.

**ChapterNineteen - Big cats, little cat...**

The cloud of shapes in the sky became more defined by the second. Marina yowled loudly right close to Don's ear causing the turtle to shoot a quick glance over his shoulder to where the catafly was perched.

" Try **not** to do that during the battle" he admonished her sharply.

Marina gave him a look that was a cross between innocent and offended, before Don turned his focus and attention back to the cloud, he was slightly surprised to see how close the griffins had gotten in the short time he had been distracted.

Don could just make out short burst of orange- yellow light flickering in the sky and he realized that Gimod had to be making good on his promise of barbequed griffin.

Meanwhile the toshe pack was pairing off Trina stayed close to Lobo, Shea was with Traba and the last three were staying together. They paced around on stiff legs, growling ominously, and hair standing on end bristling, Dawny sat up on his hind legs and cocked his head to one side giving a plaintive whine as if to encourage the griffins to close in.

Raph had his sais out spinning them into a blur of lines, his eyes narrowed his posture seemed to mirror the toshe pack's own aggressive stance and general attitude.

Suddenly a griffin that had managed to gain the lead spotted them and it folded its wings tight to its body, starting a fast plummeting dive. Demon Wing let loose a scream and moved to intercept, the griffin pulled up correcting its trajectory so it could possibly latch onto the pegasian.

Demon twisted, almost rolling over in mid air and then kicking out sharply his back hoof connecting with an outstretched leg.

Gimod came in fast making a loud hacking noise, causing Demon to lay back his ears, twist to one side and try a steep upward climb.

The griffin not acknowledging the warning felt something hit on its back, whatever it was began to burn and hurt, the griffin dropped to the ground and the toshe pack were upon it in an instant tearing it to bits.

_' Watch the spit_' Demon snapped.

_' It is that or flame. If I flamed you would have your wings singed again.'_ Gimod retorted, before snaking his neck over his shoulder spotting three or four griffins coming in from behind.

The dragon gave off a volley of short sharp bursts of flame, managing to hit one of the griffins full on killing it instantly, another had a wing burned off and fell to the ground where Leonardo quickly dispatched it using his new sword. The other griffins turned enough to avoid the blasts all together.

The griffin prock was now close enough that those on the ground; could actually see what they were up against. Most of the twenty or thirty griffins in this group were the size of a lion with coats ranging from a light beige, to a dark chocolate brown, their heads were that of giant eagles, right down to the sharp far seeing eyes and the lethal pointed beak, their wings though similar to an eagle was larger to compensate for the lion body, and the claws on each paw seemed much sharper then that of an ordinary lion claw, rather they had the look of a talon.

Shanza snorted, wanting to rear up even more as the mass of griffins closed in but she held her ground, swinging her head using her horn to run the griffins through, or to bash them to the ground.

Symbia released two arrows in quick succession but one griffin snatched the weapons from the air and broke them with a snap of its beak it then shrilled a loud challenge; that ended in a grunting roar.

The griffins were for the most part not willing to get too low to the ground, so the toshe would leap trying to grab hold of a wing, tail or foot and hold on while their partner made for a quick biting attack in hopes of bearing the animal down.

Another griffin dived for Leo the turtle quickly back flipped out of the way, slashing out with the magic sword in mid jump. The griffin was wounded by the sword; though not badly and the animal tried again, this time to have its fore paws sliced off, the injury was too much for the griffin as blood loss weakened it. Symbia dropped the beast with an arrow.

Mike smashed a sandy coloured griffin in the beak with his chuks as he jumped out of way of the deadly paws, " I'm not doing a great deal of damage here," he moaned.

Then another dark coloured griffin came from behind.

Mike sensed it moments before it struck and he dived into the safety of his shell, the griffin latched sharp talons onto Mike's bandanna tails and the edge of his carapace starting to lift Mike off the ground with furious beats of it's wings.

Raph seeing Mike's air born position tossed a sai landing it just under one of the giant wings, the griffin squawked as it released Mike. Traba and Shea leapt onto the feline.

Mike popped out of his shell " man why didn't I bring a sword or even a gusari gama with me" Mike lamented.

" Probably for the same reason I didn't go for something else, we weren't really expecting this Mike" Don stated.

" Well, who would have thought huh? Next time Renet sends us some time travelling device she better send a list of what weapons might be useful to have." Mike grumbled a bit.

Don swiped upward with his staff to prevent a griffin from raking him with it's sharp talons, Marina yowled in protest of his quick move as it almost unseated her from her perch.

Don wondered, momentarily if he might be better off hitting the catafly just to cease the smaller felines nerve wracking howls, after all his staff ought to work against her.

" Be quiet Marina," he scolded the catafly.

He was beginning to wonder why he had been matched with her, at least all the other beasts fought in their own fashion, but Marina seemed to be fairly useless and no help in battle either.

The catafly gave an aggrieved hiss before launching into the air in a furious state. Marina like **all** cats enjoyed her peace and quiet, and above all hated to be disturbed; now here she was, being bothered, by all sorts of noise, then to make matters worse she was insulted for lodging a perfectly natural complaint.

It seemed the only way she would gain any thing even remotely like peace and quiet was to handle things herself and teach these lower life forms _just how_ to do things. After all nothing could match a catafly in intelligence or superiority.

In a match of catafly against griffin, the griffin looked to be the odds on favourite, with its heavier size and strength, its far more dangerous natural weapons and the quick moves it was able to do both in the air and on land.

The Catafly would be nothing more then a snack, but Marina did have one thing to her advantage and that was thanks to her smaller size she was far more athletic and agile then the griffins.

Marina began to dart in and around two or three of the larger winged felines, the griffins snapped at her or slashed out with a paw but the most they got from it was air, for Marina had removed herself from danger before the beast had moved.

In fact Marina was very much like a pesky mosquito that buzzes all around and about you, you can hear the drone of it but never really see it. The noise however can drive one to distraction. Proving that one need not be large to cause a major disturbance or be of significance.

Gimod and Demon used the distraction the catafly caused to try and force the griffins to the ground by any means possible, this meant in Gimod's case fire and his acidic venom. In Demon well aimed kicks and of course the centaur used her arrows to aid Demon Wing.

Once the griffins landed or came near to the ground one of the turtles or Shanza or the toshe were quick to dispatch it. Slowly the group of griffins dwindled and the last few turned about heading towards Griffin rock, with Marina chasing after them hurling insults simply because she knew for a fact that no cat wanted insult to be added to injury, except in the case of lower life forms meaning **anything** that wasn't a cat.

Gimod flapped a few lazy circles in the air, smoke curling out of his nostrils, _' I doubt that we have seen the end of it just yet.'_

Leo quickly concurred " I had the same feeling that we won the battle but possibly not the war, because we still have to make it over the griffin territory, unless there is another way around."

Demon sank wearily to Shanza's side, he was breathing heavily and his coat was matted with sweat and blood from deep scratches, _' No some mountain ranges have underground passages but those are ruled by trolls, demons and other things of the netherworld'_ he cautioned, _' To travel that way while under a mission, such as ours, is to commit suicide.'_

Mike huffed, " We killed so many of those griffins" he gestured to the bodies littering the ground "You think the others would have enough sense to stay away."

Marina snorted as she landed lightly on Don's shoulder a smug expression on her face, the catafly had suddenly appeared out of nowhere. " Don't count on it. Cats have a lot of sense you know, but unfortunately griffins happen to have bird brains."

Leo turned to look at the catafly " Where did you come from?" he asked curiously for the last he had seen of Marina was her tailing after the remaining griffins.

Marina smiled and her whiskers twitched with pleasure, as she rubbed up against Don " A cat has many secrets coming and going is just part of our mysterious appeal."

Raph snorted contemptuously " Funny I know a lot of people who'd kill a cat as soon as look at it."

Marina howled her lip curling in distaste " Canine lover!"

Don looked like he was about to add a few comments of his own but Leo turned giving him a stern look.

" Save it until later, round one may be over but looks like round two could be about to start" he gestured with a sword tip toward griffin rock where it was easy to spot many a dark form flitting around and about the mountain side.

Shanza raised her head _' We can't go on like this, they will wear us all down.'_ She cast a worried look towards Demon wanting to heal some of his worse injuries but knowing she would have to save her strength.

Leonardo sighed, " If going another direction is out of the question what about negotiating? Surely the problems that endanger all of Necron will affect the griffins as well." Leo pointed out.

_' Griffins are large and powerful enough that they don't have to ally themselves with anyone.' _Gimod replied.

_' Yes but the last spell the dark ones can use will turn those who have ever remained neutral into slaves.'_ Shanza protested.

Symbia flashed her tail " Well, that hasn't exactly been proven. It is _just_ the rumour."

Leo shook his head " Listen right now, we have to believe that it is a possibility and if there is any way to reach an agreement with the griffins it is better to do it before too much harm has been done." He pointed out.

Gimod nodded, _' I have heard that each mountain range of griffins has a leader, who gets the lion's share of each meal, though he doesn't hunt.' _Gimod stated casually, _' however I have no idea how one _knows_ the leader from any other griffin.'_ The dragon huffed letting out a large flicker of flame as he did so.

Marina sat up and flicked her tail " I know how you can tell, and I **_might _**even be persuaded to tell you."

" Sure, that thing gets any more full of hot air she'll float away" Raph remarked out the side of his mouth.

Traba snickered and began to roll over on the blood-splattered ground in his amusement. Lobo rolled his eyes and gave Traba a disdainful glare.

Don smiled " Well marina I do have some cat nip with me…"

Marina perked up her eyes growing large " Cat nip? Wonderful aromatic, incredibly decadent cat nip?" She asked then as if suddenly remembering herself, she gave a quick shake and feint indifference, " I will need more of a payment then that!" she sniffed.

Gimod chuckled a low rumbling coming from inside _' Tell me how often do little cataflys get to dine on the sweet meats of the deep ocean when it is fresh?'_

Marina tried to act like it was no importance but the shudder that travelled up her spine, the twitch of her whiskers and her upright ears totally gave her away " You are talking fish? Fresh fish?"

_' Indeed every morning on our journey I will supply you with a bellyful'_ The dragon vowed, _' that is if what you have to tell us is worthwhile.'_ Gimod amended.

Marina smiled " Of course it is worth while anything a catafly has to say is you know," she informed Gimod, " Now a prock leader is different from all other griffins, he is set apart. But I have heard that what is different about him changes from leader to leader so do not ask me anything else."

Raph shook his head " That isn't worth troubling yourself."

_' On the contrary it is, if the prock leader is set apart it means that he is not to be found on the outskirts of the mountains._' Gimod insisted, _' Instead he may be found on the highest peak close to the centre I would think.'_

Don nodded " It makes sense but will he listen to reason?"

_' Only one way to find out. I must go find him!'_ Gimod declared.

Mike looked around nervously " What do we do until then though?"

_' Wait here and handle any griffin attacks as best you can'_ Gimod replied.

Mike scowled uneasily " That isn't very reassuring," he muttered as he watched the dragon flying back towards the mountain.

Marina pawed Don " Did I hear you say you have catnip?"

Don gave a faint smile and dug out a pinch for her, feeling she had more then earned her reward he then gave her a few extra pinches and watched as the catafly began to make a fool of herself over the herb. It was a sight that caused the toshe much silent amusement.

TBC


	21. Chapter 20: Time to negotiate

Flights of Fancy

Disclaimer: I deny any ownership of any adolescent transformed shadow warrior chelonians. I do own all the inhabitants of Necron.

Author's Note: Sorry for the delay in getting this up. All these other stories I have on the go, and new plot bunnies keep coming in insisting I write about them. However I haven't forgotten this story nor will I. Just be patient with me, I promise the story will be told in due time. Thanks. Ramica.

**Chapter Twenty – Time to negotiate.**

Gimod knew that he had to act quickly; he had to find the leader of the griffin prock before other griffins that were gathering opted to attack his friends. The dragon knew the others could handle a battle, but it was the toll of the battle that would follow, that concerned the dragon.

He roared loudly letting the gathering Griffins know that he was near by, and that they might want to think twice about making a move on his friends. Though in flying skill and in battle Gimod knew that a dragon and griffin were fairly evenly matched.

Gimod used his magic to take him from the outskirts into the rocky cliff range where the leader ought to be hiding, he quickly scanned the nearest ledges and caves with a sharp eye hoping for some sign of where the leader of griffins might be at.

Suddenly he saw two large orange griffins standing on a rock ledge above him, they screamed a warning at the dragon to back off.

Gimod smiled at their agitated calls, knowing that the warning was more to advise someone else of encroaching danger then to let him know that his life might be drastically shortening by continuing on this path. These orange griffins were sentries, which meant the leader of them had to be somewhere close.

That knowledge did Gimod little good when he realized that the sentries weren't about to let him pass, but as it was often said there was more then one way to skin a cat, and all cats, even with ones crossed with birds, happened to be highly curious.

Gimod shot up past the griffins and spat a couple of quick volleys of flame towards their feet. '_You want me out of here Griffins then you best come after me, for I am here to see your leader and I don't intend on leaving until I can meet with him.'_ Gimod informed them quickly.

The orange griffins snarled ruffling their feathers as they leapt after the dragon, their intentions were to chase the small wyrm away from their home, and to protect the leader and they were willing to do their task, no matter how much it took for them to do so.

Gimod levelled off over the peaks of the mountain range, his head slightly down he scanned the area for what he was looking for, he turned his long sinuous neck to let off a couple of flame balls at the griffins who were getting a bit close for comfort.

The two griffins rolled one to the left one to the right and swept upward on the thermal currents of the air, easily dodging the flame. They recovered to see the dragon making his way to two peaks that formed a very thin slot of air between them, they dived following after the runt wrym with ease, joining the dragon in his enticing game of follow the leader.

The griffin sentries knew that, Gimod had issued them a challenge, of sorts and depending on who could out fly who would determine the winner of the contest. Gimod almost purred with pleasure as he folded his wings skimming through the thin space between the two peaks, he knew that this was one way of drawing the griffin leader out, and was a fairly harmless way of settling matters between two beings as themselves.

Gimod rolled an eye back and could see the griffins imitating the move with ease, so Gimod snapped his body downward, pulling up not even an inch or two above some of the deadly rock peaks.

The griffins were quick to imitate the move, their lithe agile bodies, and large wings, twisting and snapping as they barrel rolled over the peaks.

Gimod did a sharp turn climbing high up into the sky, his momentum slowing as his wings laboured to lift him higher in the sky, here the griffins faltered for they glided more then flew, and griffins could never get as high up as a dragon anyways.

The griffins weren't about to give up they followed the dragons path as best as possible and waited patiently for the runt wyrm to bring the game back down to their level, in the meantime they taunted Gimod.

Gimod paid no attention to their teasing, instead he waited until he was sure he had climbed to sufficient height before practically folding his body in half lengthwise and folding his wings up close to his body, now he plunged nose first towards the ground, picking up incredible speed as he did so.

The griffins roared in surprise of this sudden move and quickly parted out of the way of the free falling dragon that shot between them, the two sentries regained their position and snarled towards one another before plunging after the dragon.

As they all plummeted towards the jagged rock peaks, Gimod slowly, ever so cautiously began to put out just a bit of wing to slow down and pull away from what would otherwise be a suicidal dive. One griffin obviously didn't care for how close they were getting pulled up and out too soon.

Gimod chuckled to himself, as he began a steep ninety degree climb keeping as close to a rock face as possible, then in a quick move he back flipped and barrel rolled away. The last sentry knew that he could not imitate the dragon's move told Gimod that he had won the match of agility and courage.

Gimod, hearing the griffin's acknowledgement of defeat, let loose a roar of victory.

" Have you come here to start a war with us then, you runt wyrm?" Came a deep rumbling noise from above.

Gimod scanned the area, quickly noting a griffin the size of Shanza, along with the feathers he bore a full black thick mane, the massive griffin leaped down the rock face with ease.

_' I am not here for war but to prevent one'_ Gimod replied honestly,_ 'If you are the leader of the prock of griffins who reside here, then I wish to speak with you.'_

" Speak?" The griffin snapped his beak sharply, " then what about this display of yours?"

_' To get your attention and it obviously worked.'_ Gimod replied smugly, _' I am Gimodaptor and I and my friends need to negotiate safe passage through your domain.'_

" Safe passage for dragons, who can merely fly over?" the griffin wondered suspiciously.

_'Not all of my friends are dragons, many of them can not fly at all'_ Gimod hedged, _' Perhaps if we could all speak together we could reach a worthy agreement uh…'_ Gimod paused realizing he didn't have the griffin's name.

" Pride" the griffin, responded quickly, his dark eyes shone and he fluffed the feathers around his neck, and shook his mane, " Very well I am sure we can reach some sort of agreement through negotiations. Shoshi and Cortan will come with us." Pride declared quickly as he unfurled his wings.

Gimod caught up to the griffin _' Before we go too far, I think I ought to mention that some of the friends I travel with are herbivores.'_

Pride slashed his tail and turned to give the dragon a mystified, perplexed look " Wyrms are supposed to eat herbivores." He countered.

Gimod smiled, _' I eat only the ones that I don't call friend and there is a good number of those!'_ he smirked, _' I tell you this so your sentries will behave we need to negotiate under truce conditions_.' Gimod insisted.

Pride screeched " Whatever. It is truce at least until our meeting ends."

…

The others had drifted a little away from the bloodshed and were watching, somewhat anxiously for any sign of Gimod, or worse yet further trouble, Shanza had all ready healed Demon Wing and the two now were grazing side by side.

Marina was a relaxed lump of fur and wings, her eyes having the glassy look from sniffing too much catnip. She was amusing herself by caterwauling at the top of her lungs to irritate any in hearing range, the toshe with their keen ears, could only bury their head's in their paws and whine.

Traba had more then enough of the cat's ear splitting rendition of music began to creep, slowly around behind the catafly, he gave Marina a good hard chomp to her tail, sending her last screech into a howl of pain, as the catafly shot up into the air.

Traba licked his lips and laughed rolling around in the grass, " I got me a bit of tail, maybe next time I'll get it behind the ears instead." He yipped as he snapped his jaws open and shut a few time, his gleaming teeth clicking ever so softly.

Marina began hurling insults at the toshe, calling them rude, obnoxious, good for nothing cowards, to begin with and going on from there.

Symbia stomped her hooves for attention before calling to the others, " Gimod is back and he is bringing griffins."

Leo saw a glint come to Raph's eyes as his hand moved to his belt withdrawing the pair of sai, to twirl expertly " Bring them on" he goaded.

" Raph put those away, I am sure that Gimod has seen to it that the griffins won't harm us" Leo insisted, for he knew that he would never willingly lead danger back to the others, and trusted Gimod to do the same.

" I'm sure he has Leo but I like a little extra insurance" Raph stated casually.

Leo gave his brother a very stern but sour glare that was enough to encourage Raph to tuck his weapons away, however reluctantly.

Gimod landed a few feet away from his friends with Pride and his two sentries behind him.

Shanza inhaled the griffin scent and did her best to keep her muzzle from curling up in sheer disgust, but a slight shiver, detectable in a bit of rippling of her hide, travelled down from her shoulders to her rump.

She took a cautious step forward, arching her neck slightly, and raising her tail she moved forward to greet the guest. Demon Wing stayed at her side matching her step with his own, but typical stallion, he couldn't resist rearing up on high, unfurling his wings and neighing loudly before coming to the ground and stomping a fore hoof sharply on the ground.

Gimod turned to the side and stepped between the two parties, ' _Pride, leader of griffin rock prock, may I introduce, Shanza daughter of Zar and Shanleigh. Demon Wing her mate, Symbia the centaur, Lobo leader of the toshe pack, Leonardo mutant turtle, leader of the shadow ninja of New York City on Earth, and Marina the catafly.' _The dragon announced with a great deal of importance, as he waved a hand at each.

" He made a mistake I should have been first" Marina sniffed.

" What about the rest of us…" Raph began, feeling insulted that they had not been part of the introductions.

Trina gave a low growl at Raph's interruptions " when dealing in large groups it is not proper to introduce all members before meetings" she explained quietly, " One may introduce single members of a group like Symbia is a representative of centaurs, or the leader of a number of beings in the group. Or one may announce both by ranking, but lower rank members are not important."

Raph crossed his arm over his plastron " Isn't that always the way?" he grumped miserably, " the only one who is important is the perfect leader!" he sneered contemptuously.

Don came up behind Raph " Come on, you don't want to be a part of that boring meeting, that the leaders are going be talking over Raph" Don grinned, " that is probably going be worse than any Leo lecture."

Raph grinned lightly " Don nothing is worse than Leo's lectures" he declared.

Don smirked, " Don't count on it Raph" he paused, " They most likely will be busy for some time, I'm wondering if we can go find something to eat before we have to move out." He looked back at the fallen griffin bodies, " It wouldn't be right to cook them, not with the negotiations coming."

Shea wagged his tail in agreement " Sure we can hunt, there is lots of food around, the griffins have to live on something you know. You are right hunting some meat will be better then just eating roots, nuts and leaves."

Traba made a hacking noise that sounded like a cat hacking up a hairball " Fruit and things are all fine and dandy in their place, and that place is any time when meat can't be found and you are starving." He insisted as he wrinkled his nose.

Raph nodded liking the idea of going off on a hunt, it sounded a lot more interesting then sitting around waiting for the others to finish their yapping, " Sounds great. Mike you want to come with us or wait here" Raph asked suddenly sounded a great deal more cheerful, as he realized that they probably had the better end of the deal.

Mike shrugged looked at the others gathering in a circle and grinned " I think I'll come, it looks like things are going get mighty tedious around here. Besides I want to see as much of Necron as I can" he paused, " But will it be safe to go away from here?" he asked his brow furrowing with concern, as he considered some of the events he had lived through since first coming to this world.

" Don't worry we'll be safe as long as we don't go any where near griffin rock, nothing more dangerous then griffins about in this area, they are top predator in these parts." Trina replied.

Mike blanched, not exactly sure that was the information he wanted to know, " What about less dangerous but still deadly creatures?" Mike amended.

Traba gave a wolfish grin " That would be us, and luckily we are on your side."

Don gave a sidelong glance Mike's way " Lucky us" he whispered out of the corner of his mouth.

Mike snickered at his serious brother's comment.

Traba barked " Let's go hunt some food," he howled drawing out the o's in food as he and Trina lead the way off.

…

Pride ruffled his feathers " So what is this all about? It isn't normal for a wide assortment of creatures to band and travel together."

Shanza blew out _' It is a long story…'_ She preceded to tell Pride everything, _' That is why we must now travel through your lands but we must be assured of safe passage if we are to help my son and prevent this catastrophe that looms over our world.'_ She concluded.

Pride looked about as if he had heard nothing, but the others waited patiently knowing the large griffin was merely contemplating what had been said. Pride turned to Leo.

" Shanza says that you are not of this world, and that you can't really return home but these events do not **really** concern you at this moment."

Leo nodded, " Yes, that is more or less correct."He replied carefully.

" So, tell me why do you bother to step in now, instead of waiting to see what comes of things, why not let those who have to, do the work?" Pride wondered.

Leo knew that it was a loaded question, he knew that if he said the wrong thing, that the griffin might not grant them what they so desperately sought, so he knew he had to be careful about what he said, and more importantly take care in how it was said.

He said a silent prayer, or perhaps it was more a silent wish, that he could have Splinter's gift of talk and words so that he would say the right thing no matter what.

TBC


	22. Chapter 22:21 Keeping Neutralwith dem

Flights of Fancy

Disclaimer: I deny any ownership of any adult or adolescent transformed shadow warrior chelonians.

**Chapter Twenty One: Keeping Neutral…with demons**

Leo faced Pride, who had a strange stern look under the feathers, one talon like claw tapped on a rock causing white scratch marks to show up on the dark coloured surface of the stone, the lines criss- crossed the rock in a random fashion. Pride might be waiting but he was by no means doing it patiently.

Leo swallowed hoping to find a way to explain things, without hopefully offending the griffin leader, right now he didn't need to end up in another predicament similar to what he had with the dwarf back at the corn meadow, besides Leo was quite sure that one could only offend a griffin once, because after that you probably wouldn't be around to do so again.

"It is true that my brothers and I don't have to join Shanza and the others on their quest to save the alicorn. We could return home and wait hoping that Shanza and her allies will prevail" Leo admitted, "But it is not our way. It was not what we were trained for. We are ninja and as such it is considered almost an honour to join in this quest and help them where we can. We vowed to help them and by our honour we will do so" Leo spoke with kindness, but a hint of pride, " I confess that to some we may have had little choice on if we joined them or not, but in my mind no matter what choices we had there was but one path we could follow."

"Honour means different things to different beings of Necron. It is said that the great wyrms of Necron hold to an honour that is unique" Pride's eyes grew hard and narrowed as he spoke.

Leo glanced over and upward to the lounging Gimod, hoping for some clarification on that remark that could be interpreted any number of ways. Gimod's lips curled into a large toothy smile.

'_We dragons are only honourable under certain circumstances,'_ he informed Leo privately, _'A large wyrm just **might** keep his word to another dragon who is larger and more powerful, but for the most part it is every dragon for himself.'_ Gimod huffed and a small tendril of smoke escaped his mouth and nostrils, _'Of course we runt dragons are different, we do tend to keep our word, but most inhabitants of Necron don't realize that difference between the lesser and greater wyrms.'_

Leo nodded subtly, taking careful note of the word might and how Gimod had put a great deal of emphasis on that word.

Gimod made a deep rumbling noise, which sounded oddly like a chuckle that couldn't be restrained. Leo saw that Gimod was eyeing Shanza, as the dragon spoke privately once more,

'_Unicorns on the other hand are totally honourable.'_ Gimod rolled a large eye, _'It is a rather sickening trait. They are easy to deceive but you can't fool them the same way twice. I'll give them that.'_

Leo realized now that the word honour didn't have the same meaning to the inhabitants of Necron, or Earth for that matter, as he and his brother's held.

He stood up straighter and cleared his throat, "My brothers and I live by a strict code, it isn't so much as spoken or written, but it is still a code of the heart" He explained, "We take it seriously because in a world where we have so little, honour is the only thing we really have to hold to, next to caring for one another. Our father taught us to not make promises lightly, and that if we ignore a problem, one that we can correct, it won't necessarily go away" Leo pointed out, as he paused momentarily to figure out what to say next, "By ignoring Shanza, and essentially all of Necron's plight then the problem may escalate and find us on Earth. By then it may be too late to stop the dark forces."

Pride rumbled a deep and threatening sound in his throat at those words.

Leo sensed a slight shift in the griffin's attitude and he hastened to continue hoping to ease the griffin, or at the very least not to bungle things too badly.

"This may not be our fight now" Leo stated firmly, "But by joining in we help to preserve the way of life for those who are unable to fight, because they are too ill, too weak, or even because they prefer a quieter life style. Where I come from people are free to make those choices for themselves" he concluded.

Pride ruffled his feathers and shook out his mane, his eyes narrowed to mere hard slits as if not impressed in the least by Leo's words.

Leo stood his ground under the griffin's hard baleful glare, he secretly found strength in the silent reassurances that both Gimod and Shanza were sending him.

Pride seemed to hiss his beak clicked together a few times in succession. " Not everyone cares to become in every battle that arises" Pride screeched, "there are times that it seems that those who crave peace, seem to cause the most wars and upheaval promising that it is all for a good cause."

Leo nodded agreement "I grant it is often the same where I come from, but I believe some things are worth fighting for." He declared emphatically.

"I do not think I can permit you to pass through our mountains unscathed for that is asking too much" Pride decided suddenly, "To do so might make some believe that we are on your side, and that would be false."

Leo considered these words carefully, turning them over in his mind as quickly as possible knowing he had to respond soon or else, lose what ever ground he may have gained in this meeting so far.

"Yes, but in the same instance if you kill us, then you won't be remaining neutral and isn't **that** what you desire the most?" Leo challenged.

"How do you figure that?" Pride inquired a perplexed look crossing the griffin's feathery face.

"Easy" Leo smiled a bit, "If you or any of your prock injures any one of us, you may end up destroying Necron and allowing it to fall in the powers of the dark ones" Leo theorized, "If such a thing were to come to pass it could be traced back to the griffins who allowed such a thing to happen."

Gimod let out a curl of fire and a satisfied, dare I say smug, smile crossed the dragons face. Shanza tossed her head and pawed at the ground with a fore hoof her eyes sparkling with merriment.

Pride's lion tail smacked the ground in frustration, as he silently replayed the turtle's words in his mind, knowing that the griffins could not aide the travelers, or hinder them, if the griffins were to remain truly neutral.

To remain neutral, truly neutral, under such circumstances Pride had but one choice, to allow the travelers to pass through his mountain range.

"Fine you will be allowed to pass unscathed" Pride grumbled with a great deal of reluctance on his part.

"That is all well and good, I truly appreciate the offer" Leo remarked politely as possible, "However I must know one thing, can we trust your words? Are you honour bound to keep them?" Leo wondered suspiciously, his brow furrowing with concern.

Gimod rose to a standing position, unfurling and stretching his wings as he lowered his head to speak_ 'None of the griffin prock will aide or hinder us in anyway, for it **is** the only way for them to remain truly neutral as you so kindly pointed out Leonardo.'_

Pride made a chuffing noise, "It is so. But give me time to warn the rest of my prock otherwise I can't be held responsible."

'_Fair enough,'_ Shanza allowed, _'I think some of our group have gone off exploring and we must find them.'_

Lobo licked his lips as he gave a large panting smile, wagging his tail slightly "Hopefully they hunt well, for I am hungry."

"Hunting?" Pride asked suddenly turning his head around till it almost pointed backwards, the griffin had been ready to fly back home.

Lobo's hair bristled along the nape of his neck "Don't tell me that we can pass through your mountains but are not permitted freedom to hunt?" he snarled.

Pride screeched as if amused at the toshe's aggressive display "Hunt if you wish in the mountain range for it is full of food, like the nimble-toed woolies, the ramda but the lowlands are only inhabited by the Devarkion lizards and the Black Buck."

Gimod blew a few smoke rings _'You forget the toshe hunt any meat.'_

Night Wing snorted_ "Besides you don't want to help us remember?" _the peg couldn't resist teasing the griffin.

Marina flirted her tail, "Got to watch that bird brain. Me, I hunt Black Buck all the time" the catafly boasted proudly.

Symbia scowled "Watch it catafly," she hissed out the side of her mouth in a low voice, "We don't want this deal turning on us."

Leo waited patiently until the griffin had left the area before turning on the others, letting loose the many questions he didn't want to give voice to around Pride "Just what is a Black Buck? Or a Devarkion lizard for that matter? Why is everyone so worried about the Black Bucks, what is it that they do?" he queried his friends with a bit of apprehension.

'_Devarkion lizards are about my size,'_ Gimod replied calmly,_' they have three horns on the brow of their head, and two horns on the nose, as well as having large spikes on their tails. They don't really worry me.'_

Leo didn't feel very assured by Gimod's words, after all he had a feeling there was little that did worry Gimod in that sort of sense. The turtle's brow furrowed a bit for a moment or two before commenting, "But the Black Bucks do."

Symbia trembled a bit "Black Bucks are half demons; they can take your soul to the netherworld. One can not go against a black buck and expect to survive totally intact, for they can transform themselves to goblins or wraiths and catch you unawares" Symbia explained her eyes growing large and round, as her words started coming in short sharp gasps. It was clear to all that she was trying not to shake in fear.

Leo didn't care for those words quickly demanded, "Will the rest of the toshe avoid the Black Bucks?"

Lobo shook his head, "Trina will know what they are and will avoid them if at all possible, but in a hunt the pack spreads out and she may not have time to warn the others. Traba he may know what they are but may not accept it, until it is too late," Lobo growled a bit, "The rest of the pack is no more then pups, and they would have no knowledge of what they are up against." Lobo paused and howled a bit listening for a responding answer.

The old toshe's ears swiveled for a bit as he waited, when he got no reply he stood up, "Let us hurry, for the Black Bucks feed exclusively on the lizards and they don't care for anyone to hunt their prey." Lobo insisted as he leaped off in the direction he was sure the others had gone to.

"Looks like we have to find them before the Black Buck do but, if the Black Buck feed only on the lizards then…" Leo stated, "shouldn't the other toshe know this?"

'_The Black Bucks are not numerous, so one often finds Devarkion lizards that are not owned by a group of the dark ones.'_ Shanza answered, _'Forgive me, but I can not face them.'_

Gimod nuzzled her gently while allowing Leo to climb aboard, Gimod knew that Shanza would be in extremely grave danger to go into an area with Black Bucks, and while the unicorn might prevail it wasn't the wisest choice of action, especially under the present circumstances. No, it was far better for Shanza to wait here, with Night Wing and Symbia until the group returned.

'_Wait here and wish us luck then, for we shall return quickly'_ Gimod rumbled.

Marina was not one to follow orders of anyone, even if those orders happened to come from a dragon, determined not to be left behind, and see everything she eagerly took flight after Gimod.

…

Don gazed at the herd of large lizards grazing on the grass and leaves of the small meadow, he knew the toshe were working their way into position before the attack and for a moment the huge beasts seemed calm and at peace.

From the looks of them, very similar in some respects to ancient dinosaurs, Don had no doubt that the placid nature could vanish quickly if the beast thought they were threatened in any way, after all those horns and tail spikes couldn't be for show alone.

One of the Devarkion lizards raised its head, chewing methodically on a mouthful of grass, it grunted once and made a low noise to a younger beast before turning back to its meal.

Don watched in rapture, a part of him starting to resent the fact that this was the decided on prey, he would much prefer studying these creatures, if only time allowed.

Suddenly Don felt something prick at the edge of his mind, it was like an itch, starting slow and barely noticeable, but the more he ignored it, the stronger and more persistent it became. This was not an unfamiliar feeling for Don, he had felt it before, many times to be exact, and he knew better then to ignore it now.

Don turned and carefully scrutinized the area, using all of his ninja senses to probe the bushes and surrounding area he was in but he detected nothing out of the ordinary.

He shrugged indifferently, '_Probably nothing more than one of the toshe.'_ He mused silently to himself as he turned back to watch the lizards and waited for the cue to attack.

There was a rustling of leaves and branches, Don scowled uneasily the noise and the by now almost maddening itch were demanding precedence.

Suddenly he noticed a form leap towards him.

Don wasn't quite sure what it was, it seemed more shadow then a living breathing being, but years of training told him to dive to one side and Don obeyed it without hesitation. It didn't matter that he acted immediately on the defensive for, the form moved with him as if it had sensed Don's intentions.

The creature moved so fluidly and leaped crashing hard into Don, bowling the turtle over onto the ground just as he pulled his bo staff off his carapace. Don had to push the bo staff up and out in front of himself to stop the creature's teeth from connecting with his throat.

Don gazed at the strange beast it had eight legs, and a canine head, but the snout was growing longer as if desiring to reach his throat no matter what obstacle laid in the way. The beast was heavy and Don could feel the warm, fetid breath and wet slobber along his arms and skin above his plastron.

"This isn't good. I could use some help here" Don announced through gritted teeth as he tried to throw the beast off of him.

"Ask bro, and you will receive" Mike declared as his chucks came flying from somewhere and rapping around the beast snout. The animal scrambled backwards clawing at its mouth, pulling the chuck from off its nose just in time to be attacked by Traba.

Traba's hair bristled as he barked quickly "Black Buck."

"What devil is a Black Buck, besides the thing standing there?" Mike asked curiously.

Traba though didn't have a chance to answer he only howled for assistance quickly as he spotted other Black Buck closing in from other areas.

Indeed all the shadows around them seemed to be giving birth to strange half shadowy black creatures, all of them were quite unique for no two looked a like, there was one that looked snake like, one more of a bat, and so on, but it was quite clear that no matter their differences in looks, they were all Black Bucks.

"Hey bro ever get the feeling that you're in trouble?" Mike asked warily.

"Yeah," Don readily agreed, as he stood with his back to Mike's carapace, "Only this time I think we are in over our head." Don concluded quickly as the beasts closed in around them.

TBC


	23. Chapter 22 Soul Takers

Flights Of Fancy

Disclaimer: I deny any ownership of any adolescent transformed shadow warrior chelonians.

**Chapter Twenty Two: Soul Takers**

Traba seeing the number of hideous, shadowy Black Bucks added an extra call to his howl, but he hardly had a chance to finish the call before the Black Bucks leapt for the two turtles and the toshe as a single unit. Mike kept one nunchuk spinning in a continuous motion pushing back any of the beast who got too, close in the front or on one side, the other nunchuk he was swinging to bash in the heads or sides of the Black Bucks.

Don jabbed his staff end into a leaping Black Buck and bent a bit as he sent the beast flying and crashing into a tree, he then had to stand upright quickly and use his staff to push back or strike at the demons who had taken advantage by closing in around him.

Traba jumped onto a Black Buck's back biting at the demon's neck, but he quickly released the creature, while hacking and pistoning his tongue in and out of his mouth in utter disgust "They don't taste very good." he complained as he scrunched his face up.

"Yeah but I bet you anything they figure we'll taste just fine thank you"Mike retorted as he bashed his nunchuk down on the snout of a Black Buck there was a strange squishing noise, and Mike grimaced at the sound, as his other chuk swooped down to connect with another demon who was leaping at him

"Don't you toshe have venom?" Don asked hopefully, as a Black Buck chomped down hard on one end of the staff, he tried to wrench the weapon out of the Black Buck's mouth, only for a second beast to chomp on the other end of his bo suddenly the bo staff caught on fire at both ends, the flame traveled quickly towards the middle and Don dropped his staff, watching in horror as his weapon was reduced to a pile of ash and cinders. "Great! Now I really wish I brought a sword with me." an unamused Don grumbled.

Trina and the rest of the toshe pack came running from around the surrounding trees, the lithe shapes seemed almost a blur of colour of varying shades of white and grey as they sweeped past heading for the Black Bucks, "They are immune to toshe venom, some call us devil dogs but we are not of the netherworld, or the heavenly one, and so our poison can not harm them." Trina answered, or more likely she was advising her pups not to rely on that aspect in this particular battle.

The Black Bucks whirled to face the newcomers and for a moment the white and grey forms suddenly clashed with the black shadow shapes. Five of the Black Bucks leapt towards Don intent on bringing him down now that he had no weapon to hold them off with. Mike not caring for how close the Black Bucks were getting to Don urged his brother to take one of his nunchuks, "One weapon is better then none with these things. Besides I don't think these creatures are going wait while we throw bombs or other throwing weapons their way."

Don gratefully accepted the nunchuk and swung the weapon quickly left to right striking many of the demons back, the Black Bucks cried out in pain and anger at suddenly being deprived of their prey. "Thanks Mike I owe you."

"Thank me later, like when and if we get out of this" Mike retorted.

The Black Buck that looked very snake like was trying to throw it's coils around Dawny, the toshe pup nimbly leapt out of the way, jumping up and over coils when and where necessary, while doing his best to dart in and bite, but the Black Buck avoided the strikes from the toshe with ease.

"These things don't seem to be dying if anything they are growing stronger" Don observed, as he made a mental tally of about thirty of the demons.

Shea cocked his head "You can't kill demons, we can banish them to the netherworld for a time but that is the best you can hope for" he informed them quickly, the Black buck he'd been tangling with moved in to strike but the toshe was too smart to be caught off guard and he leapt a few feet back to avoid the blow.

"Great any idea or suggestions in how we can banish them then? I'm having trouble keeping these monsters back" Mike complained his one nunchuk was a constant blur of motion and yet the Black Bucks kept coming on, ignoring the blows that Mike gave them. Mike was starting to feel the ever so subtle urge to be afraid, to panic. He took a couple of deep breaths holding his ground knowing that if he left Don's back then he'd be opening himself and Don to serious injury.

"You're having trouble?" Don echoed as if in disbelief, "At least you are more familiar with the nunchuk as a weapon then I am" Don could use the nunchuku, he had been trained in it, but being as it wasn't his preferred weapon, his moves were not quite as fast or efficient as what Mike was capable of doing.

Shea yelped and dived rolling to one side as another Black Buck, that looked like a large bird swooped from the sky moments after the strike of the bat like Black Buck had failed, the toshe laid back his ears and snarled.

"Where's Raph?" Mike wondered, looking around as if in hopes of seeing the arrival of the Calvary, or better yet Raph.

Noharn leapt onto the back of a Black Buck "He ought to be along soon. He couldn't keep up with us."

Nomac, Noharn's twin, leaped for the Black Buck's belly as it struggled to get his brother off " We couldn't exactly plod along at his pace" Nomac snickered.

Don swung the single nunchuk in a figure eight pattern moving the weapon to front and side as needed bashing the demons down and back with that effortless move "I think I hear him coming now."

Sure enough over the frantic barks, growls, snarls and other noises of battle was the sound of cussing that was becoming increasingly louder by the second.

"Hurry up Raph your missing the fight" Mike goaded his brother.

"I never miss a fight" Raph corrected he scowled at the toshe "Ya coulda waited you know" he accused, paying little attention to the shadowy forms of the Black Bucks, Traba was almost ready to bark a warning at the red masked turtle, as he saw a Black Buck set to pounce but before he could do so the black toshe was distracted by his own opponent, so Traba didn't see the Black Buck leap for Raph, nor did he see the flash of metal as Raph's sai caught the demon in the chest.

"**What?"** Trina was so startled by Raph's words she paused in battle letting herself become distracted "And let your pack lose their souls to become one of the soulless ones? Do you care so little for your pack?" She barked in sheer astonishment, the snake Black Buck swung a coil about her, hauling her back to the present, she ducked her head slashing the Black Buck with the small curved horn on her forehead. Something reached down from above grabbing hold of the Black Buck and lifting it with ease off the female toshe, before flinging the demon hard into a tree trunk.

Leo leaped down, landing crouched with his swords unsheathed and ready, his eyes narrowed. Marina flapped down to land on Don's shoulder yowling her complaints in a very vocal way that caused Don to give her a withering stare. The catafly smirked and tickled Don's cheek with her tail tip and wings.

Gimod landed down by his friends catching several Black Bucks in his hands, the dragon squeezed watching the demons writhe and howl complaints. _'These are my friends,'_ Gimod rumbled in a threatening way, _'You will leave them **alone.'**_

The Black Bucks who were not caught in the vise grip of Gimod's grasp saw no need to obey the dragon's orders, if anything the demon creatures were all the more determined to hit into these strangers who had invaded their home and planned to steal their food. The Black Bucks dived, jumped, lunged and charged en mass at their quarry, while the toshe and the turtles did their best to put a dent into the Black Bucks one way or another.

Suddenly Leo managed a killing blow on one of the Black Bucks and the animal seemed to evaporate into a puff of oily black smoke, leaving behind an eerie drawn out wailing noise that pierced the ear drum. The toshe stopped ducking their heads under paws as if in hopes of protecting their ears from the brutal noise. Even Marina flattened her ears against her head and howled along with the Black Buck's tortured screams. Luckily for all those involved the noise also seemed to cause the Black Bucks themselves to pause for a moment or two. Perhaps being on the unlucky side, all the Black Bucks now eyed Leonardo with a great deal of suspicion.

While the battle paused and everyone took a deep breath, tension quickly mounted causing an almost electrical current into the air, and by the time the ringing in their ears had ended it was clear the Black bucks were now going to refocus their attention strictly upon Leo.

"This isn't good be ready to move when they do" Trina cautioned in a low whine.

Gimod snaked his head left and right, as he moved a little closer to Leo his nostrils flared and black smoke rose thickly from each one.

Leo gritted his teeth and rounded his shoulders a bit as he took a wider stance "You want me, then come and get me!" he challenged the demons.

Hardly were the words out of his mouth then the Black Bucks charged full strength running in hard and fast like a swirling wave of death and destruction. Leo swung the two swords managing to kill about eight of them with a blow from each sword. The sudden shrieking noise that resulted from that multiple death was ten thousand times worse then the screech of nails dragged along a black board. It was enough to put everyone on edge and made it almost impossible for anyone to move or think, or even think about moving for that matter.

The remaining Black bucks seemed quickest to recover as they swarmed around Leo pushing him away from Gimod and slowly dragging him down in the dark wave of their bodies. Raph snarled angrily as he saw Leo pulled under the mass and leapt after the demons managing to grab one in the crook of each arm and jamming a sai into them.

Don and Mike fell back on using poison tipped shuriken from their belts as they could throw further and hopefully take some of the demons down, or at the very least slow them down. The toshe separated into small groups leaping on and bodily tearing apart the shadow demons.

Gimod roared in fury, chowing down on any Black Buck he could grab hold of, though they weren't that eatable and they tended to leave a bad taste in the mouth.

Marina flew into a tree to supervise and, to see exactly what was going on, typical catafly she preferred to observe rather then participate in the melee from her vantage point she could easily see, a single Black Buck bend over Leo as the others helped pin him down, or kept the others at bay. Then the Black Buck, that was bending over Leo positioned it's mouth near Leo's, the demons eyes took on a different glow, a silvery orange and the beast inhaled long and sharp.

Leo's eyes bulged, his plastron heaved as if something was fighting and then Leo shuddered violently and his body suddenly went limp, the Black Buck growled as he whirled leaving the collapsed victim where he fell, the whole demon's headed off into the woods.

"**LEO!"** Mike yelled frantically as he and his brothers made their way to where Leo's limp form was sprawled on the ground.

Traba whined his tail hung down tight between his legs "Its too late."

"You mean Leo is dead?" Raph snapped gripping his sai tightly, he gritted his teeth and grumbled something about going after the demons.

"No, but he might as well be," Lobo replied, "His soul has been stolen."

"Well how do we go about gettin' it back then?" Raph demanded to know, "Nobody steals from us, not unless they want to be ninja kicked into the next century and I plan on going after those ..." his voice trailed off into a long string of curses, which definitely don't bear repeating here.

_' You do not understand my friend, no one can get a soul back from the soul takers. Not even Shanza could help him now.'_ Gimod replied morosely

"Yeah well, I 've done a lot of things people said couldn't be done" Raph shot back undaunted, "Mike, Don ya wit me?"

"You bet" Don agreed without hesitation.

"For sure dude" Mike nodded firmly.

Marina flew down from her perch, "You will only end up having your souls taken" she informed them.

"He is our brother we aren't about to leave him to this sort of existence" Don declared emphatically as he gestured at Leo who was now in a sitting position propped against a tree, the turtle leader was staring vacantly into space not responding to anyone or anything around him.

Marina licked one paw, "Well if you feel that way I might be able to help." She allowed, "But it will cost you, cataflys don't do anything for free you know."

" You!" Raph gave a disparaging snort, "Don't make me laugh putty tat."

Marina flicked her tail as she fuzzed up a bit "Why not me?" she demanded.

"You don't even fight for one thing. For another you spend most your time sniffing drugs while we handle the fighting. You are a useless little hocked up hairball." Raph replied smugly.

Marina bristled her hair and her eyes narrowed she hissed loudly "You ingrate, you canine lover." She darted over and lashed out with a paw scratching Raph's head.

"You stupid cat. I'll drown you yet" Raph vowed as he swung his arm at the hovering catafly.

Marina avoided his strike and took off into the trees, feeling in a surly disagreeable mood the catafly took off further into the bushes, until she spotted the Black Bucks.

_I'll show them. I will. I'll teach them I'm not useless, that **I **can do whatever I want and do it better then they can._ She told herself . She dived down and landed in the centre of the Black Buck pack, she could feel the glowing eyes of the demons settle upon her but didn't so much as twitch a whisker or a hair for that matter. In stead she stood her ground and gave a low hiss.

"So what is your plan Raph?" Mike asked, after Raph had calmed down from being scratched.

" Easy we go after them and beat those things until they decide to reverse whatever it is that they did to Leo" Raph stated. "Are you and the toshe with us Gimod?"

The dragon had been watching the place where he'd last seen the catafly _' Cataflys are so easily insulted, they are such sensitive creatures.'_ Gimod said aloud then noticed the others staring at him, he smiled a bit in dragonish embarrassment, though Gimod was aware there were few inhabitants of Necron who'd make fun of a dragon, '_ I suppose we can try to help you, but remember Raphael we have our own mission to see through and it is worth more then your brother.'_

"Who says?" Raph snarled.

_'Our world, our lives are at stake. I'm sure Leonardo would agree that Shanza's mission ought to come first, but I am willing to give some of my time and services to you, just don't expect me to stay for long.'_ Gimod answered

Don bowed "Of course we understand Gimod and we thank you for what ever you can give us."

Marina landed on Leo's lap, "Sure be grateful to an overgrown worm but not to a catafly." She sneezed, "I'm baaaaaaacccccccck" she announced as she flicked her tail from side to side.

" No one caaaaaaaarrrrrrrrresssssss" Raph taunted, "You should have stayed away."

"Why? I can't make your life miserable then. Besides you better care because I **can** help Leo, but if you don't apologize to me I won't." Marina insisted.

"Yeah right like you know anything that can help Leo" Raph grunted as he crossed his arms over his plastron.

"I can" she assured him, "But if you don't believe me then maybe I'll leave you to run around like complete idiots. It would be amusing to watch" Marina stated, " I can always leave him like this, he makes a good scratch post this way" she purred.

Don scowled, and cut off Raph just as his more aggressive brother was about to lunge upon Marina lashing her with his tongue and fists, " Hold it Raph. Marina you can face all those Black Bucks and help Leo too?" Don's tone though holding a hint of doubt also sounded slightly impressed and definatly curious.

Marina nodded " Of course I can. Only a part demon or a full one can ever hope to face another demon and come away unharmed. They do say there is a bit of demon blood in us cataflys." She boasted.

"Big surprise there" Raph muttered.

"Not only that but it is said we cataflys can take souls too if we wish." She concluded ignoring Raph's snide remark.

" Like Hell!" Raph snapped.

'_Both cats and cataflys have magical powers and abilities that are not fully understood by the other inhabitants of Necron. They are not the most common familiars for nothing you know.'_ Gimod allowed.

Don nodded " On Earth there is an old wife's tale concerning cats stealing away the souls of innocent babies for black magic purposes, that is why they say to never let a cat into a baby's crib. Only now that is known..." Don paused as he reflected, "Perhaps Marina can do as she says."

"Aw you can't believe that load of..." Raph began.

"Raph" Mike interjected resting a hand on Raph's arm, "We have to try it could save us a lot of trouble" He hinted, " I mean what have we got to lose."

Raph shot a dark glare Mike's way, but Mike just gave one of his large charming smiles that he knew could undo any one.

"Okay Raph this is for Leo" Mike pointed out.

Raph looked over to where Leo was " I don't know I could get used to Leo like this." He decided.

"RAPH!" Don yelled.

"All right" Raph relented, "Maybe Marina can help but I'm not about to say I'm sorry."

Marina smirked, "Then I won't do anything." She said in a teasing fashion.

Gimod dropped a taloned hand onto Marina's back _'You have your pride, he has his'_ the dragon pointed out,_' but another should not suffer for your stubbornness because of it.'_ The dragon growled to let it be known what he thought about the whole thing.

Marina winked " Of course, you didn't think I would do that to Leo know would you, why a Leo is a lion, which means he is like family." Marina stated acting as if she had never meant to do such a thing, " I'm so good I will show you what I can do!" She turned so her face was right in front of Leo's face then she breathed out very slowly, right into Leo's mouth. She seemed to do this for a long time.

A dim light slowly sparked in Leo's eyes and grew steadily stronger, until Leo began to move, he shook his head and raised a hand to rub his head, " Oooh, I feel... just..terrible" he groaned wearily.

Marina smirked and winked at the others "See Cataflys are better than dogs."

"Are you all right Leo?" Don asked as he hurried to Leo's side.

" I will be I guess, but I feel really woozy" Leo complained.

"At least you are feeling Leo" Mike grinned.

Leo blinked a few times, "What's that supposed to mean?" He wondered.

"Uh nothing Leo" Don answered casually, "We'll tell you later" He smiled Marina's way, and she flaunted her tail, looking very satisfied indeed.

TBC


	24. Chapter 23: A bo among sticks

Flights Of Fancy

Disclaimer: Yes, we own no turtles, we own no ninja turtles today.

**Chapter Twenty Three: A bo among sticks**

Leo tried to get to his feet but found his legs wouldn't obey him and his stomach seemed to rebel the slight movement he was able to manage, for a moment the scenery and beings around him seemed to blur into one mass of varied colours. Leo groaned and slumped back to the ground shutting his eyes and laying his head back against the tree that he was up against. Gimod nudged him gently.

"You okay Leo?" Mike asked worriedly, his brow furrowed with concern.

"Um, I think so I just need a bit, what happened to my swords I know I was holding them and now I don't see them." Leo mumbled in an exhausted fashion.

_' Even though you have your soul back Leonardo, you will not get over the loss of it quickly.'_ Gimod crooned softly, _'"However some food and drink might help you.'_

"My soul?" Leo echoed his eyes shooting open.

Don gave a feeble grin "I don't think Leo needs to know that, _right **now**_, Gimod" he stressed giving the dragon a dirty look.

_' The sooner he knows the better for he can't adjust or accept the idea until he knows. He can't be coddled like a young babe.'_ The dragon huffed, _' The Black Bucks are soul takers for the netherworld, when one battles them, the demons leave a feeling that lingers of sadness and emptiness, but there are times in a battle they opt to take an entire soul and not just a part of it.'_ Gimod explained, _' The demons decided they needed your soul more then you did. Your swords must have been knocked from your hands when they brought you down but I have not seen them.'_

Lobo sniffed the air "Don't catch a scent of dwarf sword around here either, it's like they vanished. You were lucky that, " here Lobo paused glaring Marina's way not wanting to compliment the egotistical cat because he knew exactly what would happen if he did, " There was one who was able to assist you by returning your soul to you."

Mike stood with arms crossed "You guys aren't very good at keeping secrets are you?" he commented dryly. "Marina was the one who did it Leo, don't know how but she came through for you in a big way." Mike was not opposed to giving credit where credit was due.

Marina sat up straight raising her head, and gently curling her tail around her feet she winked Leo's way "You owe me." She informed him.

Leo gave a weak smile, "I'd say we are even for I saved you from the Kraken and drowning." Leo recalled. "Though I am grateful for your help, either way Marina."

Marina blinked "The Kraken?"" she asked innocently as if she had no memory, whatsoever, of that event.

Gimod smiled at the cataflys wide eyed, I don't have the faintest idea of what you are talking about expression, _'Still I say we've had a victory and we could all use some food, so I am going get us a lizard, the Black Bucks won't be returning too quickly and we could use the energy that they could give us,'_ Gimod unfurled his wings in preparation of take off as he sat up on his haunches, gathering as much as he could into the hind end for the initial leap,_ ' Besides no one tells a dragon what is and isn't allowed for food.'_

Raph nodded, food did sound good, even he was starting to get hungry and he could hear Mike's stomach rumbling and growling protest at not having anything suitable for the last few hours."While you hunt then Gimod perhaps the rest of us can see if we can locate, Leo's swords and find Don a suitable walking stick from the branches, to replace his bo."

Don looked at the branches on some of the trees, "We might find something to use as a substitute but it won't be as good as an actual bo staff."

Gimod turned his head, _' Don needs a weapon that will not disintegrate in fire. Sticks have a way of doing that.' _He announced before pushing off.

Mike and Raph turned to watch Don grit his teeth, "It's not a stick" he mumbled under his breath. "There is more to it then that."

Mike raised a hand over his mouth as he nudged Raph "How much you want to bet Gimod is going to get a lessons in bo staffs when he gets back?" He mentioned quietly so as not to further upset Don, before he started to check the trees and bushes for any sign of the missing swords.

All of them had been looking for a few minutes, though Lobo and Shea were staying close to Leo to help him and watch over him until he got his strength back, Marina was lounging on a tree branch the catafly could easily see Leo's swords but she was in no hurry to help out as she figured she had done her good deed for the day, and she felt it was rather amusing to see the rest of them running around looking for the weapons that were right in plain sight. In fact Mike wasn't that far from them at this moment, and the catafly was getting immense enjoyment out of how often the turtle seemed to miss them.

Mike scanned the bush he was looking at, when he was sure he heard a giggle, he looked up and around, only to see the catafly watching him. " Typical cat has to supervise everything" Mike remarked with a shake of his head, "Klunk often has to supervise our sparring sessions."

Marina smiled, "I didn't laugh, I think there are a few Dryads around here." She confessed.

Lobo raised his head sniffing as he turned in a circle "I don't smell Dryads but they are not the easiest people to discern. Still if they are nearby perhaps they can aid Donatello in his search for a new weapon."

"What the heck is a Dryad?" Raph demanded, as he searched a copse of trees, "Man this is more ridiculous Leo then looking for a needle in a haystack, in fact I think we could find the needle quicker. Your weapons Leo are as much a pain in the shell as you are."

"Dryads are tree spirits, most of them are quite friendly but there are a few that grow twisted and evil and I wouldn't trust them." Shea barked a reply, "Due to them being tree spirits they smell much like trees and shrubs."

"Exactly" tittered a voice from near Mike, startling the ninja turtle into backing up and falling on to the ground, Mike felt something under him, "What the..." he muttered as he stood up and reached for the ground, he picked up Leo's swords, for a moment all could see the weapons then, suddenly Mike yelped dropping the things, "**OW** they bit me" Mike claimed.

"MIKEY! What did you do that for you idjit, the swords have disappeared again" Raph snapped coming over to thump Mike. "Like we have nothing better to do wasting our time looking for the swords Leo lost."

"I couldn't help it Raph. It gave me a shock, my arm is tingling and all pins and needles." Mike protested.

"I'll give you pins and needles Mikey" Raph threatened as he waved a fist.

Traba bobbed his head "More dwarf magic I think, Leo told you not to touch his weapon so now it won't let you hold it." the toshe essayed, "The fact it camouflages or becomes almost invisible also must be some sort of magic to keep it from being taken by the wrong person when not on Leo's being."

Raph gave Mike a dirty look as he bent down and felt for the swords trying to find them by touch was not an easy task for if he wasn't careful he could hurt his hand or fingers but he managed to find the weapons near Mike's feet. "That isn't much of an asset, especially under these circumstances." He grumbled as he took the twice retrieved weapons towards Leo. " Is there some way we can make it a little more useful to us?"

Leo shrugged, "I agree with Raph it is good that the wrong person won't be able to find the weapon, but if they slow us down in searching for them then that could be trouble, not that I'm in the habit of losing my weapons all that often." Leo tried to stand again and once more gave it up as a lost cause, groaning wearily.

"Poor chelonian he needs a drink. Purest water will help cure many ills." whispered a low voice nearby.

Raph pulled his sais, "Who said that? Come on show yourself, if you are friends you have nuthin' to worry bout."

A strange being stepped from a nearby tree, it looked almost tree shape in itself, slender and brown, with rough skin, green leaves for hair, and long branch like fingers, the being moved as if it was caught in a light breeze. "We Dryads are all around we can not hide, for we are the trees and the trees are us, if you see a tree, shrub or bush then be sure to know that we are nearby too." The being answered, "Willow, do you have water to spare for the ill chelonian?"

"I was getting some" replied another dryad, this one's hair branched out like a willow trees, she carried a bowl shaped from a type of fungus that grew on some trees and held water, the fungus had a symbiotic relationship holding water for bushes and trees that did not often get enough of the life preserving liquid, while the fungus grew from certain nutrients that only the plant could give it, Willow bent near Leo, holding the large bowl of water to his lips, "Drink this it will help you feel better."

Leo noticed that the toshe were not acting in a vicious or unmannerly way, decided that the Dryads were trying to help him for if they were intent on doing some harm they would surely put a stop to the Dryads, so Leo gratefully drank the water. It was cold, and delicious, and he could almost feel new strength reaching his limbs. He turned to Willow "Thank you I think I can manage now" he took the bowl from her hands, "We still have to figure out something about those swords."

Marina smirked "Told you so" She announced, "I knew there was Dryads, and besides I could see the swords all along."

Raph whirled glaring at the cat, "Why didn't you say so then?" he fumed thinking murderous thoughts concerning how many ways there were to kill a certain catafly.

" I didn't feel like it" Marina replied simply flicking her tail" It was much more fun making you guys look for them." Marina retorted, "Besides I don't see why I have to do all the work."

Don rolled his eyes, Marina could be infuriating with her smug attitude and know it all behavior, but she had proven she could be useful and a valuable asset to the team when she desired "Marina, I know we'd all appreciate it if you would let us know where Leo's swords are next time, at least until we can figure out the magic around them. I'm sure you wouldn't want us to endanger ourselves or others simply because Leo's weapons are playing hide and seek on us." He hinted kindly.

Marina sat up straight "I'll think about it." she offered.

"She's too kind." Raph muttered, "Well I can always threaten her with dire circumstances next time she decided to watch us make fools of ourselves looking for the invisible weapons."

Trina trotted up to Don, "You want a good replacement for your weapon, talk to the Dryads, no one knows wood quite as well as they do. But they do not care for many weapons." She advised.

"Thanks for the tip I'll see what I can do." Don acknowledged quickly.

Other Dryads were coming from the trees and shrubs, some tall, slender, others short and stout looking, some medium sized but thick in build, all of them carrying bowls of water for the gathered to have a nice long cold drink, the toshe felt that it was second only to unicorn water and far surpassed many other drinking water that could be found on Necron. It was a welcomed treat for all of them, and the water did seem to help them feel a bit stronger then before.

Don went up to the Dryad who had first revealed itself to them, after Raph's challenge " Thanks for the refreshments it is appreciated but I'm wondering if you or your people might be able to assist me in another way." He suggested.

"Perhaps we could chelonian for we know those of the shell, are lovers of water as are we Dryads, and while I and the others have never seen chelonians such as yourselves here on Necron we know that water is still your life's blood."

"That and mutagen" Mike quipped to Raph.

"I need to have a weapon to assist me to protect my friends and family on our travels. The Black Bucks destroyed mine in the fire." Don continued.

The Dryad shook a bit and backed up "We do not care for weapons. Weapons are often used to hurt trees, cutting us and causing pain, sometimes trees are killed by weapons." The Dryad declared.

There was a strange rustling of the leaves around the nearby trees as well as among the Dryads who were standing nearby, it sounded like a wind moving through branches, there were creaks and groans of wood as it rubbed together it was clearly a sound of displeasure and much unhappiness. Other smaller Dryads appeared on tree branches tossing nuts at Don and the toshe, as if angry at the very mention of a weapon being used. Though the Dryad Don was talking to quickly put an end to that.

" Be still my friends, whilst you must travel into danger I do not see why the need to supply you with means to a weapon."

"Please, my weapon is not meant to cut, it isn't a knife, sword axe or anything that could damage a tree. My weapon is just wood." Don explained reverently, "Even Mike's nunchukus have metal to bind them, mine is just wood, preferably hard wood."

The Dryad furrowed it's knotty brow and rustled some of the leaves on it's head " Wood is not meant to be a weapon. Trees give life weapons take life."

"I admit that I have killed with my bo staff in the past but killing is not my way. I, and my brothers as well have been taught by our father to value all life. We never take a life unless it is a situation of killing someone else to protect family or an innocent who may be killed." don urged, "In fact the bo staff is not a very deadly weapon, it is more passive, meant to knock down."

The Dryad smiled it was a reflective almost sorrowful smile, "You do not seem to grasp our hurt or pain, but you are not a Dryad so you can not understand the trees. Any piece of wood must be broken from a tree or shrub or once existed as a living being, perhaps not sentient but it still lives and feels. You break off a part would be like a tree ripping off your arm, yes the wound will heal but it takes time for trees age slowly. You will snap off the wood you need for your own use." the dryad accused Don.

"Not necessarily I can make use of wood that has been broken off long ago." Don corrected, "As long as the wood itself hasn't grown weak with rot that is."

The Dryad glanced around her companions Willow sidled up to the two "Aspen, perhaps we ought to offer some of the nonliving wood to see if it suits his purpose for they do have much to do, you have heard the trees whispers from the Unicorn meadows, and we all know that these beings travel with the unicorn. we Dryads do not fight it is not our way, we burn with the fire or are tossed by the wind to the ground when we grow weak, but if we can supply this one with a weapon it would seem as if we did something of importance." Willow whispered. " It is the least we can do. Is it not?"

Don perked up a bit his astute hearing catching the low tone passed between the two Dryads. "He goes to face Dragons and Wizards..." Aspen remarked.

"Exactly we all know the Wizards care not for us Dryads they come and break huge branches off to make their magic staffs, they have killed many trees, in their greed. As for the Wyrms, how many have set fires to our forest killing hundreds who live in the woods? None of these things is to our wish or desire but we can't stop it either, perhaps if we give this one with our blessing then perhaps it can be used to aid and save lives, and isn't that our mission?" Willow countered

Don smiled as he realized Willow was on his side, and she was debating and bringing up far better points then he could, simply because Willow knew Dryads better then he did. He was grateful for her help and was quite willing to sit back and allow the two tree spirits to continue, while he remained silent.

Aspen trembled all over finally she glanced at the Dryads surrounding the area, making note of how many made gestures for or against giving the chelonian a bit of dead wood, none would agree to live wood.

One Dryad stepped forward, this one had ghostly white bark, and the other Dryads moved making a path, bending a bit before it as if they were meeting some sort of tree royalty. " I can give him some deadwood, it broke off a tree during a thunder storm a few months back it is about five feet long, and would fit easily, I think in his hand." it offered willingly, "That is if he wants it, he may have it."

Don nodded five foot, fit easily in his hand, he didn't know if it would have the balance he would need for it," It may very well be exactly what I need but I'd like to see it first if possible" Don replied.

The new Dryad assured Don "It will be here soon enough, for all of us Dryads can call to us any bit of wood from any of the bushes we are born to."

"So what wood are you?" Mike asked laughing at his own joke, while Don shot him a dirty look, it wasn't that Don wasn't curious about the same thing but he didn't want to insult or upset the Dryad who had been so willing to help.

Aspen didn't seem too amused by Mike's joke " This is the Entendra Dryad, that wood is the hardest wood on all Necron. Did you not hear what he said a branch that broke off during a thunderstorm, means a lightning bolt had to hit that branch from close by, and yet the only damage is one branch to fall. Entendra trees are practically impervious to fire, in fact there is little that can destroy them, and any part of the tree that breaks off continues to live on it's own though it has no root."

Marina perched on Don's shoulder "That would be a weapon suited to you here."

Don felt a thrill of excitement, such as he felt when he was suddenly inspired in his lab and he would hurry to write his idea down because it was far too good to forget, or ignore. He practically held his breath waiting to see this branch from the Entendra tree.

The item appeared near Don's feet, it was about five foot in length, thicker around in the centre then was normal in bo staffs, and it didn't seem very straight either, meaning the balance could be off, but Don was pretty sure he could compensate for that, it might be difficult to get the right requirements of a bo staff here, he just needed a substitute that might work until their adventure was over. He tried to balance the staff on his fingers lengthwise and noted one end dipped down, meaning the balance was off.

He took a few steps back and began a few of the traditional bo katas, followed by one he had thought up.

The Dryads watched the turtle perform whipping the wood around and about in his hands, sweeping it this way or that, jabbing out suddenly. A hushed silence fell over the woods to be broken only long minutes after Don came to a halt.

The Entendra Dryad stepped forward, "I see the wood is not separate but a part of you, and that branch answers to every move you make with it as if it knows what you do and why. It fills your energy and strength and compliments it. You may not see or feel it, but all of us Dryads did. If you can use that as your weapon then it is yours to use."

Don felt the smooth wood under his hand while he had been working he had almost felt something, that he had never felt before, he couldn't describe what he felt or why, he only knew that while this staff was not quite a bo, it would be very suitable for what he needed it for, and Don knew he didn't want to look any further. "This is wonderful, it is more then I was hoping to find and it ought to suffice for our my needs here. Thank you, if there is anything I can do for you..." Don offered.

"Use it well and wisely" The Entendra Dryad declared, "And I assure you as a weapon it will care for you."

Gimod returned then glancing at the Dryads who gave the runt dragon leery, suspicious looks, Gimod had a large lizard in his claws _'Talking with tree spirits now huh? Well lets all return to Shanza and the others for I have a meal here for us and I don't want to leave her alone. After we eat we can head into the mountains.'_ The dragon declared, _'I see you found a new weapon, but **why** must it be another stick one burst of dragon flame and it will be ashes all over again.'_

The stick jerked hard in Don's hand as if intending to smack the dragon "Listen you Wyrm, this isn't a stick, and your fire won't touch it" Don growled.

_'No but there are other dragon's where we are going.'_ Gimod replied undaunted._ 'You don't have to worry about my flame gobbling it up.'_

The Entendra Dryad glared "Think that then flame it boastful Wyrm, you will find it is no ordinary stick."

Gimod rolled an eye, then shot out a carefully controlled flame towards the weapon, when the smoke and flame died the staff was still in Don's hands not even singed. The dragon let out a mighty roar that caused many Dryads to tremble '_Now that is weapon.'_

XXXXX

The turtles flew back on Gimod's back and the toshe, dragon, catafly and turtles made the most of their meal rendering the large lizard to very little, much to the distaste of Demon Wing, Shanza and Symbia by the time they were finished their meal it was late afternoon and all of the group decided to spend the night in the meadow, and move on in the morning.

_'More chance of trolls roaming at night and while we can't avoid night travel through the mountains, I am willing to wait till morning so we can see where we are and check for that sort of danger if we can.' _Shanza stated.

"Leo could use a bit more rest too" Don declared willing to put off the trip if only for a few hours.

Leo after having something to eat was feeling much better, of course Shanza had also worked a bit of her magic on him, just to insure everything was all right. He turned and faced Don "I'm all right. I can manage now."

"It won't hurt to rest either Leo." Don insisted.

Leo didn't answer "Can I see your staff Don"

Don handed it over knowing Leo had to be feeling better, if he was trying to check out the weapon, he waited eagerly for his brother's comments on it " It does taper a bit, just not enough and it is a little heavier on one end so the weight is balanced, but considering it isn't a proper made bo it ought to be adequate enough."

Don sighed resting back he'd been hoping for something else from Leo but he wasn't going to say so.

"Still on a world full of magic and things you and I can barely understand," Leo remarked, "I think this sort of staff will be far more useful then a regular bo staff anyways."

Don grinned "That was my feeling" he agreed, "Leo do you really think we'll run into trolls?"

Leo shrugged, "Don right now after all we've been through since coming here, I'd say we could run into just about anything here and that is why it is so important to have good weapons we can rely on." Leo remarked cryptically as he handed the staff back to Don.

Don caressed the smooth sides of it and silently welcoming the darkness of the night shadows as they closed in around him.

TBC


	25. Chapter 24: Trapped!

Flights of Fancy

Disclaimer: I deny any ownership of any adolescent transformed shadow warrior chelonians. I own just about everything else in this story.

**Chapter Twenty Four: Trapped!**

They woke early in the morning when the sky was just starting to glow slightly with the promise of the sun arriving sometime later, a few stubborn stars still hung above them and the air was very chilly in the pre dawn morning, a slight breeze blew. The others rose slowly with massive yawns and stretches, limbering up their bodies after the night. Shanza moved off to paw at the dirt and then dropped down to roll kicking up a bit of dust. She stood up and shook all over, snorting some of the dust out of her nose.

_'Its a beautiful morning. Come on wake up let's get a move on.'_ She called cheerfully to her friends.

Gimod half opened one eye and grunted, _'Unicorns are despicable early morning risers. I could sleep for a bit more and catch up to you later.'_ The dragon suggested.

Symbia stretched out her forelegs as she gathered her hind legs under her, with a quick shove she gained her feet "Gimod we are to travel together through the mountains. If we should be beset upon by trolls we will have need of your fire wyrm. Besides we have wasted enough time." Symbia remarked in a snippy way.

Lobo seemed to bow to the centaur mare as he stretched, but his wide yawn, stated clearly that he had no respect for her "We are going waste more time in having a bite to eat first. If the trolls are going eat us they'll want us nice and plumb for the stew pot."

Don blanched as he heard the canine's words "Trolls?" he repeated uneasily. Last night it had been one thing to talk about such beings, while settling down under the peaceful stars. But now that morning was here it seemed even worse, especially when one added such threats of being eaten by such things, as trolls. Don furrowed his brow as he considered then again near as he could recall, trolls were supposed to be slow stupid beings, which meant they ought to be easy to trick or even avoid if worse was to come to worse.

Marina fluttered her wings as she began her morning's absolutions, washing and fluffing up her fur, preening her wings and doing everything in her ability to insure that she looked truly beautiful, because no catafly would be caught dead looking anything short of beautiful, nodded her head "Trolls are common in mountains." She replied absently.

Demon Wing snorted " The only mountain ranges trolls don't bother with are the ones owned by dragons. The giant Wyrms don't like to share their territory, not even with other wyrms, and trolls avoid dragons for good reason. At least they do normally." Demon walked over to Shanza's side arching his neck over hers as she nipped him tenderly.

Leo listened to the news nodded his head "We can find food and water in the mountains right?"

"Oh yes, there are mountain streams, lakes and waterfalls to be found and Shanza can always insure we have water. There is meat and various plants and small berry bushes to supply food for those who prefer plants to meat" Symbia replied helpfully.

Leo took in the information "Then we should be all right." Leo walked over to where Mike was still sleeping he mumbled something incoherently. "Mike" Leo called gently nudging his brother with a foot.

"Mmmmph" Mike muttered as he rolled over.

"Rise and shine Mikey" Leo raised his tone a notch.

"Go 'way Leo." Mike mumbled in reply.

"Look you have your choice Mike, sleep longer if you like or eat" Leo declared, "But we don't have time for both" With that said Leo turned his back and walked away, Mike for all his energy had never been an early riser, once he was up and out of bed he was fine, but getting him out of bed and with some resemblance of mobility was often a challenge in itself. As Mike was quite capable of understanding consequences Leo often gave him an option or chose in matters when they were on a set schedule.

Mike groaned as he sat up blinking his eyes a few times, and then reaching a fist to rub at his eyes "Not fair Leo. I was having such a good dream." Mike heaved a sigh and looked around, "I don't see Gimod up yet, or Raph." He protested suddenly as his sleep fogged brain cleared long enough to take in this important information.

"Raph isn't as hard to wake as you are Mike." Leo remarked. He smiled a bit "If you want Gimod up go ahead and try it Mike, but I think it might be better to let sleeping dragons lie."

"No way, that is not Mike's cardinal rule. That which states, if Mike is up then everyone is up" Mike insisted as he got up. He strode towards the dragon taking his nunchucks from out of his belt he went over and rapped the dragon hard on a foot with one chuck.

Gimod raised his head, turning his long sinuous neck and glared at Mike hard, the corners of his lips curled and a wisp of smoke escaped, as the dragon narrowed his eyes. Gimod wasted no words he lashed out hard with his tail bowling Mike over and then pinned the ninja under his tail.

"**OW!** Hey get offa me you overgrown lizard. Smokey, Ol' smoke get offa me now!" Mike yelled.

_' I might decide to move when I feel that I have had enough of you, and then you may find you didn't want me to move at all, as I turn you into an appetizer.'_ Gimod threatened calmly.

Leo smiled it was good to see Mike being kept out of trouble for a change and perhaps his annoying brother would learn the consequences of being a pest to those who were much larger then himself. Still it was a rather comical sight to see the dragon practically sitting on Mike.

XXXX

It was hours later they had all enjoyed a filling breakfast, and were now using the protein from that meal as they climbed up and into the mountainside, there was no clear paths, just small trails here or there amongst the rocks that smaller animals used. The sun was by now starting to climb just as they were, Symbia, Demon and Shanza seemed nervous, especially when they saw the silhouette of griffins, or heard the griffins roaring amongst the cliffs they were walking around. Gimod flew lazily overhead, scanning for best paths for the others to take, his vantage point in the air giving him a better chance of observing such things.

The toshe weren't really mountain creatures did their best to not stray far from the path for the loose pebbles and shale of the mountains made it all too easy to start a landslide even with their light weight. Lobo's nose twitched, "How long before we are through the mountains? About four days travel I would think" He whined answering his own question.

Symbia shifted as some rocks rolled under her hind legs "About that unless we run into trouble, but that means that the wizards ought to be close to casting the next spell." She laid back her ears, "I really don't care for that idea." She clutched her bow in her hand as she heard a griffin make a sound nearby, and she trembled, tossing her long hair " I know they won't hurt us, but instinct says it isn't safe."

Shanza turned her neck so she could see Symbia behind her _'Instinct is meant to keep us safe from danger. To save Necron though we must walk into danger.'_ She advised simply, _'I have been there before and it isn't easy to ignore the inner alarms that sound within us. But if it was easy then we would not be able to find the part within us that ...grows...from such challenges.'_

Leo shrugged "I'm not worried about the griffins betraying us in any way, or going back on their word. They vowed to not interfere with us, and to uphold what," Leo coughed a bit as if clearing his throat, "Honour they have they will abide by that. I got that feeling very much from Pride. It isn't the griffins that concern me, rather it is whatever else might lie hidden in these rocks," Leo paused as he looked up and down the mountain "This would be a perfect spot for an ambush especially one that is launched from above. Or traps even."

Raph shook his head 'I hate it when he talks like that" he grumbled.

Mike nodded agreement "I'm with you on that bro!"

"Why?" Traba asked curiously.

Don smirked a bit, "Because Leo, as our brother and our leader, has been taught many things. Mostly how to think the way an enemy might think and so, if Leo thinks such things are possible, then it is highly likely that someone else has also considered those options."

"Yeah but that ain't the worst part Donny. The worst bein' that he usually says such a thing moments before the proverbial shit hits the fan" Raph pointed out.

Traba glanced up and sniffed "Don't smell anything. Besides with Gimod above he'd see it."

"Not if the adversary is well camouflaged" Don corrected, "Look the griffins themselves are hard to spot against the multi shades of yellows and browns in the mountain rocks around here. So imagine if someone laid a trap some time last night lying in wait for us to draw near."

"No traps" Traba barked, "One thing we toshe know is traps and we avoid them."

Shea laughed "This from the toshe who has willingly walked into how many traps that I know of?"

"Only when I was hungry and wanted to steal the bait. I walked in but I got out too." Traba boasted. "You might not do as well, because _you_ have never been in one."

Shea curled his lip "And I don't intend to" he remarked. He glanced up to see Gimod flying above lazily doing acrobatics in the air while waiting for the others to get a move on the dragon snapped his long neck back and forth showing no sign of discontent or alarm.

_' There is a narrow pass ahead that will allow you to go through in single file, it is a few feet in length'_ Gimod reported.

Leo tensed, "Is there a way to avoid going through that pass Gimod?"

_' I'm trying to pick easy routes'_ the dragon grumbled a bit, _' You lighter ones could probably make it by climbing up and over but Shanza and Symbia are likely to find it difficult.'_

Leo scowled, to him the pass sounded like an excellent place to launch an attack and his ninja instincts were warning him to avoid it at all costs, and yet, Leo was also very much aware that there had been many times in his past where he had walked into traps placed by his enemies to get back one of his brothers or a friend. He still hated doing it, and he'd much prefer avoiding it at all costs if possible but he knew he could not always avoid such matters.

Gimod rumbled lightly he chuckled a little _' Leonardo do not fear this pass is no place to launch an attack or a battle. Not even the trolls could be so foolish, for there is no room to move or strike. It is a very narrow pass and not an overly long one. I would be more concerned if the pass was longer or ran deeper.'_ Gimod did his best to reassure Leo.

Leo was not so easily placated though he gave a knowing glance to each of his brothers in turn, he didn't need to speak, the brothers had worked together so long as a team, could focus so much upon one being or another in their family, and mental skills of ninjitsu were so involved and in depth that, they could in essence speak easily to one another without saying a word and know that the family member they spoke to could pick up their thoughts with ease.

Mike glanced around and shook his head "Well it looks like we can only go up from here guys."

"Going up is all we've been doing Mikey" Raph said.

"Not quite Raph we go up and to one side, then we go up some more and then..." Mike answered.

"I punch ya in the mouth to shut ya up" Raph grinned at his sudden solution.

Shanza ducked her head trying not to laugh at the two turtles friendly banter that was disguised in boredom and threats, she sensed that they did this because for them it was routine, habit. It was what they were used to and they did it with ease, and under it all was the feeling of companionship. She rounded a large rock outcropping and saw the pass Gimod had mentioned, she snorted jerking back slightly her eyes growing large. Her withers trembled as if a fly had landed on her. Shanza shifted her hind quarters and sent some loose rocks tumbling off over the side of the mountain. She snorted quickly her breath quickening.

Symbia nudged her friend from behind " What is a matter Shanza, did the wind shift have you picked up the scent of something?" Symbia asked with concern she clutched her bow tighter and cocked her head listening.

Shanza tossed her head, _' No I am sure it is fine.'_ She murmured a soft reply, but it was clear from her tone that she really didn't believe that herself, _' It is just the darkness of the pass ahead reminds me of a few things, I'd rather forget. I have come upon such obstacles before and they were never very good.'_ Shanza recalled she laughed a bit more in nervousness then anything.

Demon leaped up and flew just over Shanza, _' Don't think about such things when you faced Tilamat you had to go alone into her home, and when you went in search of the gem with Gimod he left you to hunt and the Trolls of the mountain fell upon you.' _He nickered kindly.

Gimod spat a large blast of flame suddenly _' You arranged for the Trolls to attack then so you could act like you saved Shanza, but only longed to find a way to get in with us to betray us later. Your plan worked Demon,'_ Gimod hissed.

_' I didn't want to live my life alone. I was weak and tempted and I have paid for that crime a thousand times over wyrm.'_ Demon raged rearing up screaming in fury at the dragon, his ears laid back he challenged Gimod.

Shanza lunged forward a bit striking with both fore hooves. _' Stop it both of you. We must all work together if we are to get Shaman back home. That is the past and we must concentrate on the future.'_ With that said she pushed her way passed her mate, gave a flick of her head and headed for the pass, not willing to allow her past adventures to hold any more of a grip on her. Besides she felt the need to escape the display of her mate and her best friend. ' _See you on the other side Gimod.'_ She called boldly.

The pass itself was, narrow as Gimod had said and it was set between two large rock outcroppings, that caused only shadows and darkness to fall between the large rocks that piled up on either side. It also curved slightly around but Shanza was sure, in spite of the curve or maybe more due to the argument between her friends, that she did see a dim light coming from not far around the bend so she bravely ventured forth stepping into the darkness.

"Stay close" Lobo growled.

As they did their best to keep in contact with each other while entering the pass one at a time. Demon kept his nose resting near Shanza's rump, Symbia rested a hand on Demon's rump. The toshe, and the turtles could see better in the dark so did not feel the need to be touching any one to keep in contact, besides they wanted to be ready for trouble if anything was going to happen. Marina could see in the dark quite well herself so didn't see the need to stay too close, but she really didn't expect trouble if anything she teased the equine types about being afraid of the dark.

Mike could almost feel the walls closing in around him as he entered the pass, he could sense his brothers near and at least one of the toshe, but the wall of rock seemed to draw tighter about him. He took a deep breath knowing that Shanza had to be out of the pass by this point. "It's a good thing I'm not claustrophobic" he whispered.

Raph grinned, "But you are afraid of the dark Mikey."

"Am not" Mike protested almost instantly.

"Are too." Raph cut in, " You took forever to get rid of your nightlight and your teddy bear as a kid."

"Don't go bringing **that** into things. It has nothing to do with it" Mike declared suddenly.

"Yes it does" Raph retorted.

"No way the droid from Star Wars has nothing to do with this conversation..." Mike stated.

"Pipe down Mike" Leo growled.

"What droid from Star Wars?" Raph asked blankly.

"Artoo." Mike answered, "Now I am going quote that famous droid." With that Mike gave a big wet raspberry Raph's way.

"Cut it out both of you." Leo snarled sharply, keeping his voice low, "Don't you see we should have been out of this pass by now but we aren't. I can see Symbia ahead, and sense the others in front of her, but we are all still in the dark. They are all starting to tense up something has gone wrong here."

"Not only that I think I hear something around the walls" Don whispered.

The others listened and heard the dry scuttling scraping noise around the walls and darkness about them.

"Do you think it is too late to turn back?" Leo wondered.

"It is magic. The pass has been enchanted possibly just for us once in we can't get out of whatever we are stuck in here with until we defeat it." Lobo whined.

"Any idea what it is we are up against?" Leo asked curiously.

Marina nodded "Yup I see them. Giant bugs with large teeth and stingers, and some good sized rodents too. They are coming in around holes in the rocks, there are lots of them here so fighting them won't be easy.Especially with them so low to the ground."

Lobo barked a quick warning to Symbia, Demon and Shanza, "We have fallen into a trap, an enchanted one if my guess is right we are moving and getting nowhere so stand ground and prepare to fight."

" Fight in these small quarters all they can do is stomp with those feet of theirs, clumsy beasts." Marina complained.

"Those clumsy beast can take out a few beings with those large feet of theirs. Vain cat, they will probably do better then you."

XXXX

Meanwhile Gimod had quickly flown to the other end of the pass, but he saw no sign of his friends, he called to them but when his mental call was not received or replied to, then the small dragon grew worried and agitated. He dropped to the path, being so large he didn't really fit and his feet were causing many rocks to go bouncing down the sides, sending dirt also to slip along in tiny streams.

Gimod didn't seem to notice that, he couldn't fit in the pass, he was just a bit too wide for it, but he crammed his neck and head in as far as it would go and came into contact with no one. Gimod took a clawed hand and scratched at the rocks in a fury grunting and snarling, but he realized, quickly enough, that he might only cause the pass to topple if he kept at it, and then his friends might get caught in the falling rocks and debris, he might even bury them alive. Or at the very least he might trap them in whatever place they were now all caught up in. Either way it wasn't helping matters.

So the distraught, enraged dragon could do absolutely **nothing!**

This did nothing to improve Gimod's temper, for he was a dragon, but he was a smart enough dragon to be patient and wait and hope for the best. So Gimod sprang to the air and flew over the pass waiting for some sign from any of the beings trapped inside it to answer him and let him know all was well.

XXXXX

Leo had quickly assessed that his katana would not be of much use in such close quarters against such enemies as they were now up against the long sword was not exactly meant for tight areas, as they now found themselves in. A long knife, or a short sword would do better. Even sais would be a better weapon under the present circumstances. He recalled the dwarf swords did have the ability to change, the fact that they had maintained the exact weight and consistency of his own katana, did not mean he was stuck with almost useless weapons for the coming fight. He took them in his hands and instead used his mental thoughts to picture a pair of sai in his three fingered hands.

The swords seemed to shimmer and shake a bit, before settling on the three pronged weapon Leo had envisioned. Raph grinned his brother's way.

"That's more like it Leo" he called just before the wave of smaller beast attacked and the battle began.

TBC


	26. Chapter 25 Going Underground

Flights Of Fancy

Disclaimer: I deny any ownership of any adolescent transformed shadow warrior chelonians.

**Chapter Twenty Five: Going Underground.**

Mike did his best not to grimace, he really didn't like the thought of these creepy crawlies getting in under his shell. He was just as glad that he could see in this place as well as he could because he wanted to pick off any vermin before they got too close, he recalled far too many horror movies that dealt in giant bugs, or bugs taking over the world, and of course the rodents that were moving with the insects didn't look very welcoming either, they definitely were not relatives of Splinter, and even if the rodents were related Mike decided he wanted nothing to do with them. "Why'd it have to be bugs?" He moaned as his chuck came down on a horde of them, there was the unmistakable squishing noise as the bugs crunched under the wood. He made a face this time "Don't tell me these things are magic too!"

_'Magic would be wasted on such life forms as these'_ Shanza insisted, her horn wasn't of much use so she was using her hooves to stomp on any of the beast that got too close. _' This pass was enchanted by some one who wanted to hinder our path through, which means a wizard did this.' _

The toshe pack moved in almost chain form, sneaking in and around the other's feet, managing to narrowly miss the crushing blows of the larger mammals or darting out of the way of a weapon that was coming a bit too close for comfort. They grabbed and bit hard enough to kill with one hard bite, then dropped the prey item to go after another that was too close to a friend, they had to bite a lot harder on the insects as their hard exoskeleton protected them to some extent.

Raph found that many of the rodents leapt at him, which made it all too easy to stab them with a sai, but he often had to crouch to hit the bugs that came near his feet. He impaled a large rodent and flung it against the rock wall and heard a scuttling, scraping noise as a swarm of beast ran towards it to consume it. He glanced over at Leo who he saw had adopted the same crouching motion to get the beasts that were attacking. Raph grunted a bit, in acknowledgement, Leo's handling of the sai, was typically superb, but Raph quickly noticed that a sudden spin move wasn't executed quite properly and he couldn't resist putting his brother in his place. "Leo you got to use more wrist" he yelled.

Leo gave him a strange look "I don't think these beast care about technique Raph" he retorted quickly.

"That's not what ya'd say if Splinter were here correcting you" Raph remarked a wicked grin crossing his face, "Ya want to put on a good show for all of his relatives don't ya?"

Leo didn't bother replying to such a remark.

Marina seemed totally in her element as she pounced on first one bug and then attacked a rat, her tail flicked with pleasure as she chased and batted at the creatures that scuttled all around them.

Don used his staff to bat the annoying pest to whoever might be free to handle them, but in the confines of the passage he had to be careful and watch out for all his friends, for he had no desire to send them flying or to smack one of the equines.

Shanza snorted tossing her head she had enough of this dark pass, and all the critters that inhabited it and she decided then and there that she had enough, she lowered her head and her horn began to glow, shining brighter, until it's glow seemed to rival the light of daylight, Leo shielded his eyes as did the other turtles, while Marina blinked in confusion her eyes quickly adjusting in time to see the last few nuisance beasts scuttling off into the rocks. Shanza blew out a few times quickly and pawed the ground.

_' Well that seems to be that!'_ She announced boldly, '_Now lets see if we can find a way out of this pass.'_

Lobo whined perking his ears up "Anyone else hear that?"

"Hear what?" Mike demanded, "What are we trying to listen for?"

"Sssh" Symbia hissed his way as she cocked her head to one side, "There is the sound of dirt and rock shifting" she murmured her eyes growing large.

Lobo nodded "Exactly, and that means we have to get out of here fast."

Marina sniffed the air her own ears moved as she listened " It isn't just that! Someone is tunneling further down and ... well not the way we want to go."

Lobo curled his lip at this information, considering who had offered it he wasn't very sure how trustworthy it was, the catafly might only be trying to make herself look important, still if he didn't believe her she would make a fool of him again; much as she had when she had returned Leo's soul, while they stood around and argued. While toshe absolutely hated being referred to as dogs, they, like their relatives had the same distain for any cat who showed them up. Therefore Lobo decided the wisest thing to do was hedge his bets and err on the side of caution as it were. "All the more reason for us to vacate this pass as quickly as we can" he remarked calmly.

Marina gave him a smug knowing look and arched her back a bit "Any suggestions on how we plan on doing that?"

_' Come on the exit should be ahead an maybe that the bugs are gone now, we can proceed'_ Shanza suggested hopefully as she turned and walked towards where the exit ought to be. _' Its funny I can see Gimod from where I am, but I can't smell or hear him, nor can I reach him to speak with him.' _

Lobo pushed forward and saw that what the unicorn had said was true for he could see Gimod perched within a couple of feet from where he stood, his ears swiveled and he barked sharply "Gimod we are here!"

The dragon didn't flinch, though he looked upward and behind himself in a highly agitated way, but it was clear that the dragon seemed to have no knowledge of his friends being so close by. His agitation was probably due to the fact he had no knowledge of what his friends were going through.

_' That settles it'_ Demon snorted, _' Whatever dark magic is holding us trapped in this pass plans on keeping us here.'_

"For how long though and why?" Leo wondered aloud, "I mean the dark forces might want to capture us, yes, but they can't collect on us unless they come here. If they do that then Gimod would see them."

"They may only trap us to prevent us from freeing Shaman." Symbia replied, "They would only have to hold us here until they are able to perform the magic necessary to gain control."

Leo nodded, "But if they get distracted by casting spells to obtain power or control of Necron, would what ever spell they have here weaken a bit?"

_' Possibly it will but by then it will be too late to save Shaman'_ Shanza nickered forlornly.

Demon nipped her tenderly on the withers, _' Come on we aren't beat yet. Let us see if we can combine what magic we have to break us free.'_ He stomped down a hoof, '_Symbia when Shanza and I try to burst through shoot an arrow to the front and up so it will miss Gimod.'_

"It won't work and what if the barrier warps things so that I hit the wyrm?" Symbia protested.

_' We have to try besides,'_ Demon's lips curled almost into a smile or as much of a smile as was possible given his equine lips, '_ I thought centaurs never missed what they aimed for.'_

Symbia clenched her jaw and laid back her ears tossing her mane, "** You** are more likely to weaken yourselves first." she retorted in a snippy fashion.

Demon unfurled his wings, as much as the short passage would permit, he held them up and slightly back so the feathers of his wing tips touched the dirt path, he began to snort and strike the ground, working up his magic through hoof and wing until it almost seemed that vapor escaped his nostrils and his eyes seemed to glow ever so slightly.

At that point Shanza arched her neck, and lowered her horn so that it's tip was pointed forward, she half reared squealing slightly then fell still focusing on her one desire, to break free of whatever held them here.

Leo looked at his brother's he detected a change in the air around him and saw the toshe and catafly's hair standing on end as if there was electricity being formed, yet this was something else, there was a charge built more on...mental energy, Leo realized suddenly. He communicated with his brothers, "Let us meditate maybe they can draw on that energy."

"Do we have to!" Mike moaned.

Raph thumped Mike and gave him a dirty look "What d'ya think?" he demanded sharply giving a shake of his head in disbelief.

Without further protest the brothers entered meditation, linking further with one another and to the unicorn and Pegasian, both of the animals acknowledged and gratefully accepted the turtles assistance in this matter. For with the turtles help, it increased their chances.

_'Symbia **NOW!**_' Demon called out for he was finding that it was getting difficult to maintain the magic they had generated between them.

Symbia had her arrow notched and ready she let it loose flying into the barrier, something seemed to shift, or ripple in front of them, and a light flashed.

XXXX

Gimod rumbled darkly he had been waiting for what seemed hours now. He wished he had the power to shrink down, but as far as he knew no dragon had that ability. He had venom, he could control some beings minds, and that was about it for his range of what he could do that wasn't ordinary fire breathing, telepathic speaking dragon stuff. All he could see was the empty rock passage in front of him, and no sign of his friends.

Gimod continued to call out for any of them, but heard no response to verify they had heard any of his many calls, meaning they either could hear him, or they could hear his calls but for some reason he was not receiving theirs. _'When I get a hold of those wizards and larger wyrms I'm going cause so much trouble they'll think I'm a destructive chaos.'_ He told himself, destructive chaos being a term meaning a great number of dragons.

Suddenly he felt something whistle past him and he shot into the air to find out what it was, for Gimod knew it may be a clue to his friends, he saw the arrow and recognized it immediately as belonging to Symbia,

he grabbed the arrow clutching it _' They are alive at least, and somehow trapped within the passage somehow.'_ He assured himself. Though that quick reassurance only lead to more questions and very few answers.

Gimod let out a blast of fire in anger and frustration, he was not patient by nature, though far more patient then most of his kind, and he was even shorter on patience when it came to waiting for those he knew might be in danger and needing his help. In his fury he lashed out with his tail, hitting the rocky cliff side then realized too late his mistake in acting out so. For that bash of his tail, had caused the start of what could only be a massive rock slide.

Gimod bugled in alarm as he realized the rocks and dirt that he had unleashed might effectively block off the pass where his friends were trapped, but he didn't have the ability to change the past, not even by a minute or two, like he had heard some of the older dragons could do. This was going to be bad., very bad of that there was no doubt. Gimod however could only watch helplessly and wait to see how bad it was, but then, there was a chance he could block some, if not all of it, with his own body.

However Gimod quickly realized to do such a thing would be suicidal and still might end with his friends no better off. If he knew he could save his friends by doing so then it would be worthwhile, but without knowing the outcome for sure he could only watch the rocks and dirt bump, roll and tumble faster down the mountain, causing other debris to flow along the wild avalanche.

XXXX

Marina sighed, "Still here I see. Well I am rather tired of this place." she murmured flicking her tail, " And I don't even hear the sound that was happening earlier when the bugs left." She sniffed a bit in disdain. "I think I'll get out of here now."

"If we can't get out what makes you think you can?" Don asked.

"Easy. I'm a catafly" Marina said boastfully, " We cataflys can not be told where we can or can not go. Someone says it is impossible to get there and a catafly will do it just to prove you wrong." She informed Don with a wink.

Don considered this answer and recalled that Klunk, Mike's cat had a habit of forever getting into his lab at home, no matter how he secured the lab to insure the inquisitive kitten would not get in, he would find Klunk sooner or later perched on a pipe or shelf, or hiding in some shadows with a smug knowing look on his face. If what Marina said was true, and considering how easily Klunk seemed to make such a feat, Don had no reason to doubt it, then perhaps it was Marina who would save them again.

"Now no body look because I refuse to move while everyone is watching me" Marina insisted.

"Probably because she wants to hide behind a rock or something" Traba growled softly to Noharn.

" I don't see what we have to lose by doing it." Symbia shrugged.

_" At the moment I am open to any suggestion and the more ludicrous the better.'_ Demon humphed.

So everyone obliged by turning their backs, and not watching Marina. The Catafly waited until she was absolutely sure that no one was watching, especially those mangy toshe, one really couldn't trust a **_dog._** Before she sauntered towards the barrier, she began to push and squeeze her way through finding an exit that only a catafly, or perhaps a cat, may find. She was part way through when she noticed the landslide, it was too late for her to turn back, even though she was fast, she wasn't that fast.

The others heard only a faint rumbling and a bunch of dust that seemed to billow towards them.

"MARINA!" Don yelled, as he and the others watched helplessly as where the barrier, the exit had been was suddenly covered by rocks.

"Do you think she made it through?" Mike asked uncertainly as he shifted.

_'No she was caught I sensed a moment of fear and then nothing'_ Shanza replied her head was bowed, and she had burrowed her face in Demon's mane, her tone was full of sorrow.

"Curiosity" Traba said simply.

"It wasn't curiosity that got her" Symbia snapped flicking a hind leg back Traba's way, she coughed clearing the dust from her lungs and went forward, "I can touch the rocks and the dirt."

Lobo perked up as he noticed she was resting a hoof on one rock while holding another, "Can we dig our way out?"

"Possible but it won't be easy and we will have to do it before we lose air and with so many of us in here." Leo began.

"I smell air though" Trina interrupted she began to walk with nose in the air sniffing, "Ah here in the side of a mountain, a pathway has opened up."

"A path into the mountain means Trolls" Symbia shuddered, her skin flinched as if a fly had landed on her and bit.

"Then together lets see if we can dig our way out." Leo decided, he didn't want to mess with trolls if they didn't have to. "We'll all take turns" he suggested.

They had been digging for some time and of course carting the larger rocks further off, but the wall of dirt and rubble in front of them didn't seem to be diminishing. Noharn, Nomac, Mike and Leo were working at the main digging at the moment when Mike yelled suddenly jumping back as if startled.

"Mike what is it?" Raph asked hopefully.

Mike looked up tears in his eyes, "I found Marina" he sniffed as he reached back into the rock pile and drew out her limp body."Face it guys if she couldn't make her way out, we don't stand a chance this way either. Maybe we ought to leave her enshrined in these rocks." Mike felt a tear trickle from his eye, his fingers had abruptly brushed against the catafly's fur where it had been buried.

Shanza raised her head slowly, _' I think you may be right Mike and while it is a dangerous path we must walk, it may be the quickest way. We have wasted too much time here'_ Shanza confessed wearily, _' But don't leave her here in those rocks. A catafly should be buried where the sky can be seen. Bring her body so we can do that for her. I would revive her but...I can't. Not here and not now.' _Shanza's voice broke into a sob.'_I wasted much magic in trying to get us out and with having to face the trolls, I may need to use it again.'_

Symbia nodded, "Yes bring her body, I will carry her if you like" She held out her hands and Mike placed the catafly's body gently into them, "She should be buried according to the customs of her kind, if it is necessary."

" What do you mean by that?" Raph asked curiously.

" Nothing just. A possibility, perhaps it is nothing." Symbia answered, as she held the catafly stroking it's soft hair and wings.

Together they all turned to head down the passage into the mountains where the trolls dwelt though none of them were to happy about having to go that way, all of them were quiet for the loss of one of their members was hard to accept, no matter what one's personal feelings towards Marina may have been.

TBC


	27. Chapter 26: Trolls and Trouble

Flights of Fancy

Disclaimer: I deny any ownership of any adult or adolescent transformed shadow warrior chelonians.

**Chapter Twenty six: Trolls and Trouble**

Mike glanced around at the dark, dank earthy tunnels they were traveling in, for some reason it reminded him of the sewers, and of course that got him thinking about Master Splinter their father, "You think Splinter noticed we are gone yet?" he asked curiously.

"He doesn't really worry about us when we are gone. He knows we can care for ourselves." Don replied. "Besides he knows we have been gone for long periods before."

"Just because we can look after ourselves doesn't mean that he won't worry," Leo corrected.

Mike sighed a bit wistfully, and shrugged as he trudged a long behind the others. He was growing bored of traveling underground, especially as they seemed to have been walking for hours without a rest or seeing any thing of importance. Whether he was aware of it or not Mike had grown rather used to walking around out in the open under wide open skies, able to feel the grass tickling his feet, the blue sky, warm sun and gentle breezes that caressed his skin. Now banished from it, even with the nostalgic thoughts of home pervading his memory, he couldn't wait to return to the world beyond these earth tunnels. At first afraid of the threat of trolls, Mike had made sure he stayed close to the others, but by now with no sign of any other living being Mike figured it wasn't as necessary to stay with the others.

"Are we gonna eat soon?" he protested in a whining voice.

"Will you shut up about eatin' Mikey?" Raph snapped.

"**WHAT?** I'm hungry" Mike protested as if that was all the excuse that he needed.

"Your always _hungry." _Leo cut in.

"That is because I never get enough to eat" Mike insisted.

Don groaned rolling his eyes as he shot a look Leo's way, giving a slight subtle shake of his head, as if saying. '_Don't go there. Don't even touch it with a ten foot pole.'_

Mike humped, as usual his brothers figured he was just complaining for the sake of griping, and that he was probably trying to be irritating as hell, which was a normal Mike attitude when he grew bored, but what his brothers failed to understand was that he was really, truly, sincerely, one hundred percent, absolutely certain that he was going die waste away and wither into nothing but shell and bones if he didn't get something soon. He knew for a fact his stomach wasn't the only one grumbling for he kept hearing a growling noise now and again, though he hadn't determined whose stomach was rumbling beyond his own because his hunger kept distracting him.

Don noticed that while the tunnels were reasonably dark, there seemed to be a soft faint glow, almost similar though not quite, like the light cast by a few candles, "These passages aren't as dark as I was expecting." He commented.

Symbia snorted, "The only beings on Necron who care for pitch blackness are the ones who are from the nether worlds, they do not care for the light. Though even dim light such as this, is more agreeable to their nature then the light of day." She had draped Marina's body across her back.

"Yes, but what exactly causes the light down here?" Don pressed curiously.

Symbia cocked her head and went over to the rocks, "Dampness from above seeps down here through the dirt and where pools, streams or rivers can be found, the lights are brighter. It is a type of moss that grows in the dark. Here if you run your hand over it you will feel it." she demonstrated.

Don went over and followed her example, out of curiosity if nothing else, he lightly ran his hand over the rough rocks and he could feel a difference of texture under his hands where the light was, it was not that the stone seemed softer, it felt more that the rock was not as rough, or sharp. As he pulled his hand away Don saw some light in his palm as if tiny bits of the moss had transferred to his hand. Don furrowed his brow, "This is really interesting I wish I had the chance to study it a bit."

Symbia shook her head and stomped her hooves, "No, it would die in pure sunlight. It grows where it is dark and damp only, it serves it's purpose as a light in the dark, for travelers such as us, and to keep the demons at bay. Though it does little against trolls." Symbia shrugged, "It is just another form of life on Necron."

"But that is just it, there is so much here I am unfamiliar with and the mysteries must be solved, answers, and comprehension of why certain forms of life do what they do is the whole basis of science." Don replied with an eager tone.

Symbia tossed back her head and laugh, "No one could solve all the mysteries of life. Solve one riddle and another waits. It is far easier to accept that there are things that can not be explained. On Necron the how and why of things are not important. There are better things to concern us." Symbia smiled, "We centaurs often play the game of the unanswered riddle, because it opens the mind to possibility."

Don grinned as he thought of Splinter often instructing them in the art of meditation, teaching them to empty their minds by asking ' what is the sound of one hand clapping?' and other philosophical questions. He wondered then if the inhabitants of Necron, lived more on the basis of these questions that had stumped others for ages. It clearly might explain why the dragon could lift off and fly from the ground, without dropping from off a height. or why Demon Wing's wing didn't seem to be in proportion to his body, at least to the point where the wings ought to carry the pegasian.

Don was fully aware that those who lived on Necron would say that it was part of their magic, but for him, well, he firmly believed that magic was merely misdirection and illusion. There had to be a logical explanation for every thing he had seen here and if he only had time to study and research all of it, he was sure that the answer would reveal itself.

Symbia dropped a hand on his shoulder "Come we best rejoin the others before they notice we are missing." She pirouetted on hind legs and headed after the others. Don quickly followed after her not wanting to be left behind and lost in the catacombs under the mountain range, "Hopefully we can find another passage up and out into the daylight again." Symbia grumbled a bit.

They quickly caught up to the tail end of the group where some of the toshe pack lingered, keeping a wary look out for any trolls or other beings who might try to hinder or stop their progress. Shea turned his head as he spotted the two stragglers, he twitched his ear, and wagged his tail a bit. Symbia laid back her ears and pawed irritably at his back end with her fore hoof. Then she surged forward. Traba never missing an opportunity to tease anyone loped toward Don.

"So did she switch her tail for you?" Traba asked slyly.

Don shook his head, "I don't know what you are talking about. She was showing me the light moss."

Traba gave a barking laugh, "Oh that is a good one, but if that is what you call it, just be warned if she is in season you'll have to look at a lot more moss." he mocked.

Shea gave a panting grin "She has many studs to choose from here. Why even Demon Wing may oblige her if, her season grows strong enough. Most stallions can't help covering a mare at that time, no matter how testy she is, they know exactly what will settle her down."

Don blushed as he realized the implications of these remarks. Of course this reaction only confirmed to the toshe that they were on the right track with their barbed words. "Better watch who that mare goes off with from now on." Traba remarked, " I doubt she'd mate the wyrm or the likes of us, but any human or equine type of male is fair game."

"Aye, and if the trolls get a hold of her and she is in season, they would have their sport with her too, whether she obliges to flick her tail for them or not." Shea remarked casually.

Symbia hearing this talk had enough, she whirled about and chased after the two bad mouthing toshe, kicking and snapping at them in a fury.

Don was just as glad that the toshe's comments had been silenced by Symbia's fit of temper, he doubted that it was all that bad and that the toshe were bored, and doing their best to relieve it by teasing and mocking what they might normally see as prey. Don glanced casually around he saw Demon and Shanza ahead, the toshe pack was as usual spread out all over ranging forward, behind and to all sides, he saw Leo and Raph strolling just behind of Demon and Shanza. Symbia was now pushing her way up towards the other equines.

"Where is Mike?" Don demanded out loud.

Leo paused and turned, "He was behind us complaining about his hunger."

"He _isn't _here Leo" Don insisted frantically. He tried to recall when he had last seen or heard from Mike. "I'm sure he was here when Symbia and I went off but, now..."

The toshe shrugged, " We did not see him leave the group." Lobo reported.

"Nor did we." Shea confirmed, "and we were covering the back."

"Perhaps if you hadn't allowed yourself to be _distracted_ you would have noticed that he was not here." Symbia accused Shea.

_'That does **not** matter'_ Shanza protested sharply, _'We must find him before Trolls or any demons do.' _The unicorn turned around, _'Toshe spread out and see if you can pick up his scent, we will head back the way we came to see if we can pick up his trail. I hope that he has only got side tracked and perhaps choose a different path from the one we are traveling.'_

"Side tracked Mikey?" Raph gave an incredulous look, "Who'd think it was possible?"

"Not any of us that's for sure." Don muttered in reply as they started to retrace their steps.

They had gone past the place where Don and Symbia had paused to check out the luminescent moss, when Trina picked up the scent, of Mike, "Listen carefully, there is water dripping perhaps he went that way to get a drink."

"But he ought to have caught up with us if he only wanted a drink" Leo refuted, "Mike acts foolish, but he should have been able to find us from here. We weren't that far ahead."

"Yeah but Mike is an expert at finding trouble Leo" Raph reminded his brother.

_'Perhaps it is that he found trouble. But that it found him'_ Shanza replied, _For that tunnel goes deeper underground and thus it is the domain of trolls we were doing our best to avoid those regions. If a troll came upon him while he drank then...'_ She curled her lip and stomped her hoof.

Demon forged on _'If the trolls have him then we have no choice put to follow after.' _He snorted and tossed his mane, '_It has been a long time since I last tangled with any trolls.'_

The group moved on through the passages and soon found an underground stream, Lobo paused and scented the water, he nodded his head to show the water was drinkable, as the pack spread out searching for sign or scent of Mike. Suddenly Dawny bayed loudly and the others hurried to where the toshe pup stood growling at a foot print in the mud near the stream. It was large bare foot and there was a few blood droplets near the foot print.

"Trolls" Dawny barked his hair bristled on the back of his neck.

Lobo sniffed around with Trina, and Shea also scouring the area, trying to pick up the scent, but it was Noharn, who was trying to avoid the water, who picked up the next clue he scratched at a niche in some rocks that were piled up blocking the stream up, as if the stream was dammed up. He pulled loose a bit of metal and dropped it shaking his head, his tongue pistoned in and out as he yelped in pain. The others came forward Raph pointed to the metal object.

"A shuriken" he said, as he scrambled over the rocks to peer over the edge that dropped off down to a cavern below. "Mike had to have come this way but why?"

"Perhaps he was captured and trying to let us know that they are down this way" Symbia responded.

Leo glanced down what looked like a treacherous climb down hill, "Is it safe to travel this way?"

_' It carries the weight of trolls, we ought to be fine.'_ Shanza assured them, she coiled her body up and sprang into the air, stretching out with her forelegs, she touched the rocks half way down and sprang again. Demon easily glided down, while the others stuck to walking had to travel at a slower pace to the floor below the rock cliff. Shanza trembled her ears perked up and she pawed the ground restlessly. All of them could feel the low thumping and crashing coming from one passage way that lead off from the cavern they were standing in.

_'**TROLLS**_!' Shanza informed the others.

"If they have Mike it doesn't matter" Leo growled as he unsheathed his swords with determination he headed towards the noise ahead, the toshe growled in full agreement, they were more then ready to do battle.

"Fart Face I want the tasty."

"Bah Fungoid, you lost him to me! He is mine and I will crunch his shell and devour his sweet meat."

"Ha, you have not battled for the right fully Fart Face. I want a chance at the intruder too."

There was a loud bashing noise and a thump followed that shook the ground and earth around them.

"Get lost Scuzz Bag you have no right to anything considering you lost us our last meal."

Raph snickered a bit "This sounds a lot like Casey's type of conversation" he couldn't resist saying.

The group looked at the large trolls, there were three of them, arguing loudly as they sat in a circle, there was a strange stone box behind one of the trolls.

Leo glowered at Raph, "How do we get Mike away from them?"

Shanza snorted, and almost gave an equine smile _'Speed and light is an asset for while Trolls are quick to strike they are so large that catching fast moving prey is difficult. With them it is all in speed and timing, be ready to jump and run to avoid their clubs and feet._' She warned, _' However be on your guard if they catch you they can be extremely rough and torture you quite well even by a mere pinch of their fingers, what the troll considers delicate is enough to break bones into smithereens.'_

" They also don't care for high pitched noises." Lobo panted "It hurts their ears" with that said he let loose a howl that was sharp as he lunged forward to the attack, the rest of the pack following after.

Demon took advantage of the far more open tunnels that the trolls had to fly, up and over the trolls head, tickling them with his wings. So while the trolls tried to cover their ears, they were also swatting at what seemed to be a sudden infestation of pesky flies or gnats that seemed to be intent on tickling their faces. Shanza darted in and out, whirling on hind legs and slashing with her horn, and the turtles, small as they were compared to the large seven foot, thick bodied trolls picked one culprit to make attacks on. Symbia stood back and shot arrows, choosing her targets wisely and avoiding the in close melee.

Leo dodged a beefy hand as it swung towards him, Raph jumped to avoid the wooden club swung his way, and the troll banged the club down on his own foot, before howling in pain. Shanza darted in to go after one troll but was kicked by the foot of it's companion and that kick sent her flying she landed with a thud on the ground, lying stunned and out of breath.

"Ha, ha! I got my own little sweetie now and it's better then the little bug Fungoid found" the troll chortled as it moved in on Shanza a strange gleam in his eyes.

Shanza laid perfectly still, playing dead, then as the hand came down she jumped up, using her horn to go pierce through the hand. The Troll roared in fury and in sudden pain.

Fart Face, reached up and grabbed a wing yanking hard on it and pulling out many feathers, while mangling others causing Demon to lose his balance in flight. Demon landed on Fart Face's head and beat a hard tattoo with all four hooves, causing the troll to reach up with his club and bash himself in the head, Demon jumped free, at the last second then had to dodge the toppling troll body.

Fungoid the one the three turtles were concentrating on was trying so hard to reach each of his opponents all at once that he was spinning in a wild circle, thumping the walls with his club. Finally dizzy and disoriented the troll threw his club hard and it bashed into the wall. Rocks and the tunnel around them shook, as bits of earth and stone crashed down, and the turtles, as well as any near by toshe, were hard pressed to avoid the falling debris.

Raph was almost caught in the landslide of the tunnel as it collapsed around Fungoid, the turtle was covered in dirt and he could feel grit under his shell, as well as coughing on the dust that filled the area.

Scuzz Bag seeing his brother's down fall, not to mention the cave in of an essential tunnel for the trolls screamed and tried to make his escape yelling loudly in alarm "Demons. **Demons. Demons in the cavern!"** he bellowed as he stomped off.

Traba laughed in amusement "Demons are we now. I suppose that is why we are called devil dogs by some."

Leo huffed slightly, "Where though is Mike? I haven't seen him at all, and I don't see him** now**."

Symbia pranced up "Trolls would tenderize him a bit first, they would then place him in a special area." She explained to Leo.

Demon snorted from a section near where Fart Face had been sitting, before they had intruded on the trolls argument, _' Here is a troll cell, made of stone, the door is unlocked and is easy to open. That is if one has fingers or other things to use as leverage.'_

"If it is open why wouldn't Mike come out?" Don wondered as he scrambled over to pry the door of the cell open. As the door swung easily aside he felt a blast of freezing cold air from within.

_'That is why, a troll cell freezes meat, until all arguments or ownership has been fully decided, that way the meat stays fresh.' _Demon replied.

Don shivered as the first blast seemed to dissipate, but he could already feel that the cold in this area was bad enough to possibly have killed Mike, without thought to his own health, Don rushed into the cell. He found Mike huddled in a far corner. Not stopping to check his brother's vitals Don swung Mike over one shoulder and hustled out of the cell.

"Is he all right Don?" Leo asked worriedly.

"I think he has entered a bit of hibernation" Don replied, "His blood pressure and breathing seem very low short." Don answered in a clipped tone, "But look at his shell, and the bruises on his skin he has been badly hurt."

"We need to get Mike help and fast!" Leo declared.

Shanza snorted _' Give him some unicorn water, that may help his injuries to some extent.'_ She lowered her horn and instantly there was a pool of water where none had been before,

Don cupped his hands bringing up as much water as possible and gently pouring the liquid into Mike's mouth.

Dawny whined anxiously as he paced, the young toshe didn't care to lose another member of the group so soon. He glanced around wanting to help but seeing no way to assist the others in their endeavour, could only sit back, watch and wait. Then the toshe pup paused in its wanderings, he raised his head and inhaled deeply, his nose twitching eagerly. Somewhere just above the collapsed troll tunnel was the scent of fresh air, the pup was almost sure of it.

"Lobo!" he barked.

Lobo growled, "Be still pup!"

Dawny hung his head, he knew to persist would be to incur Lobo's wrath, and the pup was leery of doing that. For Dawny had learned that Lobo felt he was not a suitable member of the pack due to his deformed legs. That was why Dawny never pushed his luck with the leader, for fear that Lobo would kill him for impudence. Dawny sniffed again, even more certain that he was right, there was fresh air somewhere that way, and being out in the warm air would help everyone here.

Dawny wagged his tail, and determined to find out if his nose was misleading him or not started to climb up the rubble of the collapsed tunnel toward the lingering promising scent of hope.

TBC


	28. Chapter 27: Reunion

Flights Of Fancy

Disclaimer: I deny any ownership of any adult or adolescent transformed shadow warrior chelonians.

**Chapter Twenty Seven: Reunion**

Dawny paused on his way to the air hole, and whined a little as he glanced over his shoulder, before continuing on his scramble up the rocks, his nose twitching. He could smell dust and dirt, but he was sure that there was also the tantalizing lure of something more, fresh air and sunshine that drew him on up the rocks towards the destination. His foot slipped and sent some small rocks tumbling down, Dawny watched the rocks bounce and roll hitting other rocks, but it didn't cause a slide of any kind. The pup heaved a sigh, wagged his tail and continued his climb.

Then he saw it a crack of sunlight, that played on the rocks in front of him. Dawny's heart surged he barked a couple of times in joy, while he was used to the dark forest and deep woods of Necron, the subterranean passages seemed unnatural, like it was a trap of some kind. None of the other's heard his bark, or if they did they probably felt he had wandered off, which he had. Dawny bounced following the sun stray light to where it came in at.

There were two large boulders, with just a very thin passage between it, but it was clear that if one could squeeze through then they would be out in the open. Dawny gave a plaintive whine as he scratched at the whole digging around the large rocks in hopes of enlarging the way. When that didn't work the pup threw himself onto his haunches and sneezed with frustration before settling in to scratch a rather bothersome itch. The pup glanced back the way he came, but he was not eager to head back, not when he was so close.

Dawny growled a little, then he pushed his head and shoulders into the gap between the boulders, he wriggled, and squirmed moving this way and that, twisting his body and doing everything short of turning it inside out as he managed to get past the boulders, and out on the rocks of the outer mountain. Dawny yipped with joy, wagging his tail with excitement at **finally** being out of those tunnels and darkness, at escaping the trap. The toshe pup was so thrilled that he couldn't help but to chase something, since no prey was nearby to oblige him, he settled on the next best thing and chased his tail.

XXX

Shanza nuzzled Mike's shoulder _'Wake up Mike, tell me it wasn't too late.' _She pleaded. She looked around at the anxious stares of all the others, who like her could only watch and wait. Shanza curled her lip and bowed her head, willing her unicorn magic to heal. There were certain rules that she had to obey, the horn could be used to heal, illness or injuries. But a unicorn could not restore life to the dead, it took a group of unicorns to work that sort of magic. Unicorns had to accept that death, even for those considered immortal, was inevitable and would come in its time. However in certain circumstances where one died before their time, and it was known that being could do great things, then a glory of unicorns could use their magic together to raise the dead.

Don kneeled by his brother, holding his breath as he kept pouring bits of water into Mike's mouth. Mike suddenly began to tremble and shake all over, and slowly, almost reluctantly he opened his eyes with a wearied groan. "Mike!" Don exclaimed a large smile crossing his face.

Mike didn't reply just twitched and shivered uncontrollably. But he gave a weak half smile in return and reached for Don's hand to give it a light touch.

_'' We should go, there may be more trolls coming.' _Demon cautioned, _' He should be all right now, though not up to walking. I could carry him.'_

Shanza snaked out her head and stomped her hoof, _' No Demon. **I will** carry him.' _She declared emphatically, _' For I am his partner, as it were, and besides I can help keep him from lapsing back until he is safe. Your magic is not for healing.' _She pointed out wisely.

Demon gave a quick snort, ' _Very well then.'_

Shanza laid down near Mike's side, _' Don if you and your brothers can help him on. I will do the rest and I assure you all I will not let him fall.'_

Raph nodded "That is good enough for me" he stated as he got down to help swing Mike onto Shanza's back so he was positioned as best as possible for the unicorn to balance herself with Mike's weight. Mike of course was in no condition to sit up, so he was sort of sprawled on her back with his head, one arm along her neck, and one leg on Shanza's belly, while the other arm and leg was on the left side of Shanza's body. Very slowly, almost delicately Shanza rose to a standing position hardly shifting Mike.

Lobo glanced around "Where is Dawny?" he inquired.

Trina shrugged, "I don't know he was here." She replied her brow furrowing, she turned and gave a quick sharp bark, then cocked her head.

Lobo growled irritably "We don't need to be slowed down by any foolishness. Where could he have slipped off too? Isn't it bad enough we had the turtle go missing, and he ought to know not to stray from the pack."

Trina's hair bristled, "Dawny is not foolish. He is more," she considered, "Intense, he tries hard at all he does." she corrected.

Shea walked up to the others "But we have to move out now and as he isn't here; that poses some difficulty."

XXX

Dawny finished chasing his tail, and collapsed on the sun warmed rock ledge panting heavily with pleasure. Then suddenly he recalled the others still trapped in the darkness of the tunnels, and worse yet, was the fact that the turtle was injured. _' How could I forget the pack? How could I have..."_ he hung his head and howled in misery, tucking his tail between his legs and crying a little. With a heavy sigh, he looked up and saw a passing shadow, it flitted so quickly over the rocks it could have been nothing. Or it could have been a cloud, or griffin shadow. Yet, it reminded Dawny almost instantly of Gimod, the powerful dragon.

"Gimod help! Gimod help! We are here Gimod help!" Dawny yipped loudly calling to the runt wyrm and hoping that Gimod would be able to make the passage bigger so the others could get out in the sun.

XXX

Gimod had not rested he had been flying keeping a wary eye out for his friends, or some way to reach them, with no luck, but Gimod was not one to give up hope. Suddenly he heard the unmistakable call of a toshe calling his name and the dragon bugled with joy, he flipped about, giving a sharp turn of the wing and lithe body to follow that call to the source. It didn't take Gimod long to find the toshe pup sitting on the rocks. Dawny whined and jumped for joy as he saw the dragon.

Gimod laughed at the young toshe's antics _' Settle down or you will roll off the edge of the mountain little one. I am happy to see you too. But where are the others?'_

Dawny turned to the two boulders "I came out here but it is too small for most of them to get through. I had a hard time too. I scraped my sides a little" he confessed quickly, as he clawed at the rocks.

Gimod looked at it and had to admit that it looked like a very tight squeeze, Dawny being the toshe with the least seniority in the pack ate last, luckily Lobo's pack usually hunted well and Dawny was very adept at catching small rodents or grabbing some fruit, or roots, when and where he could to add to his diet and fill him up. If Dawny had trouble making it through that hole then, the rest of the pack probably wouldn't make it, nor would the turtles and equines. _' What is beyond this Dawny? I may be able to make the passage larger, but I don't want to start an avalanche of stone on the others.'_

Dawny nodded his head "There is a pile of stone and rubble on a troll, who bashed the rocks down on himself" Dawny explained, and couldn't help but laugh a bit.

_' Yes, Trolls are not intelligent beings. Often they are their own worst enemies.'_ Gimod agreed.

Dawny stopped laughing and licked his lips, "The others though are down far enough and in a bit of a bowl under here." the pup furrowed his brow and shook his head, "I don't think they'd get caught in a fall out."

Gimod rumbled softly as he considered the pups words, he was sure that Dawny was not misleading him, but the pup's knowledge of cave ins was limited to his life, what he had seen for himself, and thus he might not know how hazardous such things could be. _'Shanza can you hear me?'_

_**'Gimodaptor? **Is that you?' _Shanza snorted tossing her mane.

_' It is old friend and it is good to hear you again. I have called for you for a very long time.' _Gimod replied cheerfully, _'Is all well?'_

_' No, Marina is dead. Michaelangelo is hurt and now we are missing the pup Dawny he wandered off.'_ Shanza spoke with a great deal of regret.

_'Dawny has not wandered far, for he has found me. The pup managed to squeeze out a hole, that I doubt will allow anyone else in the party to pass. However I may be able to enlarge it a bit to permit all of you to join me.'_Gimod explained, '_But first I need to know that you are all safe and out of harms way.' _

Shanza let out a clear musical neigh that Gimod heard even above the debris below him, it was a call of happiness and she quickly relayed to the others that Dawny was with Gimod, and their chance to leave these tunnels behind was very close at hand. Those below scrambled for spots they felt would protect them best in the event of avalanche. Then Shanza informed Gimod that they were all clear and ready for the dragon to do his thing.

Gimod gave a deep rumble of satisfaction,as he winked one eye at the toshe pup, _' Before I get on to business, I think you better climb aboard and hold tight.' _He advised kindly.

Dawny barked happily then scrambled up the dragon's out stretched leg, and Gimod snaked his neck around to help aid the toshe onto his back. Once Gimod was sure that his passenger was secure, he turned back to the task at hand. Dragons really love nothing better then to be given a chance to show off their muscle, strength and abilities. In fact it ranked right up there with fighting and destroying what ever animal, place, or thing that they came across. Gimod was truly no different, except he didn't really seek to destroy things, the way the larger wyrms would.

Gimod roared, as he took off soaring upward, and to the left, as he came down at top speed he spiraled to the left and, bashed the rocks with his tail, then he did the same coming from the other side. Then the dragon flew off so he was parallel to the rocks and flew as fast as possible towards them, turning up just before he bashed into the rocks head on, kicking all four legs, using his neck and tail to also push at the rocks. Gimod let out a tendril of smoke from his nostrils, as he came back to take a close look, pushing a bit here and there.

Gimod noted the rocks were weakening and that a few more passes ought to do the trick, _' How are you doing back there Dawny, enjoying the ride?'_

"It's a lot of fun. Kinda scary too." the pup replied cheerfully.

_' Ready to go again then?'_ Gimod inquired.

"Yeah!" Dawny yipped happily.

Gimod approved of the young canine's eagerness. _' Good then hold on because **now** I intend on getting rough.'_ With that said the dragon prepared for his next fly by attack, the next few blows were major and shifted rocks on the outside, and probably caused some inner rocks to start to slide down. Then Gimod charged the gap in the rocks and he managed to get his head and neck into the hole, though it was a tight squeeze. Now the dragon began to use his front legs and wings for leverage and to aid him in widening the gap. Inside he used his head and neck moving to push in further.

Gimod had to close his eyes to keep the grit and dirt from falling in his eyes. Huffing slightly the dragon pulled back and came at the opening again this time widening the gap enough to allow him to enter up to his shoulders. Now the dragon gave a crafty smile, and began to put as much weight into it as possible as he bashed first to the left then to the right, crumbling more rocks down by the moment, with things shifting every where.

It took only a few more minutes of this treatment, before Gimod was able to create a sufficient enough opening to allow all members in their party to pass. The dirt, dust and debris was starting to settle all around the dragon, as he glanced around well pleased with all of his work. _' Alright, I think it will do. But I suggest everyone hurries just in case.' _Gimod hinted to his friends.

He didn't need to say it twice for the rest of the toshe were making a break for freedom before he had finished and the equines and the turtles were all moving at a fast clip as well. Dawny slipped down and greeted the rest of the pack squirming with delight. Lobo stalked up to Dawny, and the pup causing the young toshe to cringe and sink down to the ground, Dawny gave a low apologetic whine.

"Why did you go off like that?" Lobo demanded sharply.

"I smelled fresh air." Dawny said uneasily.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Lobo asked.

"I was going to, but you said you didn't want me to disturb you." Dawny explained twitching slightly.

Lobo gave a slow panting grin, "It is all right. I did say that I know. Don't be afraid to speak up pup." Lobo gave a quick wag of his tail, and licked Dawny's face, "You did well, and if I listen to the prattle of one like Traba, why should I not listen to common sense?"

"If you didn't wanna any more prattle I'd get it." Dawny grouched a bit.

Lobo laughed and gave the pup a friendly nip "We are **all **members of the pack. We all serve our purpose. If you know something of use, speak up even if I have bid you to silence, except under extreme circumstances where the slightest noise could be our down fall. You will learn Danhawty."

Dawny wriggled as he heard Lobo say his full name, Dawny didn't get to hear his full name enough as most toshe felt it wasn't suited to one such as him. Danhawty in their tongue, meant many gifts, implying an animal of strength and power. Dawny meant red death, which was slang for fire, which all toshe hate.

Gimod glanced at Mike and Marina he gave a sad shake of his head ' _It is good to see all of you again but come Mike is ill and we could all use shelter.' _He sniffed the still form of Marina, _'In the morning I will bury her in the meadow, near the water. It won't take me long to get there and back.' _

XXX

It took a while to find suitable cave where they could all settle in, and then with only a few sticks that they had gathered from mountain shrubs and bushes, Gimod made a fire, then he gently picked Mike up in his taloned hand and tucked the turtle in close to his body. _' What he needs now more than anything is warmth and there is nothing better than a dragon to supply it. Tucked close to my body he will be quite warm,_' Gimod assured all of them, as he made sure that Mike would not be squished, or pinched by his body but was enfolded so securely that it was better then being wrapped, and firmly tucked into bed under a pile of thick heavy blankets.

Shanza bowed her head _' With unicorn water to help he should be himself again by morning.' _The unicorn turned her head, _' Pity though that things could not have gone as well for Marina.' _

Gimod gave a low growl, _' Perhaps... my home is not that far from the catafly meadows, I have watched them. They can survive incredible things and...well...'_ the dragon lapsed into silence.

_'What?' _Shanza pressed suddenly.

Gimod blew some smoke and shook his head, _' Perhaps it is nothing. Perhaps catafly magic. I don't want to raise false hopes Shanza so I will say no more.'_

_' But there is a chance for her?'_ Demon Wing wondered.

Gimod shrugged and turned his head into his wing to blow some warm breath over the weak turtle. He had said that he would say no more on that subject and he meant it.

TBC


	29. Chapter 28: A dragon's tease

Flights of Fancy.

Disclaimer: I deny any ownership of any adult or adolescent transformed shadow warrior chelonians.

**Chapter Twenty Eight: A dragon's tease.**

Gimod woke with a yawn, while the dragon usually would not allow himself to be disturbed this early in the morning, the sun wasn't even ready to put in an appearance as of yet; Gimod knew that he had a few things to care for, one of those things was all ready making itself known by kicks and thumps on his scaly hide, it didn't hurt him, but the turtle's restlessness was a good sign to the runt wyrm. It meant that Mike was feeling too warm and wanted out from under the wing, and away from the dragon's warm body.

Gimod crooned and turned his head as he stood up ever so carefully and raised his wing _' How are you feeling?'_

"What were ya trying to do cook me?" Mike asked as he gave a shake of his head, then he licked his lips, "Wait a minute speaking of cooking I'm starving."

The dragon rumbled slightly, _' We will eat later. I will bring back meat after I have cared for our fallen member, before her body starts to turn'_ Gimod curled his lip slightly. Dragons weren't fussy eaters they would gladly take a pile of rotting carrion as easily as they would take fresh meat from some hapless beast, but Gimod for the most part preferred to take his meat fresh, and found carrion to be rather unappealing, that plus he had learned the hard way that some carrion was baited with poison in hopes of killing off a dragon. Problem was most dragons were too large to be affected by meat that had been treated to dispose of them, however Gimod being a runt had managed to become violently ill from such bait at one time.

Mike shuddered, "Are you trying to make me lose my appetite?" he inquired.

"Like hell, nothin' can make you lose your appetite Mikey, now shut up and let the rest of us sleep" Raph groaned as he rolled over, he blinked his eyes for a moment and then it dawned on the turtle what it was he just said, and he bolted upright into a sitting position "Mike, Mikey you're all right" he cheered aloud as he got up to race towards Mike, grabbing his brother in a headlock and giving him a head rub "We were worried and..." Raph saw Leo stir, and if suddenly realizing he had a reputation to uphold quickly pushed Mike away, "What did ya think ya were doing you numbskull trying to get us all killed with that foolishness of yours?" Raph demanded gruffly, "Just try that again Mike and so help me,your shell and your ass are **mine** got it! I ought to kill ya myself save us some grief." He muttered.

Mike laughed, "Sure Raph but you couldn't kill me."

"Just try me" Raph threatened.

Mike grinned, "You couldn't kill me Raph. You know it as well as I do."

"I know no such thing!" Raph retorted.

"I'm the baby Raph ya gotta love me!" Mike beamed in his most charming way.

Leo chuckled, "Looks like things are back to normal" He commented as he hugged Mike close, he stepped back and stared Mike in the eye, one hand reaching out to touch his face, " **Don't** do that to me again!" Leo warned.

Mike knew there was so much more his brother wasn't saying, as attuned as he was to Leo he could easily pick up that which wasn't being said and he could have replied to any or all of it, but instead he kept his answer strictly to what Leo had said, "Now where would the fun be in that Leo?"

Don looked at Mike, "You have your fun we have ours Mike, and I hope you plan on behaving or else..." Don left the sentence dangling.

"Or else **what** Donny?" Mike pressed eagerly.

"Or else next time you break the VCR, the DVD, your computer games or any of your wonderful toys, you best not come complain to me about it." Don said calmly but with a great deal of sincerity.

Mike's eyes grew round and slightly large at the implied threat that Don would let him go without any form of entertainment, "I'll be good Don" he vowed quickly, however none of his brothers saw Mike cross his fingers behind his carapace, _' Yeah right Don you know as well as I do some persistence on my part along with the pest routine of..how does this work, oops sorry. Hey Donny what happens if I do this, is usually far more then enough incentive for Don to change his mind.' _Mike told himself.

Don arched an eye ridge "Don't even think of going that pest route either Mike, you know you are banned from my room and the lab, not just by my orders but on Master Splinter's as well."

Mike huffed as he crossed his arms over his plastron, he'd forgotten about that! It wasn't his fault that he had spilled two chemicals that had caused an obnoxious, almost toxic reaction in all of them when the chemicals had mixed. Not only that but Splinter had set him back to the very basics of that sort of thing, stuff they had all learned years ago as part of their training.

Gimod turned to the back of the cave and picked up the limp form of the catafly, Marina's coat and wings still looked healthy, in fact Gimod was almost certain that he saw the hair ripple ever so slightly as if in a soft breeze, but the dragon knew that was only wishful thinking, in reality it was more likely his own breath blown over the coat that caused the illusion of life. That plus the fact the talons on the end of each finger probably caused some small movement in the hair.

_' I will bury Marina and then I will come back with some meat, fish perhaps as I'll be going near the water.' _Gimod informed the others, he wondered at the body as it slumped in his hand. Gimod knew enough to know most dead things grew stiff after a time. But then again Cataflys were naturally flexible and light creatures so they might not follow the normal rules that others did. Such things didn't really concern Gimod. He pushed off and left the cave.

Gimod flew back over the mountains towards the place they had first come down at when they had left the Corn meadows, it was there that seemed very similar to Marina's home, and while it wasn't quite her territory it felt fitting to let her body and spirit rest in a place that was connected in some ways to the place she was from. Gimod laid her body down near a large rock and set off to find a nice place to bury the catafly in the meadow. _' Perhaps I ought to have given Demon Wing this task, but Pegasians don't have much to dig with.' _Gimod realized.

The dragon took a walk around some of the meadow craning his neck up to look for a nice spot, he could hear the sound of the water rolling up onto the land, the call of some birds overhead who were heading out to fish. There was a cool breeze and the sky was starting to have that warm glow it took on before the sun put in an appearance. It was peaceful, especially with the griffin mountains as the majestic back drop for the scene.

Gimod found a grassy hill, that was covered in bright yellow and blue flowers, he dug his toes into the grass and found soft earth under his feet, meaning easy digging. _'This is good enough I think'_ Gimod determined then and there. It didn't take long for the dragon to dig a hole about three feet down and two feet wide, which he felt was adequate enough for burying a catafly. By the time the digging was done the sun was starting to climb up and show itself.

Gimod let out a small tendril of smoke, as he turned back to get Marina's body, he neared the rock and he saw the flat patch of meadow grass where her body laid, yet it wasn't there now. Gimod sat back on his haunches, then slowly circled the entire rock but there was not hide nor hair of the catafly. He lowered his nose to the grass and inhaled, picking up the scent of her body, but there was no scent of it going off elsewhere either.

A loud rumble came from the depth of Gimod's throat, he knew without a doubt that Marina had been here. But now she was not!

Gimod let loose an angry roar, _'If some one is playing some sort of game with me they will live to regret it' _He vowed to himself_, ' She did not get up and fly away and walk off. Some one or something had to have taken her.' _Gimod's furrowed his ridges, he could not recall anything entering the meadow, at least nothing that would make off with the corpse of a catafly. The dragon didn't care for games, especially ones played upon himself. He let loose a large burst of flame into the sky and thumped his tail, throwing up a large clump of grass and dirt.

This was beyond ridiculous, bodies didn't just disappear, at least not Catafly bodies, a dragon or a unicorn who had strong magic might disappear on death, not because they just vanished into a void rather a magician or sorceress, or some one of that kind would use such things in their magic potions and spells. But Gimod could not think of any magic that used Catafly or even a part of a catafly. Still mixing up such spells was not the dragons specialty. So it was possible that perhaps some person had taken the Catafly.

Gimod shook his head wondering if he should just hunt for food for everyone or if he should continue looking for the missing Catafly. He silently fumed as he debated his options, and then he decided that he would hunt while searching the meadow, just in case he could find the perpetrator. Besides at this point the dragon was in the right sort of mood to want to rip something up, and fish just wasn't going cut it; No this time, he would have red meat.

Gimod took flight and circled the meadow, while doing so he saw nothing out of the ordinary, but he did spot a herd of Ramda. Ramda were mountain creatures, though they didn't range as high into the mountains as the wooly backs did, they had a horse's body, but with deer like head and antlers, they had deer hooves too making it easier for them to handle the mountain paths, they had a horse tale and mane. Gimod rumbled as he spotted a large buck.

The dragon folded his wings and dived instantly, the herd scrambled breaking for the mountains and possible safety within the rocks and crevasses that could be found in that area. Gimod was expecting that and he moved with the scattering herd. The Buck, he had singled out whirled around bugling loudly, and shaking the antlers on his head, Gimod struck with his head acting as if he was going to bite hard, and the antlers aimed for his gaping mouth. Gimod plunged his hind legs into the Ramda's back end, using his talons to rip the flesh and hide of the animal. The Ramda bleated in pain, and Gimod's mouth came in for a quick kill.

Gimod with his muzzle marred with blood and his tongue flickering, leapt for the air, to make yet another kill, before all the ramda dispersed he didn't bother picking and choosing this time just grabbed whatever he could get, it turned out to be about a three year old male.

Gimod took his second prize and flew towards the first Ramda, but he notice something had all ready moved in on his prey. _' Oh they think the can mess with **my **food do they? We'll just see about that'_ Gimod hissed in fury and spat a wad of venom at the hairy lump that was feasting on **his** ramda.

The animal sprang into the air and flew at the dragon, it was a small animal about the size of a kitten, green and white colouring and it howled at Gimod " Just what do you think you are doing wyrm trying to steal another of my lives from me? Haven't I died enough since getting messed up with you and the rest of those nitwits? I ought to scratch you for that!"

_'Marina? You are alive? But how?'_ a perplexed dragon wondered.

"One life might be good for a dragon or a unicorn , but we cataflys have more then that you know, and really I wasn't going eat that much of the Ramda and I see you got another so I don't see why you can't share." Marina scolded while flicking her tail in irritation.

'_We can share and there will still be food for the toshe.'_ Gimod assured her, rumbling a bit in pleasure.

XXX

Marina insisted she wasn't up to a long flight so settled herself on Gimod's back for the trip back, Raph was keeping watch and he called to the others "Gimod's back, looks like he brought some food for some of us." He looked at the equines, " Not so sure you lot would want it though."

Symbia shuddered, "I am a vegetarian." She replied with a curled lip as she came forward, "Wait what is, why it's a catafly and it looks like Marina!" Symbia gasped as she saw the catafly fly off Gimod's back.

Marina flew right to Don and settled onto his shoulder's rubbing and bunting her face on his cheek, while tickling her bushy tail near his mouth "Did you miss me?"

Raph rolled his eyes "There goes the peace and quiet." He muttered.

Mike laughed and began to sing some song "The cat came back the very next day, the cat came back. They thought he was a goner but the cat came back he just couldn't stay away."

"Shuddup Mikey or I'll thump ya." Raph threatened.

" I guess it is true that cat's have nine lives." Mike gloated cheerfully.

"Actually nine lives isn't enough for a catafly we have nine hundred and nine lives," Marina boasted.

Shanza snorted and pawed the ground, _'If that is so Marina why didn't you waken before hand?' _

Don nodded " By all standards one would think you would have woken at least in the first twenty four hours." He agreed as he spat out cat hair.

Marina craned her head around to stare in Don's eyes " You really want to know?" she purred.

"Well I'm curious about it" Don confessed.

"Curiosity killed the cat, information brought it back" Marina laughed, " If you have a little cat nip I might be willing to settle your curiosity. Catafly's don't give anything for free you know."

"I'll give you a pinch for the info, and a pinch for returning." Don stated.

Marina squeezed her eyes to mere slits, "I suppose that will do," She acknowledged, " Now the truth is, that Catafly's often die, it is true, and sometimes they don't get a chance to come back because some scavenger, low life sort. You know like canines are." Marina sniffed and glanced at the toshe, "Will decide to eat them, but if a catafly's body is left unmolested and it feels the morning sun, and hears the gentle breeze calling, and the smell of fish, or fresh food is carried by the morning winds, then a catafly will wake as if it had only been asleep and start a new life." She concluded.

Demon Wing shook his mane, "That is good to know at least we know what to do if the worst happens for you again."

"Yeah tear her to bits and bury her in the dirt and rocks." Traba barked hopefully.

Marina flicked her tail and gave the toshe a superior look "No wonder cur, like you only have one life, that is a waste as it is."

Traba coiled up ready to spring, but Symbia stepped between them, "Enough we still have a long way to go, and we need to start working together as a team, no matter what our differences are we must keep in mind that the fate of Necron is in our hands." She declared.

_' Symbia is right there is more dangers to face and soon, very soon now the wizards will be casting the second spell.' _Shanza sighed and shook at the thought, while Demon stepped up to her side, covering her with one wing and nuzzling her affectionately.

Leo nodded, "It is good to be together but we aren't through this yet, and we need to be committed to each other if we are going see this through."

Don stood straight, "We are with you Leo, as well as with Shanza, Demon and Symbia."

"My pack has always served in times of need. We are not going forget our vow now, you know you can trust the word of a toshe." Lobo rolled one eye towards Marina. "For we never make a promise we don't intend to keep."

Gimod craned his head up _' Am I **not** the first of the honourable wyrms? Have I not helped you even when it pitted me against my own kind?'_

Shanza reared and lightly tapped the dragon on his scaly hide, _' I have never regretted taking you in and accepting you in spite of all I was told._'

They turned to Marina who shrugged, "What do you want from me loyalty?" She asked as her eyes grew large and round, " I will be as dependable as I desire until I decide I have enough. Loyalty is a dog's department after all." She retorted sweetly.

Shanza snorted in amusement '_Looks like we are a team until fate steps in, and that is always the way.'_ She remarked wisely.

TBC


	30. Chapter 29:Shifting Sands

Flights Of Fancy

Disclaimer: I deny any ownership of any adolescent transformed shadow warrior chelonians.

**Chapter Twenty Nine: Shifting Sands**

They met no more troubles over the Griffin's domain, though in reality, the troll tunnels had cut down traveling time to some extent because they didn't have to climb up, over and around a great deal of the Mountain range. The weary travelers, their spirits lifted by Mike's return to health and Marina's reincarnation, now looked towards the last of the mountains they had to make their way down to get to what lay beyond.

Mike gestured to the sandy rolling hills, " **That** is what we've been making our way too?" He wondered curiously.

"Of course Mike what did you think Shanza and the others meant by us having to go through the desert to get to the Volcanoes where Shaman is being held?" Don asked.

"Desert?" Mike scrunched his face up quizzically, as if he couldn't quite confirm the word ever having come up before now.

"Hot arid places, don't care for them in the least," Marina sniffed.

Raph glanced at Mike's questioning skeptical look and laughed, "Bet ya anything Mikey here thought they said dessert not desert."

"I did not" Mike protested quickly crossing his arms over his plastron and glancing away.

Raph snickered, "Yeah you did. You probably thought it was full of treats to eat ya glutton."

" So it could have been" Mike retorted.

Raph chuckled and smacked Mike on the back of the head in a friendly way "Just as I said. Ya always think wit your stomach."

Mike gave an embarrassed little grin and a casual shrug, " What's wrong with that Raph, at least **I think** with something, and I bet I'm not the only one who thought it was something other than desert."

Traba rolled his eyes and gave a panting grin "I am called the Foolish one, but even I am not that much of a fool."

Leo listened to the banter, paying little mind to any of it, he looked out at the rolling brown dunes with the occasional little scrub bush or cactus looking plant here or there and large rocks, it truly looked like an empty wasteland. "What sort of dangers are waiting in the desert? What will we have to look out for?" He asked curiously, he wanted to be prepared for the dangers that they might run into. Being warned ahead of time could save his life, or his brothers. Leo was fully aware that they would be far more likely to find trouble then those who had lived on Necron for years.

Shanza blew out sharply, _' There is the Phoneix, the firebird rules the land. the Basilisk the deadly lizard, can kill a being by looking at it. Then there is the Antlope, giant insects that roam across the desert devouring anything that comes in their path, they say that is why nothing grows in this desert for the Antlopes destroy it before it grows too large.'_

Don considered this information, "the antlopes sound almost like warrior ants back home and stories of the Basilsk has been known through out history, the name itself means Deadly King."

_'It is true enough.' _Gimod allowed, _"some people believe that the ones with the head of the rooster is a different species but it actually is the male. The Male Basilisk has the rooster head, the female and the young do not, only when it reaches about three years will the male young start to form the rooster head. They also have venom similar to mine.' _Gimod informed them, _' All of them has a snake like body with legs and feet like lizards may, there are some on Necron who believe these creatures are related to us dragons to some extent.' _

Symbia nodded, "There are certain similarities between them, though I think most wyrms would deny it on pretext alone, even if it was proven that there was a relation between them. Also one must not forget the Singing Serpents."

"Singing Serpents?" Raph grinned, the name sounded rather ridiculous and he wasn't sure if he ought to take this seriously or not.

_Yes, the Singing Serpents, they bury themselves under the sand, and often pop out of nowhere to snatch the unexpected traveler. But if they have not had a meal in some time or have just gone passed a molt, then they will sing, it is an enchanting sound that lures prey to them. They then wrap and constrict their food before swallowing it whole.' _Gimod rumbled.

"Great!" Leo remarked sounding anything but amused, he could already tell that going across the desert was going be an uneasy task, especially when you threw in the hazards that could be expected like extreme heat, possibly sandstorms, lack of water and that sort of thing. It was just as good they were reptilian. Then again the mutation had changed them so much that they had many human attributes so he had no knowledge of how much heat they could handle. He knew for a fact they did better in snow then most reptiles would.

Gimod flapped his wings, _'I'm looking forward to soaking up some heat, who knows I may yet learn another ability. I haven't learned one for years.'_

" Are you supposed to learn something new every year?" Don inquired curiously.

Gimod rumbled a bit, _' Not necessarily. All dragons are born with the ability to communicate telepathically, to fly and bring down food on wing and to flame. It is said when a dragon is able to do all these things he has earned his heritage,_' Gimod explained patiently, _' The rest of a dragons ability comes later as the wyrm grows. It is said the longer a dragon lives the more abilities he may have. I have earned venom, the ability to control others, and to teleport from one place to another. Some dragons can spit ice, throw tail spikes, are able to become invisible and other traits as well.' _

Marina fluttered around Gimod, "Pity dragons can't look cute."

_' There is one dragon around my home a blue dragon who can make herself smaller or larger at will. She is very talented Hajshe is.' _Gimod replied, _'When she shrinks herself down she is amazingly cute even for a dragon, and that is saying a lot, for we wyrms aren't normally thought of in that way.' _

Traba licked his lips " A small little dragon fly huh? I could make a meal of that."

_' Hmmm try it and Hajshe would grow large and teach you exactly what a dragon is.'_ Gimod retorted sharply, ' _Come we get no closer to the desert by standing here looking at it, and if we move quick enough we will be able to start our trek in the desert through the night until it gets too hot to move.'_

Leo nodded agreement, it made sense to do most of their moving during the coolest time, which meant night travel, besides their journey wasn't getting any closer to the end by standing in one spot looking at where they were heading.

XXX

They didn't get to the sandy desert until some hours later in the afternoon, the Mountain rocks giving away to the shifting sand, and heat. Nor did they have to go that far before they felt how warm the fine grains were under foot or how hot the sun suddenly seemed to become. They moved on slowly, and the toshe began to pant from the heat, their long tongues hanging out. Marina curled up on Demon Wing's back between his feathery wings to avoid being cooked.

Mike licked his lips and groaned wearily, "You know there have been plenty of times I thought I was dying of thirst, but I had no idea what that was until now."

"It ought to cool off soon enough" Don croaked, "the sun is starting to drop and when it does then it may get quite cool, that is if it is anything like at home."

"Are we going stop for a rest break or are we going straight on till morning?" Mike asked.

' _We will stop for a rest and water break, for a bit soon.' _Shanza allowed, _' We can have an hour, or two to rest.'_

Mike was willing to accept it, he watched Symbia wipe her brow with her hand, shade her eyes and continue on, her hooves moving at a slow steady pace.

They continued for a bit coming near a large rock and a few cactus Shanza nodded her head, approving of the site as a rest spot, she lowered her horn and concentrated, from the rock came a cool deep pool of water, surrounded by grass, the cactus seemed to grow larger and grew branches with leaves on it. Marina bounced off Demon's back and squatted down near the water, lapping it up as if it were cream. Traba seeing the catafly other wise occupied crouched down and stalked up behind her. When he was right behind her he barked loudly then yanked on her tail.

Marina yowled as she leaped up, Traba released his hold, and the catafly in her rage at being bitten, _by a dog_, no less. Never mind being barked at in such a way forgot she had wings and she crashed down in the water, soaking wet and spluttering, while the toshe rolled on the grassy banks enjoying her irate remarks.

Don looked at the crisp clear pool of water "I so want to dive in."

"You and me both." Raph seconded.

Shanza snorted, _' Go on it is Unicorn water, it will stay pure you won't have to worry about tainting the water in any way. We will still be able to drink it Donatello.' _She assured him soothingly.

That was all the invitation any of them needed the four turtles ditched their gear and dived in starting a water fight, then they came ashore feeling much cleaner and fresher then ever. Leo felt so awake that he decided to do some katas, but Mike and Raph curled up for a short power nap to further energize them. When they were finally ready to head back out over the sandy hills, the sun had almost fully set and everyone was more then ready to continue their trek.

As the stars started to come out Symbia began to tell the turtles about some of Necron's constellations, for the clear skies over head gave a wonderful view for her lesson on astronomy, " Up there that set of stars near the bright one is called the unicorn, the bright star is the horn tip." Don and Leo seemed to be the most interested in such talks. The toshe had ranged off into the desert to hunt up small bugs or rodents.

As the night wore on though clouds seemed to drift over the sky blotting out the stars, Demon took off to round up the toshe pack as it started to grow windy, by the time the toshe and Demon returned the wind had picked up, and the others had bunched closer together.

_' This storm is not right it comes too fast.' _Gimod shook his head, _' I will see if I can find shelter somewhere, for a sandstorm is coming and we can not continue under such conditions. Try to stay together until I get back.' _He warned cautiously before taking flight.

Shanza and Demon bowed their heads, squeezing their eyes shut and trying to keep their nostrils shut off as much as possible to prevent any blowing sand from entering. _' Will move on for now.'_ Demon told the dragon.

_' Yes no need staying in the open but if the weather gets bad stay in one spot.' _Gimod insisted firmly, his voice sounded faint.

Symbia snorted "Only a dragon could fly in this wind."

The wind picked up speed and tiny granules of dirt, sand and grit were everywhere, it was hard to see each other in the debris that was scattered around and about them, Shanza trembled at how ferocious the storm seemed to be getting. She knew that the dark ones had to be behind this, somehow and she wished Gimod would return, she wasn't even sure they were on the right path anymore for they might have been blown and pushed off course. Perhaps, the corn mused to herself, Gimod had decided to lay low until the worse was over for the storm had become quite wild.

She could feel Symbia near by, for the centaur had taken a light hold of her mane, so as not to lose sight of her, but when Shanza tried to discern where Demon was she couldn't see him. '_Demon? DEMON!'_ she called anxiously. She trembled all over when she heard no reply. She paused stamping the ground in sudden indecision, _' Symbia I don't feel Demon or the others near.'_

Symbia heard Shanza's thoughts and she was smart enough to give clear thoughts back to the unicorn mare instead of trying to out shout the winds that lashed at them _' Somehow we must have lost track of them. Lets just find a place and settle there until this storm clears up.'_

Shanza shook her head in denial, she wanted to look for her mate and friends. _' Have you no loyalty. We must find them ...'_

Symbia shook her head and wrapped both arms around Shanza's neck, " No we won't. We will only become more lost. Demon and the toshe will keep the others safe," She called into Shanza's ear, "We must lay low until it is safe to travel and I believe I see some rocks ahead where we might find some form of cover."

Shanza planted her hooves her tail lashing but the howling winds and the sand that pelted her, decided her in favour of common sense and she soon followed Symbia towards a blurry dark shape beyond them, as they neared they could see it was a rock wall of some kind and they found an area up against it where the wind didn't reach them as much, though they were not fully covered. All they could do now was wait.

XXX

Demon had turned to insure the toshe and the turtles were all together, the pesky Catafly was burrowed tightly like a pest, on his back. The tiny granules of dirt stung his eyes and hide, and the pegasian longed to get out of the sand storm. When he had assured himself that all were present and accounted for he turned back to find that Shanza and Symbia had vanished into the gloom of the storm itself. The toshe would be no help in hunting or tracking the two missing members down, the storm would hinder that.

Demon breathed out sharply and accidentally inhaled sand into his lungs when he breathed in, he coughed and pawed the ground, _'We have lost Shanza and Symbia in the storm. Let us hole over and hopefully find them when this subsides.'_

Leo patted the stallion and nodded his head, and though Demon couldn't be a hundred percent sure he thought he heard one of the toshe bark in agreement.

_' Try to stay close then and let's not lose anyone else.' _Demon decided. _' It is probably too dangerous to move on ward. But lying in the storm is no good either for we could be buried alive under the force of the elements themselves.'_

Leo heard that and held his sword, thinking of a shelter of some kind that would house them, and though the sword shivered and shimmered it didn't seem capable of doing it. Don watched the sword and considered the facts of the magical world they were on slowly took the staff that had come from the strongest wood on Necron, wood so strong it couldn't burn in fire. _' But what can it do? You don't really believe it will do anything do you?'_ Don asked himself as he looked at his staff. He grinned a bit to himself as he realized there were many things here that he had seen that he didn't **quite** believe it didn't stop him from seeing it, or from its mere existence for that matter. _' Aw what the hell.' _Don thought, _'Consider this an experiment in magic.' _With that he thrust his staff against the sword.

The light from Leo'sdwarf sword seemed to change colour and shift as if suddenly it realized what was wanted, if a weapon could actually determine such a thing. Then the winds seemed to cut down, and there was a creaking noise like branches in the wind, but they were clearly in a wooden structure, that was though perhaps not solidly built or very large was protecting them from the elements outside.

Lobo growled appreciatively "Powerful magic that!"

"I don't see a door though guys" Raph said as he turned in a slow circle.

"Don't need one when we want to leave we just drop the magic by taking back your weapons" Marina,advised. "At least we are protected now" She purred as she sat up.

So they all found a place to settle down for some sleep listening to the winds rage and rant while feeling safe in the shelter. They were all woken sometime later to the bugling sound of a dragon. Leo and Don reached out for their weapons and as soon as they pulled the staff and sword towards themselves the rest of the shelter vanished.

"Astonishing" Don beamed with surprise.

Gimod crooned on seeing his friends, _'Where is Shanza and Symbia?'_ he inquired after making a mental roll call.

_' We were separated'_ Demon confessed. _' But I am ready to look for them.' _

Before Gimod could respond though they heard a faint message come from Shanza '_Help Antlopes. We are surrounded.' _And then nothing.

TBC


	31. Chapter 3O: Fire with fire Part one

**Flights of Fancy**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the teenage mutant ninja turtles. However I own all of Necron.

**Chapter Thirty: Fire with Fire part one.**

Gimod snarled, ' _This is no good. Lobo you and your pack try to track down the Antlopes, and do what you can to hold them off.'_

"What about you?" Leo inquired, having a feeling the dragon would not be joining them.

_' I care for Shanza Leonardo, do not get me wrong. I would defend her to my very death, for she was the one to defend me when I was newly hatched and so many others insisted that I die. But we may need help for the antlopes are voracious creatures, and I am the only one who might be able to convince the Phoenix to aid us.' _Gimod explained, patiently.

Demon snorted, shaking his head, he knew there was extreme danger in going after Symbia and Shanza without the dragon's help for the only thing the antlopes seemed to fear or respect was fire itself, nothing else could decimate their large numbers sufficiently enough to really hinder the insect army. Still, the fire bird was in many ways the ruler of the desert and it would be a great help, but it was not an animal that one could normally walk up to and ask for aid without being blasted by flame. Demon had a feeling that Gimod would be only wasting his time, and perhaps in doing so sacrifice all of them to the antlopes.

Gimod looked over at the pegasian, _' I shan't be long and at the very least **my** word is trustworthy; which is more than what I can say for some people.'_

Demon kicked out with a hind leg, '_How much must I pay for one crime? Do not forget it is not just Shanza's son who is held by the dark ones, but my son too. Plus the dark forces no longer trust me any more then they would trust one of the light.' _

Lobo barked "Come on time is wasting and it will be hard enough to pick up a scent after that storm. Demon if you and Marina can scout above it might save us some time."

Marina nodded, " I'll do it but understand I do it for the unicorn and not for **you.**" She sniffed.

"I don't care who you do it for" Lobo informed her, he was far more grateful that she was going to help then anything, that he gladly accepted whatever she offered, besides Lobo doubted the cat would willingly do anything for him, or his pack, _' That is fine by me. I don't really need the help of a cat.'_ He mused to himself as they headed off. He knew that it was extremely important to find Shanza and Symbia quickly, he suppressed a bit of a shudder at the very thought of what might be happening to the two mares.

XXXX

Gimod did not favour the idea of finding the phoenix, the firebird was not an animal to irritate and it was rumoured that it was a 'fiery sort' even under normal circumstances. After all the phoenix lived it's entire life in a state of blazing fire. Born from the ashes of the previous bird's death, the firebird hatched as a full adult, it's feathers forever glowing with embers right until the point where it grew too hot even for the firebird itself and the fire would consume the bird leaving only a pile of ash and an egg. It was said that dragon's were born of fire, and it was true, but they did not live by it nor were consumed by it, rather it was in their heart and soul. The phoenix was a living fire, dangerous and uncontrollable.

Gimod, though, he may not relish looking for the bird, had a better idea of where to find it than anyone else; simply because they were connected through the fire and if the firebird would listen to anyone it would be to one who had knowledge of fire, after all the phoenix having no need of a mate, was the only one of its kind, and sometimes it would long for a little companionship though strictly on the bird's terms.

The dragon flew over the desert to where his instincts lead him, but when he reached the spot he saw no sign of the phoenix, then after closer scrutiny in the branches of a cactus, he saw a nest of cinders and ash. The dragon drew closer and saw a large egg twitching in the embers. Curious, Gimod dipped one talon finger into the ash and could feel that it was warm but not hot, meaning the ash was cooling, and that could mean only one thing that the new firebird would soon hatch.

_' This could be my lucky day. For the phoenix will need to eat on hatching, I've never knew a hatchling who did not feel it was starving on breaking shell. It may be more willing to help us if, it knows a feast awaits after.'_ Gimod mused, he only hoped that the bird would appear soon for he knew that Shanza and Symbia might not have much time, and as anyone who has waited for a newborn to fully enter the world could attest, each young one will come in it's own time.

XXXX

Shanza rolled her eyes snorted as the antlope army moved towards her and Symbia, their mandibles clicking and antenna twitching in eager anticipation. The Antlopes were about the size of a toshe, their six legs were a bit longer and stronger then those of an ordinary insects. As far around the two mares was a moving wave of reddish brown backs of the army.

_' At least we have the rocks behind us or they would all ready be coming at us from behind.' _Shanza pawed the ground and waved her horn, _' I wonder though what they could possibly be waiting for.'_

"Perhaps some of the army is tunneling through the rocks behind us and they are merely waiting for them to get in position. I can think of no other reason for the army to hold off." Symbia replied, "I would say we should strike first but if we do then they will attack us and without back up" Symbia flicked her tail, refusing to finish her words, the thing is without aid from the others she knew as well as Shanza did that they didn't stand a chance against the army. Symbia was also aware that the antlopes would wait for an order before striking, but she had no idea what that order was.

_' Do you think I ought to try contacting the others then?' _Shanza inquired of her friend.

" No you get distracted and that could be it. We may have interrupted communications but they will find us" Symbia insisted firmly, refusing to believe other wise, " I know when that one reared up we felt it would come and so focused on the antlopes next move, not knowing they would just stand there and wait." The Centaur Mare shifted her hind feet uneasily underneath her. She tossed her head up and thought she saw a shadow of a winged creature over head, perhaps it was nothing more than a carrion bird, or a griffin but she couldn't help giving a quick yell.

Moments later Shanza and Symbia both heard a loud howl that echoed over the sands. Shanza peeled her lips back and responded by giving a loud resounding neigh.

The Antlopes clacked their jaws and stomped their feet suddenly lunged forward toward the two mares, the equines reared up, hooves striking out to stomp down near the heads of the front runners in the army line, the antlopes bit at the legs above the hoof. A large golden coloured unicorn stallion suddenly leapt down beside them. Shanza snorted shying to one side her eyes bulging, for the stallion both smelt and looked different from the standard unicorn.

The Antlopes made a strange sound and shifted slightly backward before surging forward once more just as the toshe, turtles, Demon and Marina arrived.

XXXX

The egg cracked down the middle and it seemed to instantly burst apart flying into numerous shards revealing the yellow and orange phoenix emerged, the bird squawked as it caught sight of the dragon, looming over it _'If you thought you could eat me in shell you are a little late wyrm.'_ The firebird accused sharply.

_'I had no such intentions'_, Gimod crooned reassuringly, _' It is just that I was hoping that we could come to agreeable terms. I have some friends who need help and I am sure you are hungry, by helping us you help yourself.' _

The Phoenix flew into the air _' You think I can not find food of my own in my realm?'_

_' You probably will, but I'm talking an army of delectable delights.' _Gimod stated casually, _'But if you much prefer to hunt the low serpent or perhaps the Basilisk then that is strictly your choice.'_

The phoenix clicked it's beak, it knew that an army in the desert meant one thing the Antlopes and the phoenix was quite partial to the insects. The firebird was just hungry enough to be intrigued by the dragon's offer _'all right but if you mislead me wyrm, then it is you who dies in my fire and I will feast on a rare delicacy in deed.' _

Gimod accepted the bird's word with a simple nod, _'I'd expect nothing less.' _He retorted calmly. _' Now if you follow me we will go directly to where the antlopes have cut some friends of mine off.' _Since he had all ready heard from Demon where the others were he headed in as straight as a path as possible towards the others.

XXXX

The toshe worked singly striking hard at any Antlope that they drew near, running in a chain pattern around the antlopes legs, biting and slashing with the small curved horns on their head. The Antlopes seemed startled to be attacked from other sources when they had been closing in on prey, and it took them a moment to regroup and utilize their skills against this intrusion. Making it even more difficult was the antlopes had to face varied sources of attacks against them. The equine's stamped and bashed with hoof and horn, the toshe bit and gashed, the turtles bashed and stabbed with their weapons, thus making it hard for the antlopes to gain the unity they needed at first.

In that first moment of chaos while the antlopes gave in to their uncertainty many fell, but in a heartbeat the tables turned and shifted, for the antlopes realized they were under attack, and were losing members of the hive quickly. A message went out, one that only an antlope could hear or interpret and each of the insects followed those orders, turning hive mind, and a crafty logic that had nothing, whatsoever to do with the human or mammalian logic. The Antlopes broke into groups the army surging into smaller, though still incredible, numbers and in these smaller groups they focused on one species be it turtle, toshe or equine.

The golden unicorn stallion seeing this move reared up and came down striking a rock with his fore hooves and fire blazed up around them, the stallion blew into the flame and it surged towards the insects who were massing towards them.

Shanza shook her head '_Who are you that you can control flame? I have never heard of any Corn with that ability.'_

_'Most Unicorns don't live in the desert, the desert holds it's own magic.' _The stallion replied cryptically.

Demon came down and hit a wing into the other stallion's face _' Yet you think you can control these flames so they do not consume my mate and Symbia.' _he snapped.

_' I am Embraha, the ruler of the fire. What fire I make I can control' _The unicorn shot back curling his lip, _'I can also control wind.'_

"And he's full of it too" Marina mewed where she was bashing Antlopes with rocks. Then she looked up "Now if I'm not mistaken those of fire are coming fast. Might I say someone is about to be barbequed."

It was just as well that Gimod and the fire bird were in sight for the antlopes had urned the tables so quickly that now most of them were fighting for their very lives.

Demon snorted _'Agreed!'_ he rolled an eye toward Embraha.

Shanza snorted as she caught her breath, _' He has come to help and we can use all the help we can get. I will not turn from those who offer aid. Besides he is a corn.'_

"So it seems" Marina stated mysteriously, just as Gimod came up flaming a large batch of the insects that surrounded the turtles. The Phoenix dived and with wings a flame torched insects with the slightest move. There was a strange squeaking shrilling noise as the many antlopes were caught in the flame. The sound was familiar to that of nails on a chalk board only far more ear splitting then that.

The antlopes who managed to escape the flame quickly retreated backing off and heading for the freedom of the desert, but the phoenix followed after them, causing the insects to move into the long legged run that had given them the name lope in the first place.

Embraha blew on the fire he caused and it flickered quickly down to nothing.

Symbia bowed, "My thanks."

_'Your help was most appreciated.'_ Shanza allowed as she gave the stallion a coy look.

Embraha lowered his head nipping her affectionately on the neck, then he snorted softly in her ear. Shanza trembled and flicked her tail, as she rubbed her horn along his. Suddenly Demon came down pushing Shanza away from the golden corn.

_'My name may be Demon, but I have no connection with their kind, yet I still know a beast of the netherworld when I see one'_ he accused.

Embraha reared screaming a challenge, _"**You dare!** I will kill you for your impudence.' _he bugled as he turned to face the pegasian.

TBC


	32. Chapter 31: Fire with fire part two

**Flights Of Fancy**

**Disclaimer: **I only own the inhabitants of Necron, the turtles of course belong to Mirage.

**Chapter Thirty One- Fire with Fire part two**

Raph ignored the two stallions Embraha and Demon as he kicked a dead Antlope to one side trying not to shudder, that many bugs all at once had been hard to deal with and he had a rash of bites taken out of his legs and arms where the Antlopes had attacked while he had struck with his sais. Still he did his best not to scratch the many itchy bites on his body and act tough, he did have a reputation to maintain, and that included banishing all memories or thought of being buried under the Antlopes as they ate him alive.

Raph stomped over to Leo "What's the big idea Leo? I'm startin' to think we're just along for the ride here. They don't really need us. I mean we hardly got to fight and what fighting we managed was more in the name of self preservation then it was really a battle."

Leo stood his chest heaving, as he glanced at his grouchy brother, not for the first time, and probably not for the last either Leo felt that Raph could be right. Even if Raph was correct that they really didn't have any place on this strange world or in the mission ahead it didn't seem to change the fact that they couldn't return home. "Look if it was up to me we would go home. I'm starting to think that any of Renet's gifts ought to be returned to sender without opening." Leo confessed.

"Bout time someone agree wit me." Raph grunted in reply.

"However getting home without the means isn't going to help us either" Leo pointed out. He sighed as he looked at the phoenix which was now crunching down on the roasted, toasted insects and his stomach rolled slightly, especially with the knowledge that even with the swords help he had almost fallen along with his brothers. " Plus I have no idea why Demon is trying to battle someone who could be our ally."

Trina over hearing his remark cut in, "That is simple, Embraha was trying to steal Shanza away, unicorns and pegs do mate for life as do we toshe. I hear cataflys are far more fickle and mate with whoever. Embraha was trying to steal her away and strangely enough Shanza seemed almost receptive to his advances."

Mike and Don came over to their brothers and Mike slumped onto the ground with a weary look, "That was too much, almost eaten by bugs, the food chain has drastically changed."

Don looked at the stallions who were still going through the preliminaries of battle it seemed as neither had locked with the other, but were squealing and neighing threats, and challenges, striking with hooves and trying to bite. " So you are saying that the two are going fight for the right to Shanza?" he inquired curiously.

"More or less," Symbia replied, "You see if Embraha is a demon an he wins the battle Shanza will have to go with him. Though I have a feeling that Embraha would have preferred taking her without interference. It is clear Shanza is under a bit of a spell for she would not have responded in the fashion she did to him, even with his help all that is needed is appropriate gratefulness, not the crossing of horns."Symbia stomped her foot.

"Then Embraha is a demon?"" Mike inquired suddenly worried for Shanza.

"Let us say he is not of the light, though his looks may lead one to _assume_ he is" Symbia stomped her fore hoof, digging up bits of sand. "If Demon wins then Shanza stays with us, If he wins then we are in deep trouble."

Mike jumped up pulling his chuks, "Then what are we sitting here for?" he demanded sharply, "Together we can take that false unicorn down and out."

"I'm for it!" Raph agreed fully.

Lobo growled his hair bristled and he bared his fangs " Stay where you are!" He barked sharply, as the rest of the toshe pack circled the turtles, "This is between those two alone. When Shanza went to face Tilamat in her home, the unicorn could not expect help not from Gimod or us. We had done our service and if she refused to meet her fate we would have killed her there and feasted on her." Lobo licked his lips and his eyes seemed to glow a little. "Now Demon must face Embraha and expect no help. It is the way it is done here on Necron that the forces of light and darkness must clash over something that can tip the scales in favour of one, or the other, and no one can intercede."

Leo scowled, "But what happens if Embraha wins, I mean besides Shanza having to go with him?"

Symbia shook her head, what seemed so simple to the rest of them was, of course totally unknown to these strangers "With Shanza and her son under their _care_ then they can cause greater trouble for Necron. They could speed up the spells they are needing to turn the world to darkness as is, or something much worse."

"What could be worse?" Don asked.

Symbia shuddered and rolled her eyes shaking her head unable to reply, whatever it was couldn't be good.

Gimod rumbled deeply puffing smoke in a fury, the dragon lashed his tail, in anger and he grinded his teeth. Shea whined at the dragon and Gimod struck out at the toshe in anger, he was not in a charitable or a communicative mood, and the dragon's eyes were locked on to the equines who looked very close to getting down to business now.

"This bites, why can't I do something? I mean Shanza is my guide," Mike protested bitterly.

_'Do I have to sit on you, to make you behave?'_ Gimod snapped his neck around to give an intimidating glare towards Mike.

Mike, unlike don and Leo had never seen this side of the dragon, and up to this point Mike had felt that Gimod was sort of like the reluctant dragon from the child hood story, the dragon who refused to fight and gone to sleep only to wake up years later as the only surviving dragon. A boy had made friends with the dragon and when a knight came into town, the towns people had spread lies about the dragon so they could see the fight. It ended up with the dragon alive and the towns people learning not to spread stories. Mike had always loved that story as a child.

Now though he was faced with more of a dragon like the ones that were found in other stories, the ones who went off burning down villages, eating maidens, and hoarding gold in a mountain side. The sort of dragon that caused havoc and terror where ever it went. A dragon that was irritable and not to be messed with and Mike had no doubts that Gimod **would** do exactly as he said he would. Mike thought of all the protests that were fighting to be voiced, but the look in Gimod's eye and the smoke that billowed out of the dragon's nose, causing Mike to choke on the noxious fumes, was quite enough to still his words.

Mike however wasn't amused and he crossed his arms over his plastron, scowling and muttering about the injustice of the world they were on. Raph noticed Mike's dark look and he had to go over he placed a friendly hand on Mike's shoulder, "I agree with ya bro. It ain't right. I know I've always been one to break the rules, but on this world the consequences could be something pretty harsh. Let's just hope Demon wins this match."

Mike gave Raph a grateful look and then turned to watch the battle that was all ready in progress.

Demon dived nimbly out of the way of the slash from Embraha's horn, he leaped into the air, to try a mid air attack to come down upon the equine formed demon. Embraha blew out a wild burst of flame towards Demon who pulled back quickly, squealing slightly and rolling his eyes in fright. Demon turned and landed a few feet away, far enough from the raging fire to avoid being burned. It was clear to the Pegasian that an air attack was of little use when Embraha could produce flame at will.

Shanza stood to one side her eyes focused on the two stallions, she pawed the ground, but seemed to be in a trance like state. Her body trembled and shook, and a thin lather of sweat had worked itself up onto her coat.

Embraha leaped through the flame his horn poised and he slashed the Pegasian from neck to flank. Demon curled his lip and snaked his neck out to grab hold of the stallion on his shoulder, it wasn't a great hold but it was something. Demon unfurled his wings and began to pump struggling to get up even with carrying the extra load of Embraha. Slowly the unicorn's front quarters lifted up in the air. Embraha kicked out with fore legs, pawing and slashing out with his horn.

The tenuous hold that Demon had, finally broke and Demon flapped quickly to avoid the rebuttal of Embraha, which the Peg had no doubts would be quick to come. Embraha's eyes began to glow red and suddenly a wild wind blew up, it was so fierce and strong, it took the breath away, sand blew up in a wild whirl wind blinding Demon, he felt himself caught up in the wind and thumped quickly to the ground. Coughing dust and grit from his nostrils, he got to his feet staggering slightly.

_'You really are a demon Embraha.' _Demon muttered shaking his head.

' _Yes more so than you. **Pathetic fool!**_' Embraha mocked sharply as he charged with his horn leveled at Demon's chest.

Demon whirled and kicked out with both hind legs, one leg catching Embraha in the chest with one hind leg and the other shooting up just a bit further catching the false unicorn in the nose. Embraha tasted and smelt his own blood, he shook his head blood splattering as he did so. He curled his lip, and his eyes seemed to go from red to a deep blood maroon colour. Embraha screamed and it was the sound of eerie wild desolation

combined with hundreds of tortured souls.

Demon quailed at the noise, lying his ears back against his head, his eyes showing the white in sudden panic, the noise got to be too much and Demon whirled to be chased driven by Embraha. The false unicorn slashed and struck out with his horn cutting Demon. A wall of fire burst in front of Demon and the Peg reared only to be bowled off his feet and have a horn to dive down near his throat. Demon braced himself, he felt the horn tip pierce his skin and the flow of blood.

_' Now fool, you can live, at least for now. I will take your mare, and make her mine. You will live to see much darker days ahead.'_ Embraha vowed, then he neighed out, and Shanza came trotting up. _'You are mine Mare.' _He stomped a hoof on her burning a mark on her flank, and something fell from the hoof when he removed it from Shanza.

Shanza backed up slightly, but Embraha whirled and tore a chunk from her flesh and began to drive her across the desert disappearing into the waste.

Mike yelled "Noooo!"

Demon gained his feet, hanging his head in weary defeat, exhausted, hurt and terrified for what the future held; He could only stand and call out after Shanza in a forlorn cry.

Mike ran up to the Pegasian "We got to go after her. We have to get her back. We can't let that thing have him."Mike screamed frantic for his friend.

Demon huffed out he looked at the enraged turtle he could sense Mike's turmoil of emotion. _' We will and we will get her and my son back. Hopefully before too much harm is done. Embraha was too much demon for me.' _

The Phoenix had finished it's feasting and flew over _' Still you will need help see what the demon dropped.' _The bird picked up the fiery red bit of metal that had dropped off Embraha's hoof it was the shape of a trident, _' The one in red has weapons similar to the demon's mark. It ought to bind to his weapon.'_

Lobo came up "Will that not mean that he will be under the power of the demon?"

The fire bird shook it's head, _' No the demon can't control those who hold a part of it. But this metal holds a part of his fire.'_

Lobo gave a panting smile " Raphael, with your blazing weapons, you lack only the fire. Put this on one of your daggers and watch the fire blaze." The toshe howled the last bit as if in victory.

Demon turned to Mike, _' Since Shanza is gone for now I will be your guide, and if you take from me a feather from each wing and some of my hair from mane and tail, braid the hair so it traps the feather and wind the braid round your weapon you will have great magic.' _

Gimod stepped forward _' Add to that a dragon scale and his chucks will hold a stronger magic yet.'_

The Phoenix laughed, _' Go on and take a tail feather I can spare it.'_

Marina purred "Hair from the catafly too can't hurt."

Mike looked at all of them "What will all that do?"

Gimod glanced upwards, _' Who knows for sure it is **powerful** magic, the like that has never been done on Necron before. With luck it may be enough to spare our lives. At the very least we will fight fire with fire.'_

Gimod's eyes narrowed as he let loose a large volley of flame.

TBC


	33. Chapter 32: The turtle roars

**Flights of Fancy**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the ninja turtles. Of course I am all ready overcrowded with dragons, toshe, cataflys, unicorns and what have you.

**Chapter Thirty Two: The Turtle Roars**

Raph touched his sai blade to the discarded trident form that had come off Embraha's hoof, it seemed to be a perfect match, "Don't know if or how this is gonna help" he muttered.

Gimod puffed a thick noxious bit of black smoke from his mouth _'Go ahead and spin them and think fiery thoughts, that shouldn't be too hard for you from what I've seen, and you will see how it may help.'_ He advised in a rumbling growl, his long tail was slashing and thumping the ground in irritation. Gimod may have gone after Shanza, if it had not been for the simple fact that he knew that Embraha had probably made her vanish into the underworld and entering such a place was not easy. Unless, one had been born into the netherworld, or escorted by one who was.

Raph smirked, he did a quick kata while thinking of thrashing the Foot, before he hit the halfway point the metal on his one sai blade seemed to burst into flame, he touched one blade to the other and the fire went to the other sai and Raph's kata finished in a blaze of light and flame. "Aw yeah!" Raph gave a wide grin, a gleeful look in his eyes "Raph is smoking."

Don scowled as he saw the display "Won't the fire melt or damage the sai blade if it gets hot enough?" He inquired curiously.

'_No for the metal is shaped in the form of the Devil's mark,'_ Demon Wing replied he lunged forward and half reared screaming a challenge to the desert and the volcanic hills beyond, _"We ought to hurry after him and strike quickly.'_

Symbia shook her head, laying back her ears "No we must be careful now. If we move in haste then we might do more harm. Now is the time to stop, think and plan. You are doing no good allowing your irritation to get the better of you. The scales of balance have tipped in the favour of the dark ones for now. If we are not careful we may plunge them forever into the dark." She declared emphatically.

_'We can't afford to wait; for having both Shanza and Shaman in their grasp the dark forces are bound to get the upper hand and we can not allow that.' _Gimod snapped, snaking his head around and actually making a threatening move to bite Symbia.

Lobo raised his head and howled, his teeth bared but otherwise he seemed relatively calm, a bad sign in a toshe, for it means they are plotting something "If we go now then they have no time to make a move."

"And we have no chance to plot out ours" Symbia countered the toshe glaring at him

Marina was silently watching the debate from Don's shoulder, she shook her head amazed at how foolish the lot of these people were, she looked towards the Phoenix who had gone back to his feasting, the firebird would not leave the desert unless his home were to disappear, for the phoenix's power faded away from the heat of the desert.

Symbia interrupted her thoughts, "What are your thoughts or feelings on this Marina?"

The catafly sat up and preened a bit as her eyes narrowed, she flicked her wings, Traba laughed " Cats have useless opinions give them fish and they want bird."

"Shows what **dogs** know," Marina retorted crinkling her nose "For we know never to make a move until it is time. Move too soon you give yourself away, Move too late and you are left empty handed. To gain anything one must wait until the time is right."

"Any predator could tell you that" Shea snarled curling his lip up in disgust.

"Not all predators are cats who know the value of patience, some rush in relying on brute strength to achieve the goal," Marina cut in.

"**HOLD IT!**" Leo barked as he strode calmly between all of them, "We all are aware of the dangers of waiting too long, but there is just as much danger in acting too quickly. They want us to retaliate in our anger and hatred. If we do that we fall into their hands. The enemy has played us, we must now try to look a head and prevent any further missteps on our part. In other words we should rest, from the heat,and battle and take a moment to think things through," Leo paused and looked all around him, "I'm fully aware some of you are not used to working in a team," he looked at Marina, "Others are well aware of the value of team work" he glanced at the pack, "Some of you are almost considered enemies to the other if it were not for circumstances. It is time to put these petty differences aside, play to our strengths. If Marina is good on her own, so be it, she may be able to sneak in where Gimod or the toshe can not." He paused, "We all have a part in this and a reason to stop or prevent the worst. If we work together we can do this."

Gimod hung his head slightly, his tail stopped thumping the ground _'You speak great wisdom and are not blinded by that which has caused some of us to not see.'_

Leo gave a small faint smile, "Many times one of my brothers have been in danger, I have felt that anger, the drive to avenge their pain but I have learned that it only weighs me down and makes it harder to come to a decision. I have often missed a path that was clear in my need to hurry." Leo admitted sadly, "I know my brothers joke that I am perfect, but I'm not I have made mistakes and ended up costing them or myself. I have done my best to learn from these things."

Gimod nodded his head, _'We rest and wait. We will move as one when the time comes, with one goal in mind. I am a dragon and have a dragon mind, the toshe are known for their hunger and blood lust and very few care to listen to clear minds. Yet it seems the lowly turtle has roared on Necron and clearer heads prevail.' _Gimod lowered his head to look Leo in the eye, a rather unnerving thing because the dragon's one eye was as big as Leo's head, _' I see now why you are the leader of your brothers. I also see there is much I could learn from you.'_

Leo sighed with relief, he turned to see Mike still hunched over his task of weaving hair around the different items that he had collected. Leo walked towards him and heard Mike whispering something softly, "Give me the strength of a dragon, the fire of the phoenix, the lithe quiet moves of a cat on prowl..."

Leo chuckled a bit knowing his brother, Mike was probably trying to weave his own brand of magic into the work while he insured everything was just so, he noted that Mike's carapace had dry flaky bits on it, the scutes were being shed, he went over and plucked a nice one off Mike's back causing Mike to turn "Don't forget to put in some of your self the great ninja."

Mike beamed at Leo widely as if Leo handed him a rare number one issue comic "Thanks Leo. I was trying to figure out what else I could use."

Leo patted Mike's shoulder and strolled off thinking of Gimod's words about the turtle roaring, Mike trying to weave magic, and more importantly Raph with his blazing sais, he unsheathed the dwarf sword, recalling that it had gotten him through some incredible battles, and now he wasn't sure how he could get by with out them. He seemed to get lost in his own thoughts, his eyes taking on a distant look. In fact he hardly noticed Don approach him and call his name.

"Leo? Hey Leo!" Don finally gave his blue masked brother a slight shake on the shoulder.

"What? Oh Don. Sorry I was just...Do you get the feeling we are missing something here Don?"

"I have had that feeling since we got here" Don confessed, "This whole magic thing, seems hard to get a handle on Leo."

Leo scowled, "There is something we aren't seeing, something..." Leo bit his bottom lip and shook his head, "Looks like we are going be here for a little while Don. I'm going meditate maybe by clearing my thoughts I might be able to put my finger on whatever seems to be eluding us at the moment."

"All right Leo."Don replied simply.

Leo settled down in the lotus position and in moments of controlled breathing and clearing his mind he was in deep meditation, knowing that if he was really needed he would respond, he stayed in meditation for a time and only as he started coming out did he have a flashback, an old memory came up from out of nowhere.

_They sat in the dojo, all four of them, around Splinter's feet, their father was not so grey and seemed a great deal taller then to the seven year olds they had been at the time. He and Don were silently paying attention to Splinter but Raph and Mike were playing rock, paper, scissors and having little pushing matches between one another._

_"Raphael, Michaelangelo pay attention" Splinter chided the two of them._

_"He started it!" they both said in unison as they pointed to each other, then Mike and Raph simultaneously began the "Did not. He did" bit._

_Don and he had both laughed at it. Until Splinter's eyes narrowed, he nudged the two apart. Raphael sit on the other side of Leonardo, Michaelangelo on the other side of Donatello" Splinter ordered._

_Sullenly they obeyed and Splinter waited patiently until they had settled themselves. "We are learning about ninja history. It is said that the ninja could do magic" Splinter informed them._

_Mike perked up "Real magic?" he asked his mouth open in awe._

_"That is what many believed Michaelagelo. For the ninja seemed to disappear at will, or appear where ever he pleased. It is said he could transform himself to an animal."_

_"We all ready are animals though" Raph interrupted._

_"And that would be impossible!" Don insisted firmly, "Humans can't become an animal." _

_Splinter chuckled, "You are right Donatello, but if a ninja hid a bird or a monkey or some other animal in a bush, then let his enemies follow him to the bush and all of a sudden the animal came out and the ninja did not, then what were the others to believe? Ninja magic is special magic, a magic that can cause fear in those who have never felt it. It is said that some of the ninja's magic came from the ninja understanding and drawing upon the elements of nature itself." Splinter paused and sat back, "Do any of you know, or can even guess what those elements may be?" he asked._

_Only Don raised his hand the turtle practically squirmed as he tried to maintain his seat, and finally Splinter acknowledged him, letting out a large breath Don grinned "Fire, water, wind, earth, some say metal as well."_

_"Very good Donatello, but there is also the void, that which, gives birth to all things, and takes it back when it's time is done. The void is suppose to have a basis in all the elements." Splinter informed them._

Leo opened his eyes, the elements, his sword which could shift and change, becoming what it would it was not bound by the form it was made in, it could not be contained. Like a river or stream that cut away at the land smoothing the rocks, changing things. Don's staff a part of the Earth, strong and stiff. When they had touched the two together they had formed a place of shelter. Raph's sais now held fire, and Mike with his whirling blinding nunchuks, would they be the wind.

**_If_** they brought all of them together could they would they form the void, and what was the void?

Leo inhaled and his eyes grew large, he was sure that this was the ticket, the one thing, they had been missing. They were ninja, magical beings who controlled the elements, and they were now on a world of magic that needed them to control or stop the forces of darkness. Leo furrowed his brow, it seemed on Necron there was a balance, for light there was darkness, hadn't someone mentioned that Shanza was the exact polar opposite to a normal dragon. The dragon the darkest most powerful evil being on Necron, but the unicorn was the strongest force of the light.

Leo got up from the ground, standing with a fluid grace, he wanted confirmation. He needed to know that his thoughts were valid, held some form of reason...because...well he wasn't quite sure of the why, but he had a feeling this was important to everything that was going on. He strode with confidence towards Gimod. Gimod turned his head as he saw the turtle, he sensed that Leo had something he needed to discuss, and from his urgent air the dragon was sure that it was of extreme importance.

"Gimod I'm wondering, do the inhabitants of Necron know what the elements are?" Leo practically blurted out.

_'Of course, many of the magical beings of Necron base their magic on it. Or some of their power comes from one of the elements, the element of fire, water, wind, Earth, light, darkness and the void." _Gimod shrugged, and snorted a bit, _' And here I thought you wanted to speak to me about something important.'_

Leo ignored Gimod's last comment as he silently considered the dragon's words "What being could incorporate the void?" Leo asked puzzled, " I figure the dragons and Phoenix are fire, the Pegasian, and griffins are wind, the dryads are Earth."

_' Very good you do understand, the merpeople are water, as are others. But it is said no being on Necron has the void, for that is a power too great for any one being to hold. **If** anyone from Necron had the void as there element they could destroy or create anything for they would have power over all of us.'_ Gimod shifted in discomfort at the very thought, _' It could mean Necron and all who live here would cease to exist. Or be reborn into something totally different.'_

"You say it is too much for any **one **being but what if those elements were to combine and all come together?" Leo pushed.

_'You speak of a powerful magic Leonardo, there is a reason some of us are of the dark and some are of the light. There can be no night without day, the unicorns can not exist without dragons to balance them. They know that we know that. While the dark ones fight for the upperhand to cast the world to evil, they realize that they must be careful in doing so, to insure their own survival and dark reign."_ Gimod looked at Leo scrutinizing the turtle, _' Why do you ask this now?'_

Leo looked at the dragon and glanced around at the others, "I have reason to believe that the magic of the weapons we now wield and the skills that we have been taught may enable us to hold the void by connecting our weapons." Leo answered.

Gimod sat back on his haunches, and trembled at the words, it was impossible, it was unimaginable and yet...Leonardo spoke with such conviction, indeed he was roaring well today for such a small insignificant reptile that Gimod was almost willing to entertain the thought, no matter how improbable it seemed to him _' If it is so you must not call the void unnecessarily. Not even to test your theory Leonardo. For that is great magic, and perhaps such great magic if given can only be used at the right time and place. Even if you could use it more than once Leonardo, frequent use may alert those who will try to stop you.'_

Leo nodded solemnly, at the dragon's advise. He realized that he might not be able to try it by placing all four weapons together but he could see by a sparring session if he was on the right track or barking up the wrong tree. It was time for him and his brothers to do a little sparring against each other. Perhaps when it was over he would have the full confirmation he needed.

TBC


	34. Chapter 33: Mountains will move

**Flights of Fancy**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the ninja turtles of any age.

**Chapter Thirty Three: Mountains will Move**

Leo strode purposely towards his brothers, Mike had now finished his weaving and had his chucks back in his belt, he licked his lips trying in vain to wet them " I miss Shanza and the water she made for us. I could really use a chance to cool off" he moaned.

Leo arched an eye ridge, "Then I take it you don't want to practice huh Mike?" He inquired with a smile.

"Leo we are in the middle of a flipping desert. It is freaking hot out here, why in the world would any of us want to exert ourselves any more than absolutely necessary?" Mike demanded.

"I'm impressed" Raph commented casually, "Mikey used some big words in that sentence."

"I'm not. I can think of bigger ones." Don retorted.

"Yeah well, you're a walking dictionary there Donny boy." Raph jibed.

Leo shook his head listening to their banter, "We all have, essentially, new weapons we hardly even know what we have, or what we can do with them." Leo pointed out calmly, "I think if we are going into battle we ought to have an idea of what we can do with them. Also I have an idea that we might be able to find some water around here." He glanced towards Donatello, "I mean there must be ways to survive in the desert I've heard cactus holds a great deal of water in it."

Don nodded confirmation.

"Yeah right Leo you'll just point your magic wand and water will appear" Raph scoffed, "And by the way I'm not inta having a mouthful of needles."

Leo smiled mysteriously as he arched his eye ridges at his brother, "You never know Raph, anything is possible when you have magic," he replied cryptically.

The other three turtles glanced at one another possibly wondering what it is Leo was talking about, what did he suspect that he wasn't letting on, they didn't say a word but there was no doubt that there was a hurried conversation between the family about their leader and if perhaps a combination of the intolerable, suffocating heat, mixed with strange occurrences had caused Leo to have illusions of grandeur, or something as equally troublesome.

Leo gave a wearied sigh as he saw their skeptical looks, "You all know that Don and I created a shelter with our two weapons alone. Come on let's see what we've got together" he urged, as he turned to walk away, when he realized none of the others were following him, he glanced over his shoulder and turned to face his brothers. Leo stood up straighter, he crossed his arms over his plastron, and shot a meaningful but stunning glare towards the others "I said **come on** and that wasn't a suggestion or an option" he declared.

The other three scrambled to their feet and hastened to follow after Leo casting worried and concerned looks towards one another, not to mention the numerous silent questions that raced in their minds, they halted forming a circle and each pulled their weapons, Leo's sword softly ringing as he pulled it from the scabbard, Don spun his staff absently, "What is it you are looking for Leo?" he finally asked, voicing the one question they all wanted answered and yet, thus far, none of them had dared to ask.

"I am looking for us to be one with our weapons and training, so that when the time comes to strike. We will be ready, as a team; As we've always been Don" Leo insisted simply. "Now are you with me?"

Raph snarled a bit "Aw ta hell wit it we may as well git it ovah wit." He stated indifferently.

Leo detected that under it was a hint of interest, of course Raph loved a challenge and didn't care to back down from it, on top of that he was probably itching to give his flaming sais a true work out. Don and Mike gave small smiles towards one another and gave a subtle nod to one another, before they moved towards Leo.

Raph recalling Gimod's advice to think fiery thoughts, began to do so, it would be good to get his pompous, know it all when it came to ninjitsu, brother down. Raph slashed out with a sai, but before it could near Leo's weapon, Mike's chuck zipped in causing Raph to turn his attention to Mike or risk being hit by the wooden handle of the weapon. Irritated that Leo would have to wait, Raph tried his best to deflect Mike's blows or disarm him. He was aware of most of Mike's moves, they had trained together for so long that it was rare to be surprised in sparring by something their opponent might do. Still there were times one of them could get the other in a moment of distraction, and Mike distracted far too easily.

No matter how Raph struck with his sai, Mike's nunchuku blocked it and Raph found himself dipping further into his training blocking his thoughts while doing his best to try and get the better of Mike. Out of the four Leo and he were fairly even matched when it came to sparring, Mike and Don didn't spend enough time on sparring and studying. Raph would often go off with Casey Jones to bust up trouble, or heads, either or worked and of course Leo was practically married to the study of ninjitsu. Not that less practice made Mike or Don weak. Mike's high energy and creativeness in battle more than made up for the sessions he missed, while Don of course was busy figuring out what to do in instances where battle was of little or no use in obtaining their objective.

Raph's anger and irritation rose though, and as it did his sais began to flame with a steady regular light, the flames licking and lapping away from the metal. Mike back pedaled nervously as he spun his one nunchuk and strike with a fast sweep out at the other sai, the moment the wood touched the flame, Mike was sure that his weapon would go up in flame, leaving him nothing but ash, and a tiny stub of chain at that end of his weapon.

A great wind seemed to come from nowhere as if fanning the flames higher, spinning sand around in a tiny dust devil, and whipping their bandanna tails, but as the weapons broke off the wind died and Mike saw that his weapon didn't even bear a nick where the two weapons met. "What the?" Mike inquired befuddled as he gazed at his nunchuk in astonishment.

"Don't stop! Learn to control it," Leo barked as his sword swung towards Don's staff. Don back flipped and then jumped up and over Leo, Leo spun around to face Don before he could bring his staff in for a blow, the advantages of a longer weapon meant that neither of them had to get in close to hit the other. As Leo deflected Don's move his sword hit in to the staff.

Don smirked as he dived down dropping to his back and raising his legs, to catch Leo in the plastron sending him tumbling over his head. Leo didn't release his grip on the sword's handle, the tip of the staff touched the ground and suddenly, Don and Leo found themselves in a shallow pool of water. Both of the turtles were taken by surprise by this move and swallowed some water, they rose their head from the cold liquid, coughing and sputtering .

Don shook his head, getting the wet bandanna tails out of his eyes as he did so "I don't get this! It's impossible!"

Leo laughed, "Don't you get it dear brothers? What have we created with our weapons?"

Mike laughed, "Fire, water..." a mischievous grin crossed his face and a strange gleam came up in his eye.

Leo nodded as he stood up in the pool he dipped his sword in and the water began to rise "Earth can be so unmoving firm in it's beliefs" he muttered as he looked at Don, "But the wind fans the flames, or can calm them I'm sure."

Don blinked "You mean these weapons are almost manifestations of the elements themselves? "

"Gimod verified it Don, he said all magic beings on Necron took their power from some source of the elements itself, therefore it stands to reason that even the weapons of this world would carry some of the elemental traces." Leo replied as he gave his brother in purple a knowing look, he was sure Don would, at least once he understood the circumstances, be figuring out the entire ramifications and possibilities of such things.

Don gave a low chuckle as if he comprehended "But do you know what that means Leo?" he gasped his eyes growing large, "it means that..."

A low threatening deep growl was heard and Don cut off whatever he was going to say, the turtles turned to see, the pack with hair bristling and lips curled back into menacing snarls, Symbia was staying far away from them, and Demon Wing acted as if he might charge them in an instant, Marina was watching with rapt interest preening her fur in a fastidious fashion and licking her lips while fluttering her wings ever so slightly. Gimod sat with a concerned look in his eye.

"Hey I thought we were friends!" Raph snapped at the toshe.

"We thought you were too" Lobo replied, "What if we have been mistaken, to do even the slightest bit of what you have done here, is either great magic and we have no way of knowing how you intend to use it, or it is a sorcery trick in, which case you have fooled us for a very long time. Perhaps even been responsible for the damage done thus far."

Mike gave a negative shake of his head "No way we fight for what is right, truth justice and a bigger slice of pizza pie" Mike teased, then continued, Besides Shanza trusted me from the start, she was my guide and I want to get her back."

Leo glanced at his brothers, "It may be unnerving for you to finally realize or know what we can do. Our Master Splinter once told us that even a ninja's allies would be uncomfortable around him as if they feared being turned on. Ninja only used their knowledge and skills for the greater good, to use those skills for evil or wrong would be to lose their magic and power, becoming less than what they were." Leo explained, "We were sent here by Renet to aid you so the darkness that is brewing in this world at this time would not spill over. Perhaps Renet knows something of the timeline to be aware that without us here it could go to the worst possible scenario and quickly."

Symbia stomped her hooves, "It doesn't help that we are still afraid." She gasped her tail lashing.

Leo gave a soft smile, "if you are afraid then we are doing our job."

Marina yowled, and the turtles glanced at her, the catafly's hair stood on end "Do you feel something?"

Demon bobbed his head, _'It is like the build up to a powerful electrical storm.' _

The phoenix rose into the air shrilling a sharp call as if startled by something. Marina, Demon and Gimod also launched almost at the same time, before there was a rumble and massive shaking that came from the Earth itself.

"Earthquake!" Don yelled.

"Well at least we don't have to worry about windows breaking or heavy furniture toppling on us" Mike remarked as the grounds trembling tossed him into Raph's arms.

"Look out there are cracks, fault lines in the ground if they open up" Don warned pointing.

The water in the shallow pool seemed to splash up all at once and disappear into a crack in the ground that opened beneath it. Symbia thrashed wildly a path of sweat showing on her haunches as Demon and Gimod swooped down to collect as many of the others as possible before the ground ate them whole as well. Demon managed to take Leo and Don on his back as well as Dawny. Gimod picked Symbia up holding her in all four feet, while allowing the rest of the pack, Mike and Raph onto his back.

Up in the air they were mere spectators, of the large gaping crevasses and shifting Earth, the jiggling sands, and rolling rocks that moved with every tremble from below. The phoenix let out a strangled call as it looked towards the Griffin's home _' The mountains they are falling,'_ it gasped swooping into a circle, _' Yet the volcanoes still stands.' _

_' It must be the second magic, they needed Shaman for. With Shanza in their power their strength has grown even more,_' Demon lamented.

Gimod huffed ' _The griffins will not be happy they have lost their home, and this earthquake could have caused other mountain ranges to fall as well, though I have a feeling certain dragon territories will be protected, much as the volcanoes are.'_

Mike bowed his head, "That's terrible if only ranges that survive this are dragon ones; then where will the Pegasians, Griffins or other animals live?" Mike knew what it was like to be without a home, his family had suffered such a fate a few times, but at least they had the knowledge that some where in the vast subterranean sewers a home could be found. The inhabitants of Necron would not be so lucky, there would be no place for the others to find a home.

_' I doubt even my home will be spared, for **we** aren't considered to be proper dragons to begin with.'_ Gimod mourned as he watched the Griffin mountain range set up a cloud of dust from the rolling debris. Gimod had never felt so lost or devastated, the dragon had to turn his head away because he couldn't bear to look any more. _I have to wonder if this is how others feel when proper dragons cause so much trouble for a village. _He mused silently to himself.

Symbia trembled in Gimod's talons, "When the fires rage where they never were, when mountains fall, and the oceans rise onto land, and the wind blows devastation then all will suffer the dark rule at hand"

'_What is that?' _Demon wondered for he had never heard such a thing before.

"Something we Centaurs are taught as children, something the stars once said would come to pass, certain signs we watched or learned from, yet none of us ever really believed it would happen for we saw no confirmation of when or anything like that" Symbia felt tears roll from her eyes, "It appeared just once and so it was felt that perhaps we had misjudged the signs, but for some reason, all centaurs were still taught it and to be on the look out just in case." She stammered in a halting voice.

Leo considered her words, fire, Earthquakes, water and wind those were of course elements, the dark forces were somehow using these elements to cause great devastation and havoc across the world, all to gain power. If they gained enough they could then seep into other worlds and increase their power insuring a dark reign over their world. Perhaps since they were using this power only ones truly skilled in the elements could prevent the dark power coming to pass. Leo glanced at their Necron Guards, these beings were to protect them, help them and they had done that. They would also aid in the battle.

"What if..." Leo began, "One of the spells could be reversed, or,made to be less then what it should be?"

"That is impossible!" Lobo barked sadly.

"Ninja are known for doing the impossible, we all ready know we have weapons that can draw upon the elements, we have trained how to use the elements to advantage. The void from which all things come and return." Leo murmured softly as if deep in thought.

The shaking was starting to ease up, and Gimod brought the others down to a safe spot the dragon had a hollow feeling deep in his gut and he could tell by the look of the other Necron inhabitants that they too seemed lost forlorn. The enemy had struck hard this time, and nothing in the dragon's mind could change the present situation.

"Be careful after something of that size and strength there is bound to be after shocks." Don warned.

Mike went over to Leo who was pulling his dwarf sword, "Brothers, do you stand with me in this, lets see if we can change it or make it better. Meditate, picture in your mind the Griffin mountain range and other mountains throughout Necron, do your best. We will bring our weapons together and see what happens." Leo stated.

"They can't be serious" Symbia whispered as she rolled an eye toward the dragon, "What do they think they can do?"

_'I don't know'_ Gimod replied his eye ridges furrowed with concern, _' They may, for all I know, be ready to destroy all of Necron where it stands now to prevent evil from taking over. I do **not** have any idea of if they will be capable of it.'_

Marina's eyes glowed, "They are creatures of mystery and they will do what they must." she remarked knowingly.

Lobo snarled, "Perhaps we should stop them," he declared not liking what was going on, especially in the climax of the earthquakes that had devastated the land.

Marina yowled "Just try it!" she threatened raising a paw and hissing at the pack.

The turtles seemed oblivious to the others around them, not even acknowledging their presence, fears or uncertainties. They sat in lotus position in a small circle weapons in hand. The turtles were aware of what was going on, but was not allowing themselves to be distracted by those around them, as one each slowly lowered their weapons into the middle of the circle. Due to how close they were sitting to each other, knees and arms, almost but not quite touching. Leo and Don had to insure their weapon didn't end up poking one of their brothers.

Of course deep in meditation they were fully aware of where their brothers were the weapons touched, and for a moment nothing seemed to happen and yet everything happened all at once.

Everything fell silent and still, no one seemed capable of moving or even breathing as if those around the turtles were holding their breath in anticipation and anxiety, a high wind began to blow and a large hungry flame surrounded the turtles, sand and rocks began to move as if of their violation.

Demon snorted and backed up _' A tremor?'_

"No!" Symbia replied but even she was frightened the whites of her eyes showing and she was gripped by an insane fear to turn and run for her life. She might have bolted then and there if all the world, everything around them became dark.

This was no ordinary darkness, not the blackness of night, or shadows this was something much more, it was deep, eternal, and almost alive. Gimod threw his head up and roared in fear, the toshe bayed long and loud their hair raising involuntarily on the back of their necks. One could not feel anything or see anything, it was as if all sensation had been ripped bodily from them, yet they could not escape from it they could only hope to be freed from it.

None of them knew how long this nothingness lasted, it could have been a second, a minute, a week. A century even for all they knew before all they had seemed to have lost came flooding back to them, in a giant turbulent crashing wave.

Demon sprang in the air, Symbia bolted her sides covered in sweat, her ears laid flat against her head, the toshe cowered and growled uneasily.

Gimod trembled, a dragon trembling like a fallen leaf, like a tiny rodent who knew it was about to fall prey to a stalker and had no way to escape or avoid his fate, Gimod, the runt wyrm knew that dragon though he was, he was still not even close to being equal to what had come over all of them here in this place. What surprised Gimod was the calm expression on the turtles faces as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened, if anything they seemed taller, bolder, more sure of themselves then they had ever been.

Don smiled "Do any of you wish to confirm if something was done?"

None of the others seemed capable of moving just yet but Marina winked at him "I will" She purred as she flew up and headed towards where the Griffin's home had been, before it had been reduced to rubble and ruin "It is true it is as if they have turned back time itself, or recreated what was from nothing but rubble" she called back jubilantly. "If they can do that then the enemies themselves ought to fear their coming."

Demon shook his head flying quickly to see for himself _' She speaks truthfully!'_ He gasped in awe as he saw for himself.

Gimod swallowed and looked at the turtles, _Perhaps we ought to be lucky they are on our side. I have been through chaos before but I never thought I'd see the other side of the void. _Gimod mused to himself, he took a deep breath and choked on some smoke and it was a moment before he was breathing normally. _I only hope our enemies don't know what we have here, but after that display..._Gimod's tongue flickered out and he rolled an eye.

How safe were they when their greatest allies could destroy all of Necron?

These turtles had proven they could do it and that more then anything caused the runt dragon to feel cold in even the hottest part of his body where the fire came from.

TBC


	35. Chapter 34: Battle Rage

**Flights of Fancy**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the ninja turtles, never have and most likely never will.

**Author's note:** This is a long chapter, but I will be going on vacation soon so figured it might be better to do this as a long chapter rather than two short ones. R.

**Chapter Thirty Four - Battle Rage**

Gimod didn't know what to make of these beings who now had weapons that held such power, he wished Shanza was here, Shanza being a creature of the light could pick up on anything that leaned far too much towards the darkness and evil, while he, would not notice a difference. The only thing Gimod was sure about was the simple fact that these four small creatures had the ability to change Necron dramatically, they could be great allies, or their greatest foes, they could in essence become the rulers of Necron, with the power they wielded and it would be almost impossible to over throw someone who had the ability to control the void.

This was unsettling and disturbing in his own dragon mind and he could tell that the only one who seemed at ease with it, or the turtles themselves at the present moment, was Marina. Gimod went over to where Symbia, Demon and Lobo stood in a small circle talking in hushed voices.

_'Symbia you follow the stars and know other signs of potential danger, what do you know of this?' _Gimod asked.

Symbia twitched an ear, and shrugged her shoulders, " What is there to say? If the dark ones gain power we know we are lost, and these warrior turtles now seem suspect as they have a great power and ability given to them. Perhaps it is part of the dark spells the dark ones weave, and they are pawns in the game to help gain power and control." She suggested, "Or they are here to put to right that which we can not. This turtles are ruled by their own code of honour."

Lobo whined, " It is true that Raphael did not kill me though he could of, and I know all of them were quite willing to give up our own quest to save the life of Leonardo when the Black Bucks stole his soul. For them the life of one has meaning and they value the pack ways, of sticking together." Lobo panted nervously, "It scares me what they can do, and yet." He cocked his head, " I don't fear them, more what it is they can do unknowingly. For at heart, when all is said and done, they are good and fair."

Demon pawed the ground _'They have been worthy allies until now. I would not wish to turn my back on them due to suspicions and fears.'_

Symbia shuddered "I don't know if we can trust them. Sure until now we didn't know what they were capable of, **_they_** hardly were aware. But now that they have seen it and touched it, can they control such power, or will they like so many others allow the power to control them?"

Gimod bowed his head _' I know one thing. Tira believed they were sent here for a reason. We may not know what that reason was, but someone does. Who was it that Renet, who brought them here at this time? She who has control of time and space, past present and future. Is one who is familiar with the void in itself. We may have found their ways odd, but we can not deny that they are here, and have proven themselves allies at all times. We must hope that they stay that way." _

"I'd feel better if you spoke with more certainty Gimod" Symbia sniffed.

_'These are very uncertain and unsettled times.'_ Gimod retorted, _'Perhaps Marina could give you a better answer for she seems at ease with them.'_

Lobo growled softly "That will be the day when I trust the word of a **cat**."

Demon nickered, '_Toshe don't care for any thing that is **un**natural, and yet the catafly is a species, a being who enjoys that which is mysterious.'_

Gimod turned and called Marina over to he group, Marina, might have pretended to ignore Symbia, or Demon, acknowledged Gimod by obeying but doing so in a true cat fashion by coming in her own time. Gimod knew the catafly would come, he had no doubts on that count, for while she was very much a cat, she was wise enough to know not to tick off a dragon. '_Some of us are not sure what will be now that their strength and ability has grown to include such impressive power.'_

Marina winked and arched her back, "Do you expect an answer, something to sooth your fears perhaps?" She wondered raising one paw delicately into the air. "I can not do that; they are part of the mysteries of the night. They are no more yet no less then they have ever been, it is just we have not seen them for what they are until now. I do not know how they can move so quickly or gracefully with such size and bulk. I do not know who taught them to walk without disturbing a leaf or twig," Marina smiled, "But I do know that they can not hide what they are any longer and while most felines could never go beyond that which they know, this turtles are not ruled by the feline laws and so they have much to teach."

Demon tossed his head, _'Can you tell us nothing of use?'_

"I have told you all you need to know." Marina curled her lips and flicked her tail in irritation.

Don and Leo strode towards the group and the others fell silent casting wary glances at one another. Don shook his head wearily, it was easy enough to pick up the distrust that seemed to be growing among them. Don turned to look at Leo wondering what his brother would say or do to put them at ease, then Don got an uneasy feeling that Leo had no interest or desire to put them at ease. He furrowed his brow as he glanced towards Leo.

"If they distrust us after all we have done to prove ourselves then nothing we say can change their mind," Leo declared. "We have vowed to help them and even bringing back that which was stolen from them has not helped them to see we are on their side." Leo shot a withering stare towards Demon Wing "You, know what it is like to be judged and treated unfairly because you did betray trust. But when have we broken trust or gone against the mission at hand during our quest? " He stared hard at Symbia, "Nights can be clouded and the stars covered you can not always see what they say. Truth comes from within." He looked at Lobo "If the strength of the toshe is the pack then what is the strength of the pack? As for you Gimod you did not listen to our words once before, now I want you to listen."

Marina purred loudly as if in full approval.

Leo smiled at her, "We need to come together and we need to do it now or we may as well give up and let Necron fall. If we can't work together then we stand no chance of achieving our goal and doesn't that count far more than our own fears, dreams or anything else?"

Gimod looked at the others who seemed to become instantly ashamed hanging their heads and staring at paws, or hooves. _' Little reptile for all your size you may have some dragon in you after all. You are correct we still have a quest to finish.'_

"Then are we going do this together or not?" Leo demanded to know as he stood up straighter.

Marina fluttered over to Don's shoulder and whispered softly in his ear, "Dragons are easily noticed, but you are more of a catafly for you are only noticed when you please."

Don reached up and absently scratched her head, "But we can fight and we are not ones to back down and when worse comes to worse our flames can burn high and bright."

"Yet you thirst to know more, do more, learn more. Curious as can be." Marina challenged.

Don nodded "That is true, especially for myself, but what do you know Marina about the dark forces."

"I all ready told you that." She informed him coyly.

Don considered, then nodded, "So you did and that might mean a big difference in the way we attack."

XXXX

They all agreed to continue in their quest though there was still some slight uneasiness, and a lot more respect from the other beings who lead the turtles toward their joined destination. They practiced a bit in the evening but for the most part controlled and tried to hide what ability they had for as they neared the Volcano Valley they knew there was a greater chance of enemies lurking near, who may report back to base about the turtles skill.

Maybe because the turtles did keep their power under control and did not allow it to show during practice, it helped ease the others a little more, especially as the turtles seemed to act as if nothing great or different had happened.

Of course there were many plans and ideas for attack, strategies plotted, mulled over, reconsidered and gone over, or tossed about from one to another. Leo pumped the allies for as much information as possible seeking to learn as much as he could about the enemy they were going engage. Not to mention any thing he could gather considering the terrain they could be battling on.

In essence they were coming down to the wire and it was time to prepare for the battle at hand. This became even more necessary the closer to Volcano Valley they came, and that was happening extremely fast.

Gimod flew over the valley at night and spotted the dark forces fortress, sitting comfortable in the bowl of the valley. He reported back to the others, and since then had avoided flying over that way, instead he purposely flew over other places as if searching for signs of the dark ones hiding spot, for the dragon didn't want the enemies alerted, but he knew that this ploy would only work so long.

Don took Marina aside "I suppose that the dark forces don't think much about cataflys?" he theorized.

Marina nodded, "It is true in their eyes we are insignificant and can do no damage to those who have such magic." Marina admitted, willingly perhaps due to the fact that Don's question seemed far more of a statement to her.

"We ninja are very good at infiltrating places to obtain what we need to know." Don informed her as he petted her glossy fur.

"You ninja are curious sorts." Marina bunted his hand seeking some further attention.

"Oh yes, Leo is thinking that we ought to sneak in find out where Shanza and Shaman may be, try to learn the enemies plans" Don muttered.

"This would be useful to you wouldn't it to know ahead of time?" Marina asked as she rested one paw on Don's hand.

"It could be useful later that information could be very valuable to us. Lobo, I think, is hoping that he and the toshe can do it." Don stated casually.

Marina fuzzed up and wrinkled her nose in disgust, "Those **dogs!** They are large and clumsy and while they might be able to sneak in they are sure to be caught because they know nothing, absolutely nothing I tell you, about hiding and keeping secrets." she huffed. "Why it would be far more reasonable for me to go."

Don looked at her as if that thought hadn't occurred to him "It could be very dangerous for you. I mean the toshe at least have their venom if they get found out" he pointed out delicately.

"Yes, but the dark forces doesn't consider cataflys a threat. They see a toshe in there and they know a pack won't be far off, and what would a pack of toshe be doing sneaking around there? The dark ones are aware the toshe align themselves to the light when things go from bad to the very worst." Marina insisted, "It **won't **work."

Don scowled as he looked the catafly over "But you _could_ do it couldn't you?"

"It is possible. I could and I might..." She drawled letting her voice drop as she considered."In fact I think I will do it just to prove to that dog it has no business interfering in catafly's territory." Marina gave a decisive nod of her head, "and tell your ignorant brother that if he wants a job done right it is best not to ask a dog."

Don watched her flutter off and gave a small smile, he figured Marina would take the bait, he just hoped she wouldn't come to harm.

It was many hours later when Marina arrived back at their camp site, a cave set into one of the smaller volcanoes in the area, a good distance yet from the area where their opponents could be found. Marina had a wealth of information, but typical catafly she had to be coaxed, bribed and almost groveled to before she would divulge what she knew. Don was able to sweeten the deal by offering Marina the last of the cat nip. The fact Marina knew something made her feel very proud and of course everyone's assurance that they could not have learned what they had with out her flattered the catafly and set her preening in a way the information she held could not.

But finally everyone felt that they had learned all that they could and with this new knowledge they were now able to make the final plans for the coming attack.

"We will go in two groups." Leo decided, "One of us will set about freeing Shanza and Shaman, the rest of you will distract the enemy until we can join you."

_'Then what Leonardo? Remember there must be a balance maintained. You might have the power of the void on your side but that doesn't mean you fully control it.' _Gimod insisted.

Leo glanced up at the dragon "Trust me Gimod, I promise you that we only will do what needs to be done."

_'And what pray tell is that exactly?'_ Gimod wondered.

"I'm not sure but I think, I believe I will know when the time comes." Leo replied.

_'That is not reassuring Leonardo.' _Gimod grumbled a little.

"Either way we attack tonight as soon as it is dark." Leo remarked simply.

XXXX

Gimod flexed his wings as he lifted into the night air, the dragon carried Symbia and most of the toshe, while Demon flew beside him. The dragon silently glided down and set his load down about eight feet away from their destination. Before he rose again into the air this time roaring a loud challenge. Gimod flew right toward the building and smashed at a watch tower where a troll was about to blow his horn. Gimod snapped the troll in his jaw shaking the repulsive beast before dropping him to the rocks below.

The runt dragon shot out a burst of flame, from a courtyard of the building below rose a large dragon that was growing in size and mass as it neared Gimod. The new dragon roared a challenge to the runt and Gimod turned on a wing to face him.

Demon dropped from the sky kicking and striking the larger dragon. The Pegasian dropped as the dragon spat a large chunk of ice at the flying horse.

Down below a mass of trolls, and ogres came out of the gates to shoot arrows at the smaller dragon and Pegasian, the army chortling about having a good feast that night. However hardly were they taking aim when they found someone with much better accuracy picking them off and the air seemed full of arrows. Not to mention the toshe moved out slipping easily among the rocks and around large legs to bite hard and fast, drawing blood and letting venom enter the clumsy brutes.

The toshe seemed to make the shadows come alive and they growled in low delight knowing this was just the start of the night's games. All ready the taste of blood was in their mouth and they longed to rip, tear and destroy. They were almost entering blood lust and as long as they allowed their hunger for blood to be controlled then they would not end up harming friend as well as foe. The toshe leaped and dodged the fists and clubs and large feet that crashed around or near them.

XXXX

Meanwhile at the back of the fortress, four ninja turtles, a catafly and two of the toshe pack Dawny and Noharn were slowly nearing the secret entrance Marina had found on her scouting trip, " This goes straight to the dungeons but one must pass the trash heaps first so they don't seem to guard it feeling the refuse will keep others away. Besides who would want to walk straight into a dungeon, the pit of torture and pain that the dark forces use?"

Noharn whined "I want to be with the others." He moped.

Raph whirled grabbing the toshe pup by the scruff of the neck and raising his arm, so the pup's front paws were in the air and his hind legs hardly touched the ground. Raph pointed a sai at the toshe pup's throat and growled in a menacing way "Look you are with us. So you do as you told and **don't **call attention to us. Got it?"

Noharn rolled his eye and wriggled a bit in Raph's tight grasp "Okay. Sure."

Leo nodded keeping silent, now was not the time for even one of their party to betray them. Besides it had been Lobo's choice to send the two toshe, because their noses could help scent trouble, and their venomous bite might come in useful if the rest found themselves in a tight situation. Leo had gratefully accepted, he wasn't sure exactly what they would run into when they infiltrated the fortress but he wanted to have all bases covered if at all possible.

Leo gestured all of them on and they moved forward keeping low, doing their best to avoid detection. When Leo hit into something. He paused it was almost like a wall of energy blocking them. He scowled, Marina was clearly not affected by it, though she seemed startled to realize the turtles were caught on the other side of something that was not visible.

"Maybe this is why they don't need a guard" Don muttered.

Raph took out his sai and poked it towards the wall, it gave under the tip of his weapon. Raph tore a large hole in the wall allowing the others to slip through before he passed. He gagged almost instantly at the retched smell that filled the air. "I thought New York smelled bad." he complained.

" Let's get out of here," Mike complained, "Phew but I'd be glad to breath in anything that doesn't smell like this."

"I'd be glad to just breath" Don cut in, "lead on Marina quickly." He pleaded.

The catafly lead them past stuff that reeked worse then all the garbage in New York, worse then Casey's foot odour, worse then fish left rotting in the sun for three days, worse then the carcass of some bloated corpse, worse then all those smells and then some combined. Stomachs were rebelling, and they were all gasping for air and trying not to rub watery eyes as the offensive reek seemed to get into every part of their being. One could almost swear that they could taste the smell on their tongue and it wasn't the most appetizing thing they had ever sampled, far from it.

It was torture in itself moving slowly and carefully to avoid being seen and slipping your way from shadow to shadow while fighting the smell of the place; but after what seemed like forever they entered the dungeon area.

Not that the dungeon smelled much better, but at least the air was not so colourful and the rescuers were able to catch almost a full breath of air into their lungs without regretting doing so. The dungeon smelled of blood, and was heavy despair. In one cell stood a young foal, with a horn and tiny wings on his back, it was clear the Peg foals wings were not quite large enough to carry it, or perhaps they had been damaged by his captors so flight was impossible.

"Shaman" Mike whispered as he looked at the foal, it was white as Shanza, with a large black patch over his face and black wings, the horn was chained as was each hoof, in heavy shackles, his tail and mane looked ill kept and scraggly.

Shaman nickered, _'How you know me?'_

"I'm a friend of your mom and dad. We are here to help you." Mike informed the young colt.

Shaman dropped his head, _' Can't help these chains can't be broken. Mom. Dad!' _Shaman practically sobbed the last two words.

Raph picked the lock on the gate door swinging it open and checked the shackles "There is no locks on these Leo, nuthin."

Leo took out his sword and brought it down on the chains but the chains remained undamaged.

XXXX

Gimod felt something hit into him sending him spinning out of control as he smashed into the volcano cliff side where Symbia was almost burying the centaur mare who scrambled for safety. He got up huffing, his sides heaving as the larger dragon smashed into him from above, ripping at his scales with talons. The toshe seeing Gimod's distress leaped for the giant wyrm and bit hard but the thick heavy scales protected the dragon and it only bashed the toshe to one side.

Demon called upon the one magic he had and was capable of using he was a creature of the wind, and any pegasian could in essence control the wind to a certain degree, but it was not something they normally used, rather it was a self defense mechanism to help aid in escape and no Pegasian could use the wind power for long. Demon called on enough wind to send the larger dragon back off Gimod and Symbia took advantage of the moment to shoot an arrow at the dragon.

Symbia had prepared for battle and this arrow she had dipped in dragons bane the larger dragon roared in pain and anguish, before letting loose a large volley of flame that seared the valley floor before it crumpled and fell. Only to be bashed by some Ogres who had been blinded by the fiery blast.

Symbia laid back her ears "I hope the others hurry for things have gone from bad to worse" she warned.

' _Can it get worse?' _Gimod asked wearily.

"It is about to, we have attracted the attention of a few more dragons and some wizards besides." Symbia replied sharply.

Lobo licked his lip " I hope the others finish and come to our aid soon for I don't know how much more distracting we can do before it starts to cost us lives."

_'We will and **must** fight on we have no other choice.' _Gimod declared as he lifted his sore and aching body up into the air. Heading towards the dragons that had their eyes on Demon, as he tried to out fly the wyrms who were intent on snapping up the feathery equine morsel.

XXXX

After each had tried to break the chains to no avail, Shaman sadly shaking his head at their attempts, _'I told you these chains can't be broken.'_

Marina sighed "Hurry free Shanza her horn could probably break the magic that holds Shaman here" She advised. "It would not be wise to use the power of you four **just** _yet."_

Leo nodded "Dawny stay here and guard Shaman." Leo ordered.

The young pup puffed himself up with pride at being given such an honourable, noble duty "I'll keep him safe." he vowed.

Leo turned to Marina "Take us to where Shanza is."

Shanza was further up the dungeon closer to the front and was under guard by a witch and warlock team. Marina turned her eyes on the others "The witch and warlock are very powerful for their kind, but none of them are able to have a wizard's power. They are good at casting spells of transformation and illusion but that is about all they can do."

"Doesn't sound so bad" Raph shrugged indifferently.

"Their illusion spells are quite deceptive and they will play to weakness if they can find it or know about it" Marina concluded.

Leo glanced at his brothers " Attack from all sides hopefully they won't know who to attack, and it will distract them long enough to destroy them."

Shanza turned her head snorting she thought she sensed her friends but wasn't sure. Even so she didn't want to do anything that might betray them so she stayed silent as the turtles, catafly and one toshe moved in. Marina attacked from above darting in to scratch faces or any other body part she could get to, Noharn bit at feet and ankles, while the turtles struck with their weapons at the two humans bodies. As Leo expected the two of them didn't stand a chance and very quickly the witch and warlock were under control.

"That was easy" Mike laughed.

"You think so do you, well Shirelle and I do not plan on staying" the warlock sneered.

Raph quickly thumped the guy over the head to stop him from departing or using any tricks and sneered at Shirelle "Sweets I got more where that came from." he warned as he stared her in her warty pus infected face, "All that power and you can't even look after yer self" Raph shook his head, as he jabbed a sai tip into her side "Now open Shanza's cell."

Shanza pranced in excitement _'I was a fool. I should have known he was no true 'Corn. But by he time I woke from his bewitched spell, it was too late for me. They had already bound me up in here and I can not break free with my magic.' _

"Will get you free!" Mike vowed solemnly, "Then we can go back and free Shaman."

Raph's sai was able to break the shackles that bound Shanza with ease, "That is the way it should be."

Shanza leaped forth from her cell, and bounded past the turtles, then whirled, suddenly the unicorn seemed to grow larger, her body growing red, large black bull like horns sprouted from the side of her heads, her head became almost dragon like and a blast of flame spat from her mouth.

_' Fools, now you shall all perish!.'_ She screamed.

Leo growled pulling his sword, "It is you who will die demon and then perhaps we will find where Shanza really is."

Mike shook his head lingering back as Raph and Leo charged towards the demon, "This isn't right" Mike mumbled to himself but seeing how the demon smashed and smacked his brothers and friends aside, Mike forgot his misgivings and headed in to the fray, though his mind continued to tell them this was not the way.

XXXX

Lobo shrank against some rocks dodging a blast of flame from the dragons, battling above. "We can do no good here. Let's see if we can sneak into the fortress and take out some of the Wizards."

Shea barked "Great idea, at least then we will be doing something instead of hiding from blasts. See if Demon cares to join us, he may fare better in there, then out here."

At that moment one of the larger dragons caught Demon's wing in a jaw and wrenched it hard shaking the Pegasian, feathers coming off in the yellow dragon's mouth. Demon screamed in anguish. Gimod bashed into the yellow dragon ripping it lengthwise under the leathery wing. The yellow dragon released Demon to turn on Gimod, and Demon glided as best he could on one wing down to the ground. The pegasian found he could not even fold his injured wing back into place. He looked up at the dark sky an saw a mass of entwined dragon bodies above.

Traba ran past him "Let the wyrms fight it out."

"We can't leave Gimod like this" Demon snorted sharply laying his ears back in distaste at the thought.

"You can't help him against the larger wyrms, nor can Symbia for if she strikes Gimod with her dragon's bane arrows then we will lose him anyways. We are going make a break for the fortress and hopefully bring down some enemies from within." Traba reported quickly, he was limping in spite of how quickly he wound his way around the many rocks.

Demon pranced bucking a little in place before he chased after the toshe. Demon didn't care to leave Gimod alone but Traba, foolish toshe he might be, did have the ability to speak truthfully when he wanted to.

XXXX

The demon slashed Raph sending him flying back into the cell hitting his head on the far wall Raph slumped to the floor giving a dazed shake of his head. Hardly missing a beat the demon turned knocked Leo's sword from his hand bringing a foot down on the turtle leader, long drool dangling from the demon mouth. Don yelled as he lunged at the demon at full force with his bo staff up and ready to do damage.

"Mike, Marina come on lets kill this beast." He ordered.

Leo felt the leg squashing him, he tried to speak, to give warning to Don, but found he didn't have the breath to speak at the moment such was the weight on his plastron, he could almost feel the crack of his shell.

Marina shook her head "I can't help in this."

Mike paused glancing from Leo to Don and suddenly made up his mind his nunchuk wrapped around Don's bo "You won't hurt Shanza. We can't kill her that is what they want."

"But this isn't Shanza Mike!" Don protested as he tried to pull his staff free.

"Don't you understand it is a warlock spell. Illusion, this is Shanza, and I know she isn't like this we aren't seeing her clearly." Mike declared emphatically even as he said it, with a great deal of conviction, he saw a glimpse of Shanza standing there frightened and holding Leo under two hooves.

Raph raised his head as he staggered to his feet for a moment he too saw not the demon monster but a unicorn, he shook his head and saw only the monster. Raph paused wondering what was true, he saw Noharn sneaking around to strike from the hind quarters, and the demon slashed out with a hind leg, hitting the pup back ward.

Raph glanced at Don on instinct he told his brother "Put your weapon up Don. Mike could be right."

Don looked like he was about to dispute it but a look towards Leo convinced him to do so, and he called out to Noharn to stand back. As soon as the battle stopped the image of the demon shimmered hesitantly before it dropped showing only the unicorn Shanza, she backed off of Leo '_ More dark magic, if you had killed me then things could have gone much worse for all involved, the death of even a single unicorn is a crime, and in times like these can make all the difference. Now where is Shaman?' _

They lead the unicorn down to where her son was, and she greeted the colt with many a comforting word, and gentle caress of her mouth, and tongue. Though Shaman seemed rather disgusted by the display, finally Shanza looked at the shackles that bound him. _' I can not break these chains without Demon for it is meant to have both of us to free him.'_

Mike scowled "Do you need all of Demon? I have some of his feathers and hair wrapped round the chain of my nunchuks."

Shanza seemed to smile ' _That is good news we can try it and hope it is enough to suffice.' _

Mike wrapped the chain of his weapon around the shackles that bound Shaman's front hooves. Shanza used the tip of her horn for a minute or two nothing seemed to change and then the shackles fell off. Mike smiled at Shanza as they quickly set loose the hind legs of the trapped colt. Shaman jumped forward and snorted with glee, almost skipping and hopping on his four legs. Shanza had a proud gentle look in her eye, as she gently nipped her colt. There was no doubt both equines were glad for his freedom.

Leo hated to break up the reunion but he knew there was a better time and place for this, they still had to get out and put a stop to the dark forces plans though the loss of the hostages would damage, almost cripple the dark forces, but Leo was hoping for something a little more lasting. He didn't want to give the enemies a chance to regroup and come up with a better plan to destroy Necron or take over. "I think we best get out and the easiest way is the way we came."

Mike groaned, "Not through that smell again Leo, I'd rather chance the other way."

Shanza laughed _'There are easier ways to travel.'_ She assured all of her friends, using her magic she opened a portal between them and the outside world where the battle raged on. Shanza screamed as she saw the two larger dragons mangling Gimod. The two dragons whipped about and seeing Shanza left Gimod and dived towards her. Shanza braced her legs and stood calmly waiting.

Gimod watched his whole body ached and his wings could hardly keep him aloft yet he caught an updraft of warm wind, and hovered above to watch what he knew would happen. It would only take one strike, possibly two depending on how stubborn the second dragon was. The yellow dragon neared Shanza first and she swung her horn up ward. Shanza's horn, in fact her whole body, looked as if it was glowing bright white in the night, a shining beacon. Shaman looked at his mother and imitated her stance and position.

_' Banish your hate, anger and fear. Do not think of revenge my son. Give them your love, give them forgiveness.' _Shanza advised. _'Otherwise do not do it at all. For when a unicorn thinks dark thoughts they lose the light and become shadows of what they are or have been.'_

Noharn and Dawny howled calling for the rest of the pack to join up and they heard an answering call from within the fortress.

The yellow dragon came down at Shanza, and her horn almost touched the scaly hide and the yellow dragon screamed beating wings to get higher up and further away from the unicorn. The scream of the dragon was answered by the blowing of a horn from within the walls of the fortress, the walls of the building started to crumble and fall, as the toshe, Demon and Symbia burst out of the open gateway entrance followed by six wizards.

The yellow dragon flapped over three of the wizards, the other dragon a blood red with orange striped fellow hovered over the other three. The Wizards raised their wands directing them at the dragons or towards one another, as they cast a spell that seemed to draw energy from the dragons above them, as well as from their fellow wizard companions.

Gimod's eyes grew large. Shanza squealed in fear, her body trembling.

Marina, her hair standing on end from all the energy flowing, caterwauled loudly. "This is not good!" She warned Don.

"Why? What's going on?" Don demanded.

"They are making it so they have combined strength, power and magic. There is no way... there is nothing that can stand against them, not like that...**Not!...**" Marina trembled and howled uncontrollably.

The toshe cringed and as the dragon and wizard kept feasting on this bizarre energy river that they maintained between them the clearer it became that there was very little that could stand against them when they were done and ready to attack.

"LEO!" Don yelled, "We have to do it now. We have to strike before they do!" Don insisted sharply.

Leo nodded "Brothers, you know what we must do. Let's do it!"

Shanza shook her head '_You can do nothing! They have more power this way then all the unicorns combined.' _She practically wailed.

_'There is **one** way and it may be the **only** way.' _Gimod replied uneasily.

Shaman reared and ran down toward the turtles who were bringing their weapons together. Shanza screamed for her son to return, but he laid back his ears refusing to heed the call. His small hooves scattering rocks as he ran as if in sheer desperation to reach the four turtles.

The ninja having been in battle were all ready attuned to their ninja instincts, and so did not need much meditation to get them in to connection with the elements, instead all they had to do was concentrate, focus and do what they had to do. Leo sensed another presence intrude and he glanced toward the disturbance, seeing Shaman thrusting his small horn into the mix to touch with their weapons. As the wizards broke off the energy source they felt something but for only an instance.

Blackness fell over the land, the void had taken over consuming everything so that nothing could be seen, heard or felt. Leo almost felt like something was trying to guide the void, to some form of decision, but he wasn't exactly sure who it was, though the feel of it was far different from that of his brothers.

As the blackness receded leaving everyone as they had been, though leaving some of the participants a bit more unsure of themselves and where they were, Leo had to wonder what had really happened.

The two larger dragons peeled off flying else where and the Wizards staggered around as if suddenly blind clearly showing there was no sign of coming attack.

Shaman snorted, '_The void is a great power but it needs a certain amount of thought to direct it. I let it know that the Wizard's and dragon's could not combine their power.'_

"I just wanted it to do the greater good." Leo remarked wearily.

Shaman seemed to smile _' It did. Yet it also needed to know how and whys. It needs...influencing.'_ the young colt spoke the last word hesitantly.

Demon came over '_ You did well son! Hopefully it will be a long time before they can rejoin such forces against us again.' _He sighed wearily, as he glanced at Shanza, _'You shouldn't worry your mother so though. Come son, it is time to go home.'_

TBC


	36. Epilogue

**Flights of Fancy**

**Disclaimer: **I deny any ownership of any teenage mutant ninja turtle.

**Epilogue:**

Shanza used her horn and magic to return all of them to the unicorn meadows, the many unicorns and other beings that had gathered there welcomed the travelers with great joy and jubilation. The many unicorns were quick to heal any injuries received in battle and restore the victors strength. Then after all that was done they gathered around and demanded to know the details of the event from all involved. Tira herself emerged from the castle to come listen to what had happened.

Shanza, being a unicorn and a natural story teller told them of the dangers they had faced and the battles they had fought, how she had been trapped by a spell and taken off by a demon. Gimod took over from that point explaining how the four turtles had managed to use their weapons and skills to call on the power of the void. _' Truly they are small, and some may consider them insignificant. But they do have magic, they do have power and even more they can roar like any dragon. I feel that they **are** my brothers.' _

Shanza picked up the story, _' When the dark ones combined their power I felt for sure it would be the end of Necron and the Void only confirmed my worst fears. I am not sure what they did, but whatever they did they set things to right.'_

The large group of unicorns, Pegasians, centaurs and other beasts as well as the dwarves, fairies, nymphs, dryads and other such beings turned with looks of awe and admiration to the four turtles.

Leo gave a humble shake of his head "It wasn't just us Shaman helped us. He said it needed directing."

Shaman came up between his dam and sire, stepping slightly forward, _' It is very wrong for the forces of darkness to combine in such a way to bring such devastation. Only the void could set it right. I can not call the void, but I can aid it when it comes. I'm not sure how I know how to do it, I just know I can.' _Shaman stomped a hoof and shook his head, he snorted softly before continuing, _' I told the void to strip the dark ones of their combined power and ensure that the dark ones would not gain such power again any time soon.'_

Zar's ear twitched as he heard this, _' Then my grandson, you may stripped those who participated in that event from all their powers and abilities, turning them into mere children. Not much of a threat.'_ Zar laughed and squealed with joy rearing up and kicking out with hind legs,_' It is also a lesson to others of the dark forces who think they may combine power without having to pay a price, or suffer the consequences.'_

Tira the sorceress nodded her head " True, we may be safe from such attacks for some time to come, but the balance of our world remains, as it always has." She gave a small pert little smile, " Though as is often the case in these situations the balance has shifted more to the side of the good."

" Nothing wrong with that," a lady elf remarked, " for when the good rules, life is good, and when the forces of good are very strong it takes a while before the dark ones can swing things back to the dark paths and ways."

"Great!" Raph snapped, "So everyone ends up with a happy ending! Except for us how the hell are we getting home?" he demanded abruptly.

" Hey Raph things have settled down now it could be fun staying here" Mike pleaded. "Learning more about this wonderful place I'd love to stay here."

Leo scowled, "It is nice enough Mike and I wouldn't mind, but Splinter isn't here. Our lives aren't really here we belong back home."

"Where we have to hide in a sewer instead of being free to roam..." Mike interjected.

"There are good things at home Mike." Raph goaded.

" Sure name one" Mike retorted.

"Movies, comic books." Don grinned.

"Junk food." Leo stated a smile on his face.

" Most important pizza." Raph beamed. "and video games."

Mike licked his lips "Okay you win."

Tira smiled "Leonardo check your belt pouch."

Leo checked through his belt and came up with the cube a baffled stunned look crossing his face, " I...How did?"

Don laughed "On a world of magic Leo, you have to ask?"

Leo grinned, "Yeah, guess your right." he sighed a bit, as he realized Don had come a long way on this world, and in reality he knew that it would be hard to leave this crazy world of magic, and all of the friends they had made. He went over to the dwarf who had given him the sword to begin with he drew the weapon "It served me well, and I was glad to have it. But I have the feeling it can continue to serve Necron in times of trouble." he bowed.

The dwarf took the sword holding it in his hands, "Aye in your world it will lose it's magic and be nothing more than a simple sword. But as you left your other weapons here we crafted a couple swords on them, and wish to give them to you as a gift. They have little magic in them, but perhaps what little they have will be retrained and serve you in battle." Some other dwarves came forward offering the long blades they had forged on the handle of one was an ivory unicorn, on the handle of the other a jade dragon.

Leo could tell that they were well crafted and he felt honoured to have these gifts.

Mike hugged Shanza tightly, "I'm going miss you."

_' Unicorns appear in your world Michaelangelo, not as we do here, but as hope, joy and laughter. You have ridden a unicorn and drank of the purest water of all, you have been my friend and companion. Trust me you will know when a unicorn is near you, even in your world. I am certain that many unicorns will be watching you.' _Shanza replied.

Don looked around for Marina but saw no sign of the fickle catafly as Leo began verifying that they were all ready to return home.

XXXX

The dark coolness of the sewer lair welcomed the turtles, and they found Renet sitting on the couch. "I figured you'd like be back about now" She stretched out her hand for the cube Leo was holding.

Leo offered it up to her. As Raph sneered "Nevah bother sending us on another time trip."

"Oh come on Raph didn't you enjoy it and the toshe and...a chance to not be a freak?" She asked innocently.

Raph glowered at her.

"Besides it gave you something to do other than being bored." She pointed out. "Now I have things to do."

"Yeah, sure get lost and don't come back." Raph snapped.

Mike chuckled as he picked up the phone to order a pizza, when he finished he took the braided hair out from the chains of his nunchucks with a smile he headed to his bedroom to tuck the braids away in a safe place as a reminder of his journey.

Don headed for his lab and sat down at his computer in moments his fingers were flying adeptly over the keyboard, he heard a soft mewing cry and for a moment he thought of Marina, and that perhaps she was near but a quick search of his lab only revealed Mike's kitten Klunk, Don sighed remorsefully as he picked the cat up scratching it affectionately around the neck, before tossing the cat out of his lab, Klunk tended to get into too many things when left in the lab.

Don turned back to his computer and saw a tiny dainty looking kitten batting at the mouse, something about her looked almost recognizable perhaps it was the eyes and the small size of the cat, for the colouring was far different, a deep dark black that almost looked blue.

"Marina?" He asked in a low whisper.

The cat looked up his way, smiled and winked at him before sitting up very prettily and purring loudly.

Don shook his head, Marina hadn't been around to say good bye, and this kitten had suddenly showed up out of nowhere. Klunk was scratching at the door and Don absently went to let the cat in, the kitten jumped down in front of Klunk hissing loudly, though only half of Klunk's size. Klunk looked at the black kitten and sniffed her, he fuzzed himself up and ran out the open door as if he'd seen a ghost. The black kitten smirked and proudly pranced over to Don rubbing about his legs.

Don bent down to pick her up and the kitten scrambled up to sit on his shoulders.

At one time Don hadn't believed in magic, it was a hard thing to accept but after his adventures on Necron, he realized that there was many things science couldn't explain or even had answers too, and those things could very well be magic. " I don't know if you are Marina or not. I don't know how you got here or came to be here, but you are welcome to stay if you like and I'll call you Marina, just because you remind me of her."

The kitten purred and bunted his hand.

The End


End file.
